Stand
by Grindey
Summary: Jessica Quill posee un extraño espíritu protector, lo cual la hará verse envuelta en una serie de aventuras bizarras, combates contra personas que poseen el "mismo don", y una carrera por descubrir quién realmente es.
1. Cheap Thrills

_Agosto de 1995. En algún lugar de los suburbios de San Francisco._

La pequeña Jessica estaba en su cuarto asustada: llovía sin parar, hacía mucho frío y la puerta estaba entreabierta. Con tan solo 5 años y por primera vez sintió mucha desesperación. No quería despertar a su abuela, ni a su tía, pero tampoco quería que el monstruo que se escondía en la oscuridad la atrapara. Como si no fuera suficiente para la pobre niña, estaba atravesando una fiebre altísima, de alrededor de 40 grados. Sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, que los sonidos tenían un eco que rebotaba en cada una de las paredes del pasillo, llegando lentamente a su habitación. No tenía voz ni tampoco podía moverse, pero si podía sentir el miedo de que el monstruo se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

Empezó a intentar mover las manos, los brazos, o de inclusive mover las facciones de su rostro, pero era inútil. La fiebre se había transformado en una rigidez infernal, y se sentía tan dura como un trozo de metal. Sentía como si estuviese rodeada por un traje rígido de hierro, mientras hervía por la fiebre. El sudor corría por su cara y no podía limpiarlo, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Lo único que Jessica podía mover eran sus ojos, y estaba presenciando que (alucinación o no) el monstruo con la que tenía pesadillas estaba a solamente unos pasos de la puerta. Allí fue cuando la vio: la mano del monstruo asomándose por el pasillo. Ella lo pudo sentir, por primera vez en su vida, el miedo a la muerte. Era demasiado miedo para una criatura de su edad, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en silencio porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba sola.

De repente, toda esa rigidez en su cuerpo se separó de ella, como un fantasma saliendo desde dentro de ella, y lo siguiente que sintió fue que podía moverse de nuevo, y lo primero que hizo al sentir esa liberación fue taparse con todo lo que pudo, como cualquier niño, para que el monstruo no la encontrara. Para sorpresa de ella, sintió un fuerte viento que salió desde su propia habitación y cerró la puerta con una gran fuerza, y luego sintió que algo se sentó contra la puerta luego de haberla cerrado.

Jessica decidió tomar aire de un gran suspiro, y espió por entre las sábanas a ver de qué se trataba: para fortuna de ella, y como ella lo había sentido, no era el monstruo que quiso entrar a su habitación, sino que era una criatura de una extraña apariencia, que se asemejaba mucho a ella, que estaba sentada contra la puerta como evitando que algo la pudiese abrir desde afuera. La criatura parecía un pequeño robot, pero su apariencia era idéntica a una niña de la edad de Jessica, inclusive tenía lo que parecía ser el mismo corte de cabello.

Ella quiso hablarle, pero la pequeña robot le hizo señas de que guardase silencio, de que había algo afuera. Jessica, sintiendo que la fiebre se había ido completamente, se bajó de su cama en silencio y descalza, y extendió la mano hacia la robot. Ambas tomaron sus manos.

· Gracias por protegerme – susurró Jessica- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes nombre?

La niña robot guardó silencio, solamente limitándose a señas. Dijo "no" con la cabeza, y luego la señaló a Jessica, para luego señalarse a ella misma.

· ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Jessica - ¿Qué quieres decir, que somos parecidas?

La niña robot asintió, y luego volvió a señalarse a amabas, pero esta vez apoyó su dedo en el pecho de Jessica, señalando su corazón.

· ¿Vienes de mi corazón?

Nuevamente, la robot asintió. Y tomó la mano de la niña para que hiciera lo mismo que ella, pero Jessica no podía tocar a la niña robot porque su mano atravesaba su cuerpo como si fuese un fantasma.

· Saliste de mí – Dijo Jessica – pero no puedo tocarte. Debes de ser lo que mi abuela llama "alma"

Jessica nuevamente trató de tocar a la robot pero no hubo resultado.

· Creo que entonces tú también serás Jessica – dijo la niña mientras sonreía a la robot –

Luego de eso, la niña robot le hizo señas a Jessica para que fuera a dormir, que ella se quedaría cubriendo la puerta. La niña durmió profundamente y feliz de la nueva amiga que había hecho, pero nunca comprendió cómo había podido pasar.

Y pasaron los años desde aquella noche.

A medida que iba creciendo, les contaba a sus conocidos de que tenía una amiga imaginaria, un fantasma que la seguía, y cuando ella la veía los demás no podían hacerlo. Frecuentemente, la niña robot estaba siempre cerca de Jessica cuidándola de que no le ocurra nada malo, pero el verdadero problema de la joven era que nadie le creía y se apartaban de ella porque no podían verla. Esto ponía muy triste a Jessica, porque toda su infancia se sintió excluida de los demás niños que la trataban de "mentirosa", por lo que mientras más crecía más se apartaba de las personas.

En una fecha cerca a su cumpleaños numero 13, Jessica volvió angustiada a su casa al haber sido molestada en la escuela por sus compañeros. Teniendo su historial de haber hablado tanto de su "amiga fantasma" durante años, ahora la trataban de loca.

· Jessica – le decía su abuela acercándose a ella, al verla triste por el repudio de los demás niños- ¿por qué no dejas de hablar de la niña fantasma con las personas?

· Es que nadie lo entiende abuela – dijo Jessica frustrada mirando al suelo- ni siquiera tú porque tampoco me crees.

La abuela de Jessica guardó silencio y se sentó a su lado.

· Sabes… - dijo la abuela mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su nieta- tu madre decía exactamente lo mismo, Jes. Ella decía ver o sentir cosas que nadie más podía, como si fuesen fantasmas que solamente personas como ella podían ver.

· ¿Y por qué nadie le creyó? – preguntó Jessica con curiosidad y con enojo a la vez.

· Porque esas cosas que ella decía no eran de verdad, querida, y el querer probarlo la llevó a apartarse de todos.

Jessica guardó silencio, buscando una respuesta. Ahora con 12 años, la joven estaba en una disputa interna: se sentía maldita por algo superior a ella, algo que no entendía. Sabía que aquella alma que veía acompañarla todo el tiempo le había salvado la vida aquella noche, pero también sabía muy bien que se la estaba arruinando.

· Y cuando ella se refería a "personas como ella", abuela, ¿a qué tipo de personas crees que se refería? ¿acaso se refería a aquellas que están locas?

· Tu madre no estaba loca, Jessica – dijo la abuela tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a esas preguntas

· ¿Y entonces por qué fue que terminó en un manicomio y luego escapó? ¿Acaso era porque nadie le creía a pesar de que decía la verdad?

La abuela se empezó a sentir arrinconada por las preguntas de su nieta, y con mucho dolor buscó otra respuesta más.

· Tu madre guardaba muchas cosas.

La abuela sacó la mano del hombro de su nieta y se fue de nuevo hacia dentro de su casa, mientras que Jessica se quedó reflexionando en su patio mirando hacia un punto fijo pensando en las pocas cosas que sabía sobre su madre.

Lorraine Quill era la madre de Jessica Quill. La joven nunca fue informada del todo sobre su madre: solamente sabía que al momento de nacer ella, su madre fue inmediatamente trasladada a un hospital mental por haber sufrido maltratos del padre de Jessica (que nunca se hizo presente, ni antes ni después del embarazo de la madre de Jessica). Lorraine, en el momento del parto, estaba acompañada de su hermana Melanie, y de su madre Marie. Antes de ser trasladada, les contó de que debían mantener a salvo a Jessica de cosas que ella veía, que eran similares a las cosas que Jessica contó durante toda su infancia.

Marie y Melanie se hicieron cargo de Jessica desde que fue una bebé, y Lorraine fue trasladada al manicomio solamente para darse a la fuga a los pocos días y nunca más haber aparecido luego de haber escapado. Desde el día de su nacimiento, Jessica nunca tuvo ningún lazo familiar mas que con su abuela o su tía, y que ella comenzara a ver las mismas cosas que hicieron que su madre fuera declarada insana las preocupó mucho a ambas mujeres. Temían que la hija de Lorraine sufriera el mismo destino que su madre.

_18 de marzo de 2008, fuera de una discoteca en San Francisco._

Habiendo accedido un grupo de compañeras a que fuese con ellas, Jessica salió por primera vez a bailar por la noche. Estuvo durante horas preparándose para estar bella para salir con sus primeras amigas en mucho tiempo, divertirse y tal vez conocer a algún chico. Lo que a ella mas le gustaba de esa noche era que por fin tenía amigas con quienes contar.

Durante los últimos años, Jessica se resignó a hablar de su fantasma, que parecía ser más un ser vivo que otra cosa: a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la niña robot crecía igual que Jessica, siempre conservando el mismo gran parecido con ella. Durante otra de sus tantas noches de resignación por el rechazo que todos le tenían por las cosas se veía (incluyendo su propia familia), dentro de su habitación se paró frente al fantasma de la chica robot, y luego de mirarla fijamente unos instantes, Jessica quebró en llanto.

· ¿Por qué sigues aquí todo el tiempo? – le preguntó Jessica a su fantasma

El fantasma comenzó a hacerle señas, apuntando a Jessica y luego haciendo gestos para representar la palabra "defender".

· Si, ya sé que quieres protegerme – dijo Jessica – pero es que no hay nada de qué protegerme, ¿Entiendes? Debes dejar de seguirme.

La robot miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y la señaló.

· Ya no hay ningún monstruo, debes entenderlo. Debes volver a donde perteneces, _Kill._

Jessica había nombrado_ Jessica Kill_ a su fantasma porque ese era su pseudónimo en los juegos que jugaba, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. No quería agregar más leña al fuego con el tema del espectro que solamente ella podía ver.

Cuando ella le pidió que vuelva a donde pertenecía, Kill se acercó a ella, y en medio de un abrazo que le dio, el fantasma ingreso al cuerpo de Jessica como si fuese el alma de un dibujo animado volviendo a su cadáver para resucitar. Desde aquel entonces, no volvió a ver a Kill y pudo tener más paz e ir reconstruyendo de a poco su vida.

Llegada la tan esperada noche, Jessica estaba en la puerta del club de baile junto a sus otras dos amigas. Durante la espera para entrar, a su grupo de amigas se unió Fred, el novio de una de las chicas, junto a otro amigo más. A Jessica el otro chico le parecía atractivo, pero él se veía más interesado por la otra chica del grupo.

Fred nunca había visto a Jessica puesto a que era la primera vez que se reunían todos, y empezó a preguntarle a su novia acerca de ella, lo que le molestó a la chica que empezaba a sentir celos de Jessica.

Llegada la hora, pudieron entrar al club, y Jessica notó que Fred la estaba mirando de reojo aún estando junto a su novia. La incomodó bastante.

Pasaron un par de horas, bailó mucho y con el dinero que había llevado compró un trago para ella y otro para su amiga, la novia de Fred, que lo aceptó de mal gusto al ver que Fred seguía preguntando por Jessica. Le seguía incomodando esta situación, pero al no tener la culpa decidió seguir bailando, pero un poco más apartada de los ojos de ese chico.

A los 15 minutos, Jessica decide ir al baño a arreglarse un poco y seguir, pero no se dio cuenta que en el camino Fred, bastante ebrio ya, se percató de a dónde iba y comenzó a seguirla.

Mientras se estaba mirando al espejo en el baño (que por raro que parezca estaba vacío) escuchó a alguien entrar: era Fred. Se le acercó a Jessica y la tomó de ambos lados de la cadera, intentando besarla, pero logrando ella correr la cara a tiempo.

· ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – exclamó enojada – Tu novia está allí afuera buscándote, y no deberías estar aquí dentro.

Jessica no soportaba el olor a alcohol que emanaba Fred de su respiración.

· Es que tal vez no quiero que me encuentre nunca más – dijo él – porque yo te encontré a ti ahora.

Nuevamente intentó besarla y ella logró esquivarlo de nuevo. Ella le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago, y lo hizo enfurecer. El la tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza y se preparaba para tirársele encima nuevamente, pero queriendo llegar más lejos que a un simple beso.

· Dime tu nombre, preciosa, aunque tal vez luego no nos importe mucho – dijo de forma perversa Fred aproximándose a Jessica.

Entonces ahí, Jessica volvió a sentirse como en aquella noche de cuando tenía 5 años: sola, sin poder moverse, nerviosa, asustada. Sabía que el monstruo la tenía acorralada. De nuevo, sintió toda esa rigidez en su cuerpo, ahora sintiéndola como una fuerza que emergía desde dentro suyo. Sus brazos se habían puesto de un color metálico y grisáceo, como si fuera una armadura pegada a su piel.

De sus brazos, salieron las manos de Kill y tomaron los brazos de Fred, que se quedó inmóvil sin comprender la situación: mientras Jessica veía a Fred siendo reducido por Kill, Fred simplemente no veía nada sobrenatural, pero podía sentir que algo lo estaba agarrando fuertemente.

· ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó sorprendido Fred, mientras la misma fuerza que lo tomó de sus brazos lo empezó a levantar unos centímetros sobre el suelo, como colgado de una soga invisible. - ¡¿Quién eres?!

El fantasma, con una sola mano elevó a Fred tomándolo de ambas muñecas, mientras cerraba su otra mano y empezaba a reunir fuerza.

· ¡_Jessica Kill_!

Kill empezó a golpear rápidamente con su puño a Fred mientras lo sostenía con el otro, pero el chico solamente veía a Jessica sola frente a él, mientras sentía los golpes cada vez más fuertes. Luego de alrededor de 14 segundos de golpes, Kill dejó caer a Fred al suelo.

· Otra vez me salvaste – dijo Jessica a su fantasma – creo que ya sé cómo podemos convivir juntas, al fin.

Kill volvió a ingresar al cuerpo de Jessica, desapareciendo, y luego de irse la adrenalina del momento empezó a sollozar y cubrirse la boca para no quebrar en llanto. Comenzó a acomodarse la ropa que Fred intentó quitarle, pero en medio de eso, su novia entro al baño y vió toda la escena: Fred golpeado e inconsciente en el suelo, con los pantalones bajos y totalmente despeinado, y Jessica acomodándose su propia ropa.

La chica intentó atacar a Jessica, porque sus celos no le dejaron procesar la escena más que para pensar que ella era quien me había robado y luego golpeado a su novio. Al querer rasguñarla, Jessica se cubrió con su antebrazo, que, al momento de impactar las uñas con él, se volvió completamente rígido, como si fuese acero, y rompió totalmente las uñas de la chica y le lastimó sus dedos.

Jessica, sin decir una palabra, se retiró del baño y del club para evitar más problemas de los que ya habían ocurrido esa noche, y tomó el primer taxi que vió hacia su casa. Ya en su habitación, comenzó a reflexionar y comprendió que ese fantasma era algo más que tan sólo un fantasma. Era una especie de poder que estaba en su interior: un don.

Ella se puso frente a su espejo y nuevamente lo intentó, llamando a su fantasma:

· ¡_Jessica Kill_!

El fantasma salió de nuevo de su cuerpo y se posó junto a ella. Empezó a imitar los movimientos que Jessica hacía y permanecía inmutable a su lado. Jessica se dio cuenta que, al estar fuera de su cuerpo, el fantasma podía atacar brutalmente a quien la esté poniendo en peligro, pero que dentro de su cuerpo le servía como una armadura. Entendió entonces, que había podido comprender y controlar aquel fantasma, que ahora se había vuelto otra cosa: su poder.

_18 de marzo de 2008, suburbios de San Francisco._

Una serie de preguntas empezaron a rondar la mente de Jessica, pero la que mas intriga le daba era "¿Por qué yo?".

Durante el desayuno, no dirigió la palabra con su abuela, porque de todas maneras había quedado aterrorizada por la situación de la noche anterior. El único cóctel que consiguió fue el de las situaciones bizarras que vivió.

· No has tocado tu desayuno, Jes – dijo Marie a su nieta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Jessica levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual por primera vez en el día con su abuela.

· Me quedé de nuevo sin ninguna amiga y ni siquiera mencioné a mi fantasma – dijo Jessica riéndose con ironía.

Marie se puso triste y se molestó con el humor agridulce de su nieta.

· Jessica, tienes que empezar a pensar en qué vas a hacer en tu vida – dijo Marie – porque no vas a llegar a nada si sigues alejándote de las personas. ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿Por un chico?

La sonrisa del rostro de Jessica se borró y se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

· Iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si consigo algún amigo de verdad.

Dicho esto, Jessica se retiró de la mesa, y luego de la casa. Por fuera de la casa, alguien estaba vigilando a Jessica, esperando que abandone la vivienda, pero ella no se percató de eso.

Jessica comenzó su caminata escuchando _Nine Inch Nails_, tratando de disipar la resaca y también sus pensamientos. Se sentía nublada completamente, pero también sentía que debía aprender más acerca de su poder.

Llegó a un parque y se sentó. Tomó una pequeña piedra y se golpeó el brazo con ella, lastimándose.

· _Tcht_, tal vez así no es como funciona.

Esta vez, Jessica se concentró y logró convertir de nuevo su piel en ese material duro y metálico, que en su segundo intento de golpearse con la piedra resultó en ni siquiera haber sentido cosquillas.

Tratando de llegar más lejos, se postró frente a un árbol y miró durante unos segundos y con mucha duda su propio brazo, temiendo que fallara su idea. Arremetió su puño con mucha fuerza contra la corteza del árbol, y para fortuna de ella su poder no la abandonó en el instante en que pudo haber roto su mano con el golpe. La superficie del árbol quedó destrozada y nuevamente Jessica no tenía ni un rasguño.

Luego de probar esto mismo contra otros objetos hasta darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo un destrozo, decidió empezar su camino de vuelta a su casa. Tomó su teléfono para preguntarle a su abuela si necesitaba que compre algo en el camino para el almuerzo, pero no le contestaba el teléfono, lo que era muy extraño porque Marie siempre lo llevaba con ella. Luego de otros tres intentos más de llamada, Jessica decidió apurar el paso y tratar de recorrer las 10 manzanas de distancia lo más rápido posible.

Cuando por fin llegó, observó que la puerta de entrada de la casa estaba entreabierta; todo se estaba sintiendo como una analogía a aquella noche de cuando era pequeña.

Con mucha intriga y miedo, se dignó a entrar.

· ¿Abuela? – preguntó en voz alta, solamente para encontrarse con un silencio abrumador.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, teniendo únicamente la luz que entraba por las ventanas. El televisor estaba encendido, pero sin sonido.

De repente oyó un sonido que venía desde la sala principal de la casa. Sin dudar se fue acercando lentamente, y al entrar observó que había un hombre sentado junto a la mesa, y que a su lado estaba, en otra silla, su abuela inconsciente y atada.

El hombre, en su mano, empezó a jugar con lo que parecía una gran moneda.

· ¿_Jessica Quill_, supongo? – preguntó el hombre mientras seguía jugando con la moneda.

Jessica lo miró con odio, pero sin miedo, a pesar de que el sujeto ya sabía su nombre y tenía a su abuela de rehén.

· Si, soy yo. ¿Y tú quién eres, y qué haces aquí? – respondió la joven.

· Soy el único que hace las preguntas ahora, Jes. Puedo decirte "Jes", ¿verdad?

Jessica empezó a observar que el hombre movía cada vez más rápido la moneda entre sus dedos.

· Ahora dime, Jes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer en el club? – preguntó con una falsa intriga, como si solamente buscara que ella confirmara algo que él ya sabía.

En ese momento fue cuando Jessica empezó a sentir una completa inseguridad, porque el hombre frente suyo era un completo desconocido para ella, pero él sabía más de lo que aparentaba o decía.

· Los rumores corren muy rápido en esta ciudad, Jes – dijo el hombre, comenzando a monologar – y el hecho de que le hayas dado una paliza a un hombre sin siquiera tocarlo es un hecho un tanto… "extraño", ¿no es así?

El hombre miraba las manos de Jessica, que no tenían ningún rasguño, y ella se percató de eso.

· Solamente para estar seguro, quisiera que intentaras repetir tu forma de atacar conmigo. Necesito saber que la información que me dieron no es un rejunte de equivocaciones.

· "¿Te dieron?" – preguntó Jessica en voz alta - ¿Quién me está vigilando?

El hombre lanzó la moneda entre sus dedos por encima de Jessica, quien clavó su mirada en el pequeño objeto. El sujeto sonrió y exclamó:

· ¡_Cheap Thrills_!

La moneda empezó a emitir un débil brillo propio, y desde ella surgió un puño seguido de un brazo, que fue directo hacia la cara de Jessica, derribándola por la fuerza del empuje.

Jessica, en el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco encontró otra manera de explicárselo a sí misma: estaba siendo atacada por una persona con el mismo tipo de poder que ella.

· ¿Pudiste verlo? – preguntó el hombre, ahora sí buscando respuestas de forma no irónica – Me refiero al brazo que salió desde la moneda.

· S-si – respondió ella, mientras se levantaba.

· Ya veo… - dijo sonriendo – Se ve que también eres usuario de "_stand_".

· ¿Stand? – preguntó Jessica totalmente confundida.

· ¡_Cheap Thrills_! – exclamó de nuevo el hombre.

Desde la moneda, ahora no solo había emergido un brazo, sino que había salido desde ella un ser entero, que se asemejaba mucho al fantasma de Jessica. El ser de la moneda se posó al lado del hombre.

· Mi nombre es Ais, y el nombre de mi Stand es "Cheap Thrills", pero por tu cara veo que lo único que no entendiste es qué es un Stand. ¿Segura de que puedes verlo?

Jessica asintió de nuevo mientras miraba fijamente al hombre.

· Un "Stand" es ese espíritu o fantasma que sale de ti. Es la forma verdadera de tu alma, y muestra lo que realmente eres por dentro. – dijo mientras recogía la moneda que había arrojado.

Jessica escondió su mano y empezó a solidificarla con su poder.

· Cada Stand tiene un poder diferente, y ese poder surge dependiendo de nuestros deseos más profundos en el momento de manifestarlos – siguió Ais – ¿me explico? ¿cuál es el tuyo?

· ¡_Jessica Kill_!

Jessica lanzó un puñetazo al hombre, pero Cheap Thrills tomó su mano en el aire y detuvo el golpe. Jessica, con su mano normal, intentó tomar el brazo de Cheap Thrills, pero el Stand era intangible a las manos de la chica.

· ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido – agregó Ais – Los Stands son intangibles para las personas, pero las personas para los Stands no. Además, los Stands solamente pueden ser vistos por otras personas que posean Stand, y eso me alegra porque ahora sé que tienes uno, aunque no quieras mostrarlo.

Cheap Thrills empezó a elevar a Jessica teniéndola agarrada de su brazo.

· Muéstrame lo que tienes, Jessica Quill.

El Stand de Ais dirigió un puñetazo con su otro brazo hacia Jessica, pero ella rápidamente se solidificó, tapando el golpe sin recibir daño y haciendo que Cheap Thrills se lastimase él sólo, soltándola a Jessica para agarrarse su propia mano.

Jessica entonces utilizó nuevamente su mano solidificada y golpeó a Cheap Thrills, teniendo éxito esta vez.

· Ya veo – dijo Ais – Un Stand que se fusiona con tu cuerpo. Una armadura.

Jessica intentó golpear una vez más al Stand enemigo, pero tanto él como Ais desaparecieron en el acto. Empezó a mirar para todos lados, hasta que oyó el ruido de la moneda -que Ais tenía en la mano- cayendo al suelo.

Ella se percató tarde de que la moneda comenzó a emitir brillo de nuevo, y otra vez desde ella surgieron Ais junto a su Stand, atacando a Jessica en el estómago con un golpe.

Jessica al caer al suelo tomó la moneda con su mano solidificada y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, deformándola y rompiéndola. Al hacer esto, notó que Ais se tornó serio. Ella aprovechó que él quedó estático y pensativo para comenzar a arrojarle muchos golpes rápidos, dándole un par.

· Vamos, entra de nuevo en la moneda – dijo Jessica arrogante – y apenas salgas te voy a partir tu cara. ¿Ese es tu poder? ¿Ocultarte en una mísera moneda?

Ais rió, y antes de que Jessica le asestara otro golpe desapareció otra vez. Jessica empezó a ver para todos lados, incluso a la moneda que aun permanecía destrozada en su mano, pero al parecer él no entró en la moneda.

De repente, un jarrón antiguo que estaba sobre una mesada empezó a vibrar y moverse, y luego comenzó a emitir una débil luz.

· ¡Allí estás! – exclamó Jessica señalando el jarrón - ¡_Jessica Kill_!

Desde el cuerpo de Jessica salió su Stand, dirigiéndose por el aire con un puño hacia el jarrón. Antes de golpearlo y romperlo en pedazos, Ais junto a su Stand salieron del jarrón y desaparecieron nuevamente.

Nuevamente analizando toda la casa con detenimiento, Jessica notó que ahora la televisión se estaba comportando de forma extraña y también estaba comenzando a emitir una rara luz. Antes de decidirse a arrojar otro golpe, la abuela de Jessica despertó. Solamente murmuraba porque aún seguía algo sedada, pero eso distrajo a Jessica.

· ¡Lo tengo! – se escuchó gritar a Ais desde la televisión, que salió disparado desde ella y golpeó a Jessica con una fuerza abrumadora.

Ais se paró detrás de la silla de la abuela de Jessica, esperando a que ella se recuperara del golpe para seguir dialogando.

· Tu poder… - decía Jessica mientras se levantaba con dificultad – Te escondes en las cosas de valor.

· _Bingo._ – dijo Ais, observando el collar de oro que tenía Marie puesto.

· Pero por lo visto no puedes quedarte oculto para siempre, o volver a esconderte en un objeto que ya perdió su valor. – prosiguió Jessica – Eso es un truco bastante sucio, porque además de eso noté que tu ataque desde el televisor que es de los más modernos y caros fue muchísimo más poderoso que el que hiciste saliendo de esa moneda.

· Mientras más caro sea el precio a pagar, más te dolerá – dijo Ais mientras con una mano tomaba la cabeza de Marie y con la otra el collar.

· Aléjate de mi abuela o te voy a hacer pagar rompiéndote las piernas – dijo Jessica, acercándose lentamente a Ais.

· Pensé que tu Stand era el que me enviaron a buscar – dijo Ais – pero cometí una equivocación, y los errores deben ser enmendados de inmediato antes de generar otros errores.

Jessica se sintió confundida, pero no dudó en acercarse más para destrozar a ese sujeto.

Ais tomó la cabeza de Marie, reclinándola por detrás del respaldo de la silla.

· Cheap Thrills, liquídala. – dijo fríamente Ais.

Seguido de esto, el Stand de Ais se asomó por detrás de el y empezó a dirigir su puñetazo hacia la cabeza de Marie, a lo que Jessica respondió lanzando un puñetazo aéreo con su Stand que dio de lleno contra la cara de Ais, dejándolo gravemente herido. Ais al ser arrojado por el golpe, pudo tomar el collar de Marie.

· Realmente es un poder abrumador el tuyo, Jes – decía mientras escupía sangre y un par de dientes – Pero no es lo que _Él_ busca.

· ¡¿" Él"?! – exclamó Jessica confundida y enojada.

Ella comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hacia el malherido Ais, pero en el momento que más se acercó a él, éste arrojó el collar de Marie hacia la escalera que daba hacia las habitaciones, ingresando en el objeto en el aire y logrando escapar.

· Je-Jessica – logró decir con pocas fuerzas Marie.

Jessica hizo que su Stand volviese a su cuerpo y fue corriendo hacia su abuela.

· Aquí estoy abuela – dijo Jessica tomándole las manos – No hagas ningún esfuerzo. ¿te hizo daño?

· Jessica – dijo Marie nuevamente sin fuerzas – Debes huir. Sabía que este día iba a llegar porque tu madre me lo advirtió y yo no quise oírla.

Marie empezó a llorar desconsolada.

· Jessica, lo que tu madre veía y decía, al igual que tú – dijo acercándose al rostro de su nieta – es de verdad, nunca estuviste loca querida.

Seguía lamentándose más y más a medida que más cosas contaba. Jessica se estaba preocupando por ella, pero seguía con la adrenalina de la pelea y no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaba planeando Ais.

· Mi amor – siguió Marie – Tu madre, antes de ser internada, me pidió que…

Marie comenzó a sentirse mareada de nuevo y casi se desmaya.

· Abuela, guarda tus fuerzas y cuéntame luego. – dijo Jessica – Ahora tengo que encontrar y destruir a ese tipo para que nos deje en paz.

Desde las escaleras se escucharon unos pasos: era Ais, que estaba bajando con lo que parecía ser una foto enmarcada. Ais estaba lleno de sangre por todo su rostro porque al parecer el golpe fue más letal de lo que aparentó en un primer momento. A pesar de estar chorreando sangre, Ais cuidaba que la fotografía no se manchase.

· Sabes, Jes – empezó a hablar el hombre – deberías comprender que, a partir de ahora, la que está en peligro no eres tú, sino todos a tu alrededor.

· Creo que esto ya se volvió más que personal – dijo Jessica mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Ais, haciendo aparecer su Stand por detrás de ella.

· Te pido disculpas, querida – dijo Ais – pero luego de oír a tu abuela, la noté tratando de revelar cosas que no debe.

Ais tomó la fotografía y se la mostró a Jessica.

· Esta es la única fotografía que tienes de tu madre, pero tu abuela la tenía escondida y yo me encargué de encontrarla.

Jessica observó la fotografía: la mujer en la foto era una chica castaña, y era una joven muy parecida a ella. No le quedaban dudas de que ese era el rostro de su madre. Dentro suyo sintió algo extraño, como si hubiese sido privada de mucha información.

A Jessica le habían dicho que las fotos de su madre se habían perdido en un incendio, y por eso nunca vio una foto de ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, su abuela nunca quiso hablar demasiado sobre su mamá.

· Si decides detenerte un momento – dijo lentamente Ais – te ofrezco mi ayuda para contarte acerca de tu madre, Jes. Eso que tu abuela no quiere contarte. ¿Crees que después de todo lo que te conté -y de la fotografía que te estoy mostrando- estoy inventando?

· Jessica… Debes huir – dijo Marie débilmente, extendiendo la mano.

Jessica se quedó inmóvil. Miró tanto a su abuela como a la fotografía, y a Ais.

· ¿Es verdad que esa es mi mamá, abuela? – dijo Jessica - ¿Es ella Lorraine Quill, mi mamá?

Luego de un silencio incómodo y sollozos, Marie asintió con la cabeza.

· ¿Es verdad que me estás ocultando cosas? – preguntó Jessica a su abuela.

· Si, Jessica. – dijo Marie – Pero no escuches a este hombre, por favor.

Jessica guardó su Stand en su cuerpo nuevamente, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de seguir peleando.

· Tuviste muchos años para contarme esto, y lo sabes bien abuela. Tuviste 18 años para decírmelo. – dijo Jessica, decepcionada.

Marie comenzó a llorar en silencio, ya que la decepción de su propia nieta la había dejado sin más que decir. Jessica comenzó a caminar hacia Ais, quien le estaba extendiendo la fotografía de su madre como muestra de paz.

· Eso es, ven conmigo y te contaré lo que quieras, Jes – dijo Ais, mientras con su otra mano buscaba algo detrás de su cinturón.

Marie observó lo que Ais estaba haciendo.

· ¡Jessica! ¡Ese hombre quiere asesinarte! Yo te contaré todo, pero por favor escúchame ahora. ¡Mira su otra mano!

Jessica se paró en seco y observó lo que Ais estaba haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre tiró la fotografía hacia donde estaba Marie. Con su otra mano sacó una pistola.

· Cuando dije que el valor de las cosas en las que mi Stand se ocultaba era lo que definía el poder de mi siguiente ataque, no solamente me refería al valor monetario – dijo Ais mientras sonreía cruelmente – sino también al sentimental.

Jessica quedó petrificada, porque lo entendió: la única fotografía que quedaba de su madre había sido arrojada hacia su abuela, para ejecutarla con un ataque fulminante. Jessica volteó a ver a su abuela.

· ¡_Cheap Thrills_! ¡Asesta el golpe final! – gritó Ais mientras terminaba de desenfundar la pistola e intentaba apuntarle a Jessica.

Desde la fotografía, emitiendo una gran luz esta vez, emergió el Stand enemigo lanzando un gran puñetazo que atravesó el lado derecho del pecho de Marie de lado a lado, con una fuerza abrumadora.

Apenas vió esto, Jessica volvió a darse la vuelta y miró fijamente a Ais, que sin dudar le disparó a su cabeza, y ella cayó desplomada en el suelo. Ais caminó entonces hacia el cuerpo de Jessica, que estaba en el medio de la sala.

· El resentimiento siempre hace que sean más fáciles de engañar – dijo sonriendo Ais, mientras guardaba su pistola estando parado junto al cuerpo de Jessica.

De repente, Jessica golpeó con su Stand las piernas de Ais, rompiéndoselas. Lentamente ella se fue reincorporando, dejando ver que justo antes del momento de que la bala le impactara el rostro, logró cubrirse con su "armadura".

· Te dije que iba a romperte las piernas – dijo Jessica apretando los dientes – pero ahora voy a matarte por haber asesinado a mi abuela.

Jessica usó su Stand para tomar por el cuello a Ais y levantarlo, dejando sus piernas destrozadas suspendidas en el aire.

· Ahora voy a darte mi monólogo, Ai. Puedo decirte "Ai", ¿verdad? – dijo Jessica mientras miraba el suelo con los ojos perdidos – ¿Sabes que me quedé justamente aquí, en el medio de la sala, porque no hay nada de valor a tu alcance? Y todos los electrodomésticos y cosas de valor las destruí antes de que volvieras. Por fortuna, todas las fotografías están en las paredes de la entrada de la casa y no están dentro del rango de tu Stand.

· Maldita bastarda. – escupió Ais entre sangre.

· Pero, mira el lado positivo – dijo Jessica – Ahora te voy a contar sobre mi Stand, porque ya me aburrí del tuyo.

Ais empezó a ver con desesperación para todos lados, y logró ver que había una ventana a unos pocos metros de él.

· Mi Stand – siguió Jessica – se llama _Jessica Kill_. Puede endurecerse como si fuese de un metal o algún material indestructible, y lo acabo de comprobar gracias a ti. Lamentablemente, mientras más resistente se vuelve Kill, más lenta se vuelve. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de que estés frente a mí, con las piernas rotas, y totalmente indefenso?

Ais tragó saliva.

· Que puedo tomar mi tiempo para ver cuánto tiempo lleva hacer trizas tus órganos internos y tu cuerpo. – dijo seriamente Jessica.

Kill apretó fuerte su puño y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes certeros al estómago y al pecho de Ais, mientras con la otra mano lo estrangulaba. Se escuchaban las costillas rompiéndose y también se oía como la respiración del hombre se veía dificultada tanto por el ahorcamiento como por la gran hemorragia interna.

· ¡¡¡ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!!! – Gritaban salvajemente Jessica y su Stand mientras por cada "ORA" asestaban un golpe mas fuerte que el anterior.

· _Kill, Jessica, Kill_ – le dijo Jessica a su Stand para que le dé el golpe de gracia al enemigo.

Justo antes de darle el golpe final, Ais logró sacar con sus últimas fuerzas a su Stand.

· ¡Rompe la ventana, Cheap Thrills! – gritó Ais.

El Stand rompió la ventana, y cuando Jessica volteó a ver, Ais aprovechó a tomar rápidamente un billete que tenía en su bolsillo y se escondió con su Stand dentro de él, yéndose volando dentro del billete hacia afuera de la casa por la ventana rota.

Jessica entonces se enfureció consigo misma por haberlo dejado escapar, pero por otro lado sabía que él no iba a volver. Apenas pudo dejar de temblar por la adrenalina, se acercó a su abuela y vio que aún respiraba, y rápidamente llamó a la ambulancia llorando.

Marie quería intentar hablarle, pero Jessica la miró entre lágrimas intentando de que guarde su aliento y de que se mantenga consciente. En tan solo 24 horas, Jessica Quill había perdido a sus amigas, su casa quedó destrozada, y su abuela estaba agonizando. Todo esto por algo que ella todavía no había logrado descifrar.


	2. The Wall

Entraron corriendo al hospital con una camilla: era un paciente en estado crítico. En todos los años de servicio, ningún doctor se había encontrado con una herida tan grave y de tal magnitud como la que Marie Quill tenía en su pecho.

Jessica estaba angustiada a más no poder, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a la camilla y no perder de vista a su abuela. Los doctores la trataban de mantener lejos para que no estorbe, pero ella ignoraba cualquier esfuerzo por parte de ellos mientras no despegaba su mirada de Marie. Llegaron a la puerta del quirófano, y allí le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Jessica estuvo durante horas tratando de mantenerse despierta para poder esperar saber algo sobre su abuela, pero no había ningún comunicado nuevo.

Del quirófano entraban y salían enfermeras, y cada vez que la puerta se abría un poco, lo único que alcanzaba a verse era sangre. Mucha sangre. Jessica no paraba de maquinar sobre qué pudo haber hecho para evitarlo, de que era toda su culpa, de que sus planes de engañar a Ais para luego contraatacarlo hicieron que le saliera el tiro por la culata. A pesar de todo esto, logró dormir un poco porque sin darse cuenta sucumbió ante el sueño.

A las pocas horas, Jessica fue despertada por su tía Melanie que se había enterado de lo ocurrido y tuvo que viajar desde su ciudad hacia el hospital. Melanie se veía muy nerviosa y asustada porque no había comprendido qué había pasado ni de qué magnitud era la herida de su madre.

Luego de media hora interrogando a Jessica, una enfermera dio aviso de que podían entrar a ver a Marie porque la cirugía ya había terminado y la paciente se encontraba estable, pero en un coma inducido. Jessica y Melanie fueron hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Marie y allí la vieron: con respirador, tubos, una cantidad enorme de vendaje y sangre en su lado derecho del pecho. Mientras ambas mujeres estaban en shock viéndola, el doctor entró para proporcionarles información.

· Ustedes deben ser Jessica y Melanie Quill – dijo el doctor mientras leía los informes – yo soy el doctor Armstrong. Lamento el estado en el que se encuentra su familiar. Hemos hecho lo que pudimos y por el momento se mantiene estable.

· Doctor, ¿qué tan grande es la herida y cuál es su gravedad? – preguntó Melanie.

· La herida tiene una circunferencia con las mismas dimensiones que un puño – dijo el doctor mientras mostraba su puño cerrado – y su gravedad es enorme. Atraviesa completamente el pecho de Marie. El daño que sufrió fue enorme, puesto que lo que sea que la haya atravesado, lastimó su pulmón derecho, rompió costillas y otros huesos de la zona en cuestión.

Jessica estaba furiosa con la mirada perdida pensando en el momento en el que Cheap Thrills atravesó de un golpe a su abuela.

· Sin dudas – dijo el doctor Armstrong – va a necesitar muchísimo tiempo de recuperación: estamos hablando de meses, o casi un año.

· Y este estado de coma inducido, ¿hasta cuándo va a ser? – preguntó Melanie.

· Hasta que esté lo suficientemente estable y muestre mejoría. La hemos inducido al coma para que pueda estabilizarse más rápidamente. Cuando veamos que se encuentre mejor, levemente iremos disminuyendo los sedantes para que comience a despertar, pero repito: llevará meses. – dijo seriamente el doctor.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas y un gran silencio. Melanie se veía muy dudosa, como si hubiese deducido algo.

· Gracias, doctor. Ante la duda lo buscaremos nuevamente – dijo Melanie, dándole pie al doctor para que se retire.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, Melanie quedó muy pensativa, con sus manos juntas y mirando al suelo.

· Jessica, esto no ocurrió por un accidente ni por nada "natural", ¿cierto? – preguntó Melanie.

· …no – respondió Jessica con nervios y dudas.

· ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? Supongo que hay cosas que no hacen falta aclarar. – preguntó de nuevo su tía.

· Creo que tanto tú como la abuela me deben una explicación – respondió con enojo la joven.

Melanie suspiró fuertemente.

· Jessica, te voy a pedir que escuches lo que voy a contarte y que no hagas preguntas al respecto. Esto que voy a decirte quedará aquí entre nosotras 3 y no voy a volver a repetirlo.

· Dímelo – dijo seriamente Jessica, acercándose a su tía.

· Te voy a contar solamente los detalles que puedo hacerte saber sin ponerte en peligro. – dijo Melanie firmemente. – La abuela y yo estamos hace años escapando de alguien que necesita nuestra información, y esa información que poseemos es la que necesita esa persona para llegar a alguien más. Si este perseguidor nos extrae la información y logra encontrar a la esa persona, pasarán cosas muy malas, Jessica.

· "Él" – dijo Jessica, recordando lo que Ais dijo durante su pelea con ella haciendo mención de alguien que lo había enviado.

· Supongo que durante el ataque que sufrieron ayer se te han revelado cosas. ¿Qué mas te dijo el atacante? – pregunto Melanie.

· Dijo que "Él" buscaba un poder, pero que no era el mío y por eso trató de asesinarnos: para no dejar testigos. – dijo Jessica recordando la pelea. También dijo que todos a mi alrededor estaban en peligro.

· No, Jes – dijo Melanie interrumpiendo – A TI te quiso matar porque te estabas enterando de esa información que te podría interponer en su búsqueda de esta persona. A la abuela, lamentablemente, no la asesinó por dos motivos muy simples: porque si ella sigue con vida, la información aún puede ser extraída.

· ¿Y el otro motivo? – preguntó Jessica.

· Porque él sabía que yo, que tengo la información, vendría a ver a mi madre y a advertirte. Es por eso que debo irme.

· Pero tía, recién acabas de llegar aquí. ¿Qué tan grave es todo esto? – preguntó Jessica con impotencia.

Melanie se acercó a Jessica y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

· Si me atrapan, se acabó todo. Debes ser fuerte como tu madre y cuidar de tu abuela con esos poderes que tienes ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo a Jessica mirándola a los ojos con mucha seriedad.

· Con lo de extraer la información, te refieres a métodos relacionados a todo lo "bizarro" que viene ocurriendo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jessica.

Melanie empezó a juntar sus cosas y a enviar mensajes.

· Todas estamos en peligro, Jes. Debemos cuidarnos como podamos entre las tres. La que tiene el poder para proteger a la abuela de esta gente eres tú. Yo lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es alejarme lo más que pueda y permanecer en las sombras. Cuídala bien y sé fuerte.

Dicho esto, la tía de Jessica se retiró, dejando a la joven con una carga emocional muy pesada. La vida de su abuela pendía de un hilo porque no pudo protegerla, y ahora sabía que si llegaban a ella algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. No pensaba desechar la oportunidad de redimirse por no haber podido defender la vida de Marie.

Literalmente, Jessica estaba jugando a ciegas sin saber las reglas del juego. Comprendía el por qué no podía informarse acerca de la situación (porque sería un blanco más) pero no le gustaba para nada sentir esa inseguridad de desconocer cuál sería su siguiente paso en toda esta oscuridad.

Melanie Quill, la tía de Jessica, fue la otra persona que estuvo el día del nacimiento de Jessica junto a madre Marie, y su hermana Lorraine. Melanie trabajaba como investigadora privada, y viajaba por todas partes buscando las respuestas que necesitaba. Sabía ocultarse muy bien, y conocía bastante toda la información acerca de los Stands, por lo que al enterarse de que Jessica había golpeado a un chico sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, supo que comenzarían a ocurrir eventos bizarros alrededor de su familia.

Las pocas veces que Melanie volvía de visita a la casa de su madre para verlas a ella y a Jessica (cuando aún era una niña de 7 años), pasaba horas junto a la pequeña haciéndole preguntas sobre el fantasma que decía ver, y le trataba de explicar que no debía contarle a todo el mundo sobre esto. El verdadero motivo por el cual Melanie quería evitar que Jessica diga que la seguía un "fantasma" era porque no quería levantar sospechas sobre que ellas eran quienes "Él" buscaba.

Muchos secretos rodeaban a la familia de Jessica, sobre todo a Lorraine, y el por qué era que su hija había nacido con esta habilidad tan peculiar conocida como "Stand".

_20 de marzo de 2008, aún en el hospital._

Jessica se mantenía día y noche en la habitación de su abuela para procurar que nada le pasara. Durante dos días se ausentó en la universidad, pero eso le importaba muy poco en ese momento.

Cada tanto, a la habitación ingresaban amigas de su abuela porque se habían enterado de lo que pasó y querían ver cómo se encontraba. Jessica sufría pánico al ver entrar a una persona que no conocía y pensar que era otro "usuario de Stand", pero solamente era gente relacionada a Marie. Al poder confirmar que dentro de la habitación solamente había gente conocida, Jessica decidió salir un rato para caminar por los pasillos.

Mientras paseaba por el hospital buscando alguna máquina expendedora, comenzó a tener una extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Miró hacia una de las salas de espera, donde había mucha gente sentada, y entre todas las personas vio que un chico, presuntamente de 20 años o más, la estaba observando, pero lo disimulaba muy mal. No pudo verlo con mucho detalle porque él usaba anteojos y gorra, pero ya había realizado que debía mantenerse alerta hasta dentro del hospital.

Apenas terminó de usar la máquina expendedora, quiso hacer un llamado a su tía para preguntarle algo, pero la señal del teléfono le fallaba dentro del edificio, así que salió. Estando afuera, y con el celular en su oído tratando de llamar a su tía, volvió a sentir que la vigilaban. Miró para todos lados, y desde un auto vio que la vigilaba otro hombre, también con gorra y anteojos, y al hacer contacto visual ambos y al ver que su tía no le contestaba, rápidamente volvió a entrar y con paso apurado fue hacia la habitación de su abuela.

Jessica irrumpió con violencia en la sala, y todos los conocidos de su abuela que estaban dentro la miraron con rareza. Miró con detenimiento y no había nadie desconocido, y pidió disculpas por entrar de esa manera, a lo que se continuó con cerrar la puerta y quedarse viendo el numero de la habitación en la puerta ya cerrada, pensativa.

Por detrás de ella, alguien la tomó de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar con él.

· No hagas preguntas, por favor – dijo el sujeto – No es seguro hablar aquí, Jessica.

Jessica miró al hombre, que tenía anteojos y gorra. Se frenó y, haciéndose sólida con su Stand, el sujeto no la pudo mover más del lugar.

· Jessica, por favor te lo imploro – dijo el sujeto con mucho apuro y seriedad – Desactiva tu Stand y ven conmigo. No podemos hablar aquí en el pasillo.

· ¿Quién eres? – dijo Jessica con enojo.

· Mi nombre es Joshua Johansson – dijo el joven – Y fui enviado por Melanie Quill para protegerte. Si quieres más información, por favor ven conmigo. Tu tía no te contestó la llamada porque su teléfono lo tengo yo, para que no la rastreen.

Joshua sacó el teléfono de Melanie de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Jessica.

· Gracias a este teléfono pude encontrarte dentro del hospital, Jessica – dijo Joshua – Y te pude encontrar antes que ellos.

· ¿" Ellos"?

· Sígueme. – le dijo con tono más severo a Jessica.

Ella desactivó su Stand y lo comenzó a seguir. Joshua miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y al ver que no había nadie sospechoso ni personal de seguridad, entró junto con Jessica a un cuarto de limpieza. Dentro, Joshua tomó distancia y se volvió a presentar.

· Jessica Quill – comenzó a hablar Joshua – mi nombre es Joshua Johansson. Como ya te he dicho, tu tía, Melanie Quill, me envió un mensaje antes de irse del hospital para que yo viniese a protegerte. Ella especificó el lugar donde iba a dejar el teléfono para que yo solo pudiese encontrarlo y que nadie interfiriera con toda esta operación.

· ¿A quiénes te referías con "ellos" allí en el pasillo, Joshua? – preguntó Jessica.

Joshua entreabrió la puerta para ver que no hubiese nadie. Al ver que estaba limpia la zona, volvió a cerrar la puerta y prosiguió.

· Por lo que me ha contado tu tía, estás al tanto de que hay alguien que quiere venir por la información que posee tu abuela. Y también por lo que tengo entendido, también posees un Stand.

Jessica se entumeció al oír lo último.

· Así como "Él" envía usuarios de Stand a eliminarte y llevarse la información de tu abuela, tu tía logró formar un pequeño grupo con otros usuarios, pero con buenas intenciones. – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Desde cuándo hay dos equipos en esto? Me estresa no saber nada y tener que andar rasguñando la poca información que tengo para poder actuar – dijo Jessica mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara con frustración.

Joshua se tornó un poco serio y nervioso, como si no pudiera dar el detalle al máximo de lo que quería advertirle.

· Jessica, "Él", por algún motivo, está buscando a cierto usuario de Stand. No sabemos si es para reclutarlo, para matarlo, o para saber algo. Lo único que sabemos es que, si lo encuentra, será el fin del juego. "Él" es quien mueve los hilos desde las sombras, y nosotros estamos tratando de encontrarlo, y acabarlo. Melanie me dio la misma información que posees tú, además de lo poco que yo sé.

Jessica dudó unos segundos y hubo mucho silencio. Se sintió muy impotente.

· ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer, Joshua? – preguntó ella.

· Lo primero que debemos hacer – empezó a hablar – es evitar levantar sospechas. Si "Él" o ellos se enteran de que estás siendo ayudada por otros usuarios de Stand, enviará más cantidad y más poderosos, y cada vez será más difícil y peligroso vencerlos.

Ella recordó nuevamente la pelea contra Ais y Cheap Thrills. Pensó en que posiblemente había una infinidad de usuarios mucho más poderosos y eso le aterraba.

· Lo segundo – siguió Joshua – Es tenernos total confianza. Melanie me sirvió de mucha ayuda durante mi infancia, y ahora esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tanto ella como el resto del grupo es la única familia que me queda. Estoy para protegerte, Jessica, quiero tanto como tú llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Joshua mostraba mucha sinceridad en lo que decía y se le notaba en sus ojos. Jessica, para dar el primer paso en establecer confianza, recordó lo sucedido hacía un rato y comenzó a hablar.

· Joshua, cuando entré corriendo al hospital hace unos momentos fue porque alguien me estaba vigilando desde afuera. Desde un auto, de color verde oliva, y de un modelo de los que usan la gente adinerada. Creí que eras tú, porque también vestía anteojos y gorra para no revelar su rostro, pero tanto tú como él estaban en lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Joshua puso su mano sobre su propia cara de forma pensativa. Parecía que parte de su plan tenía que ser cambiado, como si no hubiera esperado que los enemigos aparecieran tan rápidamente.

· Jessica, como ya te dije debemos evitar levantar sospechas. – dijo Joshua – Así que haremos esto…

Miró su reloj y marcaban las 5 PM.

· ¿A qué hora atienden a tu abuela las enfermeras?

· A las 8 PM – respondió Jessica.

· A las 8 PM, entonces, nos reuniremos en el estacionamiento. Allí, si es que no hay nadie, te contaré más detalles sobre todo; pero debes ser puntual. – dijo Joshua – Yo ahora debo reunirme con otro miembro del grupo, pero a las 8 PM estaré allí, Jessica.

Ambos jóvenes vigilaron que nadie estuviese andando por el pasillo, y salieron sin problemas.

· Ante cualquier problema, llama al teléfono que me dejó tu tía. – le dijo él mostrándole el celular viejo de Melanie.

Jessica entonces volvió a donde estaba su abuela para seguir cuidándola, mientras que Joshua se fue en su auto hacia su reunión con el otro sujeto del grupo que había formado Melanie.

La joven se puso a leer revistas, ver televisión, o a hacer cualquier cosa que le ayudara a no aburrirse. En un momento de curiosidad, empezó a probar el poder de su Stand solidificando partes específicas de su cuerpo y viendo cuánto tardaba la acción a partir de que lo pensaba. Como ella recordaba, durante la pelea contra Ais fue lo suficientemente rápida como para endurecer su rostro a tiempo y detener una bala, pero no podía replicar esa velocidad. Se temía que llegue inexperimentada a su próximo combate.

Luego de estar un rato intentándolo, al darse por vencida dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela. Se acercó a ella, mirando los aparatos y tubos que la mantenían con vida con mucha tristeza. La chica no podía dejar de culpar por no haberla cuidado.

-_Jessica Kill… _\- Dijo Jessica en voz baja, dejando salir lentamente su Stand.

Kill tomó la mano de Marie, y Jessica podía sentirla como si ella estuviera tocándola.

· Esta es mi alma, abuela – dijo Jessica – Es fría como el acero, rígida como un bloque de concreto y e indestructible como un diamante, pero por dentro… por dentro es lo más frágil del universo. Te necesito.

Una lágrima cayó por la cara de Jessica.

· No sé qué hay detrás de todo esto… de ti, de la tía, o incluso detrás de mamá; pero juro que voy a descubrirlo todo, y terminar esta maldición que está sobre nuestra familia.

Jessica no sabía si su abuela la estaba oyendo o no, pero no le importaba. Ella quería quedarse segura de decirle las cosas y no guardarse nada. Pasó alrededor de 30 minutos junto a su abuela, hasta que una enfermera vino a revisar si estaba todo en orden, y chequear las máquinas.

_7:57 PM, hora de la reunión. Habitación de Marie._

Apenas vio el reloj, Jessica se quedó esperando a las enfermeras para que entrasen a atender a su abuela y limpiarla, y cuando ellas llegaron, fue rumbo al estacionamiento. La habitación de su abuela estaba en un primer piso, y el estacionamiento estaba en la parte trasera del hospital, algo lejos de la escalera entre el primer piso y planta baja.

El hospital estaba bastante desolado, y mientras más se acercaba al estacionamiento, más se notaba eso. Llegó a la puerta de salida. Ingresó al lugar pactado, y para sorpresa de ella no había nadie. No se precipitó, pero ya tenía preparado a su Stand para salir al ataque en caso de una emboscada.

De repente, un auto del estacionamiento encendió las luces para llamar la atención de Jessica. También comenzó a tocar la bocina, y a hacerle señas por la ventana de que se acercase al coche. Ella recordó que Joshua volvería de una reunión en su coche, así que se fue acercando de a poco a él.

Desde la ventana, el brazo que le hacía señas hizo una señal de "alto", y las luces del coche se apagaron. No había mucha luz, pero Jessica logró reconocer el auto: era desde el cual la estaban vigilando horas atrás. Pudo ver que del auto se bajó un hombre, y a medida que ella podía verlo mejor, se iba dando cuenta de que no era Joshua, sino que era otro sujeto que la estaba esperando.

Jessica empezó a dar pocos pasos hacia atrás, con desconfianza, cuando de repente sintió que chocó contra algo; como si fuera una pared. Ella volteó para ver, y no había nada, pero podía sentirla: ella estaba segura de que había una pared, podía tocarla y no podía moverse de donde estaba porque esa pared invisible se lo impedía. Al dejar de tocar el muro invisible y ver sus manos, observó que las tenía llenas de polvo, y al mirar mejor a donde estaba ubicado ese "muro" vio que había muchas partículas de polvo flotantes.

· ¡Jessica Quill! – gritó el hombre desconocido, anunciándose.

Jessica se rehusó a voltear y ver al hombre, mientras seguía investigando el "muro". El sujeto desconocido hizo un gesto con sus manos, y el "muro" se fue contra Jessica, empujándola más cerca del hombre. Empezó a levantarse del suelo mientras oía las pisadas del sujeto acercándose.

· ¿A quién estabas esperando? ¿A tu amigo Joshua? – decía el hombre sonriendo con maldad.

· ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jessica terminando de levantarse.

El hombre nuevamente hizo un gesto con su mano y el muro de polvo se desvaneció.

· Mi nombre es Roger, y venía a hacerme cargo de ti y de tu amigo, pero parece que no llegó a tiempo, como él lo había pedido – dijo el hombre viendo su reloj.

· ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Tú eras el que me estaba siguiendo fuera del hospital? – preguntó Jessica.

· No voy a cometer el mismo error que Ais, y voy a evitar el monólogo e ir directo a lo que me encargaron hacer: asesinarte y no dejar rastros.

Roger, comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos, y el polvo del suelo comenzó a girar alrededor de Jessica, como si ella fuera el ojo del huracán.

· ¡_The Wall_!

Todo el polvo comenzó a subir alrededor de ella, y Jessica podía ver cómo esos cúmulos de polvo empezaban a formar "paredes" como la que había sentido segundos atrás. Entre todo el desorden, pudo ver que, desde Roger, emergió su Stand, y que éste estaba controlando el polvo con una especie de telekinesis a la distancia.

Jessica no se quedó atrás, y con sus puños reforzados por su Stand comenzó a golpear estos "muros" y los rompió con facilidad. Roger se quedó algo sorprendido.

· Supongo que debo jugar a lo seguro contra ti – dijo él, mientras le señaló el suelo a su Stand.

The Wall, el Stand de Roger, comenzó a golpear rápidamente el suelo, y con los escombros que quedaban comenzó a formar dos muros más, y los dirigió contra Jessica desde izquierda y derecha, para aplastarla.

Al principio, ambos golpes fueron abrumadores, pero Jessica de a poco comenzó a mostrar que tenía más fuerza, y comenzó a empujarlos. Para salvarse, tomó un gran respiro, empujó ambos muros hacia afuera, y en el instante que estaban intentado volver y ella tuvo unos pocos segundos, con sus puños de acero volvió a golpear ambos muros, rompiéndolos.

· Vas a necesitar más que solamente muros para detenerme. – dijo ella, confiada y enojada.

Comenzó a aproximarse hacia el hombre, apretando sus puños. Mientras tanto, él solamente observaba y sonreía.

· Cuidado con donde pisas, pequeña Jessica – dijo Roger.

Jessica observó debajo de ella, y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada sobre una placa de concreto que The Wall controlaba. Por orden del Stand, la placa estalló en pedazos y Jessica salió disparada, herida y golpeada por los escombros. Una de sus rodillas había quedado herida, y no podía ver nada por el polvo. A pesar de esto, Jessica se levantó de nuevo, lista para el segundo round.

· Te dije, que ibas a necesitar más que solamente muros para detenerme. – dijo la chica con dificultad, pero con mucha convicción. No pensaba fallar otra vez en la tarea de proteger la vida de su abuela.

· Ya veo, tu Stand son esos puños reforzados – dijo Roger – Hora de ponerlos a prueba: ¡_The Wall_!

Dicho esto, comenzó a arrojarle más placas y muros de concreto, pero ella seguía rompiendo uno por uno, con mucho cansancio, pero con también mucha facilidad. Si bien el poder de Jessica era el de usar su Stand como armadura y poder volverse más rígida (lo que aumentaba su fuerza y la hacía casi invulnerable), esto también le restaba velocidad y era muy exhaustivo.

· Veo que has dirigido todo el poder de tu Stand hacia tu parte delantera, pero lo que realmente has hecho es descuidar tu retaguardia pequeña Jessica. – dijo Roger con un tono frio y calculador.

Cuando oyó eso, lo único que sintió era el sonido de muchas placas de escombros yendo hacia ella por detrás: eran todos los restos de los muros que estuvo destrozando hacia el momento y quedaron atrás de ella. Todos estos elementos estaban yendo a una velocidad increíble hacia Jessica, que no poseía ahora la velocidad para reaccionar a ese ataque.

· ¡_Jessica Kill_!

El Stand de Jessica se separó de su cuerpo, y apenas lo hizo se volteó para destrozar todos los escombros que estaban yendo hacia ella. The Wall continuó lanzando placas y "muros" desde distintas direcciones, pero Jessica Kill, a pesar de conservar la misma rigidez de hace unos segundos, había ganado una increíble velocidad al haberse separado de su usuario.

· No pienso volver a repetirlo – dijo Jessica – Entiende que tu Stand no es rival para el mío. Lánzame todo lo que quieras, porque de todas maneras lo voy a reducir a polvo, igual que con tus piernas, y una vez que te estés arrastrando, con tu cabeza.

El estacionamiento había quedado hecho añicos. Todo alrededor de ambos contrincantes era escombros y polvo, y suelo destrozado. Roger empezaba a ponerse más calculador y menos hablador, como quiso serlo desde un inicio, pero de la nada comenzó a reír. Jessica no comprendía el motivo de la risa del hombre, y solamente la hacía enfurecer más y más.

· Mi Stand, _The Wall_, puede generar objetos de superficie plana parecidos a muros a partir de cualquier material, tanto orgánico como inorgánico. – comenzó a decir Roger – Río porque pensé que, al no estar cerca de hierba, o plantas, o árboles, se me iba a dificultar atacarte con el poder de mi Stand, pero la verdad es que acabas de sentenciar tu propia derrota, Jessica Quill, ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

Jessica miró todo el entorno, pero no veía más que escombros y pedazos de concreto. Al reaccionar se dio cuenta que eso mismo era el problema: el siguiente ataque sería desde todas las direcciones.

· Maldicion… ¡_JESSICA KILL_! ¡Vuel- -

· ¡AHORA, _THE WALL!_

Todos los escombros comenzaron a formar un anillo alrededor del lugar de Jessica, y rápidamente se contrajo contra la chica, encerrándola en una especie de trampa de cilindro, y comenzó a intentar aplastarla.

Al acercarse y observar con detenimiento, Roger vio que Jessica se había cubierto completamente con su propio Stand, y eso la protegía del aplastamiento, pero ni ella sabía hasta qué punto.

· Está bien, con que así quieres jugar – dijo Roger – Veamos a partir de qué punto eres "indestructible". ¡_The Wall_!

El Stand de Roger se aproximó a Jessica, y comenzó a darle una ráfaga de golpes brutales. A pesar de esto, no hubo mucho efecto.

· Aumenta la presión alrededor de ella. – dijo Roger a su Stand.

El envoltorio de escombros alrededor de Jessica comenzó a presionar con más fuerza, y cuando pensó que comenzaba a dar resultado, el envoltorio explotó en pedazos porque no pudo contra la rigidez de Jessica. Apenas se liberó, Jessica separó su Stand de ella y lo envió a golpear a Roger, poniéndolo contra su propio coche y dejándolo gravemente herido.

Antes de darle el golpe final en el rostro, The Wall detuvo el puño de Jessica Kill en el aire, y en ese segundo…

· ¡_THE WALL_! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Dicho esto, nuevamente Jessica (que estaba separada de su Stand) fue atrapada por todos los escombros a su alrededor. La presión del concreto comenzó a hacerla gritar del dolor, y su Stand perdió fuerzas, a la par de que bajó la guardia al ver a Jessica atrapada y sufriendo.

The Wall golpeó en el rostro al Stand de Jessica, la cual empezó a sangrar por su nariz.

· Tu debilidad, Jessica Quill – empezó Roger – Tu debilidad es quedarte sola, porque eres débil. Tu cólera no te dejó pensar y te acabas de sentenciar a muerte. El daño que sufras se verá reflejado en tu Stand, y viceversa: por eso, cuando te atrapé, tu Stand perdió todas sus fuerzas y no pudo vencerme, y ahora tampoco podrá liberarte. Cuando te aplaste con mi trampa de concreto, toda la rigidez de tu Stand no valdrá para nada.

El Stand de Jessica trataba de volver a ella, pero no podía romper ni atravesar el concreto, y además The Wall le propinaba un golpe cada vez que mostraba signos de recuperar fuerzas.

Jessica estaba muriendo.


	3. One More Time

_7:57 PM. Camino al hospital._

Joshua se encontraba manejando con prisa hacia el hospital para poder concretar su encuentro con Jessica y darle toda la información que le iba a servir para mantenerse al tanto de la situación que estaban viviendo.

Trató de tomar el camino más corto, pero había un tráfico algo denso. Ya faltando un par de manzanas, el paso se aligeró y pudo llegar al hospital, pero notó algo extraño: un coche, el mismo que Jessica le describió cuando contó que la estaban vigilando, estaba delante de él en el mismo hospital. Del lado del acompañante, un sujeto de no más de 1,70 metros se bajó y entró al hospital, mientras que el otro siguió conduciendo y entró al estacionamiento.

· Demonios, se dividieron los objetivos – dijo Joshua frustrado a él mismo.

Intuyó que el del coche, de algún modo, sabía de su encuentro con Jessica e iba por ella, mientras que el otro estaba yendo a buscar a Marie Quill. Joshua trató de llamar a Jessica para advertirle, pero la señal del teléfono de ella no funcionaba dentro del hospital. Entonces, ante esta encrucijada, Joshua decidió priorizar ir a proteger a Marie, ya que era el verdadero objetivo de los que los estaban atacando.

· _Espero que me perdones, Jessica, pero es lo que tanto tú como Melanie me pedirían que haga _– pensaba culposamente Joshua.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia el interior del hospital. Entre los pasillos, casi tropieza varias veces con las demás pocas personas que había. Encontró la escalera, y antes de subir, a lo lejos, distinguió a Jessica a la distancia, yéndose hacia el estacionamiento. No podía llamarla gritándole porque llamaría la atención y es lo último que necesitaba, y también tenía prisa porque quería llegar a la habitación antes que aquel sujeto sospechoso.

Subió la escalera, y se encontró en el largo pasillo. En un extremo, estaba Joshua. A lo largo de todo el pasillo estaban los objetos de las enfermeras, que estaban dentro de las habitaciones atendiendo a los pacientes. En el otro extremo, estaba él: el otro sujeto. La tensión en sus miradas recorría todo el pasillo, porque ambos sabían las intenciones del otro, y también sabían que no podían resolverlo en medio de un hospital, mucho menos en el horario donde todas las enfermeras estaban en las habitaciones.

Como si cada uno emitiera un aura poderosa, y sin decir una palabra, se fueron aproximando el uno con el otro muy lentamente caminando por el pasillo, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del otro. Mientras menos distancia tenían, más comenzaban a apretar sus puños.

Ya al estar a una distancia de 10 metros, cada uno mostró el brazo de su Stand, pero a ninguno le intimidó y siguieron aproximándose. Sin dudar, el enemigo comenzó a hacer emerger su Stand de forma completa, y para sorpresa de Joshua este Stand era enorme a comparación de su usuario: era tan grande que tal vez ocupaba todo el pasillo (aproximadamente el Stand tendría alrededor de 2 metros de alto y 1,5 de ancho). Esto sí preocupó a Joshua, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Él todavía no quería dejar salir su Stand.

· Retírate con vida o haré que tengan que venir a reclamar tus restos para enterrarte – dijo el hombre. Tenía la voz muy ronca y parecía muy malhumorado.

· No veo por qué irme, no tengo prisa y tengo _mucho _tiempo para que charlemos – respondió Joshua.

· ¡_Over My Head_! – exclamó el hombre, haciendo atacar a su Stand.

Joshua no podía creer que el enemigo no tuviese escrúpulo alguno de ponerse a pelear en ese lugar y momento, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin responder. Los ataques del Stand enemigo parecían tener la particularidad de enviar los golpes desde arriba, por lo que su rango de ataque cubría mucho espacio y eso lo hacía peligroso, más estando en un pasillo.

Como pudo, empezó a correr de la ráfaga de ataques. Apenas vio una abertura, rodó hacia un costado, y la ráfaga de puños pasó a su lado. Joshua, al ver que los golpes no lo perseguían, sin dudar se abalanzó sobre el usuario y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que retrocediera.

El hombre se limpió la sangre de su labio y volvió a mirar a Joshua. Una enfermera asomó la vista para ver qué era el escándalo que venía desde el pasillo, pero al ver a ambos peleando se asustó y cerró la puerta. Esa habitación era en la cual estaba Marie, pero solamente Joshua lo sabía y evitó demostrarlo.

· Este es tu Stand, supongo. Cubrir una gran área y poder atacar toda esa área rápidamente. – dijo Joshua – Es bastante bueno para lugares angostos como este, se ve que han elegido bien a qué agente enviar esta vez.

· _Over My Head _funciona como un bombardero, es verdad. Cubre rápidamente toda una zona y ataca ferozmente. – respondió el hombre.

· Sin embargo, tu Stand no puede volver a atacar zonas en donde ya golpeó, aunque sea muy difícil escapar de su ataque. Juro que fue mucha suerte, pensé que estaba muerto cuando empezaste a atacar, pero por lo visto tienes un problema con tus laterales, porque allí encontré la falla. – explicó Joshua.

· ¿Tu nombre? – preguntó el hombre, guardando su Stand. – Ya que solamente uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de esto, al menos quiero saber tu nombre.

· Joshua.

· Deryck, es un placer – respondió el hombre. – Y ahora quisiera también presentarte a mi otro amigo…

Joshua quedó perplejo. Desde el suelo, emergieron dos brazos que tomaron a Joshua de los hombros y lo aferraron al suelo.

· ¡_Better Off Dead_! Es la otra parte de mi Stand. – dijo Deryck – Pensé que no ibas a encontrar la falla en mi _Over My Head_, y que no haría falta usarlo, pero no me dejas otra opción, Joshua. La segunda parte de mi Stand tiene la misma funcionalidad que la primera, con la diferencia que ésta ataca por debajo, o, mejor dicho, inmoviliza a la presa para que el verdadero depredador ataque.

Joshua estaba completamente inmovilizado. De su cuerpo, logró sacar su Stand y se colocó frente a él para protegerlo.

· No servirá de nada, el golpe de mi _Over My Head _es tan fulminante que atravesará tanto a tu Stand como a ti. ¡Ejecútalo, _OMH_!

El gigantesco Stand dirigió su golpe a toda velocidad hacia Joshua, pero este tenía el as bajo la manga. Sonrió mientras el confiado Deryck estaba por asesinarlo.

· Ahora me toca a mí: ¡_One More Time, _actívate!

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia._ **

** _El ataque del enemigo comenzó a detenerse._ **

** _Joshua comenzó a moverse lentamente._ **

El puño del enemigo comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba. Joshua se desprendió del Stand enemigo, y volvió a estar de pie junto a Deryck, cuyo Stand que estaba en el piso desapareció y volvió a él.

Todo seguía en color sepia. Había un completo silencio por parte de Deryck y el resto del hospital, mientras que solamente se oía lo que Joshua hacía. Desde que se activó el Stand, irrumpió una voz robótica, presuntamente la del Stand de Joshua.

_-SIETE, SEIS, CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO, ¡TIME OUT!_

** _El mundo volvió a la normalidad._ **

Terminada la cuenta regresiva, el tiempo volvió a su curso natural al momento en el que Deryck activaría la segunda parte de su Stand. Joshua, ya habiendo previsto eso, golpeó los brazos emergentes del suelo con _One More Time_, dejando perplejo a Deryck.

· ¿¡Cómo es posible!? – exclamó Deryck, mientras sufría por el dolor en sus brazos.

· Mi _One More Time_ es capaz de retroceder en el tiempo hasta 7 segundos, permitiéndome recordar todo lo sucedido antes del retroceso. Esa es mi habilidad Stand. – dijo Joshua mientras se mantenía parado con mucha firmeza - Sin embargo, no puedo usarlo muchas veces seguidas, pero tampoco me es necesario.

La enfermera, una vez más, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y vio a ambos hombres que seguían parados y lastimados. Se decidió por salir.

· Disculpen, caballeros, voy a pedir que se retiren porque este no es un horario ni de visita ni tampoco para estar discutiendo en pleno pasillo. Tenemos pacientes en un estado crítico y ustedes no tienen consideración alguna. – dijo la enfermera, dejando abrirse completamente la puerta.

Joshua se puso pálido: la enfermera había llamado la atención de Deryck, y él logró ver que dentro de la habitación estaba Marie. La pudo reconocer por la gran cantidad de vendaje en la zona donde fue atravesada. Sonrió malvadamente.

· Haré que gastes todos esos "intentos" que tienes para retroceder el tiempo, Joshua, aunque no sea mi estilo. ¡_Over My Head_!

Deryck, con su Stand, arremetió fuertemente contra la enfermera, aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo del pasillo y desparramándola por las paredes. Joshua sin dudarlo, activó nuevamente _One More Time _y salvó a la enfermera agarrándola de su brazo y llevándola hacia él.

· _Esto no está bien. Si activo a One More Time otra vez, ya me quedaré sin energías para otro retroceso más. –_ pensaba Joshua.

Joshua sentía el cansancio: los Stands, al igual que cualquier otra actividad física, consumen energía y generan agotamiento. Aquellos Stands con poderes especiales como el de Joshua requieren grandes cantidades de energía. Deryck observaba confundido nuevamente porque otro de sus movimientos había sido predicho.

· Ahora sí que es tu final, Joshua. No tienen escape. Todo el pasillo está dentro de mi rango, y no hay forma de que esquives mi próximo ataque que vendrá tanto desde arriba como desde abajo – explicó Deryck - … ¡_Over My Head/Better Off Dead_! ¡Ataquen!

El techo y el suelo se inundaron de oscuridad: eran ambos Stands emergiendo para ejecutar a Joshua y a la enfermera, pero, sin embargo, en vez de desesperar, él sonrió.

· ¡_One More Time_! – exclamó Joshua.

Desde la perspectiva de Deryck, Joshua había desaparecido junto a la enfermera y el ataque del Stand no había impactado a nadie. Gracias al poder de su Stand, Joshua pudo esquivar el ataque, pero, ¿En dónde estaba?

Deryck oyó algo desde la habitación de Marie, que ahora tenía la puerta cerrada. Cuando volteó para ver qué era lo que hizo ese sonido, desde la habitación misma apareció Joshua con su Stand, que estaba sosteniendo un bisturí, y lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Deryck. La puñalada había sido en la nariz.

· _OMT, _acábalo – dijo Joshua con tono siniestro.

El Stand empezó a mover el bisturí a través del cráneo del enemigo, sin sacarlo, todo a lo largo de su rostro y bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la yugular, asegurando la muerte del enemigo. Joshua rápidamente tomó el cadáver de Deryck y lo envolvió con una sábana y una bolsa que sacó del armario de la habitación.

· Disculpe señora – dijo Joshua a la enfermera – pero tengo otro asunto pendiente. Necesito que cuide a la señora de esta habitación con su vida. ¿Comprendió?

La enfermera asintió muerta de miedo. Se encerró en el cuarto de Marie sin hacer preguntas, y Joshua tomó con firmeza la "bolsa". Miró su reloj, y eran las 8:03 PM: aún tenía tiempo.

· Voy por ti, Jessica.

_8:05 PM, estacionamiento del hospital._

El Stand de Jessica yacía en el suelo, sin fuerzas, aún intentando liberar a su usuaria, que estaba siendo asfixiada por la compresión de los poderes de The Wall. Mientras tanto, Roger junto a su Stand se mantenían indiferentes viéndola morir, con el único propósito de chequear que realmente muriera para poder informarlo luego.

En medio de todo el caos causado por el enemigo, se comenzaron a oír pasos.

· ¡Creo que se te olvidó algo! – gritó Joshua, entrando lentamente con mucha ira, arrastrando la "bolsa".

Cuando obtuvo la atención del enemigo, abrió el saco y dejó caer el cuerpo de Deryck, que tenía el rostro completamente mutilado. La tenacidad de Roger cesó por unos segundos, haciendo que la compresión se detuviera, dándole un respiro a Jessica, pero sin dejarla libre de su trampa. Roger miró el cuerpo con asco, y luego miró desafiante a Joshua.

· Supongo que mi compañero ha fallado en su misión. – dijo Roger con decepción.

· Así es – dijo Joshua – Lo pude detener antes de que entrara a la habitación de la anciana. El muy hijo de puta no tuvo miedo alguno de ponerse a pelear en el pasillo, e incluso masacró a una enfermera. Creo que le di una muerte que él merecía como persona.

Jessica recuperó la conciencia y logró escuchar a Joshua diciendo que fue a proteger a Marie, y eso la hizo sentir esa confianza de la que habían hablado horas atrás.

· Libérala o haré que lo hagas, creo que ya dejé en claro que tengo los pantalones bien puestos en todo esto y que no me voy a contener – dijo Joshua, nuevamente con ese tono siniestro.

Roger sonrió. Miró a su Stand, y lo envió a ejecutar a Jessica. Apenas vio esto, Joshua liberó a _One More Time_ y lo dirigió para interponerse entre ella y _The_ _Wall_. _OMT_ fue más rápido y de una patada dislocó el brazo del enemigo, mientras que de un puñetazo rompió la trampa de concreto que encerraba a Jessica. Ella pudo unirse nuevamente con su Stand y recuperó un poco de fuerzas, pero a los pocos segundos se desplomó en el suelo.

· ¡Tcht! Veo que eres más rápido, he calculado mal – dijo Roger agarrando su brazo herido por el ataque a su Stand, tratando de ponerlo en su lugar.

Joshua fue a socorrer a Jessica, y al ver que respiraba se tranquilizó un poco.

· Solamente dame unos minutos – dijo ella con voz débil.

Él tomó su cabeza, e improvisando una almohada con su campera, la dejó reposar, mientras él se paró frente a ella, interponiéndose en el camino de Roger. Ambos hombres se vieron nuevamente, y una vez con su brazo colocado, Roger envió a _The Wall _a golpear a Joshua, mientras que éste sacó a _One More Time _y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes entre ambos Stands.

_One More Time _tenía más velocidad en sus ataques que su contrincante, y en un momento logró desviar uno de los golpes y contraatacó con mucha fuerza, haciendo retroceder a _The Wall_. Joshua y su Stand comenzaron a acercarse a Roger, que estaba comenzando a verse acorralado.

· Mi _OMT _no tiene rival, entiéndelo. No seas como Deryck. – dijo Joshua, mostrando su Stand.

· Sé todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre tu Stand, querido Joshua – dijo Roger – Mi Stand me permite no solamente crear muros, sino también usarlos como dispositivos de espionaje.

Joshua quedó sorprendido, pero por más absurdo que sonara, comenzó a darse cuenta de que eso era verdad.

· Con razón sabías de mi encuentro con Jessica; los muros de la sala de limpieza habían sido afectados por tu poder – dijo Joshua.

· Y también las paredes del pasillo donde peleaste con Deryck estaban influenciadas por mi Stand, y pude escuchar toda la información que necesitaba sobre tu _OMT._ No tenía mucha confianza en Deryck porque su ira le nubló el juicio y fue poco preciso con su Stand. De haber sido un usuario más inteligente, no estaríamos teniendo esta charla. – respondió Roger.

Joshua era ahora el que estaba en cierta desventaja, porque además de no conocer al completo el Stand enemigo, su rival sabía su más grande debilidad: solamente podía activar su retroceso temporal hasta 3 veces.

· Otra de las cosas que no has notado – dijo Roger empezando a hablar de nuevo – es que cuando tu _OMT _golpeó los puños de mi _The Wall_, mi Stand hizo su gracia: otro de mis trucos sucios.

_One More Time _vio sus manos y observó que tenía partículas de polvo alrededor de ellas. De repente, comenzaron a formarse cúmulos de escombros sobre sus manos, haciéndole caer por el peso e inmovilizándolo. _OMT _no alcanzaba a golpear con sus pies las placas en sus manos, y golpearlo con su cabeza solamente sería dañino para él: Roger realmente siempre estaba un paso delante de sus oponentes.

· ¡_The Wall_! ¡Haz un agujero en su cráneo con tu puño! – gritó Roger señalándole a su Stand a donde estaba Joshua.

· _Demonios, voy a tener que usar uno de mis tres intentos apenas empezando la pelea. Este es un rival difícil. _– Pensó Joshua. - ¡_One More Time, _actívate!

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia. _ **

** _El ataque del enemigo empezó a detenerse._ **

· _SIETE, SEIS…_

Los escombros alrededor de los puños del Stand de Joshua comenzaron a caerse.

· _CINCO, CUATRO, TRES…_

_The Wall _comenzó a aproximarse de nuevo a _OMT_, y comenzaron el intercambio de golpes, pero en reversa. Joshua se movió junto a su Stand hacia la derecha.

· _DOS, UNO, ¡TIME OUT!_

** _El mundo volvió a la normalidad y el tiempo comenzó a fluir otra vez._ **

_The Wall _comenzó a lanzar golpes, pero no había nada frente a él. En su desconcierto, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse cuenta, y _One More Time _atacó todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de su oponente, rematándolo con el último golpe de la todos los que le dio. El enemigo salió volando y Roger comenzó a escupir sangre. Joshua revisó los puños de su Stand y vio que no había nada, puesto que el rango del tiempo retrocedido alcanzó a eliminar el momento en el que su oponente implantó la trampa en sus manos, y no hubo intercambio de golpes. Una vez más, Joshua comenzó a mirar con desprecio a su enemigo.

Roger se levantó, junto a _The Wall,_ y liberó un grito de ira profunda. Comenzó a golpear el saco en donde estaba el cuerpo de Deryck, haciéndolo literalmente papilla, dejando solamente un rejunte de carne molida y sangre.

· ¡_The Wall_! ¡_In The Flesh_!

Tomando todo lo que estaba en la bolsa del cadáver, Roger, con su Stand, empezó a crear un muro a partir de la carne y restos de su compañero. Este muro le fue lanzado a Joshua, que no podía sacárselo de encima por su viscosidad. Además del asco y de lo repugnante del ataque, el muro de carne comenzó a hacer crecer de sí mismo _brazos _que agarraban, golpeaban y rasguñaban a Joshua. El muro hacía sonidos como si fuera una bestia enfurecida. En ese momento, Roger le ordenó a _The Wall _que se escondiese antes de que Joshua hiciera algo con sus poderes.

Una vez más, Joshua lo hizo. Activó por segunda vez su _One More Time._ Volvió al punto en el que Roger estaba gritando por la cólera, y donde empezó a golpear el saco. Para su sopresa, hacer eso le destrozó las manos, puesto que Joshua sacó el cuerpo de la bolsa y lo cambió por escombros. Irónicamente, acababa de dañarse con lo mismo que lastimaba a sus oponentes.

· _Tú, Joshua Johansson…_ \- empezó a decir Roger entre dientes y viendo sus manos destrozadas y ensangrentadas – _Pretendes estar un paso delante de mí… _¡Y solamente te queda un intento más de regresar en el tiempo! ¡Ya he ganado!

· ¿De qué hablas? No pienso contenerme en mi último intento. Deberías planear bien lo que vayas a hacer. – dijo Joshua.

· Tranquilo, lo tengo bastante planeado desde antes de tu primer uso de tu Stand – dijo Roger, mirando hacia donde estaba Jessica.

Por encima de ella, había una placa de escombros gigante con muchos pedazos de metal en punta por debajo. Roger mantenía esta placa flotando por encima de Jessica a una gran altura, por lo que Joshua no pudo verla, y Jessica estaba en un estado de casi inconciencia, por lo que pese a las alertas no podría escuchar a Joshua.

· Por más que lo intentes, yo ya gané, Joshua. Si salvas a Jessica, morirás, y en consecuencia la voy a matar antes de que pueda recuperarse.

La placa gigante comenzó a caer. Joshua no podía ver a _The Wall _por ningún lado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. No dudó. Activó por última vez a _One More Time._

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia._ **

** _La caída de la placa comenzó a frenarse._ **

· _SIETE, SEIS…_

Joshua envió a su Stand a tomar la placa y lanzarla contra el auto de Roger, alejándola lo más posible de Jessica. Sintió que era el momento de ver a donde había ido _The Wall._

· _CINCO, CUATRO, TRES…_

Comenzó a agotarse demasiado. Además de que era su tercer uso de su poder, moverse en el tiempo en reversa solamente hacía todo más exhaustivo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, entre todo el silencio.

· _DOS…_

Joshua vio a su izquierda, y allí lo encontró.

· _UNO…_

_The Wall _había sido reubicado segundos atrás para que, en el retroceso de tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, Joshua se acercara a su rango de ataque.

· _¡TIME OUT!_

No pudo moverse más. Solamente aceptó que Roger siempre estuvo un paso por delante. Vio a _The Wall _a los ojos, a ese espíritu viviente que parecía tan desalmado.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de que había funcionado, y de que Joshua había utilizado su último intento, dio la orden.

· Siempre un paso delante, Joshua – dijo Roger.

_The Wall _dirigió una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Joshua, y al momento de impactarlo, él cayó en seco. Finalmente, Joshua había sido vencido.

Roger disfrutó en silencio su victoria, y sabía que era momento de continuar con Jessica. Cuando quiso dar su primer paso, Roger cayó desplomado. Al ver su pierna (que era con la que su Stand había atacado a Roger) vio que la tenía hecha trizas. Empezó a desesperarse. El tobillo de su Stand estaba lleno de grietas.

· Ninguno de ustedes estuvo un paso adelante del otro, en ningún momento – dijo Jessica, que estaba sentada observando a Roger arrastrándose en el suelo – La que estuvo once pasos delante siempre fui yo.

· ¿¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!? ¡JESSICA QUILL!

Jessica se levantó y comenzó a caminar con mucha superioridad.

· En el momento en que Joshua se acercó a socorrerme, hice que mi Stand entrara en su cuerpo para protegerlo. En mí, Jessica Kill me permite cambiar mi consistencia y hacerme invulnerable, pero en otras personas sirve como armadura; y la activé en el momento en el que golpeaste muy confiado y con todas tus fuerzas.

Roger sentía que estaba colapsando por la ira, y ya no podía hacer más nada. Hizo aparecer muros frente a él para evitar que Jessica se acercara, pero cada muro que ponía era instantáneamente destrozado por ella de un solo golpe. Finalmente, se quedó sin materiales y sin energía para seguir creando muros. Ella lo tomó por el cuello, y lo apoyó contra la misma placa con pinchos que él quería lanzarle en un principio.

· Te lo dije muchas veces, Roger – dijo Jessica mirándolo mientras hacía aparecer a su Stand – que ibas a necesitar más que muros para vencerme.

Desde atrás de Roger, emergió _The Wall._

· _¡THE WALL!_

El Stand enemigo tenía en su mano un pedazo de hierro en punta, queriendo usarlo para apuñalarla.

· _¡JESSICA KILL!_

De un golpe, y usando su poder, el Stand de Jessica destroza la lanza de hierro, golpea con su otra mano la cara de _The Wall, _y luego prepara sus puños, dirigiendo su mirada a Roger.

· _¡¡¡ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! – _Gritaban Jessica y su Stand, mientras golpeaban sin parar y con violencia a Roger, empalándolo contra la placa con pinchos y haciéndolo añicos.

Roger quedó completamente incrustado entre los metales y escombros, con puntas de hierro sobresaliendo desde varias partes de su cuerpo con una medida de entre 15 y 30 centímetros. Luego de un par de minutos en los que quedó inmóvil por el frenesí, Jessica volvió en sí y fue a buscar a Joshua, que estaba exhausto, pero en buenas condiciones.

Joshua decidió cubrir el auto destrozado de Roger, con ambos cadáveres adentro, y esconderlo en lo más profundo del estacionamiento, para que las autoridades se tarden lo más posible en encontrarlos, y en ese tiempo conseguir ayuda para deshacerse de todo. Acompañó a Jessica hasta la habitación de su abuela.

· Jessica, todo esto fue una locura – dijo Joshua con mucha seriedad y preocupación – por lo que estuve pensando en contarte lo que necesitas saber, y lo que hablé con mi contacto en mi reunión de hoy.

Jessica y Joshua se sentaron junto a Marie. Sin decir nada, Jessica asintió para que él comenzara a hablar mientras ella observaba a su abuela.

· Hay una gran organización detrás de todo esto, Jessica: una organización de usuarios de Stand, mucho más grande de lo que crees, y se ve que quien está detrás de tu familia es alguien muy importante en esta organización. No sé el nivel de influencia de esta persona dentro de la organización, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que sus convicciones para encontrar a este usuario de Stand misterioso son tales que tiene a disposición a gran parte de la organización.

· ¿Aún se desconoce qué hace este usuario de Stand al que están buscando? ¿O para qué lo quiere? – preguntó Jessica.

· Solamente estamos seguros de que este usuario misterioso podría ser un potencial aliado para él, o tal vez pueda usarlo como un arma. En el peor de los casos, el Stand de esta persona que persiguen podría tener la capacidad de ampliar los poderes de "Él". – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso, Joshua?

· Mi reunión de hoy fue con un compañero de hace muchos años dentro del grupo. Tiene un Stand bestial, y él será capaz de proteger a tu abuela para que tú puedas continuar tu vida tranquila, y además cuidará tu espalda. Creo que es tan bueno que ni siquiera necesitará de su Stand para hacer su trabajo.

· ¿Yo, dejar a mi abuela con alguien que desconozco?

· Jessica, muchas veces le confié mi vida en varios combates a él, y nunca me ha fallado. Te pido que la misma confianza que tienes conmigo la tengas con el resto del grupo. Con él, con tu tía Melanie – dijo Joshua implorando.

Jessica miró a su abuela, y se quedó pensativa.

· No debes dejar de asistir a la universidad, y todavía tienes una casa que cuidar. Puedes venir a ver a tu abuela cuando quieras, pero no puedes vivir aquí. Tanto yo como él nos iremos turnando para cuidarla y estaremos aquí, ¿confías en eso?

Ella pensó en que ya habían pasado 2 días sin ir a clases, y que su casa había quedado destrozada y con una ventana rota. También pensó en que no tenía un almuerzo o cena normal hacía mucho. Tomó una decisión.

· La protegeremos entre todos, tiene que salvarse y debemos evitar que "Él" consiga lo que busca. – dijo Jessica con valor.

Joshua se alegró de la decisión de Jessica, y se retiró tranquilo. Frenó su salida en la puerta.

· Mañana por la mañana vendrá mi compañero. Su nombre es Saijo Josuta. Espéralo y no te vayas hasta que no llegue, ¿de acuerdo? Y has revisar ese teléfono tuyo, porque no funciona aquí dentro.

Ambos rieron brevemente, y Joshua finalmente se fue. Jessica se quedó sentada en la silla al lado de la camilla de su abuela, y durmió mientras la observaba.


	4. Under Pressure

_25 de marzo_

Jessica pudo retomar su vida tranquilamente: desde que Saijo, el amigo de Joshua, llegó para cuidar a su abuela ella pudo despreocuparse un poco, y volver a sus actividades normales, alejándose de todas esas cosas bizarras que había vivido en el último tiempo. Ella no sabía acerca del Stand de Saijo, pero por algún motivo era el más calificado para cuidar de Marie, ya que se decía que él podía enfrentarse a varios enemigos a la vez sin ningún problema.

Ahora mismo, ella se encontraba en la universidad, en el receso entre clase y clase, sentada sola y pensando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido, y sobre lo que sabía acerca de toda esta organización que trabajaba en las sombras y quería a toda costa la información que su familia guardaba.

No tenía ningún amigo, y las pocas personas con las que se hablaba allí eran de poca importancia para ella, por lo que no se molestó en tratar de seguirles hablando. Sentía que ahora ella estaba por su cuenta para todo. Además, siendo el blanco de gente que ataca siempre por sorpresa, lo que menos necesitaba era poner en riesgo a la gente cerca de ella.

Sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leer, ya que tenía un examen sorpresa durante la semana y quería estar preparada para aprobarlo. Empezó a oír unos pasos, y al levantar la vista del manual de texto, vio a una chica que se estaba acercando a ella: era una pelirroja, que vestía una remera con una flor dibujada. Parecía que iba a sentarse al lado de Jessica, pero al hace contacto visual entre ambas la chica rápidamente cambió su curso hacia otro lado, y se fue.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la clase de matemáticas, pero Jessica estaba en el baño, y por el apuro casi se enreda entre el papel higiénico haciendo un desastre. Por desgracia, era la última en entrar a la clase, lo que le daba un poco de pudor. Para su desgracia, nuevamente, mientras entraba al salón tuvieron que avisarle que tenía papel higiénico pegado a sus zapatos, y por no repetirlo una tercera vez y para su infortunio, el único lugar que quedaba estaba ubicado delante del asiento en el que estaba ubicada la chica extraña de hacía momentos atrás.

Cuando ella entró, la chica, desde su asiento, la miraba con desconfianza, aunque rápidamente desviaron la mirada al profesor, que anunciaba que el examen sorpresa estaba por comenzar. Definitivamente no era el día de Jessica.

Además de estar nerviosa por el examen, sentía la mirada amenazante de la extraña joven por detrás de ella. Se sentía _bajo presión_.

_Tic Toc Tic Toc _hacia el reloj del salón. Le quedaban 43 minutos para terminar el exámen. Ella odiaba matemáticas, siempre fue mala en eso, pero era un obstáculo que debía superar. ¿La chica misteriosa también era un obstáculo o simplemente sentía curiosidad? Desde sus últimos encuentros con desconocidos -que resultaron ser usuarios de Stand- esa extraña _ley de atracción _entre usuarios se había vuelto la más común de sus casualidades.

Pasaron 40 minutos y Jessica todavía no había terminado el examen porque le quedaba un solo ejercicio por resolver. Mordía el lápiz con nervios y empezaba a comerse las uñas. Miró por la ventana para buscar calma visual mientras pensaba en como resolver el ejercicio, y vió que había una enredadera, que comenzaba a crecer y entrar lentamente por la ventana. Jessica pensó que estaba alucinando por los nervios, así que volvió a concentrarse y mirar la hoja.

_Le quedaban 2 minutos._

Nuevamente la curiosidad le ganó, y al volver a ver por la ventana vio la misma enredadera, pero esta vez brotó de ella una hoja, que se desprendió del resto de la enredadera, y fue volando hacia su mesa.

Cuando analizó la hoja de la enredadera, se sorprendió al ver que esta tenía la respuesta del último ejercicio de su examen grabada en ella. Se quedó atónita, y al saber que no se le ocurría otra forma de resolver el cálculo, copió la respuesta de la pequeña hoja.

Al levantarse para entregar el examen, sintió que detrás de ella se había levantado la chica misteriosa, también para entregar su examen.

Jessica se retiró del salón y se dirigió directamente a la salida para regresar a su casa, además de que iba a paso apresurado porque sentía que la estaban siguiendo. Cada paso que daba era proseguido de otros que no sonaban tan distantes.

A mitad de camino, Jessica se desvió hacia una especie de callejón, sin todavía haber volteado para ver quién la estaba siguiendo. Antes de entrar en él, oyó que los pasos detrás de ella frenaron en seco.

· Detente – dijo una voz femenina – No tengo malas intenciones.

Jessica volteó y vio que era la chica misteriosa del instituto, cuya mirada reflejaba mucha seriedad.

· ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – preguntó Jessica con desconfianza.

· Soy Ashley, Ashley Cobra – dijo la chica – y creo que necesito ayuda.

Quedó desconcertada. Le resultaba extraño que alguien la haya seguido durante tanto tiempo solamente para pedirle ayuda.

· Sé que todo esto es raro – dijo Ashley – pero te seguí porque creo que tenemos algo en común.

· ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió Jessica.

· ¿Acaso… tu también ves cosas extrañas que nadie más puede ver? – preguntó la chica.

Jessica dudó en responder, puesto que podría ser otro usuario de Stand enemigo tratando de persuadirla.

· No tengo idea de lo que te estás refiriendo – dijo Jessica de forma evasiva.

· Cuando estábamos haciendo el examen, vi que estabas mirando por la ventana – dijo Ashley - ¿Viste algo extraño venir desde allí?

· Sinceramente no vi nada.

· Luego observé también que, de un momento a otro, restando 2 minutos, algo entró por la ventana que estabas mirando, y por algún motivo terminaste rápidamente el examen. ¿Segura que no me estás mintiendo?

Empezó a sentirse atosigada; sabía que la chica solamente estaba esperando una confirmación de lo que era obvio: que Jessica era de usuario de Stand tal como ella. El problema en responder a eso, a pesar de que la muchacha parecía totalmente inofensiva, era que, si ella revelaba su poder, la podrían identificar aquellos que la estaban buscando ya que era la única información que ellos tenían para encontrarla.

· La hoja del árbol con las respuestas del examen – dijo Ashley – fui yo.

Jessica dio un paso hacia atrás y lentamente comenzó a preparar un golpe de su Stand en su mano. Ashley no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se quedaba firme, esperando una respuesta.

En el mismo momento en que la muchacha se percató de que Jessica estaba por sacar su Stand para golpearla, se escuchó un grito desgarrador de un niño al fondo del callejón.

· _¡AYUDAAA! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!_

Ambas desviaron sus miradas al callejón. Jessica dejó de preparar el puño, ocultó su Stand y empezó a correr hacia la fuente del grito. Ashley, sin quedarse atrás, también fue junto a Jessica a investigar.

El camino cada vez se hacía más oscuro y desierto; solamente había paredes, basura, y una ausencia total de cualquier forma de vida.

· _¡AQUÍ! ¡SOCORRO!_

Estaban cerca. Siguieron mirando para todos lados, desesperadas, en busca de aquel niño, pero solamente veían las altas paredes y un poco del cielo. Era todo un gran laberinto sin ningún camino que seguir.

Jessica se frenó en seco.

· _Todo esto parece estar muy armado. En el mismo momento en que esta chica (que dice ser usuario de Stand) aparece, surge un grito de ayuda en el mismo lugar en el que estamos. Esto puede ser una trampa, y lamentablemente creo que ya tengo una pierna metida dentro del pozo._

Se dio media vuelta y agarró a Ashley de su remera, empujándola contra la pared.

· Si este numerito de la chica inocente que estás haciendo llega a resultar ser una trampa – dijo Jessica mientras sostenía a la chica contra la pared – te voy a romper la cabeza a golpes antes de que puedas intentar hacer algo, ¿entendido?

La joven parecía estar totalmente desconcertada, siendo una buena actuación de su parte o bien, siendo que realmente no entendía nada de lo que Jessica le estaba diciendo al amenazarla.

De las manos de Jessica comenzaron a brotar hojas como de plantas, y al ver eso soltó con miedo a Ashley. Luego de analizar rápidamente sus manos, dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire.

· No comprendo lo que dices – dijo Ashley, tosiendo en el piso – pero tampoco comprendo por qué hago cosas como lo que te acaba de ocurrir en tus manos.

· Tienes poderes, ¿eso tratabas de decirme?

· Si – dijo Ashley – Y si hubiese tenido alguna intención de matarte o lastimarte, ya lo hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento del día.

La chica chasqueó sus dedos y las manos de Jessica volvieron a la normalidad. Lo que ella le acababa de contar le traía cierta tranquilidad, pero ella no pensaba bajar la guardia.

De repente, oyeron los mismos gritos de aquel niño, pero esta vez acompañados por sonidos de golpes en una puerta. Apenas oyeron, ambas chicas volvieron a ponerse a buscar la fuente del sonido.

Luego de casi un minuto, vieron una puerta que daba acceso a un edificio. Lo curioso era que aquella puerta era la única que habían visto hasta ese momento, pero ninguna se percató de esto debido a que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa.

Ambas chicas abrieron la puerta, y entraron lentamente. Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró bruscamente y quedaron casi en completa oscuridad. Oían los sollozos del niño en aquel lugar, y trataban de guiarse como podían hacia él.

· ¡No te preocupes, vinimos a ayudarte! – gritó Ashley.

De repente, en medio de la sala completamente oscura, vieron que había un débil foco de luz, apuntando hacia un dado en el suelo. Jessica, que iba adelante, se acercó a él y lo tomó.

· _¿Tienes mi dado…? _– dijo el niño, que apenas se dejaba ver por la luz del foco, solamente siendo visible su brazo derecho y parte de su cara.

· Si pequeño, ¿estás bien? – dijo Jessica.

· _S-si… el hombre malo ya se fue – _dijo el niño – _pero quiero que me devuelvas mi dado, me da suerte y es un regalo de mi mamá._

Jessica sentía escalofríos de todo esto, así que preparó a su Stand para cubrirle la espalda ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. Ella se acercó al foco, en donde se veía la mano extendida del niño, esperando recibir el dado. Cuando Jessica soltó el dado para dejarlo caer sobre la mano del niño, este la corrió, dejando caer el objeto al suelo.

· _¡UNDER PRESSURE! ¡Que comience el juego! – _exclamó el niño de forma diabólica.

La luz del foco se intensificó y dejó ciegas por unos segundos a ambas chicas. Empezaron a oírse tambores, y el ambiente comenzó a sentirse con una humedad pesada, y con más calor.

· ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ashley gritando con miedo.

· ¡Caímos en la trampa! – dijo Jessica.

Cuando ambas pudieron ver de nuevo, no podían creer lo que se les presentó frente a sus ojos: todo alrededor de ellas era una amplia selva tropical, como si el cuarto se hubiese transformado en el mismísimo Amazonas.

Debajo de los pies de Jessica yacía el dado que se le había caído por obra del niño. El dado marcaba el número 3.

Desde uno de los árboles, se les presentó el niño que les tendió la trampa: tenía alrededor de 14 años, y era de una estatura muy baja por lo que parecía mucho más menor. Tenia una bandana sucia, y la ropa rota y arruinada. Parecía un sobreviviente de la jungla.

· ¡" Tres"! Tu puntaje esta ronda es un tres – dijo el niño señalando el dado.

· ¿A qué te refieres con "esta ronda"? – dijo Jessica.

El niño tomó una liana y bajó del árbol como si fuese Tarzán. Cayó de pie frente a ambas muchachas.

· Mi nombre es Freddie, y "Under Pressure" es el nombre de mi Stand – dijo el niño – Al haber arrojado el dado, comenzaste tu turno en mi juego: _mi Stand, _y ahora la única manera de salvarte de él es ganando. _Play the game._

El muchacho comenzó a reír sin siquiera haber terminado de explicar las reglas del juego, lo que enfureció a Jessica. Ella hizo salir su Stand para golpearlo en la cara, pero repentinamente un disparo atravesó la palma de su mano antes de llegar a golpearlo. El balazo parecía haber venido desde los alrededores de la selva.

· Las reglas son simples: cada uno debe arrojar tres veces el dado, y el número mas alto de la ronda gana. Es al mejor de tres puntos. – dijo Freddie.

Jessica miraba su mano con mucho terror; sentía que estaba completamente encerrada y a merced de su suerte.

· En caso de querer atacar al rival – dijo Freddie prosiguiendo – mi Stand te atacará con un balazo por querer dañar a tu oponente, y esa regla lamentablemente aplica para mí también, así que ambos estamos obligados a jugar hasta que uno resulte ganador.

· ¿Y qué ocurre si gano? – preguntó Jessica tomando con fuerza su mano lastimada.

Se oyeron pasos desde la maleza que rodeaba el lugar, y vieron lo que parecía ser una silueta de un cazador furtivo.

· El ganador tiene derecho a pedir un deseo dentro de lo que mi Stand sea capaz de otorgar, obviamente no pueden pedir cosas absurdas como un dinosaurio o un millón de dólares – dijo Freddie para luego comenzar a reír de forma irritante, lo que molestaba más a Jessica.

· ¿Y si pido matarte? – preguntó Jessica con una seriedad asesina.

· Primero debes ganar – respondió el muchacho, sonriendo de forma sombría.

El chico tomó el dado, y cerró el puño.

· A propósito – dijo Freddie, mirando a Ashley – Solamente pueden jugar dos personas a la vez, así que si tratas de ayudar a tu amiga o de interrumpir el juego serás asesinada.

Ashley quedó pálida. No comprendía nada, pero sabía que la vida de Jessica estaba en peligro y que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba aterrada.

· Bien, Jessica – dijo Freddie – Veamos mi suerte.

Jessica quedó sorprendida: el chico sabía su nombre.

Freddie lanzó el dado, y el número que sacó fue un 4. Sonrió nuevamente.

· Je, je… - dijo riendo por lo bajo – Perdiste la ronda.

Se oyó otro disparo desde los alrededores, e impactó en el brazo sano de Jessica. Ahora tenía ambas extremidades heridas de bala.

· ¡No mencionaste nada de esto! – dijo Jessica apretando los dientes por el dolor.

· Oh, es verdad – dijo Freddie – Cada ronda es un disparo no-fatal para el perdedor. Lo mismo me hubiese ocurrido a mí si hubieses ganado, así que no te quejes.

Ambos se miraron con tensión. Era un duelo basado en el azar.

· _Play the game, _Jessica. – dijo Freddie, mirando el dado en el suelo.

Como pudo, ella tomó el dado con el brazo lastimado, y lo lanzó de nuevo. El número que mostró el objeto era, nuevamente, el 3.

· Interesante – dijo Freddie – Dos veces seguidas el mismo número.

· ¿Y eso qué tiene? – preguntó Jessica, sintiendo que se aproximaba otra regla que incluía disparos.

· No hay ningún problema en sacar dos veces el mismo número, Jessica, deberías relajarte un poco – dijo el chico, burlándose.

Jessica apretaba sus puños y de su mano lastimada brotaba sangre en todas direcciones.

· ¡Mi turno! – dijo Freddie.

Tomó el dado, lo arrojó, y luego de rebotar dos veces en el suelo, el número resultante era el 1. El muchacho quedó impresionado. Desde lejos, se oyó un cerrojo de rifle de cacería, proseguido de un disparo que impactó en el hombro del chico.

· Qué mala suerte de mierda – dijo el muchacho entre gritos de dolor.

A pesar de parecer la persona más segura, se le notaba el no estar acostumbrado a perder. Ashley miraba todo con preocupación mientras que Jessica no despegaba la mirada del muchacho, sintiendo satisfacción de verlo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

· Parece que solamente queda esta ronda – dijo Jessica, con más seguridad y altanería.

· Lanza el dado de una vez – respondió enfadado Freddie.

· Estoy pensando de qué manera voy a pedir romperte a pedazos. Tal vez atarte a un árbol, o colgarte de los pies con una liana y usarte de saco de boxeo – empezó a decir Jessica mientras agitaba el dado dentro de su mano.

· Yo estoy pensando de qué manera voy a conseguir la información que tiene tu abuela; tal vez deseando que mi Stand copie todos sus recuerdos para así poder llevárselos a _Él _y luego deshacernos de ella – dijo muy fríamente Freddie.

Jessica quedó helada al oír que nuevamente mencionaban a "_Él",_ y también se enfureció al recordar la constante amenaza que su abuela lleva encima. Estaba frente a otro de los miembros de esa organización, cuyos fines estaban más allá de sus conocimientos.

No dudó un segundo más: estaba por lanzar el dado.

· _¡PLAY THE GAME! _– Repitió una vez más el chico.

El dado salió de la mano de Jessica, rebotando un par de veces contra el suelo. El número que le había tocado era el número 3, nuevamente. Freddie se quedó atónito, mirando con una profunda sensación de que todo su plan se había arruinado.

· Tres veces el mismo número… - dijo él.

· ¿Gané? – dijo Jessica

Freddie se tomó la cabeza y empezó a zamarrearla con delirio.

· ¡NO PUEDE SER! – comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba su cabello con fuerza.

· Dame una maldita explicación en este instante – dijo Jessica.

La chica empezó a sentir que todo el lugar comenzaba a nublarse con un aura tenebrosa. Comenzó a haber un silencio atroz, y solamente escuchaba las pisadas provenientes desde la maleza.

· ¿Freddie? – preguntó Jessica sin despegar la mirada de la maleza.

· Cuando obtienes 3 veces el mismo número – dijo Freddie decepcionado – te conviertes en prisionero de _Under Pressure, _dejando al ganador con las manos vacías.

Se empezó a divisar una silueta con un ojo rojo, acercándose.

· ¿¡Qué!? – dijo Jessica desesperada – ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

Jessica quiso lanzar el dado de nuevo, pero al intentarlo recibió un disparo en una pierna.

· No puedes lanzar dos veces, equivale a perder la ronda, pero eso ya no importa porque ya sacaste tres veces el mismo número.

· ¿Qué hago? – dijo Jessica

· Nada podemos hacer, hemos perdido los dos – dijo Freddie – Te vas a quedar atrapada con él para siempre, y yo no podré completar mi misión porque no pude reclamar mi deseo.

La silueta se detuvo. Recargó el rifle, y esta vez le disparó a Jessica una red para atraparla. No era una red común puesto que apenas hizo contacto con ella, la ató firmemente y la llevó hacia el cazador furtivo _Under Pressure,_ que la puso encima de su hombro y estaba decidido a llevársela.

· ¡Alto! – gritó Ashley.

Ella tomó el dado rápidamente, y lo lanzó. El número que le tocó fue 5.

Toda el aura sombría se disipó, y _Under Pressure _dejó caer a Jessica, que estaba enredada, para tomar su rifle y comenzar a supervisar el juego nuevamente. Había comenzado una nueva partida.

· ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Freddie, que parecía haberse olvidado completamente de Ashley.

· Si yo gano, Jessica y yo nos liberaremos de tu perverso juego – dijo Ashley.

· Ya veo – dijo Freddie comenzando a recuperar la emoción de nuevo – entonces creo que esta es mi segunda oportunidad de conseguir la información que necesito.

El muchacho comenzó a reír, y nuevamente recuperó sus ganas de conseguir la victoria.

· Te recuerdo – empezó a decir Freddie – que no se permite ningún tipo de trampas ni ataques físicos, y mucho menos de Stands.

· Es tu turno – dijo Ashley seriamente, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado a Freddie. Esto irritó mucho al chico ya que él pretendía que le siguieran el juego y las conversaciones.

Freddie lanzó su dado, y el número que le tocó fue un 4.

· Oh, que pedazo de mierda – dijo él.

Se oyó un cerrojo, y luego un disparo que impactó en el tobillo del muchacho. Gritó bastante, pero cesó a los pocos segundos.

· Tu arrojaste el dado primero – dijo el chico – Así que esta nueva ronda la comienzas tú.

Ashley arrojó el dado, y le tocó el número 3. No se inmutó, ni dijo ninguna palabra, así que solamente esperó a que Freddie tomara el dado.

Con furia, el joven agarró el dado, lo agitó un par de segundos, y sin dirigirle la palabra a la muchacha, lanzó el dado. El número resultante fue el 3.

· Empate – dijo Freddie, a secas. Parecía que tenía un rival que le impedía tener esa actitud burlona.

· Supongo que ambos perdimos la ronda – dijo Ashley.

Ambos miraron a la maleza, y el ojo rojo de _Under Pressure _se mostró. Ni bien se hizo presente, ambos participantes recibieron un disparo en las piernas, cerca de las rodillas. Es como si la bala se hubiese dividido en 2.

· Tienes nervios de acero, o estás guardando todos tus miedos muy bien – dijo Freddie a Ashley – Pero mi voluntad y mi suerte van juntas, y no pienso perder esta ronda. Si gano el round siguiente, tendremos que hacer un último desempate, y así ver quién ganará su derecho a un deseo.

· Eres formidable – empezó a decir Ashley – Para ser alguien tan joven, creo que has sabido usar las reglas a tu favor, y ganar limpiamente, cosa que se opaca debido a tu actitud. Gane o pierda, supongo que estará bien. No tengo quejas contra ti.

Todas las palabras de Ashley llenaron de ego al joven Freddie, que volvía a recobrar una sonrisa, pero no una burlona, sino que era más bien una sonrisa de placer, y de sentirse apreciado.

El muchacho, sin decir una palabra, tomó el dado y, extendiendo su mano, se lo ofreció a Ashley.

· _Play the game, _Ashley – dijo Freddie.

Ashley también extendió su mano para agarrar el dado, pero cuando Freddie lo dejó caer en su mano, ella la corrió, dejando caer el objeto al suelo. El muchacho tardó en reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

· _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… -_ empezó a decir Freddie.

· Era mi turno – dijo Ashley – pero quien arrojó el dado fuiste tú. Tal y como dijiste, eso es trampa y es equivalente a perder la ronda.

· ¿Acaso…?

· Perdiste en tu propio juego – dijo Ashley.

Freddie miró aterrorizado al cazador furtivo. Por deseo de Ashley, _Under Pressure_ dejó libre a Jessica, que fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Ambas, luego de un abrazo de unos segundos, dirigieron su mirada al Stand enemigo, que alzó su rifle en el aire, y disparó. El sonido del disparo se oyó infinitas veces en todo el lugar, a la par de que el ambiente de la selva comenzaba a revertirse hasta volver a ser una habitación vacía. Hubo una luz enceguecedora.

El juego había terminado.

Cuando ambas volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraron en la entrada del callejón, junto a la calle, como si nunca hubiesen entrado al largo pasillo a buscar al niño, que ahora estaba inconsciente al lado de ellas. Los tres se habían recuperado completamente de sus heridas de bala.

· Ashley – dijo Jessica – te debo la vida por haberte arriesgado ahí.

· De hecho, la única vida en riesgo era la de tu abuela y la tuya – dijo Ashley – y solamente me pareció injusto que un juego decida ambos destinos. Nadie debe decidir qué hacer con la vida de otra persona.

· Soy… Jessica Quill – dijo ella – pero me puedes llamar Jes.

La chica estrechó su mano con la de Ashley, ambas sonriendo, dejando atrás la desconfianza que había en un inicio. Jessica tomó su teléfono e hizo un llamado a Joshua, para avisarle de que tenían atrapado a uno de los miembros de la organización. Mientras ella estaba hablando por celular, Freddie despertó y quiso darse a la fuga.

Jessica quedó sorprendida, porque había sido tan rápido que ya el muchacho estaba fuera de su rango de alcance. Desde atrás de ella, Ashley dio un paso adelante, y comenzó a emitir un aura de color verde.

-_ ¡ZERO SPRING!_ – gritó Ashley.

Detrás de ella, emergió su Stand. Era de forma humanoide, con una remera que tenía dibujada una flor sonriente. El Stand golpeó el suelo, y todas las baldosas del camino empezaron a levantarse mientras se acercaban hacia Freddie, alcanzándolo.

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta, de las baldosas debajo de él empezaron a salir enredaderas que lo ataron de ambos pies, haciéndolo caer. Mientras forcejeaba con las plantas inútilmente, unas sombras se pusieron sobre él: eran las sombras de Ashley y Jessica.

· Bueno, veo que ya viste a mi _Zero Spring_, se llama "Stand", ¿verdad? – preguntó Ashley a Jessica

· Así es, tu Stand es la manifestación o representación de tu alma, y por lo que veo el tuyo tiene bastante potencial – dijo Jessica - ¿quieres ver una demostración de lo que puede hacer el mío?

Ambas reían de forma burlona para irritar a Freddie, que estaba inmovilizado.

· _¡Jessica Kill! _

Jessica hizo aparecer a su Stand, y lo puso frente a ella.

· Ahora no tienes reglas que te protejan, ¿verdad? – dijo Ashley.

· _Play the game_ – dijo Jessica haciendo puchero para mofarse de él.

_Jessica Kill _asestó cinco patadas a Freddie, dejándolo escupiendo sangre.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Joshua en un auto junto a otro sujeto. Ambos bajaron y sujetaron a Freddie. El enemigo, en su mano, tenía aun guardado el dado para activar su Stand, y quiso dárselo en la mano a Joshua, pero rápidamente su compañero cerró la mano de Freddie con el dado aún adentro de ella.

· Nos llevaremos a este sujeto para hacerle algunas preguntas, y averiguar si podemos predecir el siguiente ataque de esta organización de usuarios de Stands – dijo Joshua – mientras tanto, te voy a pedir encarecidamente que me avises ante cualquier duda que tengas, por más estúpida que parezca, ¿puede ser, Jessica?

· De acuerdo – dijo ella – ¿y mi abuela cómo está?

· Presenta mejorías – dijo Joshua – y está protegida por mi compañero Saijo, en el cual confío ciegamente.

Joshua, mientras hablaba, intercambiaba miradas con Ashley.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, Joshua y su compañero se retiraron junto al enemigo, mientras que Jessica y Ashley siguieron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, mientras charlaban y reían. Finalmente, Jessica había conseguido una persona que la comprendía y era como ella. Había conseguido una amiga.


	5. Neon Gravestones

_30 de marzo._

_2:30 AM._

_En un lugar desconocido, presuntamente en una especie galpón._

_Se ve a alguien entrando al lugar, siendo acompañado de alguien, ambos acercándose a una mesa en donde había dos hombres jugando cartas y oyendo música en una radio._

Ambos sujetos, al ver quién estaba entrando al lugar, quedaron completamente desconcertados y se levantaron de inmediato de sus sillas. Se quedaron firmes, a modo de saludo militar hacia sus superiores.

· ¡S-Señor! No esperábamos para nada verlo por aquí – dijo Tyler, uno de los dos hombres que jugaban a las cartas.

· ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, señor? – dijo Joseph, el otro de los dos sujetos.

El hombre que acababa de llegar era alto, y corpulento, pero por la ausencia de luz no se podía ver en detalle a la persona en cuestión. Su acompañante medía una cabeza menos, y era más escuálido además de que llevaba lentes puestos.

Parecía ser que el hombre alto era alguien de temer, o era una autoridad, porque la expresión de terror de Tyler y Joseph no se borraba de sus rostros, como si la visita no hubiese sido planeada.

· Ustedes – dijo el sujeto alto, con una voz muy profunda – se suponía que iban a enviar a sus mejores usuarios para conseguir la información.

Ambos hombres tragaron saliva y se asustaron aún más.

· Lo hicimos, señor – dijo Tyler – pero esta muchacha, _Jessica Quill_, es formidable, además de que parece que siempre cuenta con ayuda de aliados y acaban venciendo a nuestros agentes.

El hombre alto dio un paso hacia atrás, y el escuálido de lentes se adelantó. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar, y entre ambas formó una especie de pantalla o burbuja en la cual se podían ver secuencias de imágenes. Esas secuencias pertenecían a las peleas de los usuarios enemigos de Jessica: Ais con _Cheap Thrills, _Roger con _The Wall_, Deryck con _Over My Head,_ y Freddie con _Under Pressure._

· Todos **derrotados –** dijo el hombre escuálido – pero lo que tienen en común, es que todas las victorias han sido muy forzadas. Es decir, que _Jessica Quill _y sus aliados siempre han ganado rozando la derrota.

· ¿Y qué proponen entonces? – dijo Joseph, sin entender por qué les repetían lo obvio.

· Lo que _Dun _quiere decir – comenzó a decir el hombre alto, refiriéndose a su compañero delgado – es que necesitan saber cómo actuar. Gracias a las muertes y derrotas de sus compañeros, pudimos conseguir la información de los Stands de aquellos que ayudan a…

El hombre alto quedó en silencio, como si no pudiese pronunciar un nombre.

· Jessica – dijo Dun, para completar la frase de su compañero.

Dun, además, tomó fotografías de su maletín, y las arrojó sobre la mesa.

· Primera foto: Jessica Quill – dijo Dun, con una foto de la chica en cuestión – Su Stand: _Jessica Kill. _Tiene la capacidad de endurecer partes de su cuerpo, hasta un punto de indestructibilidad. A mayor rigidez, menor velocidad. Su autodefensa se desactiva cuando ella separa su Stand de su cuerpo, lo que por ahora es su única y más efectiva debilidad. Tiene una fuerza abrumadora.

Tomó otra foto.

· Segunda imagen: Joshua Johansson. Su Stand: "One More Time". Puede retroceder el tiempo en 5 segundos aproximadamente, hasta un máximo de -estimamos- tres veces. Ese límite de intentos es su debilidad, aunque en combate se las puede arreglar bien. Posiblemente sea quien mejor desarrolle su Stand, debido a que tiende a reaccionar y pensar rápido.

· Él fue quién asesinó a Deryck – dijo Tyler, con su mano sobre su mentón de forma pensativa mientras veía las fotografías.

· Tercera fotografía: Ashley Cobra, la más reciente de los integrantes – dijo Dun tomando otra imagen – No habló sobre su Stand ni tampoco se la ha visto usarlo demasiado, pero tiene habilidades basadas en las plantas. Atrapó a el usuario de _Under Pressure _con su poder.

El hombre alto comenzó a suspirar con decepción.

· Actualmente, hay un usuario solo cuyo Stand desconocemos – dijo Dun – y es quien resguarda a la señora Marie Quill. No sabemos nada acerca de él, ni de que tipo de combate es en el que está especializado, pero según lo que oímos por palabras de sus compañeros es que es implacable.

· Es resumen, solamente 3 usuarios, siempre al borde de la muerte y casi inexperimentados, han vencido a 4 de sus mejores agentes – dijo el hombre alto.

Nuevamente, Tyler y Joseph sintieron un miedo profundo. El hombre alto parecía ser alguien a quien temían y de mucho poder.

El sujeto alto se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ambos hombres, y desde detrás de él emergió una silueta enorme, envuelta en sombras, de la cual solamente se distinguían unos ojos tenebrosos y sin vida en su interior. El hombre había hecho aparecer a su _Stand._

El misterioso Stand comenzó a emitir una especie de polvo o vapor de su mano, y los sujetos en la mesa comenzaron a toser y a sudar. Comenzaron a salirles ampollas en la piel.

· El cuerpo humano es un 60% agua en su composición – comenzó a decir el hombre alto.

· Por favor, señor – dijo Tyler con angustia.

· El cerebro: 70% de agua en su composición – continuaba diciendo el sujeto.

· Cumpliremos señor, por favor – decía Joseph entre lágrimas, queriendo agarrar la parte del cuerpo que más le dolía, pero sin poder decidirse.

· Los pulmones y la sangre son alrededor de 80% de agua también. – seguía diciendo el cruel hombre – y cada célula de sus cuerpos es mayormente agua.

Ambos muchachos estaban en el suelo, deshidratándose y llenos de llagas y ampollas. Tenían una temperatura corporal elevadísima, y no dejaban de emitir vapor. Las pupilas de sus ojos casi no podían verse.

· Si no pueden ser lo suficientemente competentes como para traerme a una anciana inconsciente hasta aquí – dijo el hombre alto, con muy poca paciencia – haré que los líquidos de su cuerpo hiervan y que ustedes sufran cada segundo del proceso.

El Stand misterioso giró su mano y el proceso de los líquidos corporales se revertió completamente, como si nunca les hubiese pasado nada. Sus heridas desaparecieron, pero el miedo no se les quitaba con nada.

· Quiero a Marie Quill para dentro de 24 horas – dijo el sujeto alto – de lo contrario, no me servirán más. En el caso de que intenten escapar, no se molesten en hacerlo, porque los vamos a encontrar.

· Lo haremos, ** _jefe _ **– dijo Tyler tratando de levantarse.

· 24 horas, señores – dijo Dun.

Ambos, Dun y el hombre alto, se retiraron. El extraño sujeto con el monstruoso Stand parecía ser nada más y nada menos que aquel a quién todos los enemigos de Jessica se referían como a "** _Él_ ** _"_.

Era el jefe de la organización.

Joseph y Tyler se recompusieron, acomodaron las sillas y volvieron a dirigirse las miradas.

· Somos los últimos de nuestro equipo, Joseph – dijo Tyler – Es una misión suicida. No podemos vencer a esos usuarios, y lo sabes bien. Nuestros Stands no son para confrontaciones directas, sumado a que la anciana está bajo protección de un usuario el cual desconoce hasta la mismísima _organización_.

· Lo sé Tyler, pero debemos hacer algo, al menos intentarlo – dijo Joseph, con tono totalmente rendido – Si no hacemos nada, o intentamos huir, nos van a asesinar. Hay que ideárnosla.

· En qué momento el querer unos míseros dólares nos metió en esto – dijo Tyler.

Hubo un silencio.

· Nos dijeron que debemos atacar individualmente y por sorpresa – dijo Joseph – y nuestros Stands son buenos para eso. No tenemos que confrontarlos frente a frente, y el hospital es un lugar cerrado en el cual podemos atacar más rápidamente.

· ¿Qué propones?

Joseph sacó un plano del hospital, lleno de marcas y flechas. La habitación de Marie estaba marcada en rojo.

· Piensa esto – dijo Joseph – Siempre ellos han ganado porque supieron identificar el momento perfecto para que sus poderes hagan sinergia, derrotando completamente a nuestros compañeros. Debemos hacer lo mismo.

· ¿Propones atacar en grupo entonces?

· Si – respondió Joseph – y a la vez no. Mira esto.

Joseph miró fijamente una lámpara que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Esta empezó a parpadear con furia, causando molestia a Tyler.

· Deja de hacer eso, es irritante – dijo Tyler.

· Cuando ellos intenten detenerme – dijo Joseph – ahí es cuando _tu poder _entra en acción.

Tyler parecía comprender parcialmente, lentamente dejando atrás la sensación de derrota absoluta.

· Atacaremos al anochecer – dijo Joseph, aumentando la expresión de concentración y comenzando a cerrar los puños.

La lámpara estalló. Hubo una oscuridad en la que se escucharon unas leves risas de aprobación.

_30 de marzo._

_16:00 PM._

_Hospital General de San Francisco._

** _Saijo Josuta_ **, quien estaba a cargo del cuidado de Marie Quill, se encontraba sentado dentro de la habitación, con la guardia siempre en alto, pasando los minutos sin distraerse con nada. Parecía increíble que alguien pudiese estar tantas horas en un estado de alerta constante.

Saijo medía alrededor de 1,90 metros de alto, tenia cabello castaño, y la permanente expresión en su rostro solamente reflejaba su actitud con todo el mundo: era frío, distante, pero se notaba que era un tipo preciso con lo que se le pedía: por eso estaba en donde estaba. Acerca de su Stand poco se sabía: lo que la mayor parte de sus conocidos saben es acerca de _cómo luce_, pero nadie sabe con certeza _cómo funciona o qué hace._ Según los rumores, Saijo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera acudía a usar la habilidad de su Stand, sino que con solamente utilizar su fuerza y precisión siempre cumplía con el trabajo. Nadie sabe el nombre de su Stand tampoco.

Este hombre cumplía un ciclo de guardia que duraba 12 horas, y el cambio de guardia con otro de sus compañeros era a las 16:00 PM. De todas maneras, hasta que su compañero no entrase a la habitación, Saijo no bajaba su estado de alerta ni por un segundo, aunque él sabía que su compañero siempre llegaba alrededor de 5 minutos tarde de lo que debería cumplir.

A las 16:05, tocaron a la puerta, pero en forma de código sonoro: era ** _Dave Musta_ **, compañero de Saijo.

· Otra vez tarde. – dijo Saijo.

· Si, lo siento compañero – dijo Dave – el camino estuvo complicado.

· Dime un día en el que tu camino al trabajo no haya estado complicado – dijo Saijo burlándose.

Dave se rio, y saludó a Saijo estrechando su mano.

· Ante cualquier inconveniente, quiero que me llames. – le dijo Saijo mostrándole su celular.

· Puedo encargarme de lo que vaya a ocurrir, tranquilo. No siempre necesito que vengas a destr-

Saijo rápidamente tapó la boca de su compañero con su mano y lo miró fijamente.

· No hagas comentarios respecto a nuestros Stands – dijo Saijo susurrándole – y mucho menos sobre el mío.

· A veces exageras, como si hubiera Stands que son micrófonos ocultos o cosas así – dijo Dave sacándose la mano de su compañero de su rostro.

No hubo respuesta a su comentario. Nuevamente, antes de irse, Saijo repitió el gesto de señalar su teléfono celular a Dave, y cerró la puerta.

Dave dejó su mochila en el suelo, suspirando de forma muy aliviada como si la esta pesara mucho. En efecto, dentro de ella había una cantidad exagerada de botellas de agua de medio litro. Sacó una botella y comenzó a beber rápidamente como si estuviese muy acalorado, más allá de que la temperatura era bastante fría en esa época del año.

Durante alrededor de 3 horas y media, Dave se quedó tranquilamente en la silla leyendo revistas o libros que había llevado, y chequear cada tanto la habitación para revisar que no hubiese nada extraño, como de rutina. Luego de ver que todo estaba en orden, nuevamente se sentó a leer.

_19:30 PM._

_Afuera del hospital._

Joseph estaba fumando un cigarrillo apoyándose en un árbol. Su teléfono vibró: era su hermano Tyler.

· _Tu actúa, Joseph _– decía Tyler en la llamada – _yo haré mi entrada y recuperaré la información._

· ¿A cuántos ves? – preguntó Joseph.

· _Hasta ahora solamente puedo identificar a uno de ellos, debe de ser el sujeto que tiene el Stand peligroso y desconocido. De todas maneras, creo que no debemos bajar la guardia._

· ¿A qué te refieres, Tyler?

· _Voy a estar vigilando cada punto del hospital, y en caso de ver algún "segundo sospechoso" te daré el alerta hermano._

· Entendido.

Joseph colgó el teléfono, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital.

La noche ya había caído sobre San Francisco, y por algún motivo ambos hermanos se sentían potenciados por ella, como si fuesen vampiros aprovechando la ausencia del sol sobre las calles.

Joseph ingresó al hospital. Le traía malos recuerdos de cuando él y su hermano perdieron a su madre. De pronto empezó a ver un flashback en frente de sus ojos:

_"¡DETENGAN A ESE HOMBRE!" gritaba la abuela de los hermanos Tyler y Joseph, mientras un sujeto entraba violentamente a la habitación en dónde se encontraba la madre de ambos: se oyeron 2 disparos, cada uno con unos 5 segundos de demora respecto al otro._

_Al entrar a la habitación, ambos niños vieron a su madre con un disparo en el pecho, y otro en la cabeza. Al lado de la camilla, y con el revólver aún cargado y humeando, estaba el asesino de la mujer: el padre de los niños._

_"Yo la amaba… por eso la maté" dijo el hombre, mientras colocaba el revólver sobre su cabeza para que, acto seguido, finalizar su vida de la misma manera que lo hizo con su esposa._

_La mujer había ingresado al hospital con quemaduras graves hechas por su marido, que, en un ataque de celos sin motivo, la roció e incendió, para darse a la fuga después y reaparecer en el ya relatado episodio del hospital._

_El flashback había terminado, y aunque Joseph lo sintió con una duración eterna, tan solo habían pasado segundos._

Recuperó la conciencia.

Joseph recordó el mapa que había estudiado: la habitación que buscaban se encontraba en un primer piso. Se dirigió hacia la escalera más cercana, sin cruzar la mirada con nadie del lugar, y evitando levantar sospechas.

Subió la escalera, y buscó la habitación 88B. Caminando disimuladamente por el pasillo, buscando el número correcto, pasó por enfrente de la habitación que buscaba; sin embargo, él no se frenó frente a la puerta, porque eso sería un movimiento extraño.

Siguió de largo hasta el final del pasillo, en donde había sillas para sentarse, y miró su reloj: marcaban las 19:40 PM. Según los horarios estudiados, a las 20:00 PM las enfermeras entraban a las habitaciones de los pacientes a realizar el aseo de los mismos y la limpieza general de la habitación: sería entonces en ese momento cuando el usuario de Stand que estaba protegiendo a Marie saldría de la habitación, y en ese momento, Joseph atacaría.

Pasaron 20 minutos. Se hizo la hora esperada. El reloj marcó las 20:00 PM.

Joseph vio como las enfermeras subían por las escaleras y el ascensor, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Marie. Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación de la cual estaba saliendo el cuidador de la anciana, se quedó allí sentado, aprovechando el tumulto de gente que iba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Disimuladamente, pudo reconocer al usuario de Stand enemigo: no coincidía con la descripción física de _Saijo Josuta, _lo que lo reconfortó. Por otro lado, tampoco coincidía con ninguna descripción de otro enemigo, lo que no le daba ninguna seguridad puesto que tampoco sabía qué Stand poseía.

Por lo bajo, Joseph llamó a su hermano:

· Están todos en posición.

· _Comienza la fase 1, hermano. _– respondió Tyler por llamada.

Colgó el teléfono. Con su mano derecha, señaló al foco de luz más cercano que tenía, y susurró:

· _Neon Gravestones._

De su dedo, salió disparada una chispa, que se dirigió directamente hacia el foco de luz en el techo. Viajando de foco en foco, la chispa iba acercándose cada vez más hacia donde era la habitación de Marie. Casi toda la gente se había ido ya, quedando solamente un par de personas en el pasillo, incluyendo al enemigo que cuidaba la puerta.

Dave, que era quien estaba cuidando la habitación 88B, parecía no haberse percatado de que el Stand de Joseph estaba avanzando hacia él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_Neon Gravestones, _que era una chispa viajando entre lámparas de luz, tomó la forma de un humanoide, y disparó un rayo certero contra Dave, dejándolo casi paralizado por el electrochoque y quemando su piel en la zona del impacto. Sin saber desde dónde lo habían atacado, Dave comenzó a inquietarse, y a observar para todos lados, cuando, sin darse cuenta, esquivó involuntariamente un disparo.

_Neon Gravestones_ comenzó a moverse nuevamente entre las lámparas del pasillo para reubicarse, mientras que Dave entró repentinamente a la habitación donde la enfermera estaba cambiándole los sueros a Marie.

· Señorita, le voy a pedir que se retire, y que antes de irse cierre la puerta con llave.

La enfermera, al ver cómo estaba herido el brazo de Dave, y al saber acerca de que, por órdenes superiores, esa habitación estaba al mando de quienes cuidaban a Marie, obedeció al hombre y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla para irse, se oyó un ruido como de electricidad, mientras que Dave veía cómo la enfermera caía fulminada al suelo, dejando la puerta abierta. Dave tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Saijo con su brazo sano, mientras que con el resto de su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre la puerta para intentar cerrarla.

Al querer cerrar la entrada de la habitación, una mano sostuvo la puerta desde afuera, y con fuerza la fue abriendo lentamente: era el Stand de Joseph, _Neon Gravestones._

_NG _miró directamente a los ojos a Dave, y lo tomó por el cuello con su otra mano. Al darse cuenta de que Dave tenía un celular que estaba realizando un llamado, se quedó paralizado.

· Demonios, esto no lo planeé – dijo Joseph desde el fondo del pasillo, viendo todo a través de su Stand.

El Stand arrojó a Dave al pasillo, y no despegó su mirada de él, dando a entender que su objetivo no era Marie, sino él. Comenzó a acercarse al joven lentamente, mientras este trataba de levantarse.

· _Este es tu final _– dijo Neon Gravestones, mirando a Dave en el suelo, mientras cerraba el puño para dar un golpe certero.

Mientras Neon Gravestones preparaba el puñetazo, le comenzó a ocurrir algo muy extraño: su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear y a desvanecerse, como si una lámpara estuviese quedándose sin baterías.

· _Demonios_ – pensó Joseph – _pensé que iba a aguantar un poco más_. _Vuelve a las luces, Neon Gravestones._

· De acuerdo – dijo Neon Gravestones, observando que sus manos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

El Stand enemigo comenzó a elevarse lentamente, acercándose a las luces del techo. Dave, al ver esto, y recordar el tipo de ataque que realizó su oponente, comenzó a relacionarlo todo, y rápidamente decidió actuar.

· _¡Sweating Bullets! _– gritó Dave, señalando en dirección a donde se dirigía el Stand enemigo.

El brazo de Dave comenzó a sudar rápidamente, y el sudor salió en forma de proyectiles hacia Neon Gravestones, hiriéndolo en la cadera. El Stand enemigo comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero logró tocar el foco de luz, y su cuerpo se desvaneció completamente, logrando entrar a la lámpara del techo.

Joseph, estando al fondo del pasillo, decidió meterse al cuarto de limpieza para esconderse. Todo el trayecto hacia esa habitación fue tortuoso para él, puesto que tenía la herida que su Stand también poseía por el disparo de Dave. Recordemos que todo daño que el Stand recibe también lo recibe su usuario.

Dave se pudo parar de nuevo, y se encerró en la habitación de Marie. De su mochila tomó una botella de agua y la bebió toda rápidamente: parecía muy sediento y agotado.

Neon Gravestones seguía escondido en el foco de luz. Se comunicó mentalmente con su usuario Joseph.

· Otra vez tuvimos el percance de la batería – dijo NG – no esperaba quedarme sin energía tan rápido.

· Viajaste entre focos y disparaste dos veces, sumado a que manifestarte físicamente implica un gasto enorme de poder – dijo Joseph presionando su herida en la cadera – pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Tienes que seguir acechándolo, y en lo posible, matarlo.

· Podría intentar viajar a alguna fuente de luz dentro de la habitación – dijo NG – su más mínimo descuido puede significar mi triunfo, amo.

Antes de poder continuar con su charla, NG observó que la puerta de la habitación de Marie se abrió lentamente, y que de ella se asomó el brazo de Dave, que disparó a un foco de luz del pasillo, rompiéndolo.

· ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Joseph a su Stand mientras veía todo a través de él.

Nuevamente, Dave disparó a dos focos más, pero ninguno era el foco en el que se encontraba Neon Gravestones. El pasillo lentamente iba quedando a oscuras.

· Lo descubrió – dijo Joseph, y luego tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir, todo con mucho nerviosismo.

Dave, desde la habitación, salió apuntando con su brazo al techo, mientras que con el brazo que tenía herido sostenía una botella de agua. Comenzó a disparar con más intensidad a cada foco de luz en el pasillo, dejando intacto aquel en el que residía Neon Gravestones.

· Si no sales de ahí, lo voy a destruir contigo dentro – dijo Dave, apuntando a la última luz en el techo.

De repente, se oyó que el ascensor había llegado al suelo en el que estaban. Dave se percató de esto, pero no despegó la vista de la lámpara. El ascensor se abrió, pero no había nadie dentro.

· No más juegos – dijo Dave.

Apuntó con firmeza y disparó al foco de luz en el que estaba el Stand enemigo, cuando rápidamente éste escapó, en forma de chispazo, a la luz que tenía el cartel del ascensor que indicaba el piso en el que estaba.

· Toda fuente de luz artificial… es tu ruta de escape – dijo Dave.

Neon Gravestones se reía siniestramente, y apenas se oía.

Dave, entonces, tiró su mochila al suelo, desparramando todas las botellas de agua, y les comenzó a disparar, mojando todo el piso a lo largo del pasillo.

· Acábalo, _Neon Gravestones _– dijo Joseph desde el cuarto de limpieza.

La pequeña pantalla de pisos del ascensor comenzó a titilar, indicando que se aproximaba el ataque del Stand enemigo, pero Dave sonrió.

· _¡SWEATING BULLETS! _– gritó Dave, y disparó 4 veces al agua que estaba en todo el suelo del pasillo.

Las balas líquidas se perdieron en todo el gigantesco charco de agua. Dave parecía muy seguro de lo que había hecho, pero de todas maneras el Stand enemigo disparó contra Dave también. A pesar de que el proyectil de Neon Gravestones era muy fino, era muy potente y fue a una gran velocidad, atravesando su pecho de lado a lado, además de que el choque eléctrico fue también muy fuerte.

Dave cayó al suelo, casi inmovilizado.

· Tu Stand era similar al mío, pero no superior – dijo Joseph – NG, ¿notaste algo raro en el agua?

· No, amo – dijo el Stand.

De repente, en el agua comenzaron a verse cuatro burbujas viajando a lo largo del charco, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de limpieza.

· ¡No puede ser! – dijo Neon Gravestones, cuando se percató de lo mencionado.

· ¡Detenlo, Neon Gravestones! ¡Estoy herido! – exclamó con nervios Joseph, mientras buscaba atrincherarse más adentro del cuarto.

El Stand enemigo se manifestó fuera de las luces del ascensor, y fue directo hacia Dave, para rematarlo antes de que su Stand llegase a Joseph.

** _Neon Gravestones_ ** _ es un Stand que no puede manifestarse físicamente durante más que unos pocos segundos, porque el hacerlo consume mucha energía del usuario. Lo mismo ocurre para sus ataques y acciones, por lo que el Stand debe alimentarse y moverse a través de la energía que emite la luz artificial. El problema de esto es que si la luz artificial de la que NG se alimenta es muy débil (como las luces del ascensor, o un pequeño foco de luz en un tablero) entonces deberá buscar rápidamente una fuente más potente rápido, de lo contrario el Stand se desvanecerá con cualquier acción que realice, y no reaparecerá hasta que el usuario tenga entre sus manos una fuente de luz nueva para hacer reaparecer allí a su Stand._

Debido a que la fuente de luz de la que salió NG era relativamente débil, el Stand fue lo suficientemente lento como para que Dave disparara una vez más, esta vez contra él, y tomó distancia.

El charco de agua, junto con las burbujas, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de limpieza, y se detuvo allí. Neon Gravestones estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente, con una herida nueva, mientas que Dave se paró y lo miró a los ojos.

· ¡Dispara, _Sweating Bullets_!

Desde el charco de agua, comenzó a salir una gigantesca ráfaga de disparos hacia el cuarto de limpieza, destrozando completamente la puerta. La ráfaga duró unos 5 segundos en la que cada segundo había una cantidad de 6 disparos.

Hubo un silencio en todo el pasillo, que se encontraba a oscuras, y la única luz que había era la luz de la luna y entrando por las ventanas.

Desde la habitación de limpieza, salió Joseph, caminando con muchísima dificultad, totalmente acribillado y con sangre goteando por todos lados. Su cuerpo estaba perforado por casi todos lados.

De un lado del pasillo estaba él, y del otro lado, y mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba Dave, que también estaba muy malherido.

Neon Gravestones se había desvanecido del pasillo, pero Joseph estaba utilizando la luz de la pantalla de su propio teléfono para hacerlo reaparecer allí: estaba listo para volver a atacar, pero posiblemente ese ataque sería el último.

· Antes de que alguien de su organización ponga un dedo sobre Marie Quill, va a tener que pasar a través de mí primero – dijo Dave, apuntando a Joseph.

· Que así sea, entonces – dijo una voz desconocida.

Dave oyó que alguien detrás de él le había respondido, y cuando volteó sintió un potente impacto en su cuerpo. Comenzó a oír un zumbido, y a escuchar huesos rompiéndose.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que un brazo estaba atravesándole el pecho, y estaba enterrándose cada vez más en su cuerpo.

Tyler, el hermano de Joseph, estaba saliendo lentamente de la habitación 88B, con Marie en sus brazos, mientras que su Stand era el que estaba matando a Dave.

· _Blurryface_ es el nombre de mi Stand – dijo Tyler – y no pudiste verlo ni sentirlo, porque se movió entre las sombras mientras peleabas en la oscuridad contra mi hermano, oscuridad que tú mismo hiciste posible rompiendo todas las luces del pasillo.

_Blurryface _enterró aun más su brazo en el pecho de Dave, asomándose un bulto por la espalda de él. Tyler se acercó a Dave, y lo agarró del rostro.

· Fallaste, y morirás sabiendo que fracasaste – dijo Tyler, mientras apretaba la cara del rival.

Dave, con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó a Tyler de su abrigo con rabia, pero sin poder hacer o decir nada. La sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca.

· _Blurryface…_ acaba con esto – dijo Tyler.

El Stand enemigo juntó fuerzas, y atravesó completamente a Dave de lado a lado, casi partiéndolo en dos. Al momento de hacer esto, se oyó que alguien subía las escaleras corriendo: era _Saijo Josuta_. Al ver la escena, se quedó paralizado.

Tyler lo miró fijamente, y Saijo lo miró a él. Hubo una tensión enorme, y Saijo comenzó a correr hacia Tyler. Rápidamente, al reconocer que ese sujeto era el usuario de Stand del cual le advirtieron, Tyler soltó a Dave, y se desvaneció dentro de las sombras junto a Marie. Un brazo emergente desde la sombra también tomó a Joseph, y se lo llevó.

Los únicos que estaba en el pasillo ahora eran Saijo, y el cuerpo destrozado de su amigo Dave. Se habían llevado la vida de su amigo, y también a Marie Quill.

Habían perdido.


	6. Blurryface

_30 de marzo._

_22:35 PM._

_Se informó que Marie Quill ha sido secuestrada luego de que su guardia fuese asesinado._

_No se tiene ninguna pista ni ningún tipo de información acerca de su paradero o el de sus captores._

_Joshua Johansson y el resto de los agentes se encuentran reunidos en la residencia Quill con Jessica._

· Lo único que sé es que uno de los dos captores tiene un Stand con poderes relacionados a las sombras – dijo Saijo – y en lo que respecta sobre el segundo, no tengo la menor idea, pero todas las luces del pasillo fueron destruidas en un enfrentamiento previo al Stand Sombra, así que debe tener un poder relacionado a eso.

· ¿Cuántas bajas tenemos? – preguntó Joshua.

· Por el momento solamente Dave. También una enfermera fue asesinada en el enfrentamiento. El segundo enemigo parecía estar apenas con vida; Dave debió haberlo acribillado con su Stand. – dijo Saijo.

Jessica estaba completamente en silencio oyendo todo, sentada al lado de Ashley. Parecía estar llena de ira y desesperación.

· ¿Qué harán con ella? – preguntó Jessica – ¿qué van a hacerle a mi abuela?

· Creemos que tienen algún tipo de Stand capaz de extraer la memoria, pero esa extracción podría significar la muerte de Marie, o simplemente luego de conseguir la información que necesitan la descartarán.

· ¿En dónde está mi tía? – preguntó Jessica, con ira.

· Melanie ha sido informada, y ahora está bajo protección completa, puesto que ella también comparte la información que tu abuela posee – respondió Joshua.

· ¿La misma protección que tuvo mi abuela? – dijo Jessica.

Saijo se levantó con violencia y golpeó la mesa, y miró a Jessica fijamente.

· Mi amigo dio la vida por proteger a tu abuela, y cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiese hecho porque era nuestro trabajo. Te olvidas del peligro que significa que la hayan capturado, y además te das el lujo de cuestionarnos.

· Saijo, calma por favor – dijo Joshua.

· Ojalá nunca llegue el día en el que tengas que dar la vida para proteger a otra persona, porque estando vivo cualquiera puede evaluar a quien ya no lo está, como si hubiese sabido lo que pasó.

· Saijo, suficiente. – dijo Joshua, tomándolo del hombro y sentándolo.

Jessica no dijo ni una sola palabra. Todos se quedaron callados.

· ¿Pudiste recuperar el teléfono de Dave? – preguntó Joshua.

· No lo tenía encima, y tampoco estaba dentro de la habitación. – dijo Saijo.

Hubo una chispa en los ojos de Saijo.

· Cuando llegué al piso – dijo Saijo – y vi a Dave siendo asesinado, él tenía las manos en el abrigo del enemigo.

· ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ashley.

Saijo tomó una computadora portátil, y empezó a teclear rápidamente. Luego de casi dos minutos escribiendo, liberó una muy pequeña sonrisa. Giró la computadora y le mostró la pantalla al resto de las personas en la mesa: se veía un mapa, y coordenadas.

· Dave dejó su celular dentro del abrigo del sujeto para que pudiéramos rastrearlos – dijo Saijo – esa fue su última acción.

Jessica y Saijo volvieron a mirarse con odio, para luego dirigir sus miradas al mapa en la pantalla.

· Están en lo que parece ser una fábrica abandonada, a una hora de aquí – dijo Joshua.

Se miraron entre todos, con decisión y a la vez mucha inseguridad. Sabían que la muerte siempre fue una posibilidad, pero ahora que ella estaba caminando entre ellos, todos temían por su propia vida.

· Jessica – dijo Joshua – tu abuela aun sigue en un estado delicado, y sin los cuidados necesarios ella podría fallecer en unas pocas horas, lo que significa que ellos van a intentar actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que esto ocurra.

· Debemos salir de inmediato para allá – dijo Saijo – y si no llegamos a tiempo…

Saijo se detuvo. No quería seguir echándole leña al fuego, más allá de que lo que estaba diciendo era una posibilidad enorme.

· Si no llegamos a tiempo – retomó Jessica – no pienso irme hasta ver muerto a quien la capturó, y a todos allí.

Todos en la mesa bajaron la mirada, y finalmente se levantaron para partir rumbo al lugar, exceptuando a Ashley. La miraron con rareza.

· Yo… no creo que deba ir – dijo Ashley – mi Stand solamente sirve en lugares en donde haya muchas plantas, y dudo servir de algo en una fábrica abandonada.

· Debes proteger esta casa, Ashley – dijo Jessica – porque pienso volver aquí con mi abuela y no quiero que esté hecha una ruina.

Ambas rieron muy débilmente y se despidieron con un abrazo. Joshua tomó las llaves del auto, y salieron por la puerta, mientras Ashley miraba cómo se iban sus compañeros con algo de culpa por no haber ido, sintiéndose insuficiente.

Paralelamente, en la fábrica abandonada, Tyler se encontraba sentado en medio de una habitación dos camas: por un lado, su hermano, agonizante, que seguía muy herido y respiraba con dificultad; por el otro lado, Marie Quill, muy débil y aún inconsciente, pero con vida. Había logrado conseguir lo que le salvaría su vida, pero estaba perdiendo lo que toda su vida quiso proteger.

· Hermano – comenzó a decirle Tyler a Joseph, tomando su mano – debes aguantar hasta medianoche. _Él _vendrá a buscar lo que nos pidió, y te curará, y podremos vivir libres.

Joseph no respondía, pero asentía con la cabeza. Tyler entonces, comenzó a recordar, cuando años atrás él cuidaba de su hermano una noche, en la que Joseph estaba padeciendo una rara fiebre que lo estaba asesinando.

· _Esto es tu culpa, nunca quisiste revelarme la verdad acerca de lo que realmente hacías – decía la madre de los niños, desde la cocina, mientras discutía con el padre de ambos._

· _No debes contarle a nadie, querida. Por favor te lo pido – imploraba el hombre a la mujer._

· _Me voy de esta casa, y me llevo a ambos niños conmigo, y luego iré a declarar a la comisaría sobre las cosas que haces – dijo decidida la mujer._

_Hubo silencio en la casa._

· _Tranquilo Joseph, ya te vas a poner mejor como yo, debes ser fuerte – le decía Tyler a su hermano._

_Desde la cocina, se escucharon pasos y sillas moviéndose._

· _¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó la mujer al hombre, con miedo - ¿¡Qué haces con eso!?_

· _Lo siento – dijo el hombre – pero primero están las órdenes que debo cumplir._

_Luego de eso, se oyeron sonidos de algo incendiándose, seguido de gritos de la mujer. Tyler quiso ir a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de su padre la detuvo._

· _No podrán estar más conmigo – dijo el hombre a sus hijos de 5 años – pero cuando crezcan entenderán todo._

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del pequeño Tyler durante toda esa noche, y lo mantenían intrigado, inclusive durante el viaje en ambulancia junto a su agonizante madre. Para fortuna de los niños, su madre se estabilizó al llegar al hospital puesto a que las quemaduras eran en su mayoría superficiales, pero eso no les quitaba la mortalidad de sus heridas._

_Al enterarse de que la mujer se estaba recuperando, y por miedo a revelar información que él no quería que se sepa, el padre de los niños se dirigió al hospital al día siguiente, y ejecutó a su esposa dentro de la habitación, para luego suicidarse con el mismo revólver._

_El flashback de su infancia terminó. Tyler se enfocó nuevamente en su hermano._

Tomó la mano de su hermano con más fuerza y apretó los dientes con furia.

Tyler miró su reloj, y marcaba las 23:40. Tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para que su misión termine: "_Él" _se haría presente una vez más. De repente, a través de su Stand, Tyler comenzó a percibir presencias extrañas llegando a la fábrica abandonada.

· _Blurryface, _muéstrame lo que ves – dijo Tyler.

A través de sus ojos pasaron miles de imágenes en tan solo segundos. En cada rincón en donde se ocultasen las sombras, él tenía ojos vigilando. Su Stand vio, entonces, que de un automóvil estaban bajando 3 personas: una mujer y dos hombres, y todos tenían rostros conocidos.

· _Ellos _– dijo Tyler por lo bajo y con molestia.

Tyler se levantó de la silla en donde estaba, pero sintió que algo lo agarró de su abrigo y no lo dejaba ir: era Joseph.

· Tyler – dijo Joseph – debemos terminar con esta misión de una vez por todas.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, como habiendo coordinado un plan entre los dos. Joseph, le extendió su puño cerrado a Tyler, y le entregó algo, que rápidamente él guardó en su saco. Tyler finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, Jessica, acompañada de Saijo y Joshua, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la fábrica. Jessica estaba con mucha prisa, tanta que a veces se separaba del resto del grupo por unos metros.

_El reloj marcaba las 23:45._

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta: era gigante y estaba oxidada, dando a entender que se usaba de ingreso de vehículos hace algún tiempo atrás. Todos se quedaron mirándola, pero nadie se acercaba a intentar abrirla. Jessica dio un paso adelante.

Ella comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta, cuando de repente la misma se comenzó a abrir de forma automática. Con mucha desconfianza, los 3 entraron, mientras miraban a todos lados. Todo estaba en completo silencio, aunque cada tanto se oían goteos, o correteos de animales pequeños por el lugar.

De repente, se empezaron a oír pasos desde los balcones internos de la fábrica. Quien estaba caminando no se pudo distinguir hasta que finalmente se posó bajo una ventana en la que entraba la luz de la luna: era Tyler.

Saijo, cuando vio de quién se trataba, cerró el puño y no le despegó la mirada de encima. Empezó a respirar más fuertemente, con ira.

· No entienden la importancia de lo que va a suceder aquí, no deberían interferir – dijo Tyler.

· Devuélveme a mi abuela – dijo Jessica.

· Vas a poner en riesgo a muchas personas si entregas las memorias de esta mujer a la organización para la que trabajas – dijo Joshua – aún hay tiempo.

· Joshua Johansson – dijo Tyler – el que puede rebobinar el tiempo unos 5 segundos, ¿cierto?

Joshua se mantuvo inmutado.

· Así es – respondió él - ¿Cuándo vas a presentarte tú? Todavía no me quedó claro lo que puedes hacer con las sombras, y suena fascinante.

Tyler se rio, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

· _Blurryface _– dijo Tyler – así decidí ponerle a mi habilidad, cuando la descubrí a los 5 años.

Jessica se asustó al oír eso; parecía que estaba relatando el descubrimiento de su Stand de la misma manera en la que ella lo vivió.

· No pedí nacer con esta habilidad, pero mi padre era miembro de esta organización en la que estoy, y mi Stand es mi contrato de trabajo; mi membresía.

· ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – preguntó Jessica rápidamente, confundiendo a sus compañeros al ver que estaba desviando el enfrentamiento a una charla formal.

· De nacimiento – dijo Tyler – y supongo que tú también, Jessica. ¿Estás segura de que tu familia no trabaja en la organización también? Dudo que tu Stand-armadura te haya caído del cielo.

· _¿Y si mi madre era una miembro de toda esta red de usuarios de Stand? – _pensó Jessica, con mucha confusión.

Jessica comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación viniendo de su espalda, casi en su hombro, del lado izquierdo. Ella intentó disimularlo, pero inevitablemente llevó su mano hacia allí. Para su fortuna, sus compañeros no se percataron de esto.

· Todos sabemos muchas cosas sobre ti, Jessica – dijo Tyler – solamente que es mejor evitar la verdad.

Saijo dio un paso adelante.

· Sé que tienes bastante como para contarnos – dijo él – pero estamos omitiendo la parte en la que asesinaste a mi amigo, y eso sí que no voy a discutirlo.

Tyler sonrió.

· De ti si que he oído bastante, Saijo Josuta – dijo Tyler – no tengo idea de qué es capaz de hacer tu Stand, pero dicen que eres el más fuerte de quienes se nos opusieron en los últimos años.

Saijo comenzó a avanzar lentamente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un aura dorada.

· Me llamó mucho la atención que hasta "_Él" _mismo haya sonado temeroso al momento de hablar sobre ti. Pensaba que el más fuerte era aquel que tenía control sobre el tiempo, pero no sé qué eres capaz de hacer como para superar eso – dijo Tyler, intrigado.

· Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Joshua tomó a Jessica de su brazo, sin despegar la mirada de Saijo.

· Esto no va a ser bueno, Jessica – dijo Joshua – debemos aprovechar y buscar en dónde tienen cautiva a tu abuela.

· ¿Cuál es el poder de Saijo? – preguntó Jessica con miedo mientras corría junto a Joshua.

Saijo se postró en medio de la fábrica, y Tyler comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

· No quería asesinar a tu amigo – dijo Tyler – pero él dejó agonizando a mi hermano.

· Dave solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo, proteger a Marie Quill del enemigo.

· Todos somos víctimas de nuestros trabajos, solamente están jugando con nosotros – dijo Tyler.

Tyler observó su reloj: quedaban 5 minutos para las 12 de la noche.

· 5 minutos para terminar con todo esto – dijo Tyler – creo que habrá que hacer algo de tiempo contigo.

· ¿Solamente cinco minutos? – preguntó Saijo, con enojo.

· Ya tenía planificada una visita para las 12, espero que sepas entender.

· ¿Quién es tu visita? – preguntó Saijo con un tono severo.

Tyler sonrió, como si esa pregunta hubiese sido la que esperaba escuchar de él.

A la par del enfrentamiento, Jessica y Joshua se habían logrado escabullir para buscar la habitación donde tenían capturada a Marie. Mientras corrían, comenzaron a escuchar sonidos como de explosiones, que hacían temblar a toda la fábrica.

· Ese es Saijo – dijo Joshua, con miedo – no debemos permanecer cerca de él.

· ¿Su poder son explosiones? – preguntó Jessica.

· No, pero su poder podría arrasar todo lo que se encuentre cerca de él en cuestión de segundos y por eso debemos alejarnos – dijo Joshua.

Ambos corrieron entre los pasillos de la fábrica, tratando de esquivar charcos y llevándose por delante cantidades de chatarra y basura. Estuvieron alrededor de 5 minutos buscando y buscando en cada habitación y puerta, pero no lograban encontrar nada. De repente, comenzaron a escuchar pasos y conversaciones. Jessica y Joshua se congelaron y comenzaron a buscar la fuente de los sonidos.

Con la poca luz que había, divisaron a tres personas caminando en un pasillo paralelo a ellos, pero estos estaban yendo en dirección contraria a la que iba Jessica.

· _Le aseguro que Marie Quill está en condiciones para realizar la extracción, señor. Solamente sígame – _dijo uno de los sujetos, mientras guiaba a otros dos desconocidos.

Jessica miró a Joshua. Esperó unos momentos a que las personas se alejaran.

· Debemos seguirlos – susurró Jessica a Joshua.

Joshua asintió. Ambos comenzaron a seguir, en el mayor silencio posible dentro de las condiciones del lugar, al grupo de desconocidos.

· Joshua – dijo Jessica – en caso de que surja una situación que requiera de tu _One More Time_, quiero que priorices la vida de mi abuela sobre la mía si es que el momento signifique esa elección.

La cara de él mostró mucha sorpresa, pero él no dijo nada. Jessica, al ver que no había respuesta, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

· Joshua, te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor. No es un capricho – dijo Jessica – sino que ella sabe más cosas que yo. Cosas que podrían salvar a otras personas. Sabe dónde está este poderoso usuario de Stand que tanto buscan todos los enemigos.

El chico miró rápidamente a Jessica y dio una respuesta afirmativa con una expresión que mostraba la carga que significaba esa petición para Joshua. Apuraron un poco el paso, y finalmente llegaron a la puerta por la que el grupo extraño había ingresado, así que sin dudar avanzaron.

Apenas terminaron de entrar, se toparon con que estaban en lo que parecía ser uno de los galpones abandonados de la fábrica. Se empezó a oír un reloj sonar. Eran las 12.

· _Blurryface _– se oyó a secas, mientras que detrás de Jessica y Joshua la puerta era cerrada por el Stand de Tyler.

Al mirar mejor, ambos se encontraron con Tyler, que estaba sentado en una mesa, junto a un hombre alto y grande, que estaba acompañado por otro sujeto más delgado. Los tres hablaban muy bajo, pero al cerrarse la puerta el silencio atacó la mesa en la que los 3 se encontraban.

· Bienvenida, Jessica – dijo Tyler.

Jessica dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se topó con la puerta cerrada.

· _Veo que al fin nos encontramos _– dijo el hombre grande, con una voz profunda, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Jessica.

El terror la invadió. Oír esa voz, a pesar de saber que ni siquiera lo conocía, le había hecho sentir un miedo que nunca jamás había sentido.

· ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están Marie y Saijo? – preguntó Joshua en forma de reclamo.

· Al parecer Saijo no era tan fuerte como esperaba – dijo Tyler – la verdad es que todos los rumores lo hicieron parecer más poderoso de lo que realmente era. Es increíble el poder que tienen las palabras.

· _Esperé mucho tiempo para que este encuentro sucediera, Jessica, pero ahora mi prioridad es otra. Ya tendré tiempo para contarte todo lo que debo._

· Tu… tu eres el que quiere las memorias de mi abuela. Eres el que está detrás de todo esto.

Joshua tomó a Jessica del brazo para que no se moviera del lugar y no hiciera nada impulsivo, aunque sin embargo ella seguía paralizada del miedo. Jessica, al ver el brazo de Joshua, vio que él estaba temblando de nervios también. No solo estaban frente a frente con el verdadero enemigo, sino que estaban **encerrados **con él.

· _Tyler, sigo esperando que cumplas con la misión que te encomendé _– dijo el hombre misterioso. – _¿En dónde se encuentra Marie Quill?_

Tyler se levantó de la mesa.

· Como bien sabe, _jefe_ – comenzó a decir Tyler – mi _Blurryface _es capaz de moverse, ver, y atacar desde cualquier sombra en un radio cercano a mí. Pero la habilidad más potente que posee mi Stand es la no sólo moverse en lugares donde la luz se ausenta, sino que es capaz de _eliminar _la luz de una superficie de forma permanente.

· _Explícate _– dijo el hombre.

· Puedo hacer que un objeto o persona quede exento de reflejar la luz, volviéndose invisible. Marie Quill está en esta habitación ahora mismo, pero no haré que aparezca hasta tener una base segura de que vas a cumplir con el trato.

El hombre grande llevó su mano a su mentón, y se puso de forma pensativa.

· Quiero agregar – dijo Tyler – que matarme no revertirá el efecto, sino que hará que el efecto sea permanente. Solamente yo en vida puedo revertirlo. Y si usted me asesina, o hace algún mínimo movimiento en falso, mi Stand asesinará a Marie Quill. Esto no es una redada, solamente quiero tener seguridad.

· _¿Qué quieres a cambio? Me estás impacientando, Tyler._

Tyler, entonces, hizo aparecer a _Blurryface_. El Stand juntó ambas manos e hizo aparecer una cama en la que estaba acostado Joseph, malherido. El hombre misterioso miró con detenimiento al joven agonizante.

· Quiero que le salves la vida a mi hermano – dijo Tyler – no sobrevivirá hasta mañana. Sus heridas son demasiado graves, y el hospital no podrá ayudarlo. Necesito que usted lo cure con _su Stand_.

El hombre misterioso puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas, y suspiró.

· _No recuerdo que mi Stand pudiese curar a las personas _– dijo el hombre.

· Tu Stand puede hacerlo todo, es lo que se dice dentro de la organización. Lo que hiciste como amenaza en nuestro último encuentro solamente había sido una mínima fracción de tu verdadero poder.

· _Estás pidiendo cosas que no tengo a mi disposición – _dijo el hombre.

Tyler se tornó nervioso.

· _Sin embargo _– agregó el hombre – _como es sabido, estoy en la búsqueda de un usuario de Stand cuyo paradero está en las memorias de Marie Quill. El poder de este usuario es tan inmenso que cosas tan complejas como la vida y la muerte se vuelven conceptos básicos y fáciles de manipular._

· "Manipular" – repitió Tyler – esa palabra me recuerda muchas cosas.

El hombre desconocido, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia Joseph.

_De repente, Tyler recordó una breve memoria: él y su hermano, huérfanos, viviendo con sus tías, a la edad de 14 años. Un día, a la salida del colegio, una limusina los obligó a subir a ambos jóvenes. Quien estaba dentro no era otra persona que "Él"._

· _Ustedes, niños – comenzó a decir – tienen una deuda conmigo. El don con el que conviven desde pequeños ha sido por obra mía. No voy a darles muchas explicaciones, pero deben saber que, a partir del día de hoy, ustedes trabajarán para mí._

· _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – preguntó el pequeño Joseph._

· _Su padre eligió vuestro destino antes de que ustedes nacieran, y yo he venido a que cumplan con él. – respondió el hombre._

_Los niños se veían totalmente confundidos, además de que no habían sabido nada sobre su padre desde hacían ya 9 largos años. Solamente sabían que se estaba cumpliendo lo que él les había predicho: que alguien vendría por ellos y se haría cargo._

· _Si me desobedecen – agregó – tanto sus abuelos, como sus tíos y el resto de sus familiares, serán asesinados. Si llegan a divulgar información sobre este encuentro, o sobre sus actividades dentro de mi organización, el castigo será el mismo. Son mis subordinados, y no deben olvidarlo nunca._

· _¿Quién eres? – preguntó el pequeño Tyler, temiendo por su vida._

_El hombre sonrió, y mirando fijamente a Tyler dijo su nombre:_

· ** _Brando_ **.

_El flashback había terminado._

**Brando **tomó la mano del agonizante Joseph, y comenzó a emitir una débil aura: estaba usando los poderes de su Stand.

A todo esto, Jessica y Joshua no sabían qué hacer. Estaban siendo vigilados por el compañero delgado de Brando, **Dun**, el cual todavía no había hecho ningún movimiento y se mostraba atento.

· ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Jessica en voz alta.

Brando lentamente giró la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los ojos de Jessica. Ambas miradas chocaron, y los sintieron una sensación inmensurable de desesperación, sin explicación alguna. Ambos, también, sintieron una rara sensación en sus espaldas, a la altura del hombro izquierdo: la misma sensación que ella ya había tenido minutos atrás.

· Esta mujer – dijo Brando – puedo sentir que realmente eres hija de _Lorraine Quill_.

Jessica nuevamente se sintió invadida por el terror al oír que el hombre dijo el nombre de su madre.

· ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó ella.

Brando soltó la mano de Joseph, y dio un suspiro.

· Toda la sangre que tu hermano perdió y que necesita ha sido restaurada. Sus heridas eventualmente sanarán, pero si no es tratado médicamente no servirá de nada lo que acabo de hacer. – dijo Brando – Es verdad que el control de líquidos es solamente una fracción de mi poder, pero no tengo la habilidad de sanar. Espero que esto sirva para cerrar el trato de una vez por todas.

Luego de darle esta explicación a Tyler, Brando nuevamente dirigió la mirada a Jessica.

· Mi nombre es **Brando**, Jessica. Nunca pensé llegar a poder hablar cara a cara. De hecho, pensé que ** _Ais _ **haría bien su trabajo debido a que es uno de los más fuertes de mis subordinados, pero te subestimé. Nunca pude descubrir si habías despertado tu Stand o no, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Significa que eres fuerte.

Tyler se acercó a comprobar que su hermano estuviese mejor de salud, y se alegró al ver que Brando había cumplido con lo que él esperaba. Ambos hermanos miraban intrigados la conversación entre el jefe y Jessica, que se encontraba aterrada.

· Mi organización recluta a personas que sean usuarios de Stand, o a sus descendientes. Para estar en ella, hay que entregar a la organización aquello que es lo más importante en tu vida. Solamente así, la especie humana sabrá seguir adelante y evolucionar a partir de superar el dolor propio. Estamos en todas partes del mundo, y tarde o temprano, al dar la orden, nos alzaremos en conjunto.

· Eres un monstruo – dijo Jessica.

· La fiebre que cada uno de ustedes padeció en su infancia, aquella que casi los mata, no fue más que la prueba que el destino les puso para saber si eran dignos de poseer un Stand. Es por eso que las personas normales no pueden verlos: ustedes ya han evolucionado; han dado el siguiente paso – relataba Brando.

Lo que más le daba terror a Jessica sobre toda la situación, era que Brando estaba contando hechos que se fundamentaban dentro de su mismo relato. El hombre tenía razón en todo. Pero en su razón y en sus palabras se podía sentir la perversa intención de querer dominarlo todo.

· Nuestro padre, él estaba lleno de deudas, y acudió a tu organización. Pagó su entrada a la misma con lo que más quería en el mundo… a mi y a mi hermano, pero todas las deudas desaparecieron a los pocos días de unirse – dijo Tyler – y se volvió usuario de Stand igual que nos pasó a Joseph y a mí. Nuestra madre descubrió todo, y para que no vengan a matarnos a mí y a mi hermano por la divulgación de la información… tuvo que asesinarla.

· Tu padre, al momento de ingresar, obtuvo su Stand, y los lazos de sangre con él les han transmitido a ti y a tu hermano vuestros Stands. De todas maneras, debo reconocer que fue un hombre que se mantuvo leal a la organización hasta el último momento de su vida – dijo Brando, entre tratando de afirmar todo y dar algún tipo de consuelo.

· Una vez que te entregue a Marie Quill, ¿quedaremos libres de la organización para siempre?

· Si así quieres que sea, entonces está bien. Esta mujer será tu boleto de salida.

Tyler, con _Blurryface_, volvió a empezar a hacer aparecer a otra persona acostada sobre una cama.

· ¡NO! – gritó Jessica, con desesperación, mientras empezaba a correr hacia Brando.

El hombre lentamente volteó mientras veía a la joven aproximándose.

· _¡Jessica Kill! _– gritó Jessica, haciendo emerger su Stand, y corriendo con el puño preparado para golpear.

De repente, un aura negra empezó a ser emitida desde el cuerpo de Brando, mientras emergía el Stand del mismo. Los ojos vacíos y sin vida penetraron los ojos de Jessica, aterrándola aún más, pero sin lograr detenerla.

La chica saltó para llegar rápidamente con un golpe, encontrándose con que el Stand de Brando, de forma despreciable y de un solo golpe, lanzó a Jessica por los aires. Ella no podía creer que, a pesar de que había reforzado su cuerpo con casi toda la dureza posible, el Stand de Brando ya la había vencido con suma facilidad.

Ella estaba en el suelo, y no podía levantarse. Joshua estaba yendo a socorrerla, cuando recordó su promesa de priorizar a Marie por encima de Jessica. Rápidamente, cambió su curso hacia donde estaban haciendo aparecer a la mujer, pero fue frenado por **Dun**.

· No intentes usar tu _One More Time_, ni tampoco interfieras. Cada movimiento tuyo y posibilidad ya han sido analizadas – dijo Dun, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Joshua.

Finalmente, _Blurryface _terminó de hacer aparecer la cama con la persona en ella. Jessica estaba totalmente destrozada y desorientada por el golpe del Stand enemigo, y Joshua estaba en el suelo, sin aire por el golpe que había recibido.


	7. Happiness Machine

_31 de marzo._

_00:10 AM._

_En alguna fábrica abandonada en las afueras de San Francisco._

Brando se aproximó a la cama, y procedió a quitar las sábanas para poder ver que fuera a quien estaba buscando. Lentamente, fue corriendo todo lo que estaba por encima de la persona, hasta que finalmente, llegó a destapar completamente a quien estaba acostada: era Marie Quill.

· Lo logré – dijo Brando, con una gran satisfacción – Comparte tus memorias conmigo, Marie, y hallaré a quien me ayudará a mejorar este mundo.

Muy despacio, Brando hizo emerger la mano de su Stand, y la fue acercando a la cabeza de Marie. De repente, Tyler sacó desde su abrigo lo que parecía ser una potente linterna de mano, la encendió, y la arrojó por encima de Brando.

Joseph rápidamente se levantó de su cama, y apuntó con su dedo a la linterna.

· ¡Neon Gravestones! – gritó él, emitiendo una chispa desde su dedo que viajó rápidamente hacia la linterna.

Del objeto comenzó a emitirse un brillo, y luego se disparó un rayo que impactó directamente sobre la espalda de Brando, haciendo que caiga al suelo justo antes de poder tocar la frente de la anciana.

Brando comenzó a respirar con fuerza y enojo, ya habiéndose enterado de la amarga traición que estaba sufriendo.

· ¿Por qué deciden traicionarme al momento de estar por completar su misión? – dijo Brando apretando los dientes entre cada palabra.

· Eres una maldita plaga, y hay que exterminarte antes de que te expandas por todo el mundo – dijo Joseph, tomando la linterna que había caído al suelo – mi padre pudo haber hecho malas elecciones, y buscar la salida fácil, pero no haré lo mismo.

· Buen disparo, Joseph – dijo Tyler, mientras se paraba a su lado y veían ambos a Brando.

· Ustedes… realmente… ¿van a intentar vencerme? – dijo Brando más y más enojado.

Brando comenzó a apretar los puños, y los cuerpos de los hermanos comenzaron a subir sus temperaturas.

· Está utilizando su poder sobre los líquidos, Tyler – dijo Joseph, esforzándose por mantenerse en pie, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

· Estaba esperando este momento… ¡Blurryface! ¡Ahora! – gritó Tyler, haciendo que su Stand aparezca.

Blurryface hizo un movimiento de barrido en el aire, y dejó un rastro negro, como si fuese una grieta en medio del aire, de la cual comenzó a emerger alguien: era Saijo Josuta.

Al verlo cara a cara, Brando se aterrorizó completamente. Saijo tenía una expresión severa, y parecía que no iba a contenerse en absoluto.

· Saijo, al enterarse de que venías y de mis intenciones, decidió cooperar conmigo y hacer el trabajo sucio: nosotros salvamos la vida de Marie Quill, y él se encargará de matarte. Estuvo todo este tiempo oculto con mi habilidad, y creo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia escuchar todo lo que contaste sobre tu organización – dijo Tyler, victorioso.

Brando se sentía completamente acorralado. Estaba herido, a punto de ser molido a golpes, y para colmo se estaban burlando de él. Había sido totalmente engañado, él, el líder de miles y miles de usuarios de Stand del mundo entero.

Por el miedo al ver a Saijo, su poder sobre los líquidos corporales de los hermanos se había desactivado. Sin embargo, un aura negra comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Brando: su Stand se estaba manifestando.

· _Traicionado, humillado, atacado _– comenzó a recapitular Brando mientras trataba de levantarse – _ya me cansé de que jueguen conmigo como si fuese cualquier persona._

Rápidamente, Brando se levantó de un salto, y su Stand apareció emitiendo un ruido muy fuerte, casi como un rugido, pero mucho más tétrico. Es el tipo de sonidos que se oyen a la distancia en los lugares que recorremos en nuestras pesadillas: eran muchos gritos mezclados en uno solo, como si muchas almas en pena tratasen de hacerse presentes a la vez.

· ** _Happiness Machine_ ** – dijo Brando – así es como bauticé a mi Stand.

Su Stand provocaba pavor de solo verlo: era voluminoso, tenía una expresión de sufrimiento profundo, ojos negros con pupilas rojas, y unas manos blancas como si fuesen guantes. Era una amalgama de pesadillas.

Joshua, y Jessica miraban a la distancia, y quedaron totalmente impactados por la aparición de este Stand: no era parecido a ninguno visto hasta ahora.

· Aniquílalos. – dijo Brando a su Stand.

_Happiness Machine _fijó la mirada en Tyler, y rápidamente le propinó un golpe directo al estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y luego le asestó un segundo puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo con la nariz rota. Luego de eso, el Stand volteó para ver a Joseph, que estaba a punto de golpear a Brando, y lo tomó de su brazo, para luego rebanárselo de un golpe, haciendo que caiga desplomado sobre el suelo.

· Mi determinación va más allá de cualquier cosa que ustedes hayan deseado o vayan a desear en el resto de sus vidas. Es por eso que yo me estoy alzando victorioso frente a ustedes. Ambos demostraron ser un par de traidores, a pesar de que les he dado todo. Han fallado hasta en su propio triunfo.

Como tercer objetivo, _Happiness Machine_ eligió a Saijo, y le lanzó un golpe directo y veloz, pero él se lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, dejando sorprendido a Brando. Saijo, sin sacar su rostro severo e imponente, se interpuso entre Brando y Marie. No pensaba retraerse ni siquiera un poco.

· Veo que buscas correr el mismo destino que tu amigo – dijo Brando, caminando lentamente hacia él.

· Realmente eres mi némesis. Es como si toda mi vida hubiese estado esperando a pelear contra ti, a pesar de haberte conocido hace instantes – dijo Saijo, apareciendo a su Stand por detrás.

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, a unos tres metros de distancia el uno del otro. Saijo tenía sus puños recubiertos con los de su Stand, y Brando tenía a Happiness Machine detrás de él, los dos hombres listos para atacar, pero ninguno quería hacer el primer movimiento. Tyler y Joseph estaban a un lado observando, mientras que Joshua y Jessica eran vigilados por Dun. Todos estaban tensos y atentos a ver quién sería el vencedor de la pelea.

De repente, Brando levantó levemente sus cejas y movió sus dedos.

· _Happiness Machine _– dijo Brando, decidiendo hacer el primer movimiento, señalándole su objetivo a su Stand.

Happiness Machine le lanzó un puñetazo a Saijo, con una velocidad fulminante, sin embargo, éste logró esquivárselo rápidamente. Apenas vio una oportunidad, Saijo contraatacó con un golpe preciso que fue directamente al abdomen de Brando, mejor dicho, en la boca de su estómago.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el contraataque; Saijo realmente tenía una velocidad y una fuerza impresionantes que estaban superando al mismísimo Brando, que se encontraba inmóvil y sin aire.

De repente, Brando activó nuevamente su Stand de control sobre líquidos, pero esta vez comenzó a usarlo sobre _sí mismo:_ su cuerpo empezó a tomar una consistencia extraña, como si fuese crema, comenzando a fluir por el brazo de Saijo, hasta recorrerlo completamente llegando a su espalda, para luego recuperar su forma normal, apareciendo parado de espaldas detrás de Saijo.

Mientras Saijo se volteaba lentamente para verlo, sintió una fuerza abrumadora sosteniendo su brazo: se había descuidado de Happiness Machine, y ahora el Stand de Brando estaba tomándolo de la muñeca.

· Joven Josuta, la verdad es que eres el mejor oponente que tuve en mucho tiempo – dijo Brando, aun de espaldas a Saijo – me estás haciendo llegar a usar partes de mi poder que nunca nadie me ha obligado a utilizar.

HM apretó aún más la muñeca del joven, y comenzó a torcerle el brazo. Como respuesta, Saijo revirtió totalmente el agarre del enemigo, casi partiéndole el brazo y dándole un fuerte codazo en el pecho.

Luego de esto, ambos enemigos se separaron de nuevo, y regresaron sus Stands a sus cuerpos. Comenzaron a caminar muy lentamente de forma circular, sin despegar la mirada de su oponente.

· ¿De verdad quieres hacerme usar mi Stand? – preguntó Saijo, provocando a su rival.

· Lo mismo pregunto – respondió Brando, con mucha tranquilidad.

Saijo entrecerró los ojos, tragó saliva y luego apretó los puños.

· _De verdad no está usando ni una fracción de su poder, y todavía no puedo saber cuál es el poder de su Stand. No sé hasta qué punto controla los líquidos – _pensó Saijo.

Brando dio un paso al frente, y comenzó a emitir un aura oscura de nuevo. Lentamente, se comenzaba a distinguir su Stand emergiendo por detrás de él, con una energía abrumadora.

· ¡HAPPINESS MACHINE! – exclamó Brando, señalando a su oponente mientras su Stand se dirigía con un ataque directo.

Desde el cuerpo de Saijo, repentinamente, comenzó a emitirse un aura platinada, a la par de que comenzó a hacerse ver su Stand: era musculoso, plateado, con ojos oscuros, y al moverse parecía que dejaba una estela de polvo brillante.

· _¡¡¡MUDAAA!!! – _gritó el Stand de Saijo a la par de que lanzaba un puñetazo.

Ambos Stands chocaron sus puños en una colisión entre sus ataques, mientras que lentamente se plantaba una expresión de sorpresa y terror en la cara de Brando al ver la manifestación del poder de su oponente: parecía el opuesto perfecto de su propio Stand.

· Este es mi Stand, he decidido llamarle "** _Last Resort_ **" debido a que nunca me es necesario usarlo a menos que sea una situación que realmente lo amerite – dijo Saijo – y tú eres la segunda persona que me hace usarlo en toda mi vida.

Brando estaba atónito. Ambos Stands seguían con sus puños en contacto, y la tensión solamente aumentaba. Los dos decidieron separar a sus Stands, y Brando observó algo en la mano de Happiness Machine: una pequeña burbuja.

· ¡Oh no, vuelve rápido, Happ! - – dijo Brando, sin poder terminar la frase.

La burbuja, también de color plateada y repleta de polvo brillante en su interior, repentinamente aumentó de tamaño hasta cubrir la mano completa del Stand, lo que nuevamente dejó perplejo a Brando.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de apreciarla bien, porque al instante la burbuja tiró al Stand al suelo, siendo este incapaz de levantar su mano. Brando observaba con miedo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su Stand, mientras Saijo se aproximaba lentamente hacia él, junto con su Stand a su lado.

· Todo dentro de la burbuja ahora pesa 300 kilos, porque así lo quise – dijo Saijo – de esa manera podría tenerte inmóvil.

Saijo golpeó a puño limpio a Brando, haciendo que dé pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe para finalmente tropezar al lado de Happiness Machine. Comenzó a sangrar por su boca, limpiándose el labio con su mano y probando el sabor de su propia sangre. Brando nuevamente recibió otro golpe, esta vez una patada, cayendo hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba sobre el suelo.

El joven Saijo guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, y su Last Resort se acercó a Happiness Machine. El Stand de Brando trató de darle un golpe con su brazo libre, pero fue repelido rápidamente por Last Resort, para luego recibir una descarga de golpes y patadas mientras éste gritaba "¡_MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDAAA!"_.

Antes de recibir el quinto golpe, Brando activó nuevamente su poder de líquidos, y tanto él como su Stand comenzaron a "derretirse" y alejarse en forma de fluido. Brando finalmente tomó una distancia de 5 metros antes de resurgir de forma normal, pero su Stand se había quedado en el mismo lugar: su mano seguía atrapada en la burbuja y no podía transformarla en líquido, haciendo que no pueda mover el resto del cuerpo.

· Te he dicho – comenzó nuevamente Saijo – que todo lo que esté dentro de la burbuja pesaría 200 kilos, pero nunca dije que lo que esté dentro de ella pudiese seguir las leyes del poder de tu Stand.

· ¡MALDITO! – dijo Brando, completamente ofuscado y con mucho pánico.

_"Un Stand que se encuentra bajo los efectos de otro Stand, o que se encuentra atrapado/inmovilizado no puede regresar al cuerpo de su usuario" _recordó Brando, en un rápido flashback en su mente.

Con la mano libre de su Stand, rebanó su brazo por la mitad, dejando atrás la mano atrapada con la burbuja y finalmente liberando a Happiness Machine del poder de Last Resort. Rápidamente, Brando regresó su Stand a su lado, mientras perdía sangre por sufrir la misma herida que tenía su Stand. Se sentó contra una pared, arrinconado, mientras se aproximaba Saijo nuevamente.

Totalmente herido y desangrado, Brando miró a su Stand, mientras oía los pasos de su enemigo acercándose.

· Happiness Machine, _what can you do for me? _– dijo Brando a su Stand, como si fuesen palabras clave.

Apenas oyó esta frase, Happiness Machine emitió una luz roja de su boca y ojos, mientras temblaba, hasta que emitió un _"¡Ding!" _típico de máquina que acaba de terminar una tarea _(como, por ejemplo, un microondas que ya finalizó de recalentar un alimento)_, para luego volver a comportarse normalmente.

· _"Pain For Pleasure" _– dijo Happiness Machine, en un tono robótico.

Luego de esta extraña secuencia, la mano de Brando comenzó a curarse a una velocidad impresionante, como si se tratase de una regeneración casi instantánea. Además de que su mano había, literalmente, vuelto a crecerle perfectamente, el resto de las heridas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido: Brando volvió a sanarse a la perfección en tan solo **5 segundos**.

· Sabía que tu poder no era solamente el del control de los líquidos – dijo Saijo.

· Acabemos con esto – dijo Brando.

Mientras Brando se levantaba para volver a pelear junto a su Stand, Happiness Machine nuevamente comenzó a realizar la extraña secuencia.

· _¡Ding! Breaking The Chain _– dijo Happiness Machine, otra vez con su tono mecanizado.

Brando sonrió al oír ese nombre. Acto seguido, Brando comenzó a levantar sus manos, poniéndolas como garras, mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar. Saijo observó el piso con detenimiento, pero nada ocurría aún. Comenzó a retroceder, tomando distancia de Brando.

· Last Resort, toma distancia – dijo Saijo a su Stand. El espíritu obedeció y se alejó unos metros.

Fugazmente, un muro de tierra se elevó desde el suelo, apareciendo detrás de Saijo, dejándolo sin escape, para que luego unas grietas se abrieran bajo los pies de él, y de ellas salieron cadenas que inmovilizaron sus pies. Del muro, además, salieron más cadenas que inmovilizaron el resto de su cuerpo, dejándolo literalmente "amarrado" contra la pared.

Brando, con mucho desprecio, comenzó a acercarse a Saijo mientras iba sonando sus dedos. Al estar a tan solo medio metro, le dio un puñetazo en su cara. Saijo comenzó a sangrar por la boca, y Brando pasó su dedo por el labio de Saijo, sacándole la sangre, para luego probarla él mismo.

· Me has hecho sangrar hace unos minutos – dijo Brando – y ahora yo haré que escupas cada gota de sangre de tu cuerpo.

Brando golpeó dos veces más a Saijo en la cara, partiéndole el labio y rompiéndole la nariz.

· Eres un infeliz, de veras eres uno de los usuarios de Stand más temibles que conozco – dijo Brando – pero no eres el más fuerte. Tu poder no es nada comparado al que busco realmente, además de que estás del lado equivocado. No me sirves.

Nuevamente, Brando golpeó a Saijo en el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo y de forma repentina, Last Resort atravesó el muro con un puñetazo, con el cual además de romper la pared también arrancó la mandíbula de Brando de un golpe devastador.

Las cadenas que retenían a Saijo desaparecieron, y nuevamente se recompuso, aunque con dificultad por todos los golpes en la cabeza que había recibido.

Brando, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y tambaleaba, comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras de lo que quedaba de su boca colgaba de su cabeza y chorreaba sangre a borbotones. Su lengua también se asomaba, aunque parcialmente puesto que había sido arrancada en gran parte.

El hombre malherido retrocedió rápidamente tres metros. Su Stand comenzó a hacer la extraña secuencia que había hecho antes.

· _¡Ding! Pain For Pleasure _– dijo Happiness Machine

Brando, otra vez, comenzó a regenerarse. Su mandíbula se recuperó por completo en cuestión de segundos

· ¡Ahora! ¡Last Resort! – gritó Saijo corriendo hacia Brando junto a su Stand.

Brando, una vez más, se asustó de su rival: Saijo ya sabía sus acciones, y sus momentos de debilidad, todo esto a pesar de que todavía su habilidad verdadera no había sido descubierta.

Inesperadamente, Happiness Machine volvió a hacer su secuencia de cambio de poderes, pero esta vez en tan solo un segundo.

· _¡Ding! Breaking The Chain _– dijo el Stand.

Toda la fábrica comenzó a temblar como la última vez, pero esta vez con muchísima más potencia. Saijo no se detuvo, y seguía avanzando lentamente hacia Brando, lo que se le dificultaba con los temblores.

Dun, el asistente de Brando, sonrió al ver la situación.

· **Déjà vu **– dijo Dun, antes de retirarse muy tranquilamente del lugar.

Jessica y Joshua miraron con extrañez al asistente que se estaba yendo, y luego se miraron entre ellos, sin saber lo que estaba por ocurrir. Tyler y Joseph, que estaban a 20 metros de la zona de la pelea, comenzaron a ver que el suelo nuevamente se estaba agrietando, pero se sentía diferente a lo que fue la última vez.

Finalmente, Happiness Machine golpeó el suelo, y todo el suelo de la fábrica comenzó a abrirse, dejando grietas enormes con una profundidad desconocida. El techo del lugar comenzó a desplomarse. Joshua se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde Jessica, para rescatarla, y salieron del lugar por una puerta diferente a la que había usado Dun.

Joseph, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cayó en una de las grietas, pero fue rescatado por su hermano Tyler, que rápidamente tomó su única mano restante. Por fortuna, ninguna parte del inestable techo se les cayó encima. Saijo se encontraba tirado sobre una de las piezas de suelo que quedaban entre las grietas.

Al llegar al exterior de la fábrica, Joshua comenzó a chequear que Jessica se encontrase bien, mientras ella se terminaba de recuperar del duro golpe. Lo que ella no sabía, era de que Brando estaba por golpearla nuevamente, pero no físicamente.

De repente, el temblor cesó, y acto seguido regresó con una fuerza abrumadora, dejando casi sordos a los 5 antagonistas de Brando. Este temblor, apenas pudieron darse cuenta, se debió a que Brando hizo emerger una plataforma de tierra, de unos 20 metros de altura.

Jessica, en el momento que pudo, distinguió que sobre la plataforma se encontraba Brando, y no solo eso: él estaba sosteniendo a Marie.

Los cinco, cada uno en sus lugares respectivos, miraron al hombre, todos sintiendo una sensación de derrota inminente.

· ¡NO! – gritó Jessica con desesperación, comenzando a correr en dirección a la plataforma.

A mitad de camino, Jessica se dio cuenta de que las grietas en el suelo eran demasiado grandes como para ser saltadas: nunca podría llegar a salvar a su abuela.

Perdió.

· Happiness Machine, haz que hable – se oyó que dijo Brando, rebotando el eco de su voz contra los escombros de la fábrica.

Desde atrás de Brando, emergió su Stand, y éste alzó su mano, que comenzó a brillar, y la puso sobre la cabeza de Marie. De repente, los ojos y la boca de Marie se abrieron, emitiendo una luz roja: había "despertado" bajo los poderes del Stand.

· No puedo creerlo, realmente es un monstruo – dijo Joshua, con la voz cortada del terror.

Marie, aun teniendo su cabeza en contacto con la mano del Stand, se puso de pie frente a Brando.

· ¿Qué buscas saber, Brando? – dijo Marie poseída.

· Quiero saber en dónde está _ella_, Marie – dijo Brando.

La conversación se oía perfectamente en el silencio de la noche. Todos escuchaban con angustia, puesto que Brando estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera de sus Stands.

· Buscas a… _Amanda _– dijo Marie.

· Dime en dónde está, ahora – dijo Brando, potenciando el control mental de su Stand.

· ** _Amanda _ ** _está en **Nueva York ** _– respondió Marie, llorando.

Todos quedaron congelados. Él ahora sabía dónde buscar.

· Finalmente – dijo Brando – la mitad de mi camino para llevar a la humanidad hacia la evolución ha sido completada.

Brando comenzó a reír con regocijo. Jessica estaba sin palabras, al igual que todos sus aliados.

· Me han obligado a hacer las cosas personalmente, y ahora sé que mis propias acciones han forjado mi incompleta victoria. Casi logran derrotarme en varias oportunidades en esta noche, pero mi determinación siempre supo anteponerse ante ustedes.

De repente, Marie, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de control de Happiness Machine, tomó a Brando de su cara, y se acercó a él.

· Brando, tu victoria solamente traerá desgracia a este mundo. Eres el demonio caminando sobre la tierra. **Eres el fin del mundo en persona**. – le dijo Marie, con cierta dificultad, y aun llorando.

Brando se sorprendió.

· Hmm, parece que tu fuerza de voluntad es demasiado fuerte, Marie, teniendo en cuenta que no posees ningún tipo de Stand. Tu linaje es realmente sorprendente, y _espero que no me decepcione_. – dijo Brando, mirándola a los ojos.

Marie, esforzándose al máximo, volteó su cabeza, para mirar a Jessica una vez más, a la par de que su nieta también la vio a los ojos.

· Jessica… l-lo siento – dijo Marie, con una profunda angustia.

· A juzgar por sus lágrimas – comenzó a decir Brando – creo que fue muy sincera, sobre todo con la información que necesitaba. Creo que ya ha hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Brando retiró la mano de su Stand de la cabeza de Marie, y ella cayó inconsciente al vacío. En la fría noche se oyeron los gritos de desesperación de Jessica y Joshua, viendo caer a la mujer. Tyler, al escuchar a la chica gritar de forma tan desgarradora y de ver la escena, algo despertó dentro de él.

Tyler miró al vacío y se dio cuenta de que Brando se había puesto en desventaja ante los poderes de _Blurryface._

· _¡Blurryface! _– exclamó Tyler, mientras su Stand ingresó rápidamente en la sombra que generaba su propio cuerpo.

Nada ocurrió. La mujer, al caer en el vacío, desapareció por completo. Hubo un silencio, y todos miraron para todos lados, esperando a que algo relacionado a Blurryface ocurriese.

De repente, desde la misma sombra por la que había ingresado Blurryface, comenzó a salir este mismo Stand, llevando a Marie entre sus brazos. Brando quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de Tyler, pero parecía que el éxtasis de su momento de gloria hacia que le importara muy poco lo que sucediera.

Tyler y Joseph lograron reunirse con Jessica y Joshua, llevando a Marie con ellos. Jessica abrazó a su abuela inconsciente y comenzó a llorar.

Tyler, una vez más, se paró y dirigió su mirada a Brando.

· Toda esta oscuridad que hay dentro del vacío en las grietas del suelo no es más que territorio ventajoso para mi Blurryface, Brando. No pienso dejarte ir de este lugar con vida. – dijo Tyler.

Nuevamente, comenzó a sentirse un gran temblor en toda la zona, algo que fue desconcertante para Brando. Repentinamente, desde el vacío de las grietas, empezaron a emerger miles de garras, que rodearon la plataforma en la que Brando se encontraba. Las garras parecían poseer un rango dentro del cual Brando se encontraba.

· Interesante poder oculto, Tyler – dijo Brando – te desafío a intentar usarlo. Estoy de humor como para dar una última batalla por mero entretenimiento.

Tyler se enfureció al oír esto. Miró a Jessica: estaba llorando con su abuela en sus brazos; miró a Saijo, que se estaba levantando lentamente. Luego, miró a su hermano Joseph: estaba completamente agotado, y pálido por toda la sangre que había perdido a causa de su brazo rebanado, siendo tratado por Joshua para detener la hemorragia.

· ¡BLURRYFACE!

Dicho esto, todas las garras comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia la plataforma, las cuales Brando empezó a repeler fácilmente con su Stand, una por una, devolviendo un golpe a cada una.

· ¡MÁS! ¡VE POR MÁS, BLURRYFACE! – gritaba Tyler.

Las garras empezaron a emerger más rápidamente y en más cantidad. A Brando cada vez se le dificultaba más repeler los ataques, y al estar en constante combate no podía cambiar de poderes. En un momento, una de las garras atacó su pierna, arrancando parte de su pantalón e hiriéndola, haciendo que pierda la concentración y debilitando su barrera de golpes, por lo que más y más ataques enemigos comenzaron a golpearle.

· ¡Imposible! – exclamó Brando, mientras era herido por los ataques.

Finalmente, Brando y toda la plataforma fueron engullidos por una gran masa de garras oscuras, hasta que finalmente se quedaron estáticas en donde estaban. No hubo ningún sonido o movimiento.

· Lo… lo hice – dijo Tyler – no siento ningún signo vital o movimiento dentro del cúmulo de garras.

De repente, se oyó un _"¡Ding!" _desde adentro del conjunto de garras sombrías. Apenas oyó esto, Tyler ordenó retirarse a todas las garras, revelando que en la plataforma ya no quedaba nada, _ni nadie_.

· No lo entiendo – dijo Tyler – no hubo signos de vida en ningún momento, ni tampoco movimientos.

Lentamente, desde la sombra de Tyler, comenzó a emerger una mano, que lo tomó por la espalda, y lo hizo ingresar dentro de la sombra, desapareciendo tanto él como su mano.

· ¡Tyler! – gritó Joseph.

· No puedo creer que ese sea el poder de ese infeliz – dijo Saijo, con un tono de sorpresa y derrota.

De repente, todo el suelo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de la fábrica que permaneció destrozada. La plataforma de 20 metros de altura se derrumbó sobre sí misma, dejando una pila de escombros y rocas.

Saijo pudo reunirse con el resto del grupo, pero apenas pudo llegar junto a ellos, oyeron un grito a la distancia. Cuando todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde escucharon el grito, vieron a Tyler, que permanecía de pie, pero inmóvil.

Al instante, se oyó un fuerte sonido de huesos rompiéndose, seguido de la imagen de Tyler cayendo de rodillas mientras gritaba de forma desconsolada. Detrás de él, pudieron verlo: era Brando, que estaba emergiendo desde una sombra en el suelo, y le había roto las piernas a Tyler.

Al tener la atención de todos, Brando comenzó a hablar de forma altanera.

· Aquellos que queden atrás en la evolución, o los que se opongan a ella, terminarán de rodillas y serán obliterados por mi propia mano y acción. Ustedes, ciertamente tienen mi respeto. Han demostrado ser dignos de pertenecer a la generación evolucionada de la humanidad.

Brando tomó de los pelos a Tyler, que seguía de rodillas.

· A pesar de que obviamente sean mis opuestos, matar por matar no es lo que yo hago, porque las acciones sin fundamentos; los impulsos, los sentimientos, son cosas que no han hecho más que ponerme obstáculos en mi vida, y esos obstáculos han aparecido por mi culpa, porque yo les he dado lugar para que existan. Pero ya no más.

Levemente, Brando levantó a joven agarrándolo del pelo. Él estaba detrás de Tyler.

· Ustedes son esos obstáculos en mi vida, y no pienso darles más lugar en mi camino. Espero que el sentimiento que les quede de esto sea _el temor_.

Brando, con una fuerza abrumadora, pateó la cabeza de Tyler, atravesándola de lado a lado, dejando caer desplomado el cuerpo del joven. Todos los aliados de Jessica quedaron en shock.

· Jessica Quill, les voy a dar esta única oportunidad de vivir, pero la próxima vez que interfieran en mi camino, todos terminarán teniendo el mismo destino que Tyler. _Poner un pie en Nueva York significará sus muertes._

Todos quedaron en silencio, sollozando. Saijo dio un paso al frente, quedando a una distancia de no más de 10 metros de Brando.

· La próxima vez que te enfrente, tengas el poder que tengas, vas a morir en mis manos – dijo Saijo – cuando no haya nadie más para enfrentarte, nadie que pueda detenerte, voy a destrozarte por completo.

· Será un gusto volver a pelear una vez que haya terminado mi camino. – respondió Brando, riendo con burla.

Finalmente, Brando se subió a un coche verde oscuro junto con Dun, y se retiraron.

La noche comenzó a soplar fríamente. Nadie decía una palabra. Joseph lloraba de forma desconsolada junto al cuerpo de su hermano, y Jessica no dejaba de abrazar a su abuela. Joshua fue a ver si Saijo se encontraba bien.

Dentro del coche, finalmente Brando pudo descansar.

· Señor, ¿partimos hacia Nueva York? – preguntó Dun.

· Me temo que esta batalla me ha dejado agotado, Dun. He utilizado mi poder en sus límites. Creo que es momento de contar con alguien más _competente _para el siguiente trabajo.

· ¿A quién quiere que contacte, señor? No tenemos mucha gente en Nueva York.

· Llama inmediatamente a Inglaterra, y contacta con el equipo de ** _Smiths_ ** – dijo Brando con seriedad – lo quiero en Nueva York para mañana.

_31 de marzo._

_9:00 AM._

Después de todos lo sucedido, y una vez calmadas las tensiones, llovió. Pero la lluvia aquel día no fue una lluvia tranquila, sino que más bien era una lluvia indecisa, vacía, extraña, lenta. Todo aquello que sentía Jessica, ella lo veía reflejado en la lluvia.

Marie Quill, nuevamente, había sido puesta en terapia intensiva, para retomar su tratamiento de recuperación. Al no ser más un blanco de la organización de Brando, podría seguir su sanación de forma más tranquila, pero nunca se descartaba la amenaza.

Joseph, ahora sin un brazo, estaba despidiendo los restos de su hermano en el cementerio, cuya lápida quedó a un lado de las de sus padres.

· Peleaste por algo justo hermano, siempre me protegiste desde pequeños, pero no pude protegerte. No sabes cuánto estoy deseando ser yo el que esté en tu lugar. Descansa en paz. – decía Joseph mirando la lápida de Tyler.

Joshua y Saijo se encontraban en la puerta del hospital, esperando a que Jessica saliese luego de visitar a su abuela. No cruzaron palabras entre ambos, pero ellos sabían que más que silencio o ausencia de qué decir, lo que realmente llenaba la mente del otro era la impotencia y la derrota.

Cuando Jessica finalmente salió, se reunió con ambos chicos. Joshua, con mucha dificultad, la miraba a los ojos fugazmente, para luego volver a mirar el suelo. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir. Saijo rompió el silencio.

· Esto no fue una victoria, pero tampoco fue una derrota.

El joven tomó a Jessica de una mano y se acercó a ella.

· Jessica, te prometo por mi vida… que la próxima vez que lo vea, o que sepa de él, no va a conocer otra cosa que no sea la derrota o el dolor. La próxima vez, no me voy a conformar con que nos deje irnos con vida por "piedad". No habrá derrota en la siguiente ocasión que lo enfrente.

Jessica apretó la mano del joven, y le agradeció mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo, como forma de aceptar y sellar la promesa.

· Por eso mismo, partiremos mañana a Nueva York – dijo Joshua – debemos encontrar a esa tal ** _Amanda _ **antes que él, y en caso de encontrarlo…

· En caso de encontrarlo, cumpliré mi promesa. No hago dos veces la misma promesa – dijo Saijo.

· ** _Amanda_ ** _… _– dijo Jessica.

Al nombrarla, sintió nuevamente una sensación extraña en su hombro izquierdo. Esta vez, Saijo se percató de esto.

· ¿Qué tienes en tu espalda? – preguntó Saijo.

· Una marca de nacimiento, pero cada vez que oigo cosas sobre Brando… siento sensaciones extrañas sobre ella – dijo ella.

· ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó de nuevo Saijo, moviendo la cabeza para poder ver si se distinguía la marca.

Jessica bajó la manga izquierda de su polera para dejarse ver su espalda, y su marca de nacimiento tenía una forma inusual: _una estrella._

…

…

_31 de marzo._

_Manchester, Inglaterra._

_5:00 AM (1:00 AM en EEUU)._

_Se ve un teléfono en medio de un oscuro bar._

Entre todo el tumulto de gente y el bullicio comenzó, a sonar el teléfono. El dueño del lugar contestó la llamada, y su expresión pasó de tener una cara normal a ponerse totalmente serio y confidente.

· _Llamada para The Smiths _– dijo el dueño del bar.

De repente, todo el ruido cesó. Todas las miradas del lugar se dirigieron hacia 3 sujetos de trajes oscuros que estaban sentados en la barra. Coordinadamente, bebieron su trago, dejaron el vaso, y voltearon hacia el teléfono.


	8. Nothing Else Matters

_1 de abril._

_Aeropuerto de San Francisco._

_Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana._

Jessica se encontraba junto a Ashley, mientras que Saijo y Joshua observaban la despedida entre ambas a la distancia. Las dos jóvenes estaban preocupadas de alejarse la una de la otra.

· ¿Estás segura de hacer este viaje, Jessica? – preguntó Ashley

· Algo me dice que debo ir allí… no sé _qué_, pero algo me espera en esa ciudad.

La joven había decidido dejar el año de sus estudios en pausa para realizar el viaje. Su abuela se encontraba hospitalizada, pero su cabeza se había llenado de presentimientos o premoniciones: una de las sensaciones que ella tenía, era que su abuela no corría ya ningún riesgo, debido a que el enemigo finalmente había conseguido lo que necesitaba, sumado a que de todas maneras la anciana se encontraba protegida por usuarios de Stand aliados, entre los que se encontraba **Ashley**.

La amiga de Jessica había elegido quedarse en su ciudad, terminando sus estudios y cuidando tanto de su abuela como de su casa. El Stand de Ashley era muy poderoso, pero también demasiado _situacional _y ella temía ser un peso para el equipo.

Ambas se abrazaron por última vez, y cada una tomó su camino. A pesar de toda la seguridad que le tenía, Ashley temía que esta fuese la última vez que viera a Jessica. La chica subió al avión junto a los dos jóvenes, y partieron.

Una vez que tomó asiento, Jessica se puso sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar _Nothing Else Matters_, de _Metallica_, mientras miraba el reflejo de la marca de estrella en su hombro que se asomaba.

_Un poco de información sobre el viaje:_

· _La distancia aproximada entre San Francisco y Nueva York es de 4600 kilómetros._

· _El viaje en avión dura aproximadamente entre 4 o 5 horas._

· _Está dividida en 5 condados principales: Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Staten Island y Queens._

· _Jessica nunca estuvo en este lugar. En toda su vida solamente realizó dos viajes de vacaciones: uno a México, y otro a Los Angeles._

Durante el viaje, Joshua se veía demasiado serio. Normalmente, él siempre molestaba a Saijo o reía con él, pero ahora no cruzaba ni una palabra con nadie. Su mirada estaba fija en el piso, y parecía no dejar de maquinar algo en su cabeza.

Saijo, por su parte, aprovechaba el viaje para dormir. Se le notaba muy agotado desde su pelea la noche anterior. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero por momentos roncaba y eso generaba miradas de disgusto en los otros pasajeros, lo que le daba una sensación embarazosa a Jessica.

Paralelamente al vuelo de San Francisco, en Manchester estaba por salir un vuelo con el mismo destino: _Nueva York_.

En la fila, se encontraban tres hombres esperando, cada uno con un maletín, llevando también de vestimenta unos enormes sacos negros, y anteojos. Ninguno hablaba con el otro, y estaban parados igual que unos soldados, sin siquiera mostrar expresiones faciales.

Un guardia de seguridad se aproximó hacia donde estaban los tres sujetos, y miró fijamente al que se encontraba por delante.

· Disculpen señores, solo se permiten bolsos o mochilas de mano. Sus maletines deben ir con el equipaje, y tampoco pueden llevar ropa de esa magnitud. Son las políticas del aeropuerto. – dijo el guardia.

Ninguno de los sujetos se inmutó.

El guardia se enfureció al haber sido ignorado, y la gente alrededor comenzó a voltear para ver la situación. Comenzaban a sospechar que los tres sujetos planearan algo por las cosas que decía el guardia.

· Caballeros, no voy a repetirlo. Retírense de la fila, y dejen sus maletines en donde corresponde.

El sujeto de adelante comenzó a ser visto por sus dos compañeros, pero sin embargo no mostraba emoción alguna. El hombre acomodó sus anteojos negros, sin dejar ver sus ojos, pero no dirigió la mirada al guardia. Tomó aire.

· Vamos a llevar nuestros maletines, cada uno en su mano, y no vamos a quitarnos nuestros trajes. – dijo el sujeto vestido de negro – y usted va a retirarse, y no va a volver a interactuar con nosotros nunca más en su vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Repentinamente, el guardia cambió su expresión de enojo y seriedad a una sonrisa, y la mirada que tenía clavada en el sujeto se dirigió rápidamente hacia el fondo del pasillo.

· Entendido, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje. – dijo el guardia, retirándose del lugar.

· Y de aquí, nadie de ustedes va a volver a preguntarnos algo. No nos recordarán una vez que nos hayamos ido, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el sujeto, levantando la voz para que lo oigan todos los que estaban presentes allí.

Toda la gente del lugar sufrió el mismo cambio drástico que el guardia: sus expresiones de preocupación parecieron cambiar a una normalidad alarmante, inclusive los niños. Los dos otros sujetos sonrieron mirando a su compañero, mientras comenzaban a retomar su paso hacia el avión para finalmente despegar.

La puerta del puente de abordaje, una vez ingresados los 3 hombres, cerró bruscamente, retumbando su sonido en todo el silencioso aeropuerto. El vuelo salió minutos después de esto, y una vez despegado el avión, todas las personas del aeropuerto volvieron a actuar normalmente, y al darse cuenta de que -sin explicación alguna y debido a que no recordaban nada- perdieron su vuelo, comenzaron a hacer un escándalo en el lugar; escándalo del cual _Los Smiths _estaban ya muy lejos.

_Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy_

_Queens, Nueva York_

_Alrededor de las 13:00 PM_

Jessica y sus dos compañeros bajaron del avión, y dentro del aeropuerto, a mitad de camino, se detuvieron porque Joshua se frenó en seco. Ni ella ni Saijo entendieron por qué, pero se notaba nervioso y dificultoso para hablar.

· Estuve buscando la manera de decirles acerca de lo que debo hacer en esta ciudad, pero no la encontré de otra forma que no sea la más directa posible – dijo Joshua, mirando a ambos.

Saijo y Jessica dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo y prestaron más atención a Joshua.

· La verdad es que, además de ser este el lugar donde debemos encontrar a esa tal ** _Amanda_ **, yo personalmente debo encontrar a alguien que podría sernos de ayuda, además de ajustar cuentas.

· ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Saijo, extrañado de no saber absolutamente nada al respecto.

· Mi hermano.

· ¿Y cuál es el problema con decirnos acerca de él? – preguntó Jessica.

· Pensé que lo tomarían como algo extraño, y tampoco quise interponer cosas personales en medio de nuestra misión, pero creo que será un aliado muy poderoso.

· Supongo que es usuario de Stand. ¿No necesitas que te acompañemos? – preguntó Jessica.

· No. No quiero que piense que lo estamos persiguiendo, y además es algo que debo solucionar solo con él. Su poder lo conozco, pero no creo que lleguemos al punto de pelear.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos.

· ¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces, Joshua? – preguntó Saijo.

· Necesito que busquen cualquier anormalidad o persona sospechosa en la ciudad. Quiero suponer que ya hay enemigos alrededor de todo Nueva York, y que también están buscando a la misma persona que nosotros.

Joshua sacó dos teléfonos de su bolso.

· Aquí tienen, necesito que me reporten cualquier cosa. Es una ciudad muy grande, así que tenemos que estar en permanente comunicación o nos perderemos – dijo Joshua entregando los teléfonos.

Nuevamente buscando en su bolso, Joshua sacó un mapa de la ciudad, que tenía destinos marcados. Con su dedo, señaló dos lugares en particular: _Brooklyn _y _Queens_.

· Nos encontramos en Queens ahora mismo, a 20 kilómetros de Manhattan. Yo creo que debemos hacer un rastreo en forma de tenazas: yo me voy a adentrar en Queens, en dirección hacia el centro, para luego continuar hasta Manhattan. Ustedes van a ir por Brooklyn, y desde allí hacia Manhattan. Nos encontraremos allí – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos? – preguntó Saijo.

· No puedo hacer una especulación de sobre cuánto tardaremos, pero creo que no debería tomar más que un par de días. Tenemos dinero suficiente como para hospedarnos el tiempo necesario, así que nuestra única preocupación debería ser encontrar lo que buscamos y mantenernos alerta.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. La sorpresa fue grande, y el ser uno menos los volvía a todos más inseguros.

· Siento que pasará como en las películas de terror, cuando el grupo se divide para "cubrir más terreno" – dijo Jessica irónicamente, para romper un poco la tensión.

Todos rieron levemente, y luego volvió el silencio.

· Bueno, supongo que esta es una despedida temporal. Intentaré volver con mi hermano, y también de encontrar a _Amanda_. – dijo Joshua.

· Cuídate mucho, amigo – dijo Saijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Joshua.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron con palmadas en la espalda, y luego Jessica repitió el abrazo con Joshua. Se volvieron a mirar entre todos, y luego cada uno retomó su camino para donde debían ir.

Joshua, desde su abrigo, sacó una foto en la que se veían un matrimonio con dos niños: esos niños eran él y su hermano. La miró detenidamente mientras caminaba.

· _Joffrey… _– susurró Joshua, mirando la fotografía.

Volvió a guardar la imagen en su abrigo, y levantó la vista para continuar su camino. Su expresión mostraba una gran iniciativa y seguridad, pero por otro lado también reflejaba cierta incertidumbre sobre cómo iba a confrontar el problema de reconciliar sus lazos con su hermano.

_Entonces Joshua comenzó a recordar._

_Se visualizó a él, a la edad de 10 años, en frente de un auto en llamas._

_Distinguió que dentro del auto había dos personas, cuyos gritos se oían a través de los vidrios, los cuales estaban golpeando con una fuerza cada vez más débil._

_Sentía mucha impotencia, pero no recuerda por qué._

_De repente, de su propia desesperación, sintió una fuerza inmensa brotar de él._

_De sus manos comenzaron a emerger otro par de manos, intangibles, casi etéreas._

_Apenas se dio cuenta de esto que estaba ocurriendo, Joshua cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sintió que todo iba más lento._

_Los gritos se oían cada vez más lentamente, hasta el punto en el que se detuvieron._

_El fuego, que llameaba con intensidad, comenzó a dejar de moverse, y quedó como pausado._

_Al abrir los ojos, vio que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto de una tonalidad sepia._

_Todo estaba detenido en el tiempo: el viento, el fuego, la hierba al costado de la carretera, las personas dentro del coche. Todo._

_Breves instantes después, todo lo que estaba pausado comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero en **reversa**: el fuego se iba reduciendo, la pintura carcomida volvía a reponerse, y las personas volvían a sus lugares, alejándose de los vidrios._

_Ahí fue cuando, a pesar de todo este increíble suceso, se percató de algo más: el fuego iba volviendo a lo que parecía ser un encendedor, que había sido arrojado._

_El encendedor, lentamente, iba subiendo, volviendo a la mano de quien lo había arrojado._

_En medio del tiempo en reversa, esa persona volvió a tomar el encendedor, para volver a arrojarlo, como si le estuviese llevando la contra al flujo del tiempo en ese momento._

_La desesperación de Joshua volvió, al ver que a pesar de todo este maravilloso espectáculo era en vano. Esa persona había irrumpido en su mundo de color sepia que fluía en reversa._

_Al intentar volver a ver el rostro de aquella persona, al tratar de recordarla, vio un fuerte destello, y su recuerdo terminó._

Joshua se halló en medio de la vía pública, conmocionado, tratando de recordar para donde dirigirse ahora.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad de Queens, en el _Aeropuerto Internacional de La Guardia_, bajaban tranquilamente del avión aquellos tres sujetos de Manchester: _Los Smiths_.

Se retiraron tranquilamente del aeropuerto, con sus maletines y equipajes, caminando de una manera casi mecánica y sincronizada. Al salir del edificio, se detuvieron, y se miraron entre los tres, formando un círculo.

· ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó uno de los 3.

· Al parecer ya han arribado, unos minutos antes que nosotros. Qué desafortunada disincronía – dijo otro, mirando un pequeño comunicador que llevaba en su bolsillo.

· De todos modos, no están yendo los 3 juntos. Algo está fallando en nuestros informes y debemos encontrar respuestas ya – dijo el tercero, pareciendo ser el informante principal.

· Si es cierto que el señor Johansson se dividió de Quill y Josuta, entonces debemos tomar una decisión sobre a qué grupo atacar. No debemos descartar la posibilidad de que Johansson esté en búsqueda de potenciales aliados, o de informantes.

· ¿Debemos dividirnos? ¿Es prudente enfrentarlos individualmente?

· No es para nada prudente, pero tenemos a los cuatro agentes listos para iniciar una operación. Propongo utilizarlos como chivos expiatorios para informarnos más, ir acorralándolos, y finalmente atacarlos en grupo para fulminarlos.

En medio de su charla, un sujeto comenzó a tocar la espalda de uno de _Los Smiths_. La charla cesó secamente, y los 3 voltearon a ver al hombre que interrumpía: era un taxista.

· Disculpen caballeros, ¿les interesa que los lleve al hotel en donde se encuentran hospedados? – dijo el taxista.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, mirando de una forma fría y analítica al taxista. Finalmente, uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

· Será un placer. Por favor, ayúdenos con el equipaje.

Los tres dejaron sus cosas en el maletero del coche, y subieron en él. Al taxista le pareció extraño que los sujetos se sentaran juntos en la parte de atrás, dejando el asiento de adelante libre, sin siquiera ocuparlo con equipaje.

· ¿Hasta dónde, caballeros? – preguntó el taxista, mirando por el retrovisor.

· Hasta Hell's Kitchen, por favor – respondió el mismo sujeto que accedió al viaje.

El motor arrancó, y a la par, la charla entre los 3 sujetos comenzó nuevamente.

· Mi proposición, retomando nuestra charla, es que movamos los hilos que poseemos en Nueva York. Que conozcamos las capacidades de estos sujetos que vamos a enfrentar, tanto física como moralmente. Necesitamos saber hasta qué punto son capaces de hacer las cosas.

· ¿Entonces tu opción es enviar al suicidio a nuestros agentes? Solamente disponemos de 4.

· No estoy hablando de enviarlos a morir. Tal vez tengan éxito. Hay que asegurarnos de que, en caso de que el grupo de Jessica Quill llega a confrontarnos, llegará lo suficientemente debilitado y estudiado por nuestros agentes como para poder ganarles en un solo enfrentamiento.

· No hay objeción de mi parte – respondió uno de los sujetos.

· Óptimo. Voy a contactar a los agentes en Queens – dijo el tercero.

A todo esto, el taxista escuchaba atentamente todo sobre la conversación, imaginando que se trataba de algún tipo de plan mafioso para asesinar personas o para ajustar cuentas. Evitaba el contacto visual con sus pasajeros a toda costa.

El resto del viaje, ninguno de los sujetos volvió a dirigir una palabra o mirada, ni siquiera entre ellos. La tensión que el conductor sentía dentro del vehículo aumentaba.

Finalmente, el vehículo llegó a Hell's Kitchen. El taxista, en un intento de salvarse el pellejo y aprovechando que no le habían indicado una dirección exacta en esa zona, comenzó a desviarse para estacionar frente a una estación de policía.

De repente, comenzó a oír voces extrañas.

· _Podrías aprovechar que estamos en la estación de policía para contarles sobre lo que le hiciste a aquella pasajera hace dos semanas, ¿verdad que sí?_

El taxista quedó pálido, y comenzó a temblar. Casi suelta el volante, pero logró mantenerse. Decidió seguir su rumbo hacia la estación de policía.

· _Tal vez no tienes que ir a contarles a los policías. Posiblemente sea mejor idea contarle a **tu esposa **sobre lo de la chica, y ella lo comprenderá, o quizá te deje y se lleve a tu hijo lejos de ti, ¿verdad que sí?_

Las voces no se callaban. El taxista estaba sudando como si hubiese corrido durante minutos. Comenzó a mirar por el retrovisor, pensando que sus pasajeros tenían algo que ver, pero vio que no habían movido un músculo.

· _¡Psst! Mira aquí abajo_

Oyó esa frase, y con mucho terror y lentitud, dirigió su mirada hacia el volante del taxi: en medio del volante, había una _boca_, que sonreía y sacaba la lengua de forma burlona. El taxista quedó completamente horrorizado, y antes de poder gritar, la boca se abrió, y de una forma feroz le devoró el antebrazo completo.

Ahogado en su propio llanto, comenzó a entrar en shock, y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba frenó en seco.

Lentamente, por detrás de él, sintió que se le acercó uno de los tres sujetos.

· Vas a estrellarte contra esa estación de policía, una vez que nos bajemos. Si sobrevives, vas a confesar la violación que cometiste, y vas a decir que te rebanaste la mano porque con ella habías tocado a esa chica, y la culpa te obligó a hacerlo. Durante el resto de tu vida, no vas a recordar nada sobre nosotros: nuestras voces, nuestros rostros, nuestros modos de hablar y lo que oíste. Nada de eso vas a recordar. No voy a repetirlo – dijo uno de los tres sujetos, el mismo que había hablado con el guardia y las personas en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

El taxista, que estaba en shock y horrorizado, pasó a tener una expresión seria y tranquila, casi sonriente.

· Entendido señor. Que tenga un buen día – dijo el taxista.

Los hombres bajaron del coche, y recogieron su equipaje, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su hotel. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, el taxista pisó a fondo el acelerador, y giró el volante en dirección a la estación de policía.

Para finalizar, se vio la imagen de los tres misteriosos sujetos girando la esquina, a la par de que se oyó un estruendo enorme en la calle que acababan de abandonar.


	9. Sum 41

_En algún lugar por las calles de Queens._

_Nueva York._

_Alrededor de las 14:00 PM._

Joshua caminaba, algo perdido, por las calles de Queens. Su único objetivo ahora era encontrar a su hermano, y no sabía por dónde comenzar. La única información o indicio sobre su paradero la tenía un informante, con el que debía encontrarse en una hora, para intercambiar esos datos por dinero.

El lugar designado para que él y su informante se encontrasen era una cafetería, ubicada en una esquina, y ya teniendo la dirección decidió abordar un taxi para llegar a tiempo.

· ¿Hasta dónde, señor? ¿Algún hotel? – preguntó el taxista.

· Por el momento no, preferiría comer algo antes de hospedarme. Necesito que me lleve a esta dirección – dijo Joshua, entregándole un papel al conductor.

· La Cafetería Battery, excelente lugar – comentó el taxista, leyendo el trozo de papel - ¿le molesta si enciendo la radio?

· Para nada, adelante – dijo Joshua, acomodándose en su asiento, mirando por la ventana.

El taxista prendió el estéreo del coche, y sintonizó una estación de noticias.

· _En otras noticias, hace apenas unos minutos, un taxista se estrelló contra una estación de policía en Hell's Kitchen. Al no haber sido un gran choque, parecía un accidente, hasta que el mismísimo conductor bajó del coche y confesó que había cometido crímenes previos al choque. Además de algunas contusiones y heridas leves, el conductor bajó del vehículo con el brazo completamente cercenado. Es toda la información que pudimos conseguir hasta el momento. Ampliaremos. – _relataba el locutor de la estación de radio.

Joshua oyó con detenimiento la noticia, y le llamó la atención la poca lógica del choque accidental con el brazo cercenado. De todas formas, volvió a concentrarse en mirar por la ventanilla del vehículo, y pensar en sus cosas.

· Estos últimos años están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en Nueva York – comentó el conductor.

· ¿A qué tipo de cosas se refiere? – preguntó Joshua.

· No lo sé. De todas maneras, no me refiero al tipo de cosas como _lo que ocurrió hace 7 años,_ sino cosas inexplicables – dijo el conductor.

· Con haber oído la anécdota del locutor de la radio, creo que no me falta mucho para tener una de esas situaciones extrañas – dijo Joshua, sonriendo a la par del taxista.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino: la Cafetería Battery. Joshua bajó con su mochila y su maleta, y entró al lugar. No había mucha gente dentro, pero tampoco estaba vacío. Aprovechó que había una mesa libre contra una ventana, de esas mesas con bancos grandes, y se sentó junto a su equipaje. Se le acercó un mesero.

· ¿Puedo tomar su pedido? – dijo el mesero, sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

· Si. Quiero saber todo lo que sepas acerca de mi hermano – dijo Joshua, levantando despacio la cabeza para mirar al mesero.

El empleado sonrió: era el informante que Joshua estaba buscando, y logró reconocerlo porque era el único de los trabajadores de allí que estaba usando guantes, detalle que éste le indicó para que pudieran encontrarse.

Tomó asiento junto a Joshua, específicamente frente a él en la mesa, y sacó unos pocos papeles en los que parecía tener anotaciones.

· Señor Johansson, me alegro poder habernos encontrado – dijo el informante.

· La satisfacción es mutua, pero necesito que esto sea lo más breve posible. Dudo que nadie sepa sobre mis movimientos, y no tengo intenciones de quedarme mucho tiempo en esta ciudad – respondió Joshua.

El informante acomodó los papeles que tenía en sus manos, y los leyó rápidamente. Una vez repasada la información, volvió su mirada hacia Joshua.

· Joffrey Johansson, es una gran persona – dijo el informante – y también es un gran amigo. No sé cómo será como familiar, pero eso es algo que no me incumbe.

· Lo desconozco completamente hace ya años – respondió Joshua con cierta nostalgia.

· Joffrey vive cerca del _Jardín Botánico de Queens_. Supuestamente vive alquilando un pequeño departamento del cual yo desconozco, pero sé que vive en esa zona.

· _Estoy a solamente unos minutos de su ubicación – _pensó Joshua.

· Sus trabajos nunca son fijos: lo he visto trabajar de limpiador de coches, de heladero, de barrendero, entre otros. Lo curioso es que siempre que logré encontrarlo y fotografiarlo en su respectivo trabajo, inmediatamente renunciaba a él y buscaba uno nuevo. Al parecer tu hermano tiene cierto sexto sentido para saber cuándo alguien lo está vigilando.

Joshua pensó en qué tanto iban a complicarse las cosas sabiendo la rapidez para ocultarse de Joffrey.

· Otra cosa interesante, es que solamente sale a hacer compras o a trabajar, pero nunca lo vi socializar con nadie… hasta que un día decidí vigilarlo por las noches.

· ¿Qué conseguiste? – preguntó Joshua.

· Tu hermano sale por las noches encapuchado, y se reúne con otras dos personas, y entre los tres asaltan coches o negocios pequeños. Parece ser que así subsisten, aunque de todas maneras no se justifica que al ser un criminal de tan poca magnitud viva entre las sombras.

· ¿Y no notaste nada extraño cuando los espiabas? – preguntó Joshua, con una intriga creciente.

· Sinceramente, me impresionó que en todos sus robos haya salido exitoso. Nunca hizo sonar una alarma, nunca alertó ninguna cámara de seguridad, ni tampoco nunca ningún guardia lo vio.

· _Ese bastardo _– susurró Joshua, hablando para sí mismo mientras sonreía.

· No tengo más información que esa, muchacho. Espero haberte sido de ayuda – dijo el informante.

Joshua inmediatamente, desde dentro de su mochila, sacó un sobre con billetes y se lo entregó al informante, que con mucha felicidad recibió su paga. Finalmente, estrecharon sus manos, y el sujeto se levantó de la mesa.

· Disculpa, antes que te vayas, quisiera ordenarte por favor un café cortado – le pidió Joshua al mesero.

· Enseguida, caballero – dijo el informante, volviendo a su trabajo.

Luego de terminar su café, Joshua se retiró del lugar, notando que mientras se iba, su informante lo miraba de una forma extraña.

Ya estando afuera, se dirigió a la zona cercana al Jardin Botanico de Queens, para comenzar a buscar lugar donde hospedarse. En su camino, tomó su teléfono e intentó contactarse con Jessica y Saijo para ver si había novedades, y para saber cómo se encontraban, pero extrañamente no le contestaron. Llamó a ambos teléfonos, pero la respuesta fue la misma en ambos casos. Ahora Joshua se encontraba preocupado por ellos, pero también quería concentrarse en terminar de resolver la incógnita de dónde se encontraba su hermano.

Después de unos minutos buscando, encontró un hotel que, además de ser de la zona que necesitaba, era accesible económicamente. Pagó en la recepción y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

La habitación que le había tocado era la número 41.

Joshua entró al cuarto, y dejó sus cosas, todo esto dejando la puerta principal abierta debido a que solamente quería entrar para dejar su equipaje y luego irse a caminar por el barrio.

Mientras ordenaba sus cosas sobre la cama, empezó a escuchar una especie de susurros viniendo desde el pasillo. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta, con mucha cautela, y echó un vistazo, pero no vio nada.

A los pocos segundos, oyó de nuevo un susurro. Al volver a ver hacia afuera, le pareció ver que por el pasillo pasó corriendo alguien, pero no llegó a distinguir nada.

· _One More Time _– dijo Joshua, haciendo salir lentamente su Stand.

Ya en una posición defensiva, salió hacia el pasillo. Su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo, así que frente a él solamente tenía un largo corredor con habitaciones a los costados, y al fondo la escalera para subir o bajar.

De repente, de una de las habitaciones salió caminando una especie de mujer, vestida como de condesa, y con la piel de un color metálico, para luego entrar a la habitación que estaba frente de la cual ella salió. Detrás de ella le seguía una estela de color negro.

Nuevamente, esta mujer salió de la habitación, e ingresó en otra. Joshua entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba avanzando _hacia él_, encerrándolo fácilmente por la posición de su habitación: fue ahí entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación que le habían dado fue elegida a propósito, para que cuando se diera cuenta de que no podía escapar fuese demasiado tarde.

Joshua comenzó a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo, pero a mitad de carrera la mujer se hizo presente en su totalidad: se puso en medio del pasillo, y clavó la mirada en Joshua, dejándolo inmóvil.

Analizó muchas posibilidades, pero no tenía muchas opciones, y tampoco rutas de escape. Entonces, Joshua se dio cuenta que a su derecha tenía una habitación vacía a la que podía entrar, y con suerte, al mismo tiempo que ella entrase él podría salir.

Decidido, Joshua dio 3 pasos muy lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación vacía, pero a la par de esto los ojos de la mujer se encendieron y ella lanzó una especie de alarido. La estela negra que se encontraba detrás de la mujer comenzó a avanzar por las paredes, hasta llegar a Joshua en forma de garras, rasgando su pierna con una herida profunda.

· _Esa cosa no es una mujer… ¡Es un Stand!_ – pensó Joshua, mientras caía lentamente por la herida en su pierna.

Antes de tocar el suelo, vio que el Stand enemigo se aproximaba lentamente mostrando sus largas garras, entonces allí fue cuando él tomó una decisión.

· _¡One More Time! ¡Retrocede el tiempo 5 segundos! _– exclamó Joshua, haciendo que su Stand aparezca por detrás de él.

** _Su Stand emitió una onda expansiva que congeló todo._ **

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia._ **

** _El movimiento del enemigo comenzó a detenerse._ **

** _Joshua comenzó a levantarse lentamente._ **

La herida en la pierna de Joshua se revirtió por completo, y por cada segundo que iba retrocediendo, la sangre volvía a ingresar al corte y la piel volvía a regenerarse.

Pasados los cinco segundos, notó algo: los ojos del Stand enemigo comenzaron a brillar, y en medio de todo el mundo detenido se escuchó su alarido. Una estela negra comenzó nuevamente a avanzar por las paredes, en dirección a Joshua. **El Stand enemigo logró moverse en el tiempo congelado**.

· ¡IMPOSIBLE! – gritó Joshua, escuchándose su voz llena de eco en medio de todo el detenimiento.

Entonces, en el silencio del mundo congelado, se escuchó al anunciador.

_\- CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO, ¡TIME OUT!_

** _El mundo volvió a la normalidad._ **

Apenas todo volvió a la normalidad, Joshua volvió a ser impactado por el ataque del Stand enemigo, esta vez siendo un corte profundo en su pecho.

Joshua entonces, tumbado en el suelo y con su mano en su pecho completamente ensangrentada, comenzó a toser y a arrastrarse hacia dentro de la habitación vacía por el pasillo.

· N-no puede ser. Este Stand se pudo mover dentro del tiempo congelado, pero, ¿por qué? Se nota que su poder no es el de controlar el tiempo. Su poder rige por encima de las reglas de mi Stand.

El Stand enemigo comenzó a avanzar hacia Joshua, que no podía levantarse del todo por el cansancio de haber usado su poder, sumado a la gran herida que tenía.

Al estar a alrededor de 2 metros de distancia del Stand enemigo, Joshua sacó a One More Time, y lo envió con un puñetazo para atacar. One More Time logró tocar la cara del enemigo con su puño, pero repentinamente ésta lo esquivó antes de recibir el golpe completo, y contraatacó con un zarpazo en el brazo, dejando marcas de garras en Joshua.

A esta altura del combate, Joshua estaba completamente superado por el enemigo. Lo superaba en velocidad, en precisión, y además su poder no servía contra ella.

· _Joshua Johansson. Usuario de Stand. Debes ser exterminado. No te resistas. There's no solution. _– dijo el Stand enemigo, en voz alta con una tonalidad robótica.

Ya desplomado completamente en el suelo, sin poder siquiera seguir avanzando, Joshua sacó su teléfono e intentó llamar una vez más a sus amigos, pero no hubo respuesta.

· Lo siento mucho, amigos – dijo Joshua, con angustia y dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

El Stand enemigo mostró la garra completa, y lanzó el zarpazo contra Joshua, quien cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Al cerrarlos, sintió una extraña sensación: el piso se sentía diferente, el golpe nunca había llegado, y además oía una respiración que no era del Stand enemigo.

Al abrir los ojos, y mirar a su alrededor, Joshua se encontró dentro de una habitación. Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que aquella habitación pertenecía a otro piso el cual no era aquel en el que él estaba.

Sus heridas seguían igual, pero pudo recomponerse un poco y logró sentarse en el piso. De repente, volteó a ver de quién era la respiración: había una persona mirando a través de la puerta de la habitación, como vigilando, pero no podía divisarla.

Nuevamente, entrando a la defensiva, Joshua intentó sacar su Stand, logrando que solamente aparezca su brazo.

· _No vuelvas a usar a tu One More Time, o vas a quedar completamente exhausto. Aprovecha este respiro y reúne fuerzas, Joshua._

· ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de mi Stand? – preguntó Joshua al extraño.

· _Lo sé porque somos hermanos _– dijo aquel sujeto, revelando que no era nadie más que **Joffrey Johansson**.

Joshua quedó perplejo: volvió a ver el rostro de su hermano, 5 años mayor que él, pero aun no entendía por qué había ocurrido ese encuentro.

· Joffrey, ¿cómo –

· Debemos irnos de aquí, ya. Este lugar es muy cerrado y este Stand es muy fuerte en este tipo de lugares. En un espacio abierto deberíamos ser capaces de ganarle – dijo Joffrey interrumpiendo a Joshua.

· Este enemigo, pudo moverse dentro de mi tiempo congelado – dijo Joshua.

· Lo sé. Este Stand enemigo tiene un poder impresionante pero aún no encuentro algún indicio de cuál es, o el sentido de sus ataques. ¿Alguna sugerencia? – preguntó Joffrey.

· No lo sé, su primer ataque fue cuando quise entrar lentamente en una habitación. Pensé que tenía algo que ver con mi movimiento, pero después se desmintió cuando estaba retrocediendo el tiempo y me volvió a atacar – relató Joshua.

Mientras relataba esto, Joshua rascó su cabeza dos veces. Volvió a oírse el alarido del Stand en todo el hotel, y ambos hermanos comenzaron a mirar con desesperación para todos lados.

· ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE JOSHUA?! – gritó Joffrey quedándose en el lugar en el que estaba.

· ¡Nada! – respondió Joshua con desesperación.

· ¡No me refiero a que hayas hecho algo a propósito, idiota! Dime qué acabas de hacer.

· Solamente te conté lo que sabía y me rasqué la cabeza, no hice nada más.

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos y alaridos que se iban acercando a la habitación.

· ¿Te rascaste? ¿De qué manera?

· ¡Normalmente! ¡Con la mano, en el pelo! Por dios – respondió Joshua desesperado.

Se vio algo de determinación en los ojos de Joffrey.

· ¿Cuántas veces te rascaste? – preguntó Joffrey.

· Creo que dos o tres veces, no más – dijo Joshua.

Joffrey siguió pensativo, recordando todo lo que su hermano le había dicho.

· Cuando quisiste entrar a esa habitación vacía, ¿cuántos pasos diste? – preguntó Joffrey.

· Tres pasos, no más – dijo Joshua, con una expresión de extrañez.

Los alaridos habían cesado, pero se escuchaban pasos lentos por todos lados, incluyendo las paredes.

· Y cuando retrocediste el tiempo… _¿cuántos segundos retrocediste? _– preguntó Joffrey, clavando la mirada en los ojos de su hermano, esperando una respuesta.

· Cinco. – dijo Joshua – Fueron cinco.

De repente, por la ventana, se vio que el Stand enemigo estaba ingresando _caminando por el techo_, casi como una persona poseída por un espíritu. Éste empezó a señalar a Joffrey.

· _Joffrey Johansson. Usuario de Stand. Debes ser exterminado. No te resistas. There's no solution. _– dijo el Stand enemigo.

· Inténtalo – dijo Joffrey.

Joffrey dio 4 pasos, aproximándose al Stand enemigo. Joshua estaba impresionado por el peligro que estaba corriendo su hermano.

· ¡Toma distancia, es muy fuerte y estás en su rango! – gritó Joshua.

· Estoy esperando que me ataque – dijo Joffrey.

Joshua dirigió su mirada al Stand enemigo, y vio que mostraba una expresión de impotencia. Inclusive, notó que el Stand estaba mostrando _miedo_.

· ¡TOMA! – gritó Joffrey, dejando salir el brazo de su Stand y enviando un golpe directo a la cara del Stand enemigo.

La cara del enemigo quedó completamente destrozada, como una pantalla rota. Joffrey, sin despegar la mirada del enemigo, comenzó a hablar para Joshua.

· Te rascaste 2 veces, diste 3 pasos, retrocediste 5 segundos.

· ¿Qué?

· 2, 3 y 5, ¿qué tienen en común esos números? – preguntó Joffrey.

· No es un buen momento para adivinanzas – dijo Joshua.

· Son _números primos _– dijo Joffrey con astucia – el poder de este Stand es el de atacar a sus oponentes cuando realizan acciones que sean en números primos. Sus ataques son inesquivables e innegables, por eso pudo atacarte en tu tiempo congelado: las leyes por las que se rige este Stand sobrescriben las leyes de los demás Stands.

· Siempre fuiste el listo y yo el lindo – dijo Joshua.

Antes de volver a intentar atacar, comenzaron a escuchar aplausos viniendo desde el pasillo. Al voltearse, vieron que se hizo presente _el informante _con el cual Joshua se había encontrado hacía ya un rato. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, y su nariz rota: todo indicaba que, al compartir las heridas que tenía el Stand enemigo, se estaba revelando como el usuario de éste.

· _Sum 41_, así se llama mi poder. Eres de los pocos que ha podido deducir su poder en tan poco tiempo, siendo que lo hiciste en mitad de combate. No por nada eres un completísimo peligro, Joffrey Johansson.

· Tú me seguiste – le dijo Joshua al informante.

· Fue una fácil estrategia el darte indicios del paradero, para que pudieras encontrarlo por nosotros. La técnica del familiar en peligro para forzar una aparición nunca falla – dijo el informante.

· Eres Bizzy, uno de los tantos agentes de Brando. Aun te recuerdo. – dijo Joffrey.

· Un gusto volver a vernos, Joffrey. De no haber sido por tu hermano, nunca hubiese ocurrido este maravilloso reencuentro.

De repente, Joffrey mostró una expresión de amargura extrema.

· Joshua, tú trabajaste en conjunto con esta rata para hacerme aparecer. Pensé que estabas buscándome con un fin más digno, pero veo que solamente buscan asegurarse de que no haya nadie en el camino de Brando – dijo Joffrey, con decepción.

· Espera Joffrey, yo no estoy ayudando a nadie, debes escucharme – dijo Joshua.

Aprovechando la confusión de Joffrey, Bizzy aprovechó a seguir diciendo cosas que pusieran en una peor posición a Joshua, mientras que lentamente iba haciendo avanzar su Stand hacia Joffrey.

· Es la hora, Joshua. Una vez que lo saquemos del camino, Brando nos lo va a agradecer – dijo Bizzy.

· Maldito hijo de puta – dijo Joshua, para luego voltear la mirada hacia su hermano – Debes escucharme a mí, no creas lo que este bastardo dice.

· La última vez que quise creerte, casi morimos los dos, y yo terminé exiliado – dijo Joffrey.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, pensativos.

Repentinamente, antes de que Sum 41 pudiera comenzar a confeccionar un ataque, Joffrey comenzó a aplaudir. Tanto Joshua como Bizzy lo miraron con rareza.

· La verdad es que merecen este aplauso, porque me han hecho una buena trampa – dijo Joffrey – y hace ya tiempo que nadie podía hacerme salir de mi escondite.

Aplaudió _cinco _veces.

Al notar esto, Bizzy mostró sorpresa y sonrió. Miró a Sum 41.

· ¡Ahora, Sum! ¡Acábalo! – gritó Bizzy.

Sum 41 comenzó a emitir una estela negra por toda la habitación, tanto por el piso como por las paredes y el techo.

· Cometiste un gran error. Hubiesen huido mientras tenían tiempo, puesto que también tenías razón acerca de mi ventaja en los lugares cerrados. Sum 41, al estar en lugares cerrados, puede expandir más rápidamente sus garras sombrías por las superficies, preparando un ataque de múltiples direcciones que es inesquivable.

El Stand enemigo, en un parpadeo, salió disparado hacia Joffrey, mientras que desde las paredes y el techo salieron garras dirigidas hacia él. Joshua trató de correr hacia él, desesperado, para intentar salvarlo, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

· _¡Nirvana! _– exclamó Joffrey.

Su Stand apareció por detrás de él, plantando una expresión de sorpresa en Joshua y en Bizzy.

** _Su Stand emitió una onda expansiva que congeló todo._ **

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia._ **

** _El movimiento del enemigo comenzó a detenerse._ **

· ¿Cometer un error? ¿Yo? – preguntó Joffrey, en medio del mundo congelado. No se movió de su lugar.

Su Stand permanecía por detrás de él. Ambos vieron que Sum 41 estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él, habiendo detenido el tiempo con precisión.

Joffrey dio 6 pasos hasta llegar a ponerse frente a Bizzy, esquivando todas las garras enemigas y evitando tener contacto con ellas.

· El que se encerró conmigo, y el que se puso dentro de mi rango _fuiste tú, _Bizzy.

Nirvana tomó el rostro de Bizzy, y al hacerlo el tiempo retomó su curso normal. Todos los ataques de Sum, incluyendo su ataque en carrera, se detuvieron en seco debido a que su usuario estaba completamente inmovilizado y perdió la concentración para usar su Stand.

El Stand de Joffrey comenzó a apretar la cabeza de Bizzy, y colocó sus pulgares enfrente de los ojos del informante.

· Usaste tus sucios ojos para vigilarme día y noche, pero eso se acabó – dijo Joffrey.

Acto seguido, Nirvana incrustó sus pulgares en las cuencas de los ojos de Bizzy, excavando con fuerza, haciendo brotar una increíble cantidad de sangre, acompañada de los gritos de dolor agudo del enemigo: le había destrozado por completo los ojos.

Joshua miró a Sum 41, que estaba del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba ahora Joffrey, y veía como sus ojos robóticos estallaban. Nirvana apretaba con más y más fuerza, a la par de que también apretaba la cabeza de Bizzy.

· ¡TOMA! – gritó Joffrey, dándole un rodillazo profundo en la boca del estómago a Bizzy, soltando su cabeza y dejándolo caer, quedando espasmódico y ensangrentado en el suelo.

Lentamente, el Stand enemigo se desvaneció, haciendo desaparecer toda la estela negra y las garras que habían alrededor de la habitación.

En medio de los sollozos del enemigo, Joffrey volteó a ver a su hermano, con una mirada electrizante. Lo señaló, y envió a Nirvana hacia Joshua, tomándolo del cuello, y lo colocó contra una pared.

· No estoy tratando de traicionarte, maldición – dijo Joshua, con dificultad mientras trataba de respirar con la mano del Stand de su hermano alrededor de su cuello.

· _Tú _me estabas buscando, _tú _contrataste a un informador, y _tú _nos pusiste en riesgo a ambos, sobre todo a mí – dijo Joffrey, recriminando cada hecho.

· Te estaba buscando porque necesito tu ayuda – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Qué podrías buscar de mí en un momento como este?

· Joffrey, hace no más de dos días peleamos contra Brando, mis amigos y yo – dijo Joshua, ya quedándose sin aire.

Al oír ese nombre, Joffrey inmediatamente soltó a su hermano, quedándose frente a él esperando ser informado.

· ¿Enfrentaste a Brando? ¿Cuál es su _Stand_? – preguntó Joffrey con curiosidad.

· Su poder es inmensurable. No pudimos descubrir cuál era su Stand en sí, pero mantuvo una larga pelea contra tres usuarios de Stand a la vez, incluyendo a Saijo Josuta.

· ¿Saijo? ¿Tuvo que usar su poder para enfrentar a Brando y no ganó? – preguntó muy preocupado.

· Lo importante es que Brando tiene algo aquí en Nueva York que nosotros debemos encontrar antes que él lo haga, de lo contrario su poder será infinito. Perdimos a muchos en el camino por el hecho de no estar preparados, pero confío en que con tu ayuda todo esto será más fácil.

Joffrey se sentó y comenzó a pensar un poco.

· Peleó parejamente contra Saijo y aún así crees que alguno de nosotros tiene alguna oportunidad contra él. Realmente no sabes ver la realidad, Joshua.

· No debemos enfrentarle para ganar, solamente debemos evitar que se haga más fuerte – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Qué es lo que Brando busca en esta ciudad?

· Una _usuaria de Stand_. Al parecer Brando es capaz de potenciarse con la habilidad de esta persona, pero no sabemos de quién se trata ni de qué poder estamos hablando. Solamente sabemos que se llama _Amanda_.

Joffrey se exaltó.

· ¿Dijiste _"Amanda"_? – preguntó Joffrey.

· Así es, ¿la conoces? – preguntó Joshua, ansioso de obtener una respuesta.

· Soy el encargado de protegerla. Los últimos años estuve vigilándola, pero desde que me llegó la noticia sobre que estaban buscando su paradero, fue mi obligación tener que protegerla personalmente. Ella está a salvo, refugiada con otro amigo mío más.

Joshua no podía creer que su hermano sabía todo sobre el asunto, inclusive pareciera que le estuviese ocultando una gran cantidad de cosas.

· ¿Quién te encargó protegerla? – preguntó Joshua – no entiendo. Los únicos que sabían el paradero de Amanda, además de ti, eran Marie Quill y…

· Melanie Quill. Ella me lo encargó. Hay mucho que debes saber, y también hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

_Refiriéndose a hechos del pasado, por los cuales Joshua y Joffrey tuvieron que distanciarse, ambos comenzaron a recordar._

Joshua y Joffrey Johansson, hermanos de 10 y 15 años, eran los hijos de una familia de clase media. Sus padres, cuyos nombres nunca les interesó recordar, eran miembros elitistas de la organización de Brando.

Ambos niños, por medio de ciertos rituales y otros lazos sanguíneos, poseían Stands que aun no eran capaces de controlar o de manifestar. El saber que sus hijos eran usuarios alegró mucho a sus padres, puesto que la organización siempre pide a sus miembros que hagan sacrificios por lealtad: era costumbre que los niños usuarios de Stand sean entregados a Brando para ser entrenados como mercenarios.

Desde el primer momento, ambos niños estaban completamente negados, y al estar contradiciendo las costumbres de la organización estaban manchando el honor de sus padres. Ellos siempre apoyarían a la organización por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo las vidas de sus hijos, por lo que Brando les dio la orden de que, si sus hijos seguían negándose a unirse, debían asesinarlos.

Joffrey, que siempre tenía facilidad para informarse, oyó esta conversación y trató de advertirle a Joshua para que ambos pudieran huir, pero Joshua no pensaba que sus padres fuesen capaces de cometer tal atrocidad, por lo que despreció a su hermano por hablar así de ellos.

Al día siguiente, sus padres decidieron hacer un viaje repentino por la noche, hacia un "parque de atracciones nocturno", lo que le olía mal a Joffrey, debido a que él sabía bien lo que se aproximaba.

En medio del viaje, y cuando parecía que ambos niños estaban dormidos, los padres frenaron el coche y sacaron un revólver de la guantera. Joffrey, que estaba haciéndose el dormido, vio cómo acercaban el arma a la cara de su hermano, lo que lo llenó de impotencia y desesperación.

En ese momento, antes de jalar el gatillo, fue cuando Joffrey manifestó por primera vez a su Stand: **Nirvana**. Su stand congeló el tiempo, pero él podía moverse con completa libertad. Sin entender lo que pasaba, estuvo tratando de comprender su poder durante a menos _un minuto_ en el que el transcurso del tiempo nunca volvió a la normalidad.

Una vez que entendió que todo estaba detenido en el tiempo menos él, tomó a su hermano y lo sacó del coche, dejándolo a un lado de la carretera.

Aprovechando que sus padres aún estaban dentro, Joffrey tomó un encendedor, y lo lanzó directamente sobre los asientos del coche, haciendo que todo comenzara a arder muy despacio.

El tiempo, entonces, retomó su curso normal.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su hermano pequeño había despertado, y ambos se vieron mientras sus padres gritaban por estar quemándose vivos. Además, sintió un poder abrumador emergiendo de su hermano. Ambos niños acababan de manifestar sus poderes al haber vivido tal situación.

Luego de este hecho, y siendo que Joshua nunca le creyó, ambos hermanos se distanciaron. Joshua fue criado por una familia adoptiva, y Joffrey estuvo durante años trabajando entre las sombras, robando, buscando información, todo para algún día finalmente poder terminar con la organización de Brando.

_El flashback de ambos hermanos, junto con el relato de Joffrey, habían terminado._

Joshua se sentía pésimo por no haberle creído a su hermano durante tantos años, cosa que con el paso del tiempo fue generando una situación inversa en su interior, hasta poder entender el porqué de sus acciones.

· Todos estos años trabajé solo, hasta que una tal Melanie Quill me encontró, diciéndome que tenía las mismas intenciones que yo: detener a Brando. Ella me otorgó toda la información que sé, y me confió la seguridad de Amanda.

· Entonces nunca fue casualidad de que Melanie me halla incorporado a su equipo – dijo Joshua.

· Después del asesinato de nuestros padres, te estuve vigilando y protegiendo, hasta que finalmente tuve que mudarme a Nueva York. Yo mismo le pedí a Melanie que te incorpore al equipo – contó Joffrey.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, y hubo un silencio, seguido de un apretón de manos entre ellos.

· Ayúdame a encontrar y proteger a Amanda, no sé con qué nos atacará Brando la próxima vez – dijo Joshua.

· No hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento, Joshua. Y más allá de que seas mi hermano, debo priorizar la vida de Amanda por sobre la tuya. El destino de muchas personas está en juego ahora, ¿entiendes? – dijo Joffrey.

Joshua asintió, nuevamente estrechando la mano de su hermano. Ahora que sabía sobre Amanda, Joshua debía contactar a sus amigos para dar el aviso, y organizar un encuentro, para que así no tengan que seguir buscando.

Tomó su teléfono, e intentó llamar nuevamente a ambos, pero ninguno le respondía. La preocupación se hizo presente de nuevo. Joffrey vio lo que ocurría, y cerró el teléfono de su hermano.

· Debes aprender a priorizar la misión por encima de las cosas personales, hermano. De todas maneras, debes confiar en Saijo. Si todo sigue bien, habrá tiempo para encontrarlos – dijo Joffrey.

Con mucha dificultad y pena, Joshua asintió y guardó el teléfono, cortando la llamada. Finalmente, ambos partieron para encontrarse con Amanda.

12 minutos después de que ambos hermanos se fueron, desde el cuerpo de Bizzy comenzó a moverse algo que él tenía debajo de su remera: una oreja (que tuvo en todo momento, inclusive antes de la pelea), la cual se desprendió del cuerpo de éste, y comenzó a levitar, hasta salir volando por la ventana, para luego caer en la acera, sobre las manos de alguien.

Este alguien era un sujeto alto, vestido de negro, con un traje inmenso. Era uno de _Los Smiths_. Tomó la oreja entre sus manos y la colocó de nuevo en su cabeza. Acto seguido, tomó un teléfono y llamó.

· _¿Qué oíste, Marr? – _preguntó la voz en el teléfono.

· Lo suficiente. Saben demasiado sobre Brando, pero al parecer no tienen ningún indicio de que nosotros estamos operando. Seguimos en las sombras – respondió el sujeto.

· _¿Qué sabes acerca de **White Noise**? _– preguntó la voz.

· Al parecer ya está trabajando. Ni Quill ni Josuta dieron indicios de haber salido vencedores – respondió Marr.

· _Por a operar al tercer agente. Debemos seguirles el paso a los Johansson._

· Entendido.

Marr colgó la llamada, y comenzó a hacer otra más. La llamada fue contestada.

· Jardín Botánico, Queens – dijo Marr, apenas le respondieron.

· _En camino. _– respondió otra voz en el teléfono.

Marr guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por las calles de Queens.


	10. White Noise

_Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy_

_Queens, Nueva York_

_Alrededor de las 13:00 PM_

Jessica y Saijo recibieron la noticia de que Joshua debía separarse del grupo temporalmente para poder buscar a su hermano, quien podría serles de ayuda. Todos se sintieron inseguros de esta decisión, pero el estar divididos también ayudaría a cubrir más terreno para poder tratar de encontrar más rápidamente a Amanda.

Una vez que Joshua se despidió de ellos, ambos fueron a almorzar a un local de comida rápida dentro del mismo aeropuerto. Pidieron una hamburguesa gigante cada uno, que venía con papas fritas y gaseosa.

· ¡Por dios! Moría de hambre – exclamó Jessica, comiendo las papas y tomando gaseosa al mismo tiempo que tenía un pedazo de hamburguesa en su boca.

· Se nota – dijo Saijo, que apenas había mordido su hamburguesa mientras miraba a Jessica comer salvajemente.

Había cierto aprecio en la mirada de Saijo, más allá de estar haciendo una observación de las maneras peculiares que tenía ella para comer. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego retomó su almuerzo.

Jessica, de cierta manera, se dio cuenta que Saijo la estaba mirando de manera extraña, y sintió una rara sensación. Decidió comportarse un poco mientras comía.

· Creo que soy una salvaje – dijo Jessica, limpiándose la salsa de las manos y la boca.

· No veo qué hay de malo en eso – dijo Saijo sonriendo mientras comía.

Ella empezó a sentir un pudor enorme. Nunca se había preocupado acerca de cómo la veían o lo que opinasen de ella, pero esta vez sintió lo contrario.

Luego de unos minutos, terminaron de almorzar, y se levantaron para seguir caminando, buscando la salida del aeropuerto. Mientras caminaban, pasaron frente a una heladería, la cual Jessica se quedó mirando. Al observar esto, Saijo se detuvo.

· Creo que tenemos tiempo de tomar un helado antes de seguir – dijo él, acercándose al negocio.

Jessica se quedó inmóvil, y luego salió apurada detrás de él. Pidieron un helado cada uno, habiendo elegido Jessica uno gigante, el cual Saijo pagó sin ningún problema ni molestia. Parecía que le divertía verla comer desaforadamente.

· Debemos buscar un hotel, y luego debemos comenzar a idear un plan. Deberíamos elegir uno que esté en Brooklyn y empezar desde allí la búsqueda de la chica. – dijo Saijo, terminando su helado.

· Viajemos hasta allá, y en el momento veamos qué nos conviene elegir. Nunca alquilé hoteles ni nada parecido. – dijo ella, sacando un folleto de lugares para hospedarse.

Ambos decidieron tomar un bus fuera del aeropuerto y comenzar su viaje. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Saijo decidió mirar a Jessica para ver qué estaba haciendo; para su sorpresa, ella justo también había dirigido una mirada hacia él. Ambos sonrieron levemente.

· Nunca estuve en esta ciudad, es una locura. – dijo Jessica – Tampoco se me ocurre ningún lugar o forma de comenzar la búsqueda.

· Yo estuve en varias ciudades viajando, pero sigo siendo muy inexperimentado. Las veces que tuve que buscar personas, por lo general, fueron partiendo desde una base de información, y solamente _un nombre _no me sirve de mucho.

Jessica iba a responderle, pero de repente comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación proveniente de la estrella en su espalda. Llevó rápidamente su mano a ella, y puso una cara de dolor.

· ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Saijo, sin saber qué ocurría.

· Si, solamente es mi marca de nacimiento. Ya ni sé por qué tengo estas sensaciones. Creo que siento que estamos cerca.

Se dio cuenta tarde, pero Saijo, por acto reflejo, había puesto su mano en el hombro de Jessica. Cuando se percató de esto, él rápidamente se la quitó. Jessica hizo de cuenta que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Finalmente, ya en Brooklyn, alquilaron el primer hotel que se encontraron. Dejaron todas sus cosas en la habitación, y una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo su equipaje, se quedaron cruzados de brazos en la habitación.

· Supongo que tu tampoco tienes ninguna idea de por dónde empezar a buscar – dijo Jessica.

· Tengo una idea, pero es muy exhaustiva: teniendo en cuenta que _Amanda _es una chica joven, podríamos fijarnos los registros de nacimientos de hace 15 a 20 años atrás. Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo, pero tal vez consigamos información.

Sin tener otro plan en mente, ambos se embarcaron en su búsqueda. Investigaron en internet, en bibliotecas, durante alrededor de 40 minutos, filtrando cada Amanda que les aparecía, y que fuera residente de Nueva York.

Luego de confeccionar una larga lista (sin exagerar, eran un par de hojas llenas de nombres y direcciones), comenzaron a ir a cada casa que figuraba en los registros. Fue una tarea vergonzosa, porque muchas de las veces no tenían una razón que pudiera explicarse a personas no involucradas en todo el mundo de los Stands, y quedaban como un par de locos. Obviamente, también era una tarea peligrosa, debido a que tal vez los enemigos pudieron haber previsto este plan para luego realizar una emboscada, o algo parecido.

Estuvieron un largo rato yendo de puerta en puerta, solamente para siempre recibir la misma respuesta negativa. La frustración era demasiada, y el humor de ambos estaba muy deteriorado. Finalmente, al llegar a la última puerta, les atendió una señora.

· ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo la señora, con la puerta entreabierta.

Jessica, ya harta de los malos tratos y de no conseguir nada, se adelantó a Saijo para responderle a la mujer.

· Mire, anciana, estamos buscando a una tal Amanda, que posee un poder tan grande como para destruir la realidad misma, y queríamos saber si es usted quien la crio, porque el destino del mundo depende ahora mismo de ella – dijo Jessica, con un tono exhausto y frustrado.

Saijo la miró de una forma asesina, y la señora inmediatamente cerró la puerta en sus caras.

Él iba a recriminarle la estupidez que acababa de cometer, pero al mirarla el enojó se bloqueó en él y no pudo salir. No veía a una persona que no se había tomado enserio la búsqueda de información, sino que vio a una chica que ya estaba exhausta y quería volver a casa.

· ¿Qué? – dijo ella, viendo cómo él la miraba fijamente.

· No le mencionaste que un sujeto mafioso y escuálido quiere robarle el alma a su hija para poder hacerse bello e inmortal. – respondió Saijo, burlándose.

Jessica se quedó en silencio con mucha seriedad, solamente para romper ese silencio con una risa alegre.

· Tu plan fue pésimo, pero tampoco se me ocurrió algo mejor. – dijo ella – Eres el cerebro en este equipo.

· Se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a comprar otro helado, para distendernos un poco y pensar mejor en otro plan. – dijo él.

Instantáneamente después de decir eso, muy dentro suyo, Saijo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

· _No puede ser que yo esté imponiendo el bienestar y la comodidad de esta mujer por encima de la misión. Hace tan solo días estuvimos a punto de terminar a los golpes, y ahora la estoy invitando a un helado por segunda vez en lugar de estar buscando al objetivo. Inclusive mi plan fue una estupidez por no pensar claramente. – _pensaba Saijo, con mucha preocupación.

A Jessica le pareció un tanto extraña esta invitación.

· ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en invitarme a tomar _otro _helado? – preguntó ella.

· _LO SABIA _– pensó él – _ADEMÁS DE PONER EN RIESGO LA MISIÓN, ACABO DE QUEDAR COMO UN ESTÚPIDO_.

· Solamente lo decía para no quedarnos en medio de la calle, y poder comer algo mientras pensamos mejor. – respondió Saijo, volviendo a poner una expresión y tono serios.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, para ver si en el trayecto encontraban una heladería en la cual comprar algo.

Mientras caminaban – manteniendo un silencio incómodo – Jessica chocó con una chica, por accidente. Ella se detuvo para pedirle perdón, pero la chica se fue sin siquiera inmutarse. Cuando observó mejor, Jessica vio que a la chica se le había caído un _walkman_ que posiblemente ella llevaba en algún bolsillo de su mochila. Por suerte, el aparato no se había roto ni dañado, pero la chica nunca volvió por él.

Jessica recogió el _walkman_, y miró a ver si alguien volvía por él, pero no fue así. Siguió caminando junto a Saijo, hasta llegar a una heladería.

Ambos entraron, pidieron un batido cada uno, y luego se sentaron a beberlos. Jessica estaba con el dispositivo en la mano, y comenzó a revisarlo. De la nada, lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría.

· ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES MI DISCO FAVORITO! – exclamó Jessica, al ver el disco que estaba dentro del _walkman_.

Todos en el negocio voltearon a verla, y luego volvieron a voltear.

Se trataba del disco de la banda **Sum 41**, titulado **Chuck**, al cual Jessica le tenía un gran cariño. Comenzó a revisar el _tracklist _que estaba escrito en el mismo CD.

_La lista de canciones era:_

1\. _Intro (0:46)_

2\. _No Reason (3:05)_

3\. _We're All To Blame (3:39)_

4\. _WHITE NOISE (99:99)_

5\. _Some Say (3:26)_

6\. _The Bitter End (2:52)_

7\. _Open Your Eyes (2:45)_

8\. _Slipping Away (2:29)_

9\. _I'm Not The One (3:35)_

10\. _Welcome To Hell (1:57)_

11\. _Pieces (3:02)_

12\. _There's No Solution (3:18)_

13\. _88 (4:40)_

· Qué pereza, le faltan 3 canciones. Debe de ser la versión estándar. – dijo Jessica, apoyando su cabeza en su mano de forma frustrada.

Jessica notó algo extraño. El nombre de la cuarta canción de la lista no pertenecía a ninguna canción que ella conociera, estaba escrito completamente en mayúsculas, y la duración de la canción era de _99 minutos con 99 segundos_. Pensando que era un error editorial, no le dio mucha importancia, y comenzó a escuchar el disco.

Saijo notó que Jessica estaba escuchando música a un volumen exagerado, pero ella no parecía afectada. Él siguió bebiendo su batido, tratando de pensar formas de encontrar a Amanda.

Terminada la primera canción (_Intro; 0:46_), inmediatamente comenzó la segunda (_No Reason; 3:05_), con la cual Jessicacomenzó a imitar la batería con sus manos y la mesa, y a hacer _headbanging_. Saijo se sintió un poco avergonzado por el ruido que la chica estaba causando.

· Jess, baja el volumen de eso – decía Saijo haciéndole señas por si ella no lo escuchaba.

· _HEY, HEY, HEY _– cantaba Jessica, a la par de la canción.

· ¡Jessica! – decía Saijo, repitiendo las señas.

· _¡LET'S GOOOO! _– gritó Jessica en la parte explosiva del inicio de la canción.

Saijo entonces comenzó a ver que los golpes de Jessica estaban dejando marcas en la mesa, como si estuviera propasándose con su fuerza. Parecía que estaba demasiado exaltada con la música.

Durante el resto de la canción, Jessica empezó a golpear más y más fuerte la mesa, para luego empezar a patear las sillas y la misma mesa. Saijo ya no sabía qué hacer: estaba siendo completamente ignorado.

Al comenzar la tercera canción (_We're All To Blame; 3:39_), Jessica se levantó y empezó a golpear las mesas de alrededor, y patear sillas en las que incluso había gente sentada. Todos la estaban mirando con desprecio, e incluso le gritaban cosas, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada.

De un momento al otro, Saijo se dio cuenta de algo terrible: Jessica estaba haciendo emerger a su Stand para golpear las cosas con más fuerza, mientras seguía cantando cada vez más apasionadamente.

· _¡SACRIFIIIIIICE! _– gritó Jessica cantando, casi golpeando en el rostro a una persona que estaba sentada.

· Ya es suficiente – dijo Saijo, levantándose de su asiento, y tomando a Jessica del brazo.

Él tiró de su brazo, acercándola, pero ella seguía cantando. Al tenerla enfrente, Saijo notó que los ojos de Jessica mostraban una mirada completamente perdida. Comenzó a darle bofetadas leves para hacerla reaccionar, pero no hubo resultado.

Saijo decidió sacarla por la fuerza del negocio, llevándola a la calle, pero apenas la bajó y la soltó, ella se dio a la fuga, hacia un centro comercial que se encontraba en la manzana del frente. Al pasar corriendo por la calle, todos los autos tuvieron que frenar de golpe y comenzaron a insultarla. Al seguirla, Saijo recibió el enojo por parte de todos los conductores.

· ¡Controla a tu novia, maldito estúpido! – gritó uno de los conductores.

Saijo frenó en medio de la calle, frente al coche, y clavó la mirada con una expresión llena de ira.

· ¡Bájate a decírmelo en la cara, gordo imbécil!

El taxista guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros. Saijo continuó su paso siguiendo a Jessica, hasta entrar al centro comercial. Una vez allí, no veía rastros de ella, así que decidió caminar hasta el sector central del lugar.

Cuando llegó, se topó con un gran tumulto de gente, que parecía estar rodeando algo. Logró pasar entre todos, y finalmente descubrió que toda esa multitud estaba rodeando a Jessica: ella se encontraba quieta, pero se le notaba frenética. Sus oídos estaban sangrando, se estaba poniendo pálida, y sus ojos estaban de un color oscuro, casi negros.

Saijo notó que ella aún estaba escuchando música en el _walkman_, dándose a entender a sí mismo que la causa de todo era aquel disco misterioso que Jessica había recogido de la calle.

El _walkman _terminó de reproducir la tercera canción (_We're All To Blame; 3:39_), y, al comenzar la cuarta canción (_WHITE NOISE; 99:99 -según el disco-_) de los auriculares de Jessica comenzó a reproducirse un zumbido, acompañado de sonidos casi subliminales, como si fuesen voces en reversa. Jessica se quedó petrificada, y sus ojos se dilataron.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, pese a que los guardias le estaban pidiendo que retroceda, y notó que Jessica le clavó la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

· Jess, ¿me oyes? – preguntó Saijo.

Su respuesta se respondió sola cuando apreció que todavía se oían sonidos salir de los auriculares del _walkman_.

· _Si dejo que siga escuchando ese disco, no sé qué pasará _– pensó Saijo, dirigiendo su mirada al aparato.

Jessica notó que el foco de Saijo ahora estaba en el _walkman, _lo que hizo que repentinamente ella se enfureciera, e hiciera emerger un aura a su alrededor, lista para hacer salir su Stand y atacarlo.

· NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTES – dijo Jessica, con un tono bastante agresivo y ronco.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia Saijo para atacarlo, pero él no parecía querer atacarla. El paso de Jessica se volvió un trote, y luego la velocidad aumentó hasta que se la pudo ver corriendo hacia él.

Antes poder alcanzarlo, Saijo la atrapó, y con su Stand le pegó un puñetazo al _walkman_, rompiéndolo en pedazos, y haciendo que el disco en su interior saliera volando. El sonido cesó.

Ahora con Jessica en brazos, y viendo que se había calmado, dirigió la mirada al aparato destrozado: le llamó la atención ver que los únicos restos que habían quedado eran los del dispositivo, siendo que dentro de éste había un disco. Saijo empezó a mirar para todos lados en el suelo, y un guardia se le acercó.

· Disculpe, ¿qué está buscando? – preguntó el guardia.

· Estoy buscando el disco que cayó del _walkman _de la chica, debe estar por algún lado

· Pero… el _walkman _estalló en el aire, y nada salió de él – agregó el guardia.

· ¿Cómo dice? ¿No vio que haya salido nada?

· Joven, voy a necesitar que lleve a su novia, amiga, o lo que sea a una enfermería, y luego a pagar una multa por generar disturbios en público – dijo el guardia mientras anotaba la multa en una libreta.

Saijo, al oír que nadie vio ningún disco, se precipitó aún más por encontrarlo.

· _El disco… si nadie lo vio excepto yo… eso significa que – _pensó Saijo.

Antes de poder terminar la frase en su mente, vio el disco en el suelo, cerca de la multitud. Al mismo tiempo de haberlo encontrado, notó que éste salió disparado hacia la mano de una mujer que lo atrapó con firmeza. La mujer, al ver que Saijo la había visto, se cubrió su rostro con el disco y sonrió de forma perversa, dejando ver cómo el disco transfiguraba su imagen: pasó de ser un CD del disco "_Chuck" _de _Sum 41_, a ser un CD que tenía grabadas las palabras "_White Noise"_.

La mujer, rápidamente, se dio a la fuga entre la multitud, siendo Saijo incapaz de seguirla por tener a Jessica en brazos. Ella comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, y la multitud se disolvió, haciendo que Saijo pierda completamente de vista a la extraña mujer.

· Saijo, ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Jessica, despertando de a poco.

· ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él.

· No lo sé, mis oídos me duelen demasiado – dijo ella tocándose las orejas, e impresionándose por ver sangre.

· Jess, necesito que hagas memoria rápido y me digas qué es lo último que recuerdas con claridad.

· Lo último que recuerdo fue que empecé a oír el disco, y de allí no me acuerdo más de nada.

Saijo se puso nervioso. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como descubriendo algo.

· La mujer que chocaste en la calle era una enemiga, y el disco que ella dejó caer y tú escuchaste era su Stand. Me temo que su poder está relacionado al control mental.

· ¿Estuve bajo control mental? ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó ella, con vergüenza e impotencia a la vez.

Saijo guardó silencio y trató de disimular. Luego de unos segundos la volvió a mirar.

· Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jess. Nunca he abandonado ni perdido una batalla, pero creo que estamos a tiempo de evitar iniciar una pelea que no podremos ganar.

Jessica se sorprendió al oír eso, más viniendo del ser humano más poderoso que ella había conocido.

· ¿Cómo que otra pelea? – preguntó ella.

Repentinamente, los parlantes del centro comercial dejaron de reproducir la música típica de ambiente, y se irrumpió con sonidos varios de estática y otras cosas, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a oírse golpes de micrófono.

· _Probando, uno, dos _– comenzó a decir la voz de los parlantes. Era la voz de una mujer.

Saijo apretó los dientes y los puños mientras miraba los parlantes.

· Hay que destruir todos los parlantes, rápido – dijo él.

· Es imposible, están muy alto y son demasiados. Solamente en este sector hay 4 – respondió Jessica, observando el techo.

Nuevamente se oyeron golpeteos al micrófono.

· _¡Buenas tardes, ciudad de Nueva York! Espero que se encuentren bien. Hoy me presento ante ustedes: soy Lisa, su nueva locutora. Con el permiso de administración, he decidido presentarles mi nuevo disco, titulado "White Noise"._

Saijo y Jessica observaron que los guardias comenzaron a correr en dirección a la sala de sonido. Algo andaba muy mal.

· _Son 4 canciones muy simples, felices, y para toda la familia: "Descontrol mental", "Maten a esos 2", "Juntos en la muerte" y "White Noise". Quiero dedicar este disco a Saijo Josuta y a Jessica Quill, y tambien quiero que los encuentren para felicitarlos. ¡Disfruten!_

Rápidamente, Saijo sacó su Stand, y comenzó a formar pequeñas burbujas.

· Jess, no hay tiempo. Hay que buscar un lugar donde escondernos. Voy a crear burbujas, en las que no puedan penetrar ningún sonido: las vamos a colocar en nuestros oídos y vamos a comunicarnos por señas.

· Todos esos nombres que dijo, no son títulos de canciones. Está dándole órdenes a quienes vayan a escuchar su música – dijo ella.

· Si, y quiero creer que las primeras tres canciones solamente afectan tu comportamiento y te vuelven violento. Creo que el verdadero poder de su Stand se encuentra en la cuarta canción, _"White Noise"_, porque es la única que no varió cuando el disco estaba transfigurado como tu disco favorito, ni siquiera cambiando su orden.

Los parlantes comenzaron a reproducir una canción, la cual parecían sonidos en reversa, siendo ruidos tétricos lo único que salía de esos altavoces. Instantáneamente al haber comenzado la transmisión, ambos se taparon sus oídos con las burbujas generadas por el Stand de Saijo, anulando su audición por completo.

Tomando a Jessica del brazo, comenzaron a correr, buscando algún lugar sin gente para poder ocultarse. Mientras tanto, iban observando cómo las personas en el centro comercial comenzaban a ponerse agresivas, a patear y romper los negocios, o incluso a pelear entre ellas: el poder de _White Noise _ya estaba haciendo lo suyo.

· _Supongo que el control mental va por etapas, como pasó con Jessica. Ella estuvo comportándose errática y violentamente durante las primeras 3 canciones, y al comenzar la cuarta decidió atacarme._

Finalmente hallaron una escalera, y comenzaron a subir. En la misma subida, un par de hombres los interceptaron, y quisieron golpear a ambos, pero Jessica rápidamente los derribó de dos golpes reforzados por su Stand.

Siguieron corriendo, y ya en el primer piso encontraron un cuarto de limpieza, al cual ingresaron y amurallaron la puerta con las cosas que tenían a mano. Se miraron entre ambos, y comenzaron a intentar comunicarse haciendo señas, pero no se entendieron demasiado. En medio de su frustración, Jessica sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir texto en él, y se lo mostró a Saijo para hablar más fácilmente.

· _¿Qué haremos? _– preguntó ella en el texto.

Saijo tomó el teléfono, y estuvo un par de segundos escribiendo lo que parecía ser un texto largo.

· _No puedo usar mi poder contra personas inocentes. Si salimos es peligroso. Tenemos que buscar la sala de sonido. _– respondió él.

Jessica le pidió el teléfono a Saijo, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto para Joshua.

_"Estamos atrapados en el centro comercial. Stand poseyó a las personas con el sistema de altavoces del lugar. No podemos pelear. SOS."_

Al intentar enviar el mensaje, éste no se envió debido a que la señal en sus teléfonos había muerto al haber ingresado al centro comercial. Intentó enviarlo 3 veces más, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo: no pudo enviarse.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos en silencio, cada uno por su lado, sentados contra la pared. Estuvieron alrededor de 15 minutos charlando a través de textos, tratando de levantarse el ánimo y acercándose cada vez más. Al casi llegar a estar casi pegados, Saijo notó sombras de personas pasando por fuera, por lo que decidió acercarse despacio para ver si los habían encontrado, o solamente estaban pasando por fuera.

Observó el exterior a través de una pequeña abertura en la puerta durante un minuto, hasta que finalmente su rostro cambió a una expresión que reflejaba confianza. Parecía que una idea había llegado a su mente.

Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir un texto.

· _Puedo anular el sistema de sonido, pero necesito una distracción._

Jessica, a través de señas, le preguntó _qué tipo de distracción buscaba _para poder operar, a lo que él le respondió con más señas diciéndole que _salga a golpearse con los enemigos,_ pero que sea moderada con su fuerza.

Ahora mostrando una sonrisa llena de decisión, Jessica tomó el MP3 que llevaba en su pantalón guardado, y conectó sus auriculares a él. Tomó el teléfono y escribió para comunicarse con Saijo.

· _Necesito que me devuelvas la audición para escuchar mi música _– escribió ella.

Saijo, entonces, reemplazó las burbujas en los oídos de Jessica con otras nuevas, cuya función ahora era "_anular la audición, exceptuando los sonidos provenientes de los auriculares de Jessica"_.

Ella presionó botones del aparato mientras caminaba hacia la barricada que estaba contra la puerta, y eligió la canción _Not Listening _de _Papa Roach_. De forma coordinada, presionó el botón de _play _al mismo tiempo que derribó de una patada a la barricada con la puerta incluída.

Jessica sonó su cuello, mientras miraba cómo la gente empezó a voltear hacia ella. Tronó sus dedos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud, mientras que sus manos iban tomando un color y consistencia metálicos, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su codo.

La luz finalmente se pudo reflejar en los brazos metalizados de Jessica, que se mostraba lista para lo que sea, tomando inspiración de la canción que estaba oyendo.

_"Cause you gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger_" – susurraba ella, repitiendo la letra de la canción.

Se le abalanzó el primer oponente, un hombre de unos 34 años, al cual ella repelió de un golpe en el estómago. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo, y sin siquiera comprobar si estaba bien, siguió avanzando hacia el resto de los enemigos. Esto le preocupó a Saijo, porque no sabía si Jessica estaba realmente interesada en no lastimar a las personas inocentes con tal de desquitarse y vencer al enemigo.

Los siguientes enemigos que la atacaron vinieron desde ambos lados. Al de la derecha, ella le dio una patada en el tobillo, haciéndolo caer, mientras que al mismo tiempo le dio un codazo al enemigo de la izquierda directamente en la cara.

Nuevamente, otra persona más le vino de frente, pero esta vez era un hombre corpulento, que logró forcejear con Jessica, lo que la retrasó para reaccionar ante los otros 3 enemigos que se le acercaban. Sin otra idea en la mente, y antes de que la rodearan por completo, tomó al gran hombre de la muñeca, y comenzó a hacerlo girar alrededor de ella. Usando como escudo humano al sujeto, logró derribar a los otros que se le estaban acercando. Para finalizar, estampó al hombre contra el suelo, dejándolo dolorido e inmóvil.

Saijo no podía dejar de observarla: sentía una especie de hipnosis, y a la vez estaba preocupado de que algo le pasara y por eso quería estar atento, pero finalmente entró en razón y aprovechó el momento de Jessica para escaparse por un costado, y comenzar a trepar una columna en la que había un parlante.

Jessica, chocando sus puños y sintiéndose llena de energías aun, se quedó esperando por más, mirando cómo era observada por toda una multitud que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de ella: eran alrededor de 30 personas. Ella no sabía si iba a ser capaz de pelear contra más de 2 personas a la vez, pero no se veía con intenciones de dar un paso atrás.

Todos coordinados, el gran grupo de personas comenzó a cerrarse contra Jessica, dejándola cada vez más rodeada y con menos espacio. Logró ver una pequeña banca, en la que ella subió corriendo y saltó contra la multitud.

Comenzó a caminar por encima de las personas, dando fuertes pisadas que eran tan duras como sus patadas mismas, pero en un momento cayó por perder el equilibrio. Al momento de tocar el suelo, se dio cuenta que el tumulto de gente se le estaba por venir encima, y al intentar levantarse una persona pisó su pecho, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo.

· _No me queda otra opción más que solidificarme y aguantar _– pensó Jessica, y comenzó a recubrir su cuerpo completo con su Stand.

La multitud comenzó a golpearla, aunque era inútil porque ella estaba completamente protegida por su Stand, pero ella sabía que en algún momento las personas iban a dejar de atacarla para comenzar a buscar a Saijo.

En medio de todo el caos, el sonido del centro comercial se detuvo por completo. Las personas comenzaron a agarrar sus cabezas, y algunas cayeron sentadas al suelo por el mareo. Habiendo dejado de atacar a Jessica y regresando a la normalidad, la chica desactivó su Stand, y notó que había recuperado su audición, y le alegraba no estar oyendo ningún tipo de sonido subliminal relacionado al Stand enemigo.

· Lo hiciste bastante bien, Jess – dijo Saijo, volviendo de haber escalado la columna.

· ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Jessica, quitándose sus auriculares.

· Ingresé una burbuja al sistema de sonido, y lo destruí por completo. – respondió él.

En medio de su charla y miradas, oyeron que se encendía un coche en el exterior del centro comercial. Al salir a investigar, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa: Lisa, la usuaria de _White Noise_, estaba subida a un coche que tenía muchos parlantes conectados al sistema de sonido.

· _Esto no se acaba aquí, Jessica Quill. Tal vez hayas ganado porque eran pocas personas, pero no vas a poder contra la ciudad entera de Nueva York – _dijo Lisa desde el altavoz de su coche.

El auto comenzó a irse, y Lisa estaba colocando a _White Noise _en el estéreo del automóvil.

· ¡Rápido, Saijo! ¡Las burbujas ensordecedoras! – dijo Jessica, mientras comenzaba su persecución.

Saijo intentó enviar las burbujas que anulaban la audición, pero Jessica estaba demasiado lejos. Jessica se dio cuenta de esto, pero siguió persiguiendo el coche.

Lisa comenzó a reproducir su disco, haciendo que todos aquellos que oyeran la música del auto pasando quedaran bajo su control. Jessica, antes de escucharlo, logró ponerse nuevamente sus auriculares, y comenzó la canción _Stricken _de _Disturbed._

Jessica, que estaba corriendo por el medio de la calle llevando una distancia de unos 10 metros respecto al coche, comenzó a ver cómo toda persona en la vía pública la miraba con intenciones de atacarla: se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, y no podía ponerse a pelear. Debía atrapar ese coche.

Con su Stand, Jessica reforzó sus piernas mientras corría. Cada paso que daba dejaba grietas en el asfalto.

· Espero que esto funcione. _¡Jessica Kill!_

Tomó un gran impulso, y luego, con un fuerte salto, logró recorrer una gran distancia (casi como si estuviese volando) y cayó frente al coche de Lisa. La antagonista, al ver que repentinamente Jessica había caído frente a ella, hizo una mala maniobra y dio un giro brusco con el auto, desviándose y chocando contra un poste de luz.

Lisa comenzó a toser por la conmoción del choque y el polvo, y estaba algo desorientada. Apenas pudo pensar claramente de nuevo, encendió de nuevo el coche y empezó a ir en reversa.

Al volver a ver hacia delante, la vio: Jessica, con una mirada llena de odio, se estaba acercando muy lentamente, rompiendo el suelo a su paso. Al llegar al auto, Jessica comenzó a caminarle por encima, aplastándolo.

Logró ver los parlantes, y de varias patadas logró destruir el sistema de sonido del coche. Se colocó encima del techo, y comenzó a arrancarlo como si fuese la tapa de una lata. Tomó a Lisa del cuello, y la sacó de su asiento por el agujero hecho en el techo.

· No te rindes. – dijo Jessica, mirando que Lisa nuevamente había logrado salvar el disco, teniéndolo en su mano.

· Tú… eres asquerosamente tenaz. Eres engreída. – comenzó a decir Lisa entre dientes, escupiendo sangre entre cada palabra.

Jessica la acercó más, dejándola cara a cara con ella.

· No sabes cuándo retirarte, y eso te va a costar muy caro, Jessica Quill. – dijo Lisa.

· Nunca me metí a una pelea que no pudiese ganar. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que mis motivos son más fuertes que tu paga. Eres despreciable, utilizando a gente inocente como esclavos, usándome a mí, e incluso me hiciste quedar en ridículo.

· Anda, mátame. Hazlo. Eso no hará que tu futuro te dé victorias. Nosotros no somos más que meros elementos de estudio. – dijo Lisa, sonriendo con lo último.

Jessica frunció el ceño y acercó aun más su cara con la de Lisa.

· No soy una asesina. No tengo por qué decidir sobre la vida de las personas. Vas a venir conmigo y contarme quién te envió.

· No me dejas otra opción. – dijo Lisa.

Lisa tomó su disco-Stand, y lo utilizó como cuchilla contra Jessica, clavándoselo en el abdomen. Al observar, Lisa se dio cuenta que Jessica tenía su cuerpo reforzado, por lo que el disco no solamente no produjo ningún corte, sino que se rompió a la mitad.

Lisa comenzó a escupir sangre, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Comenzó a convulsionar y a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Cada mitad de su cuerpo tenía espasmos fuertes, independientemente de los que ocurrían en la otra mitad de su cuerpo:** _ el daño que su Stand había recibido ahora lo había recibido ella._ **

Finalmente, un tajo comenzó a emerger por el medio de la cara de Lisa, para finalmente asomarse y explotar, partiendo el cuerpo de la mujer en dos partes.

Jessica se quedó inmóvil, pero tranquila: ella no tuvo intención de matarla, y el ataque sorpresivo de Lisa no fue más que su forma de sellar su propia muerte. Al ver que todas las personas comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia, Jessica comenzó a correr hacia el centro comercial para que no pareciera que ella había asesinado a la mujer frente a los ojos de los peatones.

Al reencontrarse con Saijo, no lo dejó decir una palabra, y simplemente lo abrazó.

· Creo que hacemos buen equipo – dijo Saijo, para intentar romper la tensión que sentía por el abrazo.

· Yo soy la parte genial del equipo. Tú me necesitas a mí para ser útil. – dijo Jessica, retomando su tono arrogante.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre quién había hecho más durante toda la misión, hasta que de repente sus teléfonos celulares recuperaron la señal y empezaron a recibir muchas llamadas perdidas de Joshua. Sin embargo, al intentar llamarlo no contestaba.

· ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Jessica.

· Creo que deberíamos ir a Manhattan. Él dijo que ese sería nuestro punto de encuentro. Supongo que tantas llamadas perdidas deben ser porque _encontró algo_.

Retomando la seriedad, ambos decidieron frenar un taxi, e indicaron su siguiente destino: Manhattan. El coche arrancó, dejando atrás todo rastro de la pelea.

En la misma calle, al ver que el taxi se fue, un sujeto extraño sacó su teléfono celular: era _Marr_, uno de _Los Smiths_ que estaba vigilando la pelea en sus últimas instancias. El hombre retiró los tapones que tenía en sus oídos, y colocó el teléfono en su oreja mientras realizaba una llamada.

_Se oyeron sonidos de que la llamada había sido contestada._

· _Diga. – _dijo la voz en el teléfono.

· Necesitamos que interceptes un _taxi_. – dijo Marr al sujeto.

· _Envíeme la placa del vehículo por mensaje, y solamente en un par de minutos **Disturbed **estará operando en las calles. – _respondió la voz.

· Entendido. – dijo Marr, colgando la llamada.

Marr comenzó a escribir por mensaje la información solicitada, y luego de enviarlo se dispuso a dar otra caminata por las calles de _Queens _por última vez.


	11. Disturbed

_Bronx, Nueva York._

_Alrededor de las 16:00 PM._

_Se puede ver un taxi yendo a una velocidad moderada._

Jessica y Saijo se encontraban en camino hacia Manhattan, para poder encontrarse con Joshua. No tenían asegurado el encuentro, pero lo único que tenían decidido entre los 3.

Ambos aun se estaban recuperando de la batalla contra _White Noise_, y Jessica guardaba mucho silencio porque seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su enemiga. Saijo, en cambio, estaba tratando aun de contactarse con su compañero Joshua, y se notaba muy pensativo.

Ella, tratando de dejar a un lado tanta carencia de charla, lo miró.

· ¿En qué piensas tanto? – preguntó ella.

· Esa frase que te dijo Lisa… _"somos objetos de estudio"_. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Saijo miró al conductor, y notó que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, por lo que se acercó aún más a Jessica para seguir hablando.

· Creo que esta vez están tomando todas las precauciones y nos están "estudiando" más a fondo. Al momento de enfrentarnos, Brando se llevó varias sorpresas por desconocer nuestros poderes en su totalidad, y casi pierde, pero creo que estamos frente a un enemigo que está tomando un camino más seguro. Es por eso que no estoy dando mi 100 porciento, ni siquiera en situaciones de alto riesgo. No hasta estar seguro de que el enemigo más fuerte haya sido vencido.

Jessica sintió cierto arrepentimiento por haber peleado con tanto esmero en el centro comercial, porque si la teoría de Saijo era cierta, ahora conocían sus movimientos y forma de luchar. También se sintió algo traicionada debido a que, si el poder de Saijo era tan inmenso, ahora estaba confirmando que él simplemente no quiso usarlo para tener a salvo su propio pellejo.

· ¿Y cuál es tu poder realmente? ¿Era verdad que no podías usarlo porque había mucha gente? – preguntó Jessica, como último recurso para recuperar un poco la confianza en él.

Saijo dudó unos momentos.

· Pudimos haber ganado desde el primer instante. – dijo él.

· Esto tiene que ser una broma. – dijo Jessica, cruzándose de brazos. – Necesito saber cuál es tu magnifico poder. Lo único que sé hasta ahora es que puedes crear unas burbujas extrañas, pero no las comprendo.

· Si todas las batallas las ganara yo, ninguno de ustedes conocería los límites y capacidades de sus Stands, y tampoco sabrían pelear en solitario. – comenzó a decir él, algo frustrado – Jess, peleaste 3 contra 1 allí en el centro comercial, e incluso te lanzaste contra una multitud y saliste ganando.

· Eso no justifica tu falta de acciones.

Él sentía el peso de los reproches de Jessica, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido. Sentía que la estaba defraudando. Saijo entonces suspiró, miró hacia la ventana y luego la volvió a ver a ella.

· Creo que podrías ser la única que sepa realmente lo que mi Stand hace, pero quiero que sepas que solamente te lo voy a contar porque te las arreglaste demasiado bien antes – dijo él.

Jessica volteó de forma interesada.

· Mi Stand se llama _Last Resort_. Puedo crear burbujas, sí, pero no son solamente "burbujas extrañas". Son algo mucho más complejo.

· ¿Qué son? – preguntó ella aún más interesada.

En ese mismo momento, el conductor comenzó a tocar el claxon con mucha rabia, acompañado de insultos. Ambos jóvenes observaron sin entender.

· ¿Qué ocurre señor? – preguntó Jessica.

· No lo sé, hay un idiota parado en el medio del camino y no lo veo con muchas intenciones de apartarse.

Ambos miraron por la ventana y pudieron corroborar lo que el conductor les dijo: había una silueta de una persona alta en el medio de la calle. Se podía observar que la persona tenía una mano dentro de su chaleco, y estaba ocultando algo que lentamente comenzaba a sacar.

· Esto no está bien. – dijo Saijo.

El sujeto en medio del camino esbozó una sonrisa, y desde debajo de su chaleco sacó un revólver. Apuntó al taxi, que se dirigía directamente hacia él, y el conductor se precipitó. El sujeto jaló el gatillo, y la bala ingresó por el vidrio delantero del vehículo, pero no impactó en nadie. Como acto reflejo, el chófer giró bruscamente hacia el lado derecho del camino, saliéndose de la calle y estrellándose contra las rejas del _Cementerio St Raymond_.

El coche entró a gran velocidad al lugar, chocándose con lápidas y arruinando todo el terreno, hasta que finalmente se encontró con un árbol que lo detuvo.

Una vez que el taxi quedó inmóvil, se pudo ver que Jessica y Saijo -con mucha suerte- habían salido completamente ilesos del choque, sin ningún rasguño, pero aún estaban dentro del vehículo. El conductor, en cambio, estaba muy conmocionado y se encontraba herido. Dicho con más detalle, el conductor tenía varias cortaduras por los vidrios que habían estallado y un hombro dislocado.

Lentamente, todos comenzaron a reincorporarse.

· ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo? – le preguntó Saijo a Jessica, revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida.

· Si, estoy bien. Alcancé a activar a _Kill_ y no me ocurrió nada. ¿Y tú?

· Aún estoy entero. Creo que estoy bien. – respondió Saijo.

Comenzaron a oír la tos del conductor, y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia él, pero los asientos habían quedado de una manera en la que no tenían movilidad dentro del vehículo. Trataron de empujar los asientos, pero fue inútil. Los tres se encontraban atrapados.

· Tranquilos. Mantengamos la calma. – comenzó a decir el taxista – Quiero que no se precipiten y revisen que no tengan heridas. Tenemos suerte de que el coche aún sirve. Lo voy a sacar en reversa y llamaremos a emergencias.

El taxista comenzó a girar la llave, y a presionar el embrague del auto.

· Nunca en mis años de taxista me habían disparado, menos aún en medio de la calle. Espero que no sea un ajuste de cuentas que ese sujeto estaba buscando arreglar con ustedes dos.

Jessica y Saijo se miraron entre ellos con cierto temor, y luego empezaron a observar a los alrededores del taxi, pero no había nadie cerca. Por si fuera poco, comenzó a nublarse fuertemente como para dar paso a una tormenta.

No había ningún sonido más que el del motor intentando arrancar, y los quejidos del taxista. Mientras este hombre giraba la llave, se veía cómo una gota de sangre iba recorriendo su brazo muy lentamente. Al darse cuenta de esto, el taxista agitó la mano para sacarse la gota de encima. Cuando las gotas de sangre tocaron el piso, se oyó el sonido del goteo con un eco anormal: eco del cual aparentemente solo se percataron Jessica y Saijo. Ambos, al ver que el taxista ni siquiera se inmutó, entraron en alerta.

El viento sopló fuertemente sobre el coche, y comenzó a oírse una brisa espeluznante, la cual con solamente oírla te daba una sensación tétrica de que algo andaba rondando alrededor.

Comenzaron a oírse pisadas que parecían sincronizarse con el viento, y también se podían apreciar murmullos, pero ellos aún no podían ver nada. Por algún motivo, ninguno atinó a realizar ningún movimiento ni comentario, quedándose inmóviles por el miedo.

Jessica miró a Saijo, y él también la miró, haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio. Por algún motivo, ella dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia donde estaba el conductor, y por la ventana del mismo se pudo ver una espeluznante aparición: parecía un humanoide recubierto de ojos, todos de tamaños distintos, de un color amarillo fosforescente. Su piel era de color plata, y se asemejaba a la de un reptil. Cuando finalmente observó la cabeza del monstruo, vio que éste tenía puesto algo semejante a una bufanda, pero que se desvanecía en su punta. Parecía ser un gran trozo de tela manchado de sangre vieja.

Estaba aterrada, pero siguió guardando silencio, llevándose sus manos a la boca, Saijo apretó la pierna de Jessica, para volver a indicarle que se mantenga en el mayor sigilo posible. Ambos estaban petrificados, pero parecía que el conductor ni siquiera lo había visto, porque él seguía intentando arrancar el coche, lo que indicaba que estaban frente a la presencia de un _Stand_.

El monstruo, luego de observar por casi 30 segundos al conductor, dirigió su mirada al suelo que había por fuera del auto, y se agachó para recoger algo. Al volver a levantarse, se vio que en su mano tenía un pedazo del mismo césped, con algo destacable: el trozo de suelo que había extraído estaba manchado de sangre.

El Stand acercó el césped ensangrentado a los ojos de su cabeza, y se oyó un sonido parecido al de un animal olfateando. Luego de esto, los ojos del Stand comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo muy brillante, y sus manos se tensaron, descubriéndose garras por debajo de sus dedos.

La criatura rompió la ventana del conductor de un solo golpe, y con sus garras tomó al conductor del cuello. Con una gran velocidad, sacó al conductor por la ventana y lo arrastró a un par de metros del coche.

· ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡AYUDA! – gritaba el taxista, que sentía que era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible.

Saijo puso una expresión de dolor, y miró a Jessica, mientras le decía _"no" _girando la cabeza hacia los costados. Hasta ahora el no haber hecho nada -supuestamente- los mantuvo a salvo.

Volvieron a mirar por la ventana, y el Stand rasguñó un par de veces al taxista, hiriéndolo. Repentinamente, y mientras el conductor se retorcía en silencio, los ojos del Stand volvieron a tornarse amarillos, y éste tomó una pequeña distancia para alejarse del taxista.

El Stand dirigió su mirada hacia dentro del taxi, casi encontrando su mirada con la de ambos jóvenes, y dio un lento paso hacia el vehículo, pero se detuvo en seco al oír la tos y los quejidos ahogados del taxista. Al detenerse, nuevamente sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo fluorescente, y se oyó cómo el Stand lanzó un grito de rabia, con una voz muy quebrada y gutural, y se lanzó de nuevo contra el taxista. Comenzó a despellejarlo vivo con sus garras de una manera frenética, y el aire se inundó de un olor metálico por la sangre esparcida del taxista.

Finalmente, cuando el conductor no emitió más ningún sonido ni respiró más, el Stand se calmó, puso sus ojos de color amarillo, y empezó a caminar muy lento hacia el taxi, arrastrando sus pies.

Saijo empezó a retroceder en el asiento. Le señaló a Jessica la puerta que tenían atrás, para que intente abrirla para escapar por la dirección contraria en la que se les estaba acercando el enemigo. Arrastrando sus piernas y empujándose con los brazos, lograron acercarse a la puerta. Jessica, sin darse cuenta, apoyó su mano sobre uno de los trozos de vidrio y se hizo un corte medianamente profundo. Por fortuna, no hizo ningún ruido, pero transmitió su quejido con su expresión.

Jessica tomó el trozo que estaba incrustado en su mano, y luego de sacárselo lo arrojó al suelo del vehículo. Al llegar al fondo, se oyó con un gran eco el sonido del vidrio caído. Las pupilas del Stand se dilataron al oír esto, y siguió caminando hacia el taxi extendiendo su brazo.

Finalmente, ella abrió la puerta y lograron salir del vehículo. Arrastrándose por el césped, se alejaron unos cuatro metros del vehículo.

Al contrario de lo que temían, el Stand enemigo no se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos: ingresó su brazo dentro del vehículo, y empezó a buscar algo dentro de él. Saijo, recordando lo que pasó con el taxista y viendo que ellos no eran el foco de atención, se levantó del suelo junto a Jessica, y comenzaron a correr hacia dentro del cementerio.

· _Debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos, ya._ – susurró Saijo.

Sin ninguna contradicción, Jessica lo siguió.

El Stand, finalmente, desde dentro del coche tomó lo que estaba buscando: era el trozo de vidrio que Jessica se había clavado en la mano. Lo acercó nuevamente a su rostro, y lo olfateó. De repente, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y liberó un fuerte alarido que se oyó en todo el cementerio, como si el mundo repentinamente se hubiese quedado en silencio. Ambos jóvenes, por el miedo, frenaron su trote unos segundos, para luego retomar y apurar su paso.

Comenzaron a oír nuevamente pasos, esta vez con mucho eco. No podían ver nada a la distancia debido a que una fuerte neblina se había levantado en aquel cementerio. Saijo, ante todo esto, se mostraba muy analizador e ignoraba por completo a Jessica, salvo para llevarla con él a salvo.

· Es un _Stand automático. _Se ve que es _rastreador_. – dijo Saijo, sin despegar la mirada de la neblina.

Seguían oyendo el correteo del enemigo, y cada tanto podían ver algunas siluetas breves pasando. Jessica recordó su chiste del aeropuerto respecto a las películas de terror, y comenzó a sentirse culpable, como si su comentario se hubiese materializado.

· Algo que noté, es que nos ignoró por completo, y eso fue cuando ninguno de nosotros estaba herido. Creo que rastrea a su presa oliendo su sangre. Debe de ser su "primer regla". – seguía explicando Saijo basándose en lo poco que había podido deducir.

Jessica seguía anonadada. No podía comprender cómo Saijo tenía la mente tan en claro en un momento así, pero de todas maneras ella no se sentía del todo segura en ese momento, ni siquiera junto a él.

Los pasos comenzaron a sonar a la derecha de donde ellos estaban, y allí pudieron notar una silueta inmóvil en medio de la niebla. Parecía estar perdido, o simplemente anulado, pero no: los estaba observando.

Notaron que el Stand tenía los ojos nuevamente de color amarillos, y Saijo vio que la herida de Jessica había sido cerrada: ella utilizó su poder para recubrir su mano y detener el sangrado. Parecía ser que el enemigo solamente podía rastrear la sangre de aquellos con heridas abiertas, como si el olor de la presa permaneciera únicamente con esa condición.

· Nos está vigilando, pero creo que no nos reconoce como sus presas. – dijo Saijo.

El Stand seguía inmóvil.

· Si su mecanismo de ataque solamente es por identificación de sangre, ¿crees que podamos escapar? – preguntó Jessica.

Al terminar ella su frase, el Stand enemigo clavó inmediatamente la mirada en ella, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse con rabia, y empezó a caminar hacia ella, aumentando su velocidad en cada paso.

· Jess, no vuelvas a emitir ningún sonido con tu voz – dijo Saijo. – Creo que lo estoy descifrando.

El monstruo seguía acercándose.

· ¡Detrás de mí! _¡Last Resort! _– exclamó Saijo.

El joven hizo emerger por completo a su Stand, que poseía una apariencia tanto deslumbrante como intimidante, pero el enemigo seguía con la mirada clavada en la chica, acercándose cada vez más y más rápido.

Cuando llegó a los 2 metros de distancia con Jessica, el enemigo fue golpeado fuertemente en la cara con un golpe directo de _Last Resort_, quedándose parado en el lugar. El golpe parecía no haberle afectado o dolido, pero al recibirlo se frenó en seco, sin siquiera perder un poco el equilibrio.

· Esto no es bueno. – dijo Saijo.

El Stand enemigo, haciendo fuerza para enderezar su cabeza, logró hacer retroceder a _Last Resort _que aún tenía el puño hundido en su rostro. Comenzó a volver a avanzar, empujando al Stand de Saijo, aún teniendo a Jessica como objetivo.

· Jess… no estoy pudiendo frenarlo. Quiero que comiences a correr lo más lejos que puedas. – dijo Saijo con dificultad mientras forcejeaba contra el enemigo.

Ella asintió, y empezó a alejarse sin despegar la mirada de Saijo. Casi tropieza un par de veces al ver que los ojos del Stand enemigo brillaban a través de la niebla, y la seguían mirando, prometiéndole que iban a ir por ella.

Saijo rápidamente asestó otro golpe al Stand enemigo con _Last Resort_, logrando que frene, pero sin poder derribarlo. Solamente lo estaba inmovilizando a pesar de estar usando una gran parte de su fuerza.

Luego de alrededor de 40 segundos forcejeando, los ojos del Stand enemigo se pusieron amarillos, y dejó de querer avanzar. Se notó cómo se relajó para luego retroceder un poco y así seguir deambulando. Saijo, luego de ver que no pudo ni siquiera dañarlo, decidió ir a buscar a Jessica.

_Comenzó a llover._

La pudo encontrar, debajo de un árbol, con su maquillaje algo corrido. Pensaba que era porque la lluvia la había agarrado sin previo aviso, pero en realidad Jessica estaba llorando sin emitir siquiera un sonido o sollozo. Saijo se sentó a su lado, dándole su abrigo para que no se moje.

· No puedo pelear contra este enemigo, al menos no _físicamente_. Ya lo terminé de comprender, pero te pido que sigas guardando silencio o te volverá a perseguir. – comenzó a decir Saijo.

Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara a ella, mientras le explicaba su teoría sobre el Stand enemigo. Inmediatamente ella dejó de llorar, y no dejó de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

· Es un enemigo rastreador. Automático. Al oler la sangre de una persona herida comienza a perseguirla frenéticamente, hasta el punto de hacerse imparable. Una vez que encuentra a la presa, la ataca sin cesar, hasta matarla. Se ve que al oler tu sangre solamente tú eres su foco de atención, y emitir sonidos lo… _hace enojar_, haciendo que entre en frenesí si es que no puede olerte más.

Jessica seguía observándolo con la mirada perdida.

· Sin embargo, este frenesí dura no más de un minuto. Si en ese minuto no logró encontrarte, comenzará a deambular, hasta que te encuentre nuevamente, por tu sangre o por _tu voz._

Terminó de limpiarle el rostro, y volvió a guardar su pañuelo. La miró, y luego con un suspiro miró el suelo.

· Jess, debemos irnos antes de que te encuentre. No conozco totalmente sus reglas, y en su frenesí se convierte en algo que yo no puedo vencer. Tengo miedo de no poder protegerte, pero daré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo.

Él se levantó, y le ofreció su mano a Jessica para ayudarla a levantarse. Dudando unos segundos, ella tomó su mano y se levantó junto a él. Ni bien terminó de levantarse, empezaron a oír pasos.

Miraron hacia el largo camino con lápidas, y vieron una gran silueta que llevaba un paraguas. Bajo la lluvia, esta persona se arrodilló para poder leer una de las lápidas, dejando un pequeño ramo de flores.

· _Al final, todos morimos solos, sin importar qué hicimos o quienes fuimos. Sin importar todo lo que nos esforzamos para rodearnos de gente que nos llore en nuestra ausencia. Es lo único inevitable además de la muerte misma, ¿no lo creen? _– dijo el sujeto, con una voz profunda, sin dejar de mirar la lápida.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, con total desconfianza.

· _¿Creen que aquel taxista sea llorado por mucha gente en su ausencia? _– dijo de forma arrogante el sujeto.

· Tú. Tú eres el usuario de esa maldita pesadilla. – dijo Saijo.

El sujeto rio por lo bajo, y sacándose su capucha se dejó ver. Por más raro que parezca, tenía los ojos (más precisamente la esclerótica de ellos) de color negros, con las irises rojas. Tenía una piel pálida, era muy musculoso, y tenía _piercings_, junto con un corte de pelo estilo punk y ropa rota de colores oscuros. Definitivamente su personalidad cuadraba muy bien con su Stand.

El hombre señaló a la niebla, por donde se veía caminando al Stand.

· _Disturbed _es mi Stand, es cierto, pero no puedo controlarlo. Trabajamos en equipo. Él es mi perro de caza, y yo el cazador.

La lluvia era leve, pero rellenaba todo el sonido de fondo en la escena. Ninguno de los 2 jóvenes sabía qué hacer. Saijo comenzó a hacer emerger el brazo de su Stand, pero el sujeto sonrió.

· Te diría que mi Stand es invencible, pero sería mentirte. _Disturbed _es la peor de las pesadillas de mis enemigos hechas realidad. Tal como dijiste, no puedes pelear contra él y lo sabes bien, y en caso que logres vencerlo… _volverá por ti._

Saijo dio un paso al frente, ocultando a Jessica. A la par, el sujeto sacó un revólver por debajo de su chaleco. Era la misma arma con la cual él disparó al taxi hacía un rato. Con su pulgar, hizo que el arma hiciera el típico sonido para mostrar que estaba cargada.

· Das otro paso en falso muchacho, y te dispararé. Y aunque sobrevivas al daño, _Disturbed _te rastreará.

· Supongo que no estamos frente a una situación negociable – dijo Saijo.

El sujeto rio.

· Me gustaría ser compasivo, pero ciertamente no estoy en condiciones de negociar mi trabajo. Son ustedes o mi propia cabeza. Prefiero terminar esto rápido.

· ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Saijo.

· _Dryman_, ni más ni menos. No intentes ninguna psicología conmigo, muchacho. – dijo el sujeto sonriendo.

· Déjala vivir a ella y arreglemos esto entre tu y yo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo, fue arrastrada hasta esto. – dijo Saijo.

El sujeto parecía dudoso. Su sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro, y bajó su revólver. Echó una leve risa.

· Yo no le pondré una mano encima, muchacho. Pero creo que deberías negociar con él. – dijo Dryman.

Dryman señaló con la cabeza, y Jessica volteó: vio que _Disturbed _estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirándola fijamente, mientras retorcía levemente su cabeza como teniendo espasmos.

· ¡Saijo, está aquí! – gritó Jessica inconscientemente por el susto.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que rompió su silencio, se llevó sus manos a su boca, y se angustió profundamente. Saijo, al voltear, vio a _Disturbed _comenzando a tornar sus ojos de color rojo y acercándose lentamente a la joven.

· Arráncale la piel y mátala, _Disturbed_ – dijo Dryman.

_Disturbed_ lanzó un fuerte alarido, y comenzó a correr hacia la chica. Recorrió una distancia de 15 metros en poco más de un solo segundo, y apuntó sus garras hacia Jessica. Al estar por darle un zarpazo, Jessica fue empujada hacia atrás por Saijo, quien se interpuso entre ella y el enemigo, recibiendo el corte de las garras en su pecho.

El Stand enemigo parecía estar confundido, y comenzó a mirar a ambos jóvenes con frenesí e indecisión. Saijo notó la indecisión del Stand: tanto él como Jessica eran objetivos de él, pero no sabía a quién atacar. Repentinamente, los ojos de _Disturbed _se pusieron de color amarillo, y se quedó inmóvil. La sonrisa confiada de Dryman desapareció de su rostro, pero no se movió de donde estaba ni tampoco hizo nada.

· ¡Corre Jessica! ¡Vete tan lejos como puedas! – gritó Saijo.

· Pero-

· ¡VETE! Yo pelearé con él. – dijo Saijo mientras la empujaba hacia afuera de la zona de peligro.

Jessica comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, en dirección contraria a los enemigos, mientras miraba hacia atrás: Saijo estaba parado frente a frente contra _Disturbed_.

· _¡Last Resort! _– gritó Saijo, dejando salir su Stand.

_Last Resort _juntó fuerzas, y comenzó a darle una larga ráfaga de golpes a _Disturbed_, hiriéndolo notablemente a diferencia de la última vez. Golpeó tres veces su rostro, agrietándole la cabeza, y reiteradas veces golpeó su pecho rompiéndole partes internas.

A pesar de toda la gran golpiza, Dryman no estaba recibiendo ningún daño del que estaba recibiendo su Stand, lo que confirmaba que, a pesar de ser su Stand, estaba completamente separado de él: era un Stand autónomo y automático.

· _Aunque mate al Stand, éste volverá a aparecer desde Dryman dentro de un rato, y si mato a Dryman el Stand seguirá vivo. – _pensó Saijo.

Saijo, mientras su Stand golpeaba a _Disturbed_, volteó la mirada hacia Dryman. Ambos se miraron tensamente.

· _Si mato al usuario antes de que el Stand entre en frenesí, tendré una chance de eliminarlos a ambos_. – se dijo Saijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Rápidamente, Dryman levantó su revólver, apuntando a Saijo, y le disparó dos veces en la espalda. Los balazos salieron limpiamente por el abdomen de Saijo, atravesándolo por completo.

El Stand de Saijo volvió forzadamente al cuerpo de su usuario, y éste se arrodilló en el suelo agarrándose de sus heridas para detener la hemorragia.

· Creo que no deberías preocuparte por la sangre que está por salir, sino por la que ya salió. – dijo Dryman, sonriendo perversamente.

Saijo levantó la mirada, y vio que su sangre había salpicado a _Disturbed_. El Stand enemigo se secó la sangre del joven, y al sentirla empezó a alterarse. Los ojos se pusieron rojos, y empezó a hiperventilarse. Estaba entrando en frenesí.

· Jes…sica – dijo Saijo, mientras sangraba por la boca casi sin aire.

_Disturbed _lanzó otro alarido profundo, y comenzó a atacar a Saijo, que intentaba cubrirse pobremente con los brazos de su Stand. El enemigo lo estaba comenzando a despellejar vivo, y el suelo comenzó a inundarse de agua y sangre.

El Stand enemigo se detuvo, y vio que Saijo respiraba levemente. Comenzó a retorcer sus garras y a mover su cabeza espasmódicamente.

· Acábalo, debemos encontrar a la chica. – dijo Dryman.

_Disturbed _levantó sus garras para asestar el último golpe arrasador, pero toda la situación fue irrumpida por el grito de Jessica. El Stand se detuvo en seco, y giró despacio su cabeza hacia donde había oído a la chica. Dryman miró también en la misma dirección.

Oyeron de nuevo el grito.

· Demonios. – dijo Dryman, frustrado. – Encuéntrala.

Tanto el sujeto como su Stand comenzaron a buscar a la chica, dejando a Saijo desangrándose en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Oyeron por tercera vez el alarido de la chica, pero seguían sin saber bien de donde venía, hasta que vieron que detrás de una de las lápidas se veía la ropa de Jessica que sobresalía por un costado, coincidiendo con la dirección de los sonidos. _Disturbed _fue corriendo de forma frenética, y golpeó brutalmente la lápida, destrozándola y arrasando todo lo que había alrededor.

Para sorpresa del enemigo, no notaron ni una gota de sangre, ni ningún otro grito, ni nada: detrás de la lápida, estaba una de las prendas de ropa de Jessica, y escucharon que el grito de ella vino desde la misma ropa. Al examinar mejor la prenda, notaron que dentro de uno de los bolsillos estaba el MP3 de Jessica, reproduciendo en bucle una grabación que ella había hecho gritando.

_Disturbed, _nuevamente confundido, se quedó inmóvil volviendo a su modo "tranquilo" poniendo sus ojos de color amarillo. Dryman se sintió asquerosamente engañado.

· Maldita puta embustera, ¿Dónde está? La voy a matar yo mismo. – dijo Dryman por lo bajo, enojado y rabioso.

· Aquí arriba, maldito enfermo. – dijo Jessica, desde arriba de un árbol que estaba junto a la lápida destrozada. - _¡JESSICA KILL!_

Jessica saltó, reforzó su pierna con su Stand, y bajó con una fuerte patada que fue directamente a la cabeza de Dryman, rompiéndole el cráneo. Al pisar el suelo, Jessica reforzó su puño y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula a _Disturbed_, destrozándolo. Con ambos enemigos en el suelo, aprovechó el poco tiempo que estaba consiguiendo y fue corriendo a socorrer a Saijo.

A mitad de camino, estando aún lejos de Saijo, Jessica oyó el sonido del arma de Dryman. Ella reforzó su espalda con _Jessica Kill, _y recibió dos disparos, ignorando completamente el daño de estos. Ella, acercarse un poco más, vio que Saijo estaba en el suelo, rodeando de sangre, con heridas de bala y con casi toda su piel mutilada.

Lanzó un grito de desesperación al verlo en esas condiciones, pero ese fue también su gran error. Antes de llegar a su compañero, ella sintió que algo la tomó por el tobillo. Al voltearse, vio que _Disturbed _había entrado en frenesí por sus gritos y estaba cazándola. Rápidamente, ella intentó golpearlo como lo había hecho recién, pero esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de daño en él. Realmente el frenesí lo volvía _invulnerable_.

· Una presa en movimiento vive más tiempo, ¿sabes? Y a diferencia de tu compañero, te has estado escapando en cada oportunidad. Ser el héroe no te da la victoria, ni tampoco la supervivencia. Tú, Jessica Quill, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, y decidiste actuar como la heroína, logrando caer directamente en mis garras. – dijo Dryman, con un odio profundo.

Jessica empezó a patear la cara del Stand enemigo con su otra pierna, pero seguía siendo inútil puesto que no lograba liberarse.

· El maldito infeliz de Brando pudo haberte matado en varias ocasiones, pero él fue _débil_. Fue compasivo. Yo no soy así.

_Disturbed _comenzó a clavar más profundamente las garras dentro del tobillo de Jessica, comenzando a cortar su piel. Con su otra mano, el Stand enemigo comenzó a darle zarpazos en su cuerpo. Jessica recubrió completamente su cuerpo con _Jessica Kill_, y empezó a ignorar el daño que estaba recibiendo.

Para sorpresa de ella, comenzó a notar que _Disturbed _estaba empezando a cortar a través de la piel metálica de su cuerpo: hasta el momento ninguna cosa había sido capaz de herirla en su modo reforzada -ni siquiera una bala- pero parecía que el Stand era tan fuerte en su estado de frenesí que estaba logrando lo imposible.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer, y cerró los ojos mientras sentía los cortes.

· Voy a exterminar tu asqueroso linaje, de personas débiles e incapaces. Vas a sufrir por las muertes de mis compañeros. – seguía agregando Dryman, cada vez más enojado.

_Disturbed _seguía cortando a través del refuerzo de _Kill_.

· _Disturbed,_ quiero que cortes el refuerzo que está en la frente de esta perra. Quiero matarla yo mismo con mi última bala. – dijo Dryman, preparando su revólver.

Su Stand comenzó a rasguñar la cara metálica de Jessica, empezando a descubrir la piel del rostro de la joven. Dryman apuntó a la cabeza de la joven.

Comenzó a llover con más intensidad, y cayó un rayo. A la par del rayo, se oyó un fuerte golpazo. _Disturbed _se detuvo y se quedó estático.

· ¿Qué ocurre _Disturbed_? – preguntó Dryman, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su Stand.

De repente, una mano tomó el cañón del revólver de Dryman: era Saijo, totalmente cubierto de sangre y lleno de colgajos de piel, poniéndose el arma del enemigo en su propia frente.

· _Esto es entre tú y yo_ – dijo Saijo, con una voz agonizante.

Al mirar a su lado, Dryman observó el por qué del fuerte sonido que había oído: _Last Resort _había atravesado la cabeza de _Disturbed _con ambas manos, para luego abrir cada mitad de la cabeza a cada lado, aniquilando completamente al Stand enemigo. _Disturbed _se desintegró en el instante, dejando en paz a Jessica.

La tormenta seguía. Dryman estaba con el dedo en el gatillo, con el cañón de su arma apoyado en el agonizante Saijo Josuta. Cayó otro rayo. Comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lagunas por el agua de la lluvia.

Jessica, que también se encontraba algo herida, observó la tensa escena sin decir una palabra.

· _Si no te atreves a dispararme, inserta esa bala en tu propia cabeza, Dryman. No estoy negociando. _– dijo Saijo.

· ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible? Me aseguré de que te desangraras hasta la muerte. Ninguna persona podría mantenerse en pie con tus heridas. – dijo Dryman, sintiéndose totalmente traicionado por la falta de lógica.

Dryman apretó los dientes y lanzó un grito de rabia.

· ¡¡¡MUERE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PARÁSITO!!! – exclamó Dryman, jalando del gatillo.

El disparo impactó en la frente de Saijo, y la cabeza de éste salió empujada hacia atrás. Lentamente, Saijo volvió a levantar la cabeza, mostrando la bala incrustada en su cráneo.

Dryman abrió los ojos con una sensación de miedo que invadía su cuerpo. Nuevamente jaló el gatillo, pero lo único que oyó fue el sonido de que ya no quedaban más balas. Comenzó a dar pasos, retrocediendo.

Saijo comenzó a caminar lentamente, cojeando y escupiendo sangre, hacia Dryman.

· _Last Resort_, haz que Jessica se recupere por completo. Yo me voy a encargar de este hijo de puta. – dijo Saijo.

_Last Resort _emergió desde Saijo, y se acercó a Jessica que aun estaba en el suelo. _Last Resort_ cerró fuertemente el puño, del cual comenzó a salir una especie de brillo plateado, y golpeó a Jessica en el pecho. A pesar de que parecía que la iba a atravesar con el golpe, éste se detuvo en seco al hacer contacto con la chica, la cual a los pocos segundos de recibir el golpe se recuperó completamente de las heridas. Ella se logró recomponer, y se sentó.

Entre la fuerte lluvia, Dryman estaba escapando lentamente y lleno de miedo, hasta que en un momento una lápida se interpuso en su camino e hizo que él se caiga, quedando a merced de Saijo. Estando el enemigo en el suelo, el desgarbado Saijo se puso frente a él, mirándolo con desprecio.

· _¡DISTURBED! _– exclamó Dryman, extendiendo sus brazos, de los cuales salió una débil aura que no duró más que un segundo.

· Tu Stand acaba de ser aniquilado por el mío. Deberás esperar al menos un par de horas hasta que lo puedas hacer reaparecer… – dijo Saijo.

Saijo tomó de la cabeza a Dryman, apretando su rostro.

· …pero, claro está que no voy a darte ni un minuto más de vida. – dijo Saijo, terminando su oración.

Apretando aún más su cabeza, Saijo comenzó a zarandear la cabeza de Dryman, y a golpearla contra la lápida en la que él estaba apoyado. Golpeó el cráneo del enemigo contra el concreto unas 7 veces. Luego de esto, lo levantó y comenzó a arrastrarle el rostro contra una pared cercana de una gran tumba. Pasó la cabeza de Dryman contra las rejas que tenían puntas afiladsa, cortando completamente la piel en su rostro y uno de sus ojos. Finalmente, teniendo a merced a su enemigo, lanzó con desprecio a su enemigo contra el suelo, golpeando su rostro contra el piso.

Dryman, con la poca fuerza que tenía, se arrastró hacia una lápida, y se sentó contra ella. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el borde superior de la lápida, pudiendo reposar la cabeza en ella. Saijo se acercó nuevamente a él.

· _T-t-tú y Brando… no son tan distintos después de todo. _– dijo Dryman, con un hilo de voz, soltando una última sonrisa llena de maldad.

Los ojos de Saijo se dilataron al oír esa comparación, y tomó una gran cantidad de aire. Levantó su pierna, y con una fuertísima patada le partió el cuello a Dryman, llevándole la cabeza hacia atrás de la lápida.

_Cayó otro rayo más, y la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse lentamente._

Jessica se acercó a Saijo por detrás, muy lentamente, y lo tomó por los hombros. Vio cómo él tenía todo su cuerpo mutilado, y su respiración cada vez le costaba más de mantener.

Saijo hizo emerger a _Last Resort_, y se hizo golpear por su propio Stand. Un brillo plateado recubrió completamente el cuerpo de Saijo, y al irse este destello se vio cómo se había curado por completo. Hizo regresar su Stand a su cuerpo, pero seguía sin voltear. Le estaba dando la espalda a Jessica.

· Los puños de _Last Resort_ pueden reescribir la realidad de las cosas o personas que golpean. Con sus puños él puede generar burbujas, dentro de las cuales solamente rigen las reglas que yo elija. – dijo Saijo.

· ¿Qué? – preguntó Jessica, sin entender la repentina explicación.

· Por eso me levanté: porque reescribí mi realidad y me volví inmortal durante el resto de la pelea hasta haber curado mis heridas. Por eso también fui capaz de curarte.

· ¿Entonces… las burbujas que nos pusiste en el centro comercial…? – comenzaba a preguntarse Jessica.

· Dentro de ellas no existía el sonido, porque _así lo decreté_. Yo elijo cualquier regla a mi voluntad y así sucede. Sin embargo, tengo un límite de usos de este poder de reescritura, de unas 3 veces cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, por lo que ahora mismo llegué al máximo de usos. Ese es mi poder, Jessica, y eres la única persona que lo sabe. Nunca tuve que usarlo hasta el límite, pero no me podía permitir perder, y mucho menos _perderte_. – terminó de relatar Saijo.

Volteó, y al mirar a Jessica ambos se abrazaron durante al menos 2 minutos, sin siquiera decir una palabra.

La tormenta finalmente había cesado, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse muy débilmente, mostrando el atardecer.

Ambos jóvenes lograron ver el taxi a la distancia, recordando que aun funcionaba. Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el vehículo.

· Entonces – comenzó Jessica con un tono burlón – significa que, si el taxi no funciona, lo puedes arreglar de un golpe, ¿verdad?

· No exactamente, pero es posible. De todas maneras, el taxi aún funciona bien. – dijo Saijo.

· Supongamos que golpeas una camiseta que es de color roja, y quieres que se vuelva azul, ¿puedes hacer eso? – seguía preguntando Jessica.

· No funciona así, Jess. – dijo Saijo, soltando una sonrisa leve.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con el cuerpo destrozado del taxista. Sin saber qué más que hacer y sabiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que algún guardia o autoridad apareciera, tomaron una manta que había dentro del vehículo y cubrieron el cuerpo con ella.

· ¿No puedes… simplemente golpear el cuerpo y revivirlo? – preguntó Jessica, esta vez de forma seria y algo angustiada.

· Lamentablemente él murió hace ya un rato largo, y su cuerpo está hecho añicos. No funcionará. Puedo reescribir la realidad de las cosas, o crear una zona-burbuja en la que las leyes de la realidad cambien, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar como la _vida y la muerte_.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando el suelo.

· Debemos irnos, Jess. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Podemos evitar que más gente inocente muera si logramos encontrar a quien buscamos. Debemos ir con Joshua. – dijo Saijo, tomándola del hombro.

Jessica asintió, y ambos subieron al vehículo. Encendiendo el motor, y de forma apresurada, Saijo logró salir del cementerio con el auto, fijando rumbo hacia Manhattan.


	12. Seek & Destroy

_Jardín botánico de Queens._

_Nueva York._

_Alrededor de las 18:00 PM._

Los hermanos Johansson, Joffrey y Joshua, se encontraban caminando alrededor del jardín botánico, esperando a encontrarse con alguien que los llevaría hacia el refugio en donde _Amanda _se encontraba. Para hacer tiempo, aprovecharon a comprarse unos _hot dogs_.

· ¿Quién dices que va a reunirse con nosotros? – preguntó Joshua, dándole el primer mordisco a su _hot dog._

· Amanda está bajo mi cuidado y el de otro amigo. Curiosamente él no es usuario de Stand, lo hemos comprobado muchas veces, pero de todas maneras nos es muy útil.

Joshua hacía mucho ruido al masticar, pero Joffrey trataba de ignorarlo.

· ¿Es cierto lo de los robos y atracos? – preguntó Joshua, con la boca llena.

· Hay que subsistir de alguna manera, pero no herimos a nadie, ni siquiera dañamos la propiedad.

Joshua seguía masticando con fuerza. Joffrey comenzó a mirar hacia los lados para ver si llegaba su compañero, y comenzó a pasarse la mano por su cara con frustración porque no soportaba los sonidos que su hermano hacía.

· Ya debería estar llegando, supongo—

_Otro mordiscón al hot dog._

· --que debe estar tratando de-

_Masticaba con la boca abierta._

· Por el amor de dios, ¿¡TANTO TE CUESTA CERRAR LA BOCA PARA COMER!? – gritó Joffrey.

Joshua dio un último e inocente mordisco al _hot dog_, y se limpió las manos. Un sujeto encapuchado se le puso al lado.

· Parece que llego en un mal momento – dijo el sujeto, presuntamente el compañero de Joffrey.

· Para nada, _Jester_. Te estábamos esperando. – dijo Joffrey, dándose un apretón de manos con su compañero. – Él es… mi insoportable hermano menor, Joshua.

Joshua estaba con la boca llena de mostaza y las manos sucias por la comida, pero lo saludó felizmente. Los tres juntos comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo a Jester.

· Nos hemos movido a otro depósito, uno más oculto. Supe lo de ese tal _Bizzy_ e inmediatamente busqué otro lugar junto a Amanda. Ella ha estado preguntando por ti. – dijo Jester, sonriendo y levantando las cejas varias veces de forma insinuante.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, siendo Joffrey el que tenía que dar una explicación, mientras Joshua comenzó a hacer la misma expresión que Jester.

· Ella confunde las cosas. Mi trabajo es protegerla con mi vida, y mis acciones no van más allá de mi tarea, así que borren esa estúpida expresión de sus rostros. – respondió Joffrey.

Comenzaron a reír, y Joshua llevó sus manos por detrás de su nuca. No se dio cuenta, pero al hacerlo se salvó de algo inesperado: una especie de proyectil impactó en su mano, pero no era un proyectil muy común.

· ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Joshua.

Su hermano y Jester lo miraron, y él les mostró el objeto que estaba incrustado en su mano: pensaron que era una especie de dardo tranquilizante o algo por el estilo, pero al mirarlo más detenidamente vieron que era una especie de esfera del tamaño de una moneda, la cual tenía unas pequeñas púas en toda su superficie. El objeto estaba clavado muy superficialmente en la mano de Joshua, como cuando un pequeño cardo queda enganchado a la ropa.

· Atentos. Estamos bajo ataque. – dijo Joffrey.

Los tres se pusieron en una formación tipo circular, pegando sus espaldas entre ellos. Jester no había visto nada en la mano de Joshua, lo que indicaba que el pequeño objeto tenía relación a un Stand.

· Debieron haberme atacado desde un lugar alto, busquen rápido antes de que el tirador cambie de posición. – dijo Joshua.

Comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, y divisaron un único lugar posible: una especie de cúpula. En la pequeña habitación que había arriba de ella vieron una silueta moviéndose dentro, alejándose de la ventana.

· Ya lo tenemos. Voy a usar a _One More Time _para esquivar el disparo. – dijo Joshua.

Desde su cuerpo, salió su Stand _One More Time_, pero algo no estaba bien: su Stand tenía también el mismo proyectil clavado en su mano, lo que indicaba que el Stand enemigo también afectaba completamente al enemigo.

· _¡One More Time! _– exclamó Joshua.

Al intentar activar su poder, el proyectil comenzó a brillar, y emitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, haciendo que Joshua caiga al suelo. Sus compañeros se acercaron a socorrerlo.

· Debe ser algún tipo de anulador, hermano. No vuelvas a intentar usar tu poder. – dijo Joffrey, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Cuando Joshua volvió a ver su mano, vio cómo el objeto comenzó a latir, y repentinamente aumentó levemente su tamaño. Las pequeñas espinas que tenía se expandieron dentro de la mano de Joshua, clavándose más profundamente.

· ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? – gritó Joshua, tomando su mano ensangrentada.

· ¡Detente, Joshua! ¡No hagas nada más!

· No volví a intentar nada, simplemente creció en mi mano.

Joffrey volvió a mirar hacia la cúpula, pero la silueta ya se había ido. Se volvió hacia su hermano para seguir ayudándolo, manteniendo la distancia con el objeto.

· Joshua, déjame intentar algo. No muevas un músculo. – dijo Joffrey.

_Nirvana _apareció por detrás de Joffrey, y fijó su mirada en la mano de Joshua. Lanzando un puñetazo, intentó arrancar el objeto de la mano, pero al querer golpearlo volvió a lanzar una descarga, que esta vez además de dañar a Joshua también dañó a Joffrey.

El objeto nuevamente se expandió y enterró más dentro de la mano de Joshua, alcanzando el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Las púas del proyectil ya se asomaban por el otro lado de la mano de Joshua.

· Bien, se ve que aumenta su tamaño y su profundidad cada vez que intentamos quitártelo, además de que lanza una potente descarga, y mi poder en este caso no servirá de nada.

Jester, que no podía ver el objeto -y simplemente veía la mano de Joshua con una gran herida-, estaba desesperado por no entender nada sobre lo que ocurría.

· ¿Alguna vez pensaste en vivir con una mano menos? – dijo Joffrey.

· ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamó Joshua, escondiendo su mano.

· Era broma, lo siento.

· Es un pésimo momento para eso Joffrey, tienes menos gracia que un pasillo lleno de bebés muertos. – dijo Joshua, enojado.

Joffrey soltó una risa al oír la comparación. Era fanático del humor negro, pero él sabía que debía ubicarse en el momento.

· Podríamos ver si Amanda puede ayudarlo. – dijo Jester.

· ¿Amanda tiene algún tipo de poder para curarme o quitarme esto? – preguntó Joshua.

· No, pero tal vez pueda quitarte el objeto de forma "quirúrgica" con lo que tenemos en el refugio.

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron camino juntos, alejándose de la zona pública del jardín.

Desde dentro de la cúpula, había un sujeto escondido. Tenía una marca de corte en su rostro que iba desde su frente, y pasaba por todo su ojo izquierdo. Su pelo era de color rojo y su peinado era alborotado. Tenía guantes de color negro, y ropa ajustada con agujeros. Entre sus manos, sostenía una especie de rifle con un cañón grande: Él era quien había disparado a Joshua.

Sacó su teléfono celular, y comenzó una llamada la cual fue atendida inmediatamente.

· Fase "_Seek" _completada. – dijo el sujeto.

· _¿Ya tienes su locación? _– preguntó la voz del otro lado de la llamada, la cual pertenecía a _Marr_.

· Afirmativo.

· _Comienza entonces con la fase 2, Lars._

· Comenzando la fase "_Destroy"_.

Colgó la llamada y guardó su teléfono. El rifle entre sus manos se desvaneció, ingresando al cuerpo de Lars: era su Stand, o al menos, la _primera fase_.

Volviendo con los tres jóvenes, estaban yendo por la calle, con la alerta al máximo ante cualquier sospechoso. La mano de Joshua estaba con vendas -totalmente ensangrentadas- y él sentía el latir del objeto dentro de su mano. Lo que él no sabía ni podía observar, era que el pequeño objeto estaba titilando una pequeña luz roja: lo que Lars le había disparado era un rastreador.

Al ver la mano del joven, un policía se acercó a hablar con los jóvenes.

· Disculpen muchachos, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿se encuentran bien? Puedo alcanzarlos hasta un hospital en la patrulla si lo necesitan. – dijo el policía.

· Estamos bien, no se preocupe señor, es solamente una cortada leve por caer sobre piedras. Mi hermano descubrió que eran afiladas al momento de tocar el piso, pero vamos a tratarlo en casa con cuidado. – dijo Joffrey.

Dejándolo atrás, continuaron su camino. El policía había quedado completamente desconcertado, pero no quiso insistir.

Desde un callejón que estaba detrás del policía, emergió una silueta oscura y de aspecto robótico: éste ser era el Stand enemigo. Miró hacia su izquierda, e identificó rápidamente a Joshua como su objetivo: al tener clavado en su mano aquel objeto, Joshua emitía una silueta que el Stand enemigo podía ver a través del resto de las personas e incluso a través de las paredes.

En vez de comenzar a perseguirlo, se acercó hacia el policía y lo miró de pies a cabeza 2 veces. Hizo esta misma acción con otras 4 personas que pasaron cerca de él. Al ser un Stand, nadie podía verlo, y el grupo de Joshua estaba demasiado lejos de él como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

La forma en la que este Stand analizaba con la mirada a las personas daba a entender que las estaba _escaneando_. Luego de "escanear" a cierto número de personas, volvió a esconderse entre las sombras del callejón, dentro de las cuales comenzó a emitir un brillo propio y a cambiar su cuerpo.

· _Destroy. – _dijo el Stand enemigo en voz baja.

Regresando al grupo de Joshua, los tres seguían igual de alerta. El sangrado de su mano había cesado un poco, pero le dolía demasiado.

Llegaron a la esquina, y se detuvieron a esperar que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Junto a ellos, un hombre con un pequeño bastón se detuvo a esperar.

· Está en verde todavía, ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre, que padecía ceguera, y esperaba que alguien lo ayudara.

Los jóvenes dudaron, mirándose sospechosamente entre ellos.

· Así es señor – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Podrías ayudarme a cruzar la calle? – preguntó el hombre, con cierta timidez.

Los tres pusieron sus alertas al máximo: parecía un hombre normal, pero en este momento no podían confiar absolutamente en nada ni nadie.

· Seguro. – dijo Joshua, muy seriamente.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, y finalmente pudieron cruzar. Joshua entrelazó su brazo junto al del hombre ciego, y comenzaron a cruzar juntos. Ninguno de los tres despegaba la mirada del sujeto.

Repentinamente, el hombre ciego giró su cabeza hacia Joshua, sonriendo. Apenas vio esto, Jester derribó al ciego de una patada por detrás, quedando todos junto al sujeto en medio de la calle.

· ¡Ni siquiera eres ciego! ¡Vi cómo miraste directamente al rostro de mi amigo! ¡Deja de actuar y dinos qué es lo que hiciste con la mano de nuestro amigo, maldito bastardo! – gritó Jester, tomando al ciego por el cuello de su camisa.

Toda la gente volteó a verlos.

· ¿De qué hablas? Iba a agradecerle, maldito loco. – dijo el sujeto ciego.

· Vamos hombre, hemos visto cómo giraste repentinamente tu cabeza y miraste a nuestro amigo. – dijo Joffrey, cruzado de brazos.

Jester, sin dudar, golpeó al ciego dos veces más, haciendo que caigan sus lentes opacos, y dejando ver sus ojos. Joffrey entonces observó que el ciego no reaccionó a cubrirse a ninguno de los golpes, y que sus ojos no estaban fijos en nada. Además, desde el bolsillo delantero de la camisa del ciego, se asomó una especie de tarjeta, la cual cayó al suelo.

· Detente, Jester. – dijo Joffrey.

Tomó la tarjeta que estaba en el suelo, y Joffrey leyó que era el carnet de discapacidad del sujeto: parecía totalmente verídico.

· Quedé ciego en mi infancia por un accidente con químicos en Hell's Kitchen, maldición, no estoy actuando. ¿Están dementes? – dijo el ciego muy molesto.

Jester lo soltó, y Joffrey intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras devolvía todas sus pertenencias que se habían caído. Entre la multitud que estaba observando, se acercó un policía al lugar.

El oficial se puso junto a Joshua, mientras sus dos compañeros estaban de espaldas ayudando al hombre ciego que había sido molido a golpes.

· Lo sentimos, oficial. El sujeto tuvo un par de movimientos raros y pensamos que era alguien peligroso, o que quería robarnos. – dijo Joshua al policía.

· De todas maneras, va a tener que acompañarme, _señor Johansson._ – dijo el policía, comenzando a buscar las esposas en su uniforme.

Joshua, lentamente, miró al oficial: se dio cuenta que era el mismo policía que les había ofrecido transporte hacia pocos minutos atrás.

· ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó él al agente.

El policía guardó silencio, y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en su uniforme. Al mirarse fijamente con Joshua, éste notó que el policía no tenía ojos normales: tenía 4 líneas en sus escleróticas, y un círculo rojo vacío en lugar de irises, formando un símbolo de _mira de rifle_. Cuando ambos se vieron, estos símbolos en los ojos del policía comenzaron a dilatarse y contraerse rápidamente.

· _Porque yo conozco a mis objetivos_. – dijo el policía, cambiando su voz completamente a una robótica.

Era el Stand enemigo disfrazado.

· Diablos, ¡ES ÉL! – gritó Joshua.

Jester y Joffrey, que ya estaban terminando de levantar al ciego, voltearon a ver a Joshua, solamente para ver cómo el oficial de policía enterraba su mano en el abdomen de Joshua con una fuerza brutal.

Toda la gente alrededor comenzó a gritar, y a correr con miedo. Los dos jóvenes se abalanzaron contra el policía, solamente para que éste los repeliera con facilidad. El enemigo tomó distancia de los dos jóvenes, teniendo a Joshua como rehén.

Jester y Joffrey quedaron frente a frente junto al enemigo, y veían cómo su amigo estaba a merced de éste. Joshua, además de la herida de su mano, ahora tenía un cuchillo clavado profundamente en su abdomen.

Por encima de ellos, en un balcón poco visible, estaba Lars observando la situación y apuntando con un rifle. Observó cómo Joffrey invocó a _Nirvana_, con intenciones de detener el tiempo y salvar a su hermano.

· _Guarda tu Stand, Joffrey Johansson. Es una orden_. – dijo el Stand enemigo disfrazado de policía.

· _¡Nirv-_

Antes de poder terminar de activar su _timestop_, se oyó un disparo. La gente alrededor comenzó a escapar del lugar, excepto el hombre ciego que estaba junto a Joffrey.

· _Te advertí sobre que debías guardar tu Stand, Joffrey Johansson_. – dijo el enemigo.

Joffrey, al voltear, vio cómo Jester caía al suelo con un agujero en su frente: Lars le había disparado con su rifle desde aquel balcón que los jóvenes aún no habían encontrado.

_Nirvana _volvió al cuerpo de Joffrey.

· _Si vuelvo a ver que intentas algo, un mínimo movimiento en falso, voy a ejecutar a Joshua Johansson_. – dijo el Stand enemigo.

· ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Joffrey, aguantando la rabia.

· _Dime dónde se encuentra Amanda._

· Mal por ti, porque acabas de asesinar al único que sabía su ubicación. Él nos estaba llevando hacia el lugar. – dijo Joffrey.

Joshua, en medio de la discusión, observó que el hombre ciego apuntó con su cabeza hacia arriba, sin entender por qué. Además, estaba haciendo expresiones y muecas como tratando de decir algo.

· _No juegues conmigo, Joffrey Johansson. Te tenemos en la mira. _– dijo el Stand enemigo.

· No tengo la más mínima idea de en dónde se oculta Amanda, maldición. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – gritó Joffrey con impotencia.

· _Veo que no quieres hablar. _

Se oyó otro disparo, el cual fue directamente a la cabeza del hombre ciego, matándolo instantáneamente.

· _Nos llevaremos la cantidad de vidas que sean necesarias, siendo tú el último. Poseo una reacción más rápida que tu Stand "Nirvana", por lo que si intentas activarlo ejecutaremos a Joshua. _

El Stand enemigo tomó del cuello a Joshua, y lo elevó en el aire.

· _Lo que tarde en sofocarse será el tiempo que tienes para hablar y salvarlo, Joffrey Johansson. –_ dijo el enemigo.

Joffrey no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó petrificado frente al Stand que estaba ahorcando a su hermano. Al ver a Joshua a los ojos, éste asintió para que tome una decisión, aunque le costara la vida.

Inesperadamente, Joshua tomó el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su abdomen, sacándoselo, y clavándoselo y al Stand enemigo. Por la herida, éste perdió su disfraz de policía, mostrando su forma verdadera, y soltó a Joshua.

Joshua, apenas cayó al suelo y tuvo un par de segundos, hizo aparecer su Stand.

· _¡ONE MORE TIME!_

· _¡Idiota! ¡No puedes usar tus poderes! ¡Date por muerto!_ – dijo el Stand enemigo.

En vez de activar el retroceso temporal, _One More Time _dirigió un fuerte golpe al brazo de Joshua, cortándole la mano en la que tenía el objeto. Una vez separada, con su mano restante golpeó a la mano rebanada, destrozándola, dejando intacto al objeto que tenía clavado. Lo único que quedaba de aquella mano era carne desparramada, y el objeto había caído al suelo.

· _No… ¡NO! –_ gritó el Stand enemigo.

_Destroy_, el Stand enemigo, tomó el cuchillo de nuevo y lo arrojó directamente al rostro de Joshua, a la par de que se oyó un disparo.

** _Justo antes de ser impactado por ambos ataques_ **, ** _su Stand emitió una onda expansiva que congeló todo._ **

** _El mundo se tornó de color sepia._ **

** _El movimiento del enemigo comenzó a detenerse._ **

** _Joshua comenzó a levantarse lentamente._ **

Toda la carne y restos de la mano rebanada de Joshua comenzaron a recomponerse, volviendo su mano a la normalidad. El objeto había quedado en el suelo, totalmente desvinculado de su cuerpo.

Joshua miró los cadáveres de Jester y del hombre ciego, pero lamentablemente sus muertes ya habían ocurrido muchos segundos después de su límite de retroceso temporal.

· Lo siento mucho, pero juro que tu muerte no será en vano. – dijo Joshua, mirando el cuerpo del hombre ciego.

** _Le quedaban pocos segundos dentro del tiempo en retroceso._ **

Observó la bala que estaba retrocediendo su curso, y decidió empujar al Stand enemigo hacia el trayecto de esta.

Entonces, en el silencio del mundo congelado, se escuchó al anunciador.

_\- CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO, ¡TIME OUT!_

** _El mundo volvió a la normalidad._ **

La bala que había sido disparada desde el balcón impactó en el pecho de _Destroy_, y Lars no entendía por qué.

· Maldición, se las arregló para utilizar su poder y alteraron el tiempo. – dijo Lars, hablando solo.

Rápidamente, miró hacia el lugar donde estaba su Stand y empezó a comunicarse con él a través de una especie de _telepatía _que era producto del vínculo entre usuario y Stand.

· _Los perdí, jefe. No sé dónde están. _– dijo _Destroy._

· Rápido, _Destroy_, debes localizar a _Seek_ y ver si está adherido a él. Atácalo apenas sepas su ubicación. – dijo Lars a su Stand.

_Destroy, _que parecía tener un casco en el cual podía visualizar un localizador, detectó la señal del objeto llamado _Seek_, el cual estaba adherido a la mano de Joshua.

· _¡Lo encontré, jefe! _– dijo _Destroy_, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia una pared para comenzar a escalarla.

· Buen trabajo, ¿en dónde está? – preguntó Lars.

· _No va a creerlo, pero está muy cerca de su posición, jefe. Quédese en un lugar seguro hasta que haya eliminado la amenaza_. – dijo _Destroy, _preparando el cuchillo para lanzarlo apenas viera a su objetivo.

· ¿C-cómo dices? ¿Está junto a mí?

· _Así es jefe, estoy viendo su silueta. Estoy por lanzar el cuchillo, solamente necesito un poco más de altura._

Lars, lentamente y con mucho miedo, giró y vio dentro del apartamento en el cual estaba escondido: en el sofá del mismo, estaban Joshua y Joffrey sentados, apoyando los pies sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sillón.

· Oye amigo, podrías pedirle al policía que te alcance hasta aquel hospital que nos mencionó. Tu mano no se ve para nada bien. – dijo Joshua.

Lars miró su mano, y sintió un frío por su espalda: el objeto rastreador _(Seek)_ estaba incrustado en su propia mano. Su propio Stand lo estaba rastreando para matarlo.

· A veces pienso que el destino nos salva muchas veces. Si no hubiéramos cruzado caminos con el hombre ciego, nunca te hubiese encontrado. – dijo Joshua, tomando una fruta de plástico que estaba de decoración en la mesa.

· ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Lars, comenzando a sudar.

· Las personas ciegas, al perder su visión, agudizan sus otros sentidos. Al haber disparado a Jester, el sujeto ciego pudo localizarte con su audición mejorada, y apuntó con su cabeza al lugar de donde provino el sonido, por lo que pude encontrarte justo antes de que lograras matarlo. – explicó Joshua.

Lars, de repente, oyó la voz de su Stand.

· _Lo tengo, jefe. Estoy lanzando el cuchillo. _– dijo _Destroy._

· Tal vez el destino no los salve de lo que les espera. – dijo Lars mirando a Joshua y a Joffrey, aceptando su destino.

Desde la ventana del balcón, ingresó a una gran velocidad aquel cuchillo que _Destroy _lanzó, atravesando por completo la cabeza de Lars, matándolo. Su cuerpo cayó desplomado en el suelo del apartamento.

Ambos hermanos, luego de un rato, se acercaron a la calle en donde estaban los cuerpos de quienes asesinó _Destroy_, pero permanecieron escondidos en un callejón. Se los quedaron mirando, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer.

· No podemos acercarnos, debemos evitar levantar sospechas. – dijo Joffrey a Joshua, con un fuerte dolor emocional.

· ¿Ahora qué haremos? No sabemos en dónde está Amanda, y además ella se encuentra desprotegida.

Joshua revisó su teléfono, y vio que tenía un mensaje de _Saijo_.

_Joshua, estamos dirigiéndonos con Jessica hacia Manhattan. Esperamos encontrarte ahí. Nos vemos en el Square Garden. Saludos._

_ Saijo_

· Debemos ir hacia el Square Garden, Joffrey. Al menos debemos ser un numero mayor de personas. Debemos reforzar el grupo. – dijo Joshua.

· No puedo alejarme de Amanda, no más. Debo encontrarla lo antes posible, y quedarme con ella. – dijo Joffrey.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, y dos manos se posaron en los hombros de ellos.

· _Creo que lo correcto sería irnos de aquí lo antes posible. No quiero perder a alguien más por culpa mía y haberme quedado de brazos cruzados mientras tanto. _– dijo una voz femenina.

Al voltear, ambos jóvenes vieron que se trataba de quien tanto estaban preocupados y habían buscado con tanto problema.

_Era Amanda._


	13. The Smiths

_Al estar frente a un punto en la historia en la que convergen todos los personajes (después de haberse separado en grupos, haberse reunido con personajes nuevos, etc) voy a hacer una pequeña lista de los personajes, sus poderes y su status._

· _Jessica Quill (**Jessica Kill**: su poder es utilizar su Stand como armadura. Recubre su cuerpo con su Stand, volviéndose casi indestructible. También puede reforzar partes específicas de su cuerpo y ganar una fuerza brutal). Se encuentra con vida, viajando hacia Manhattan junto a Saijo Josuta._

· _Saijo Josuta (**Last Resort**: con los golpes de su Stand puede reescribir las propiedades de objetos o seres vivos, hasta un límite de 3 veces cada cierto período de tiempo. Además, puede crear burbujas dentro de las cuales la realidad rige según las leyes que él dicta). Se encuentra con vida, viajando hacia Manhattan junto a Jessica Quill._

· _Joshua Johansson (**One More Time**: retrocede el tiempo alrededor de 5-7 segundos, pudiendo moverse con total libertad mientras el tiempo retrocede, y siendo él quien tiene conciencia de aquel retroceso. Puede usar este poder alrededor de 3 veces cada cierto tiempo). Se encuentra junto a Joffrey Johansson y Amanda, en Queens, en camino hacia Manhattan._

· _Joffrey Johansson (**Nirvana**: detiene el tiempo, durante una cantidad indefinida -presuntamente todo el tiempo que el usuario pueda resistir el uso de este poder- y puede moverse libremente en el tiempo congelado, pero al entrar en contacto con otro ser vivo, éste también ingresa al tiempo congelado y gana movilidad dentro de éste; básicamente es una habilidad útil para poder reposicionarse). Está junto a Joshua Johansson y a Amanda en Queens, camino a Manhattan._

· _Amanda (**Stand desconocido**, pero por su presunta magnitud de poder **Brando **quiere capturarla a toda costa, siendo posiblemente el poder más peligroso hasta el momento). Ella se hizo presente en Queens, y al reunirse con los hermanos Johansson empezó su camino junto a ellos hacia Manhattan._

_Acerca de Los Smiths, s**e desconoce **el poder de cada uno de ellos, pero hasta el momento **uno es capaz de convencer/manipular a las personas, otro es capaz de separar partes de su cuerpo, y otro hizo aparecer bocas cerca de él**. _

_Su paradero exacto nunca se descubrió, pero al haberse quedado sin más secuaces no se sabe cuál será su próxima jugada. _

_Posiblemente sepan acerca de la **reunión en Manhattan**._

_En un filtro de blanco y negro, se observa una habitación, que estaba completamente oscura. Podría tratarse de un bar de mala muerte. Había humo de cigarro flotando por el aire. En el centro de la habitación, había una mesa redonda, con tres personas sentadas en ella._

_Sobre la mesa, había cartas de póker, papeles con escritos, y fotos desparramadas. Las fotos mostraban a grupos de jóvenes: eran **Jessica Quill y sus amigos**._

_Uno de los tres sujetos le dio una pitada a su cigarro, y tomó la foto en la que estaba Jessica._

· _El fracaso podría ser algo inminente. – dijo Marr._

· _¿Por qué ese pesimismo y en qué te basas? – preguntó Joyce._

· _Al querer estudiarlos con **Sum 41, White Noise, Disturbed **y** Seek & Destroy**, los hemos fortalecido. Hemos hecho más fuertes sus lazos, y además han expandido sus límites al usar sus poderes. – respondió Moz._

· _Si, pero esos lazos sentimentales les van a jugar en contra en el momento de tomar decisiones, corremos con esa ventaja. – dijo Joyce._

· _Saijo Josuta es **invencible**. No pude encontrar debilidades en su poder. – dijo Marr. – Me temo que mientras él siga en pie, no podremos hacer nada. Si él lo desea, podría hacerse inmune a nuestros Stands y derrotarnos._

· _La debilidad de Saijo Josuta no se encuentra en su Stand, sino en él mismo. – dijo Moz._

· _¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marr._

· _Jessica Quill es su debilidad. La juventud y el amor siempre van de la mano, y siempre termina en desastre. Saijo Josuta ha perdido muchas oportunidades de victorias inminentes solamente por preocuparse por la chica, hasta el punto de elegir dar su propia vida por salvarla. – explicó Moz._

· _Saijo Josuta tampoco puede usar sus poderes en lugares donde hay mucha gente presente. Posiblemente sea por su capacidad destructiva, o tal vez sea porque, en caso de que algo salga mal, él teme tener que usar uno de sus "intentos" para salvar la vida de los inocentes. – agregó Joyce._

_Los 3 guardaron silencio, y empezaron a observar todas las fotografías sobre la mesa._

· _¿Qué otra información poseemos? – preguntó Marr._

· _Los **hermanos Johansson** serán un problema. Ambos poseen poderes relacionados al control del tiempo, pero tal como hemos podido estudiar con **Sum 41**, son débiles a los ataques que prevén esas modificaciones temporales. Debemos usar emboscadas y golpes sorpresa. Si logramos predecir sus movimientos en el tiempo no tendrán chances, pero siguen siendo totalmente impredecibles. – dijo Moz._

· _Debemos hacer que gasten sus activaciones, o desgastarlos físicamente hasta el punto de que no puedan usarlas. – dijo Joyce._

· _Volviendo a **Jessica Quill**, descubrí que no es completamente invulnerable, pero dudo que nuestros ataques puedan atravesar su armadura. La mayor debilidad de Jessica es estar separada de su Stand, por ende, no tendrá protección ni la fuerza. – dijo Marr._

_Moz, el presunto líder, tomó una foto que había quedado sobre la mesa: la joven mujer que se veía en ella era **Amanda**._

· _"**Amanda**", no tenemos su apellido? – preguntó Moz._

· _No es de importancia, ya sabemos quién es. Lo que sigue en incógnita es su **Stand**. Según lo que averiguamos, puede ver Stands e interactuar con ellos, pero en ningún momento manifestó un poder propio. – dijo Marr._

· _Siendo **su poder **el que Brando tanto busca, deberíamos ser cautelosos con ella. Desconocemos lo que pueda hacer. – dijo Joyce._

· _Esto de estar jugando al gato y al ratón con esta estúpida niña me está hartando. ¿Realmente debemos capturarla con vida? – preguntó Marr._

· _Las órdenes son secuestrarla **con vida**. Brando la necesita. – dijo Moz con mucha seriedad._

_Los tres sujetos juntaron las fotografías, y apoyaron un cigarro encima de la foto de Jessica, justo en su rostro, comenzando a quemarla lentamente junto al resto de las demás fotos. _

· _Y si el plan falla, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Joyce._

· _Joyce, hemos trabajado juntos durante 15 años. Nunca falló ninguno de nuestros planes. ¿De qué tienes dudas? – preguntó Moz._

· _Nuestros planes se han ejecutado siempre sabiendo cada dato sobre los oponentes, y esta vez desconocemos completamente a **Amanda**. Lo último que necesitamos es llevarnos una sorpresa. – respondió Joyce._

· _Entonces compórtate como un profesional, y captúrala antes de que pueda hacer algo contra nosotros. – dijo Moz._

_Todos se levantaron, y se miraron una última vez entre ellos._

· _Nos vemos en la función de esta noche, en el Central Park. – dijo Moz._

_Todos asintieron, y se retiraron del lugar._

-

_1 de abril._

_Alrededor de las 18:00 HS._

En _Queens_, cerca del conocido _Jardín Botánico _de aquella zona, había acontecido algo terrible: habían asesinado a dos personas disparándoles en la cabeza. Siendo que Nueva York -a pesar del tiempo- todavía se estaba recuperando de _cierto evento del año 2001_, toda la gente que estuvo ahí presente huyó con un pavor enorme, llorando.

Nadie sabía por qué esas personas habían sido asesinadas, pero era mejor no adentrarse entre las dudas.

La policía concurrió al lugar luego de unos 3 minutos del hecho, y a pesar de buscar en todo el perímetro al o los responsables, no encontraron nada. Algo que fue descubierto fue que, según la trayectoria de la bala, el disparo provino desde un balcón perteneciente a un apartamento, dentro del cual se encontraba el tirador con un cuchillo clavado profundamente en su cráneo.

Pese al hallazgo del cuerpo del asesino, los testigos aseguraban que las víctimas se encontraban junto a otros dos hombres jóvenes momentos antes de que el disparo ocurriese. Lo más extraño sobre los relatos de las personas que allí estaban era que decían que uno de los agentes de policía que en ese momento estaba revisando la escena del crimen ya había estado antes del disparo, pero éste negaba completamente haber estado presente, lo que causó que muchas sospechas recayeran sobre él.

_Pero, ¿y los otros dos hombres jóvenes?_

Dentro de un callejón, no muy lejos de la zona, estaban estos dos jóvenes: eran hermanos, y sus nombres eran ** _Joshua _ **y ** _Joffrey Johansson_ **. Ellos habían estado en medio de ese crimen, pero ellos sabían exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Tanto ellos como el asesino poseían ciertas habilidades "sobrenaturales", con las cuales tuvieron una intensa pelea en la que casi pierden la vida. A diferencia de los dos asesinados, ellos habían sido afortunados. Luego de poder salir de la zona de tiro, pudieron emboscar al asesino, haciendo que su habilidad le juegue en contra, induciéndolo en un suicidio que él nunca había planeado.

Luego de haber escapado del apartamento del asesino, llegaron al callejón sin saber para donde continuar: en cada confrontación contra sus enemigos, la muerte era más y más próxima hasta el punto de desconocer si _ellos serían los siguientes_.

En medio de su desesperación, ambos jóvenes fueron sorprendidos por la joven _Amanda, _para luego recibir un mensaje para reunirse con el resto de su grupo. Volviendo a encontrarnos en esa escena, la historia remonta una vez más.

**The Smiths**

Amanda finalmente había aparecido frente a los Johansson, dejándolos desconcertados; no esperaban encontrarla de ese modo, pero les alegraba que su búsqueda al fin había terminado.

· ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?, es decir, ¿cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Joffrey.

· ¿Recuerdas esa extraña sensación extraña que te conté que tenía cuando algo relacionado a los Stands ocurría? Bueno, la tuve de nuevo, y salí a caminar casi en modo automático, como si ya supiera en donde estaban ustedes. – respondió Amanda.

· ¿A qué sensación se refiere? – preguntó Joshua.

· Una sensación en mi piel, en mi espalda. No es importante detallarlo ahora, pero creo que debemos ponernos al tanto de otras cosas. – respondió ella.

Joshua recordó la sensación que Jessica tenía en su espalda bajo las mismas circunstancias que Amanda estaba mencionando.

· Debemos llegar a Manhattan lo antes posible. Allí nos encontraremos con otros dos amigos, y veremos hacia dónde encaminarnos. – respondió Joshua.

· No tenemos idea de quién será el próximo rival, ni tampoco de cuántos vendrán, pero mientras más seamos, mejor. Debemos protegerte, Amanda. – dijo Joffrey.

· ¿Protegerme? – preguntó ella.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, esperando a ver quién de los dos debía contarle sobre la situación.

· El enemigo está totalmente convencido de que tú eres la llave para conseguir un _poder invencible_. Si llegan a ponerte las manos encima, será el fin del juego. – dijo Joshua.

· Estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas. – dijo Joffrey.

Amanda se sintió algo extraña, y culpable. Miró nuevamente en dirección a la calle en donde su amigo Jester había sido asesinado.

· ¿Cuántas personas ya han estado dispuestas a hacerlo? – preguntó ella.

· ¿A qué te refieres?

· Ya sabes a qué me refiero. – dijo ella severamente.

Joffrey guardó silencio, pero al callar dijo bastante. Luego de unos segundos, levantaron nuevamente sus miradas.

· Dejé mi auto frente al hotel donde te hospedaste, Joshua. Vayamos a buscarlo, no estamos muy lejos. – dijo Joffrey.

· Debemos ir moviéndonos entre las sombras, ya está anocheciendo y el enemigo no tendrá facilidad para vernos si evitamos las calles.

· Oh, supongo que tu tienes uno de esos "Stands", ¿no es así? – preguntó Amanda, observando a Joshua con detenimiento.

· Si, pero ahora mismo no nos servirá de nada. Joffrey y yo debemos dejar descansar nuestros poderes por la pelea reciente. ¿Y el tuyo cuál es? – preguntó él.

Mientras iban caminando por el callejón, rumbo al coche, Amanda se quedó pensativa sobre aquella pregunta. Puso su mano sobre su boca y tardaba en responder.

· Creo que no tengo ningún poder, pero puedo ver los Stands de los demás. – dijo Amanda.

Nuevamente, Amanda tuvo esa extraña sensación que la hizo llevarse la mano hacia la espalda, cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Joffrey se preocupó al ver eso, debido a que era algo que había ocurrido un mínimo de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella, pero ahora había sucedido _dos veces _en menos de 5 minutos.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una de las salidas del callejón, la cual daba hacia la acera en la cual se encontraba estacionado el auto de Joffrey. Joshua quiso salir para dirigirse a él, pero su hermano lo detuvo rápidamente interponiendo su brazo.

· No podemos dejar que nos vean. – dijo Joffrey.

· ¿Vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Amanda, abrazando a Joffrey por detrás.

Joffrey se quedó petrificado e incómodo por el abrazo, y al ver que él no dio respuestas físicas, Amanda lo soltó mientras reía.

· _Nirvana_. – dijo Joffrey.

Su Stand apareció, brillando con su fuerte color dorado, mientras Amanda lo observaba maravillada. Desde _Nirvana_, salió una onda expansiva que arrasó el mundo con un color sepia, congelando el curso del tiempo, incluyendo a Amanda y a Joshua.

Joffrey, en medio del tiempo congelado, puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales al entrar en contacto con él también _entraron en el mundo del tiempo detenido, _volviendo a recobrar sus colores normales.

Todo alrededor estaba completamente inmóvil y silencioso.

· Vamos rápido hacia el auto, no puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo teniéndolos a ustedes dentro del _timestop_. – dijo Joffrey.

Los 3 fueron rápidamente hacia el coche, y entraron en él. Al encender el motor, el coche de Joffrey volvió a retomar su color.

De la frente de Joffrey, comenzaron a marcarse venas, y en su cuello se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por mantener el resto del mundo detenido; inclusive había comenzado a sudar.

· Este es mi límite. _Nirvana_, _haz que el mundo gire de nuevo. _– dijo Joffrey.

Dicho esto, el Stand comenzó a hacer retroceder aquella onda expansiva de color sepia, devolviéndole la continuidad a todo alrededor. Las personas volvieron a caminar y hablar, y los autos volvieron a seguir sus caminos.

Comenzando a acelerar, los 3 jóvenes partieron rumbo a Manhattan. Viajaron durante alrededor de casi 40 minutos, en los que Amanda guardó un excesivo silencio, arrojando una mirada culpable por la ventana mientras observaba la nada.

Joshua, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, observó a Amanda durante el viaje, cuando ella llevaba su mano hacia su hombro debido a aquella sensación, pero no logró observar nada raro en su piel debido a que ella tenía un gran atuendo puesto encima.

En la radio comenzó a sonar la canción _Some Say_, de la banda _Sum 41._ Curiosamente, la canción pertenecía al disco favorito de Jessica de aquella banda. Al oírla, Amanda sintió cierta tranquilidad.

· Me gusta esta canción. – dijo ella – Nunca en mi vida había oído esta banda.

· Entonces supongo que con Jessica van a ser buenas amigas. – dijo Joshua, riendo.

· ¿Quién? – preguntó Amanda.

· Jessica Quill, es mi amiga la cual no está esperando en Manhattan.

· _¿Quill? _No había oído ese apellido en años. – dijo ella, volviendo a mostrar frustración.

Sintiendo cierta severidad, Joshua decidió no hacer más comentarios ni preguntas.

-

_Casi 19:00 HS._

Yendo a una velocidad normal, casi lenta debido al tráfico, Joffrey se sintió aliviado de por fin observar la ciudad a la que tanto esperaban llegar: _Manhattan._

· Finalmente llegamos. – dijo Joffrey – ¿Ahora hacia dónde debemos ir?

· Rumbo al _Central Park. _Saijo dijo que una vez que estemos allí nos vamos a ir dando indicaciones para encontrarnos. – dijo Joshua.

El semáforo se puso en verde, y Joffrey aceleró rumbo al Central Park.

_El Central Park es uno de los parques más grandes del mundo, debido a su longitud de **4 kilómetros **y su ancho de **800 metros**. Dentro de él se encuentran cascadas, lagos y otras zonas que dan la sensación de estar inmerso en un bosque, y no en un parque en medio de una ciudad._

Estando a tan solo unos pocos minutos de llegar, el teléfono de Joshua sonó: era Saijo.

· _Joshua, ¿se encuentran bien? ¿en dónde están? – _preguntó Saijo.

· Nos encontramos bien, ya estamos por llegar. Faltarán alrededor de cinco minutos. – respondió Joshua.

· _Bien. Nosotros estamos alertas ante cualquier cosa, pero estamos bien. El lugar donde nos encontraremos será en **Strawberry Fields** _. – dijo Saijo.

· Entendido, ya llegaremos allí junto a Amanda. – dijo Joshua.

· _¿Pudieron encontrarla? Me alegro profundamente. Los estaremos esperando. – _dijo Saijo.

Cambiando de perspectiva, se puede observar a Saijo colgando el teléfono, estando sentado junto a Jessica en medio del parque, en la zona mencionada.

_El sector "**Strawberry Fields**" es una zona del parque hecha en honor a John Lennon. El ex Beatle fue asesinado cerca del Central Park al cual el solía asistir con frecuencia. Este sector lleva el nombre de la canción de The Beatles, "Strawberry Fields Forever"._

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a esperar. Jessica apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Saijo.

· Necesito que todo esto termine. – dijo ella.

· Yo también. Debemos mantener a salvo a esta chica, y escapar de esta maldita ciudad. Estamos peleando una guerra en terreno enemigo. – dijo Saijo.

· ¿Pudieron encontrarla?

· Así es. Espero que ese inmenso poder que tiene nos sirva para pelear en caso de que nos impidan escapar.

· ¿Después de todo piensas que aún pueden detenernos?

· Siento que aún falta más, y no por ser pesimista, sino porque me temo que nuestras peleas eran solamente _de demostración._

· ¿A qué te refieres? Estuvieron a punto de asesinarnos, y se perdieron vidas inocentes. No puede ser algo simulado. – dijo ella.

· Me refiero a que nos estuvieron observando, todo este tiempo. – respondió Saijo.

El joven giró su cabeza y miró a lo lejos, fijándose de forma sospechosa en todas las personas presentes. Todos le devolvían la mirada de la misma manera, pero de forma normal, como si solamente cruzara miradas en la calle con cualquier otra persona.

A unos metros de ellos, había grupos de amigos riéndose y tomando café, mientras que por el otro lado veía grupos de madres jugando con sus hijos. También veía a las parejas pasar, que le causaron una necesidad de voltear para ver a Jessica casi dormida sobre su hombro. Se sintió raro, pero tranquilo.

Lamentablemente para Jessica, un pequeño grupo comenzó a tocar canciones utilizando parlantes y otros instrumentos eléctricos. Era música tranquila, pero eso no le ayudó a conciliar el sueño. La chica miró con desprecio al trío musical, cuyo vocalista todavía no había comenzado a cantar: estaban haciendo un pequeño ensayo previo.

· Espero que el vocalista no cante igual de mal a lo que suenan. – dijo Jessica, enojada.

· Yo creo que suenan bien, aunque les falta un bajista. – dijo Saijo.

Respectivamente, el grupo musical estaba conformado por un guitarrista, un baterista, y un cantante el cual seguía sin ingresar a la canción.

Repentinamente, Jessica comenzó a sentir una fuerte sensación en su marca de nacimiento, poniendo una expresión de dolor. Se volvió a sentar normalmente mientras agarraba su hombro, y volteó hacia atrás para intentar verse la espalda.

Al voltearse, vio que detrás de ella estaban acercándose Joshua, junto con Amanda y Joffrey. Jessica se alegró de ver bien a Joshua, pero luego clavó la mirada en aquella chica, la cual también mostraba dolor en su rostro. Ambas se miraron fijamente, sintiendo una tensión agresiva.

Saijo también volteó, y se alegró de ver que su amigo estaba sano y salvo, y además de que había podido encontrar a las personas que buscaba. Se levantó, y fue a saludarlo con un abrazo. Jessica fue caminando detrás de Saijo hacia el grupo.

· Me alegra verte, amigo. – dijo Joshua – Él es mi hermano, Joffrey.

Joffrey y Saijo se saludaron con un apretón de manos, cada uno sintiendo la cantidad de poder cuyos Stands guardaban.

Joshua saludó a Jessica con un fuerte abrazo, y ambos se alegraron.

· Jess, ella es Amanda. Nos encontró en Queens luego de una pelea que tuvimos contra un enemigo. – dijo Joshua.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, sin decir una palabra y sin moverse. El resto del grupo observó esto con mucho misterio. Joshua pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de rivalidad entre ambas, o por alguna especie de celos que una sentía de la otra.

· Bueno, bueno, creo que debemos ponernos al día. – dijo Joshua, decidiendo intervenir aquel tenso silencio.

· Joshua, debemos volver a San Francisco lo antes posible. – dijo Saijo.

· Lo sé, no estamos seguros en esta ciudad. ¿Alguna propuesta? – dijo Joshua.

· El aeropuerto más cercano es el de _Newark_, que está a unos 40 minutos de aquí. Podemos ir en mi auto. – dijo Joffrey.

· Nuestro vehículo dejó de funcionar apenas llegamos aquí, y no pienso tomar otro taxi. – dijo Jessica.

· ¿Qué tipos de ataques sufireron? – preguntó Joshua.

· Primero nos atacó un Stand de control mental, que parecía afectar solamente a personas sin Stand. Su usuario finalmente se terminó quitando la vida. El segundo enemigo nos atacó a mitad de camino, y era un Stand cazador. Casi nos logra matar a ambos. – relató Saijo - ¿Y ustedes?

· El primero me atacó por sorpresa, y era un poder que podía superponerse por encima de mi control del tiempo. El segundo también era un Stand cazador, automático, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado y pudimos ganarle, aunque por el precio de dos vidas inocentes. – dijo Joshua.

Guardaron silencio, y Amanda bajó la cabeza recordando a Jester. De la nada, Saijo puso su mano en el hombro de Amanda.

· Amanda, espero que confíes en nosotros. Te hemos estado buscando por días, y muchas personas esperaban este encuentro. Necesito saber, principalmente, si eres consciente del poder que tienes. Necesito conocer qué es lo que está buscando el enemigo. – dijo Saijo.

· Yo… yo no tengo ningún poder. – dijo Amanda, muy avergonzada y con timidez.

· ¿Estás segura? ¿Nunca notaste algo extraño en ti? – preguntó Saijo.

· N-no, lo siento. Sé que están seguros de que tengo un gran poder, pero nunca sentí algo así en mí. – dijo ella.

Saijo suspiró fuertemente, y se tomó la cabeza.

· Joshua, ¿es ésta la Amanda que buscamos? – preguntó Saijo.

· Puede ver los Stands, amigo, pero no manifestó ningún poder. Puede ser que aun no sepa usarlo o que lo esté ocultando por seguridad. – dijo Joshua.

· Es verdad, puedo ver esos "Stands" que dicen, pero no puedo hacer nada parecido. De veras, lo siento. – dijo ella.

Saijo y Joshua comenzaron a tener una discusión sobre la chica, pensando que aquella chica no era a quien estaban buscando. Amanda, mientras tanto, se sentía cada vez peor por la situación, siendo invadida por culpa.

Lentamente, Jessica se acercó a ella, y se paró en frente. Los chicos dejaron de discutir, y se las quedaron mirando.

· Tú eres la Amanda que mi abuela decía, lo puedo sentir. Estoy muy segura. – dijo Jessica.

· Jess, ¿en qué te basas? – dijo Saijo.

· Puedo sentirlo, y sé que ella también siente esa responsabilidad de _ser quien es,_ solamente que no está segura – dijo Jessica, tocándose el hombro por la sensación bizarra que tenía.

Ambas chicas sentían la misma sensación en sus espaldas, cerca de sus hombros, y las dos notaron cómo la otra compartía casi idénticamente esa extraña molestia en su piel.

Jessica dejó descubierto su hombro, y mostró su _marca de nacimiento: _era en forma de estrella, algo rojiza debido a esa sensación. Amanda, al verlo, se sintió extraña, e hizo lo mismo que Jessica: comenzó a correr su ropa para revelar su hombro.

Jessica no despegaba la mirada del hombro de Amanda, mientras ella seguía corriendo su ropa, hasta que finalmente lo dejó completamente descubierto: para sorpresa de Jessica, la chica no tenía ningún tipo de marca, ni herida, ni nada en la zona en la que ella tenía su marca de nacimiento. Las expectativas de Jessica bajaron, pero no desaparecieron.

· Lo siento. Sé que pensabas que era algo, pero como dije, no creo serlo. – dijo Amanda.

· Todos los caminos llevaron hacia ti. No sé en qué me baso, pero sigo pensando que eres tú a quien buscábamos. – dijo Jessica.

· Tengas o no ese poder, puedes ver Stands, lo que significa que de todas maneras _guardas algo_ que el enemigo busca y no podemos dejar que lo consigan. – dijo Saijo.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio en el grupo. La música de la banda comenzó a sonar de fondo, ya habiendo ensayado previamente. La tensión entre los 5 jóvenes aumentaba.

· Joshua, las peleas que hemos tenido contra los enemigos no eran solamente peleas, sino que las estaban usando para _estudiarnos_. – dijo Saijo.

· ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Joffrey, entrando a la conversación.

· Que ya saben de qué somos capaces cada uno y cómo vulnerarnos. Significa que la próxima pelea posiblemente sea la última. – dijo Saijo – por eso…

· …por eso necesitan que **yo **haga algo: porque yo no fui estudiada, y además ellos me necesitan con vida – dijo Amanda, interrumpiendo la frase de Saijo.

· Exactamente. – dijo Saijo – Podemos pelear juntos, Amanda, solamente necesitamos que te concentres. Tu Stand emerge en el momento que más lo necesitas desde lo más profundo de tu alma, y sus poderes se amoldan a la situación actual. Confía en ti misma.

Amanda se quedó pensativa, mirando el suelo. Luego, miró a la distancia.

· Las dos causas por las que soy importante es porque, primero, _soy el factor sorpresa, _y segundo porque _me necesitan con vida_, pero yo no tengo ningún tipo de poder, y por más que he intentado durante años, nada ha ocurrido. – comenzó Amanda.

· ¿Amanda? – preguntó Joffrey, comenzando a sentir preocupación.

· Entonces, por descarte, queda la segunda opción. – dijo Amanda, con una convicción severa.

Amanda se paró frente a Saijo.

· Si no me atrapan con vida, no hay peligro de nada. Mátame. – le dijo Amanda a Saijo.

Todo el grupo se alteró. Joffrey y Joshua agarraron a Amanda de sus brazos para hacerla retroceder, pero ella no se movía, ni tampoco dejaba de mirar seriamente a Saijo.

El joven, por su lado, parecía sorprendido por la propuesta de la chica, pero a la vez no se había alterado ni siquiera un poco. La música de la banda parecía dar un ambiente tétrico, más aún luego de que la joven hizo esa petición.

_ In a river the color of lead, immerse the baby's head _

El cantante había comenzado a frasear las primeras palabras de la canción.

Jessica tomó del brazo a Saijo.

· ¿Acaso lo estás considerando? – le preguntó Jessica a Saijo.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a Saijo, y él levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia Amanda.

· Es… el camino más fácil, y la solución más próxima. Nunca nadie me había pedido algo así, pero de cierto modo entiendo tu petición. – dijo él.

· Ya has matado antes, ¿verdad? Puedes hacer esto. – dijo Amanda.

Saijo comenzó a recordar cómo _Dryman _lo había llamado "asesino", y cómo lo comparó con el mismísimo _Brando_. Se asqueó un poco de no estar ni siquiera en contra de aquella decisión.

· Amanda, éste no es el modo. – dijo Joffrey.

· Dime qué otra opción tienes. Lo más probable es que camino hacia el aeropuerto nos intercepten, y los asesinen por protegerme. – dijo Amanda.

_ This night has opened my eyes, and I will never sleep again _

El grupo comenzó a ponerse tenso: sabían que era una solución inmediata, y que no tenían muchas chances contra los enemigos -si es que realmente ya los tenían estudiados- sumado a que la que propuso aquella idea era la misma Amanda. Estaban en el borde entre lo correcto y lo que _creían _correcto.

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra, y se quedaron callados.

· Hazlo. – le dijo Amanda a Saijo.

El resto del grupo, esta vez, no interpuso su opinión personal en aquella decisión.

· _Last Resort. _– dijo Saijo, haciendo emerger solamente la mano de su Stand.

Saijo dio un paso adelante, y se acercó a Amanda.

· ¿Estás segura? Cuando mi Stand te golpee, haré que dejes de existir. – dijo Saijo.

· Segura. – dijo Amanda, dejando caer una lágrima, pero sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

_ Oh, save your life, because you've only got one _

La frase cantada por el vocalista de aquel grupo golpeó emocionalmente a ambas chicas, en especial a Jessica, quien rápidamente se puso entre Saijo y Amanda.

· No debes hacer esto, Saijo. – dijo Jessica – Ella no debe morir.

· Nosotros tampoco, Jessica. – dijo él.

· ¿Piensas que hacerla desaparecer nos va a salvar? ¿Piensas que dejaremos de ser perseguidos? – preguntó Jessica.

La duda invadió a Saijo.

· Necesito llegar al fondo de esto, Saijo. No la conozco, ni tampoco sé si realmente tiene tal inmenso poder como todos dicen, pero estoy muy segura de que ella _debe vivir_. – dijo Jessica – De lo contrario, no estamos del mismo bando.

· Jessica, Amanda está pidiendo esto. – dijo Joshua.

· Lo está pidiendo porque está asustada, porque tiene miedo, y porque se siente culpable. Sé lo que se siente, que todos a tu alrededor estén en peligro por tu culpa, por hechos que desconoces – dijo Jessica, recordando todas las situaciones de los días anteriores en las que su familia y amigos estuvieron en peligro.

· Entonces, creo que ella debe decidir _realmente _lo que crea conveniente. – dijo Saijo – No quiero cargar con la culpa de otra vida inocente por un error mío.

Todos miraron a Amanda, quien empezó a hacerse muchas preguntas dentro de sí misma. Se la notaba completamente insegura. Finalmente, luego de casi un minuto, parecía haber tomado una decisión.

· Y-yo… – dijo Amanda, con duda.

La música de la banda comenzó a sonar aún más fuerte. Amanda se sintió extraña, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si toda su vida estuviese pasando frente a sus ojos. No sabía si era por el momento, pero notó que toda la gente alrededor la estaba mirando fijamente, sonriendo.

El resto del grupo comenzó a hacer la misma observación: toda la gente que se veía en los alrededores los estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión feliz. Inclusive la gente que estaba a más de 50 metros de distancia parecía estar mirándolos.

** _And I'm not happy_ **

** _And I'm not sad_ **

La voz del cantante de aquel grupo dijo esa frase con cierta _penumbra _en su voz, y luego la canción terminó.

· ¿Chicos? – dijo Jessica.

· Se nos acabó el tiempo. – dijo Saijo.

Todo el grupo rodeó a Amanda, comenzando a darse cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados.

· No puede ser. Saijo, ¿acaso habrá sido la música? ¿están bajo control como en el centro comercial? – preguntó Jessica.

· No, de lo contrario estaríamos junto a ellos. – dijo Saijo.

Se comenzaron a oír sonidos de golpeteo a un micrófono, y ruidos de acople.

· _PROBANDO, PROBANDO._

El grupo volteó hacia donde la banda se encontraba, y vieron que el cantante había tomado el micrófono para hablar.

· _SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ESTA CANCIÓN SE LLAMABA "THIS NIGHT HAS OPENED MY EYES", ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. AGRADECERÍAMOS UN APLAUSO._

Toda la gente alrededor, peor aún, _toda persona visible en el parque _comenzó a aplaudir, y a silbar. Parecía un recital en un gran estadio, por cómo se oía la gente. Inclusive las personas que estaban en los edificios cerca del parque salían por sus ventanas para aplaudir.

· _MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO. ME GUSTARÍA PRESENTARNOS, SI ES POSIBLE._

Las personas cesaron sus festejos, y guardaron silencio para dejar hablar al cantante.

· _NOSOTROS SOMOS **LOS SMITHS**, Y VINIMOS DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA TERMINAR LO QUE COMENZAMOS. MI NOMBRE ES **MOZ**, Y SOY LA VOZ PRINCIPAL. EN LA BATERÍA SE ENCUENTRA **JOYCE**, Y EN LA GUITARRA SE ENCUENTRA MI QUERIDO AMIGO **MARR**. LES PIDO POR FAVOR OTRO FUERTE APLAUSO PARA NOSOTROS._

La gente comenzó a aplaudir desaforadamente de nuevo, esta vez peor que antes. Los cinco jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, pero sabían que no tenían escape.

· _ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE QUIEREN QUE TOQUEMOS MÁS CANCIONES, ¿VERDAD?_

· _¡¡¡SIIIII!!! – _respondió el público.

· _BIEN, ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN._ _TERMINAREMOS EL SHOW CON UNA CANCIÓN MÁS, LA CUAL VA A ELEGIR AQUEL GRUPO DE ALLÍ, ESOS CINCO AMIGOS QUE SE VEN TAN UNIDOS._

El cantante señaló al grupo de Jessica.

· _PUEDEN ELEGIR LO QUE USTEDES DESEEN, A CAMBIO DE SOLAMENTE UNA COSA: QUE NOS ENTREGUEN CON VIDA A **AMANDA**, SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE TRAMPAS. SE ENCUENTRAN COMPLETAMENTE RODEADOS, Y ESTAS PERSONAS NO DUDARÁN UN SEGUNDO EN COMETER UN SUICIDIO EN MASA SI USTEDES DECIDEN INTENTAR ALGO RARO, ¿VERDAD?_

· _¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!!! – _gritó el público con un ánimo increíble, y con mucha felicidad, seguido de mucho festejo y aplausos.

· _Esto es una monstruosidad. _– dijo Joshua a sus amigos

· _¿ALGUNA OBJECIÓN, **JESSICA QUILL**? – _preguntó el cantante, haciendo que todo el público quede en silencio esperando su respuesta.

La joven se quedó petrificada, y su garganta se secó.

· No lo escuches, Jess, podemos hacer esto. – dijo Saijo.

· _QUIERO AGREGAR DEL HERMOSO DETALLE DE QUE BAJO MIS ÓRDENES HAY EXACTAMENTE… 600.000 PERSONAS. ESO SI QUE ES MUCHA GENTE, ¿VERDAD? ME ALEGRA QUE TODOS HAYAN VENIDO A VERNOS HOY._

Saber aquella cifra no ayudó para nada al grupo. Todos estaban completamente asqueados de cómo habían sido emboscados.

· Eso es… casi media ciudad de Manhattan… – dijo Joffrey – es un poder inmenso.

· Debe estar asustándonos. – dijo Joshua.

· Joshua, la gente está festejando cada cosa que él dice. No creo que esté jugando acerca de lo que va a hacer. – dijo Jessica.

El cantante se bajó del pequeño escenario, y unos niños se acercaron a él. Dos niños se pusieron frente a él, otros dos atrás, y un último par de niños se colgaron de él.

· Como ven, hasta los niños están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por mí, a pesar de tener toda una vida por delante, tantas cosas por completar, todo un camino por recorrer. Todos unidos por un bien común. – dijo Moz.

· ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Eres acaso un enviado de Brando? – preguntó Jessica.

· Creo haber sido bastante claro con lo que queremos. De hecho, y por tiempo limitado, a cambio de Amanda ustedes pueden elegir irse con vida, siempre y cuando no intenten nada contra nosotros. – dijo Moz.

Jessica sintió una impotencia terrible, y Saijo la tomó fuertemente del brazo antes de que ella se lanzara impulsivamente a atacar. Ella miró a su amigo, y él le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

· Tienen… **un minuto **para entregarnos a Amanda y retirarse. No vamos a pelear, no es nuestro estilo. Preferimos la solución pacífica. Todos los resultados han sido analizados. – dijo Moz.

Seguían sin tomar una decisión, y Amanda tironeaba a Jessica de su ropa para que la deje entregarse, pero ésta no se pensaba retractar. No quería entregar a la joven bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El baterista de la banda comenzó a emanar un aura púrpura, con lo que hizo aparecer su Stand levemente. Hizo que, en el suelo, alrededor del grupo de Jessica, aparecieran bocas, las cuales comenzaron a sonreír y hablar.

_Haz algo bien en tu vida, Jessica Quill. Tus impulsos llevaron a tu abuela al borde de la muerte, pero aún tienes oportunidad._

_Entrégate de una vez, Amanda, o media ciudad será liquidada y sus fantasmas te perseguirán por la noche._

_Si intentas usar tu poder aquí, Saijo Josuta, toda la ciudad sufrirá las consecuencias._

_No lograron salvar a sus padres, pero aún pueden lograr salvar a mucha gente inocente, hermanos Johansson._

Parecía ser que el poder de _Joyce, _el baterista, era hacer crecer bocas en un radio cercano a él, las cuales presionaban psicológicamente a sus víctimas.

El guitarrista, _Marr, _bajó del escenario y se puso cerca de su compañero Moz.

· Saijo Josuta tenía razón. Todo este tiempo han sido estudiados, todo para llegar a este momento. No hemos movido un dedo, y los tenemos en jaque. Aún tienen una oportunidad. – dijo Marr.

· Ustedes toman la decisión. Tienen **30 segundos**. – dijo Moz.

Amanda estaba tratando de salir del círculo que sus amigos formaron alrededor de ella, pero no la dejaban.

· ¿Saijo? – preguntó Jessica.

· Hay mucha gente, Jess, y ese maníaco está rodeado de niños. No puedo atacarlo. – dijo Saijo.

· Debemos intentarlo, es obvio que no vamos a salir con vida de esto. – dijo Jessica.

En medio de la discusión entre Jessica y Saijo, Joffrey y Joshua cruzaron miradas. Los Smiths se percataron fácilmente de esto.

· _Nirvana. _– susurró Joffrey.

Su Stand se activó, y el mundo entero se congeló en el tiempo. Todo alrededor se volvió de color sepia.

Joffrey, en medio del tiempo detenido, tocó a su hermano y lo hizo entrar junto a él al _timestop_. Observaron a su alrededor, y era verdad: todos los estaban mirando. Cada hombre, mujer, niño, niña, e incluso bebés: todos estaban pendientes de su grupo.

Aun en el tiempo detenido, no sabían qué hacer.

· Hermano, si esto falla puedo conseguir otros intentos. – dijo Joshua, haciendo aparecer su Stand, listo para atacar.

· Hay que matar al cantante, es quien tiene el escudo humano hecho de niños. – dijo Joffrey.

Acercándose lentamente, caminó unos metros. Le faltaban alrededor de 5 metros para llegar a Moz.

De repente, al caminar, pisó unos cables, los cuales iban directamente hacia el escenario. Al haber hecho contacto con los cables, notó que éstos recuperaron su color, y al seguir el trayecto de los cables vio que éstos estaban conectados a un Stand: este Stand tenía los cables _fusionados _a su cuerpo.

Al tocar los cables combinados al Stand, éste ingresó al tiempo congelado, por ende, su usuario también ingresó al tiempo detenido: Marr era el usuario del Stand.

· _Headmaster Ritual_ está fusionado a los cables que acabas de pisar, los cuales no solamente van hacia el escenario. – dijo Marr.

· _¿Qué? – _dijo Joffrey.

Al seguir mirando hacia dónde iban los cables, vio que había un grupo de niños saliendo desde atrás del escenario, los cuales tenían los cables _fusionados a sus cuerpos_.

· Mi Stand fusiona personas con objetos u otras personas. En caso de utilizar tu poder, decidí prever esto y fusioné a los niños con los cables, para que también entrasen en el tiempo congelado junto a nosotros. Y si recuerdan las órdenes que Moz dictó, ya saben lo que harán esos niños debido a que eligieron traicionarnos…

Joffrey y Joshua miraron horrorizados al grupo de niños, los cuales tenían un cuchillo cada uno. Los niños dirigieron una sonrisa a ambos hermanos, y luego comenzaron a apuñalarse entre ellos rápidamente hasta la muerte.

Los hermanos Johansson presenciaron tal atrocidad, y quedaron inmóviles.

· ¡JOSHUA! – gritó Joffrey

· _¡ONE MORE TIME! – _gritó Joshua.

** _El tiempo comenzó a retroceder._ **

** _Los hermanos volvieron a encontrarse junto a sus amigos, en el lugar donde estaban desde un principio._ **

** _El tiempo seguía paralizado._ **

· Joffrey, me quedan dos intentos más. Debemos estar atentos de dónde pisamos. – dijo Joshua.

· No puedo creerlo… estos sujetos realmente no tienen escrúpulos. Obligaron a un grupo de niños a matarse entre ellos. Realmente lo hicieron. – dijo Joffrey.

· ¡Concéntrate! Eso no ha ocurrido todavía, y si llega a pasar puedo retroceder el tiempo dos veces más. – dijo Joshua.

Mirando fijamente el suelo, Joffrey y Joshua fueron avanzando evitando pisar cualquier objeto. Estando nuevamente a tan sólo unos pocos metros, decidieron plantarse en el lugar.

· Joshua, no te muevas. Envía tu Stand a atravesar la cabeza de Moz.

· De acuerdo.

_One More Time _flotó por el lugar, acercándose lentamente a Moz, que estaba escudándose con niños.

Finalmente, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, _One More Time _se preparó para atacar.

Con un golpe directo y fulminante, atacó el rostro de Moz, pero al momento de impactarlo no hubo ningún daño. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió con uno de los niños que rodeaban a Moz: su cabeza estalló repentinamente, como si el golpe que iba para Moz hubiese ido a parar hacia él.

Moz, junto a los otros 5 niños que aún estaban sanos, comenzaron a _ingresar al tiempo congelado_, al igual que Marr.

· Fusioné esos niños al cuerpo de mi compañero, haciendo que entren al tiempo congelado. Además, al estar bajo mi poder, me _hicieron ingresar_ a mi también. Ustedes saben lo que ocurriría si elegían traicionarnos. – dijo Marr.

· No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó Joffrey.

· El daño que le hagan a mi compañero será redirigido a los niños fusionados a su cuerpo. No tienen chances. – dijo Marr.

Los niños fusionados a Moz comenzaron a reír de forma terrorífica. Nuevamente, desde atrás del escenario, salieron el grupo de niños que, tal como ya había ocurrido, comenzaron a apuñalarse entre ellos.

· Hagan lo que hagan, _mucha gente inocente morirá_. – dijo Moz.

El mundo seguía congelado, pero sabían que si el tiempo volvía a su curso normal ocurriría un **suicidio en masa** **de 600.000 personas**.

· Joffrey…

· Regrésalo, Joshua… ¡REGRÉSALO! – dijo Joffrey lleno de rabia.

** _Activó a One More Time._ **

** _El tiempo comenzó a retroceder._ **

** _Los hermanos volvieron a encontrarse junto a sus amigos, en el lugar donde estaban desde un principio._ **

** _El tiempo seguía paralizado._ **

Joffrey y Joshua se miraron, llenos de desesperanza.

· Solamente me queda un intento. – dijo Joshua.

· No hay caso. Uno está escudado con la vida de niños inocentes, el otro puede hacer ingresar a sus compañeros al tiempo congelado, y atacar al tercero de los Smith no aportará nada, o resultará en otro contraataque sorpresa. Realmente estamos en jaque. – dijo Joffrey.

· Entonces…

· _Nirvana, regresa el tiempo a la normalidad. _– dijo Joffrey.

** _La onda expansiva se contrajo, y el mundo retomó su color normal._ **

** _El tiempo comenzó a fluir de nuevo._ **

Ambos hermanos recordaban todo, cada decisión y cada consecuencia, pero en realidad _nada de eso había pasado_. Ahora sabían que no podían hacer nada. En tiempo real, solamente había pasado una fracción de segundo desde que Joffrey susurró el nombre de su Stand.

Los Smith, a pesar de que nada de lo que los Johansson experimentaron había ocurrido, ya sabían que habían intentado usar sus poderes de _control de tiempo_. Sin embargo, no lo tomaron como una traición, y sonrieron.

· ** _25 segundos_ **, Jessica Quill. – dijo Moz.

· ¿Joshua? ¿Joffrey? – preguntó Jessica.

· No podemos hacer nada. Hemos visto los futuros posibles y solamente nos queda un regreso en el tiempo. – dijo Joshua.

Finalmente, Jessica cerró sus puños con fuerza, y sintió la impotencia por todo su cuerpo. Volteó para ver a Amanda, y ambas se miraron fijamente.

· Está bien, Jessica. Nadie más tiene que morir por esto. Todo estará bien. – dijo Amanda – Debes cuidar a tus amigos.

Jessica comenzó a llorar en silencio, y asintió dolorosamente. Los cuatro jóvenes finalmente dejaron que Amanda saliera del círculo.

· Elegimos entregarla a cambio de seguir con vida. – dijo Jessica – No intentaremos nada extraño ni haremos nada para evitarlo. Ustedes ganan.

Moz sonrió, y notó la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven Jessica. Sintió la impotencia y la desesperanza en lo que ella decía.

Amanda, finalmente, caminó alrededor de 7 metros, pisando cables y otras cosas que estaban en el suelo. Cada paso que daba lo sentía como el último. La multitud alrededor guardaba un silencio asesino, y solamente oía el viento.

Al avanzar, Amanda comenzó a recordar las palabras de su tía, hablándole sobre su madre:

_"Tu madre, hasta el último segundo de su vida, luchó por lo que creyó correcto, aunque sabía que no había caso. Algunos la creyeron egoísta, pero ella sabía lo que hacía. Nunca sabremos qué es lo que pasó por su cabeza en el momento en que decidió plantarle cara al enemigo, porque solamente ella sabía lo que era correcto en ese momento."_

** _Faltaban solamente 2 metros._ **

** _Un metro y medio._ **

** _Un metro._ **

_Comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación en su espalda, y Jessica también._

Finalmente, llegó a estar frente a frente junto a Moz.

· Al fin nos conocemos, _Amanda. _– dijo Moz

Él colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, sin darse cuenta de que apoyó su mano justo en donde ella estaba sintiendo esa extraña sensación.

El grupo de Jessica, a la distancia, observó cómo la chica finalmente había caído en las manos del enemigo. Sin embargo, ninguno atinó a realizar ninguna acción. Habían perdido, y ellos ya lo habían aceptado.

De repente, la sensación de Jessica en su marca de nacimiento pasó a ser un dolor punzante, al punto de que cuando se llevó la mano hacia ella, se llevó una sorpresa: la estrella que tenía por marca de nacimiento estaba comenzando a sangrar.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y cayó arrodillada al suelo. Saijo rápidamente la tomó para ayudarla a levantarse, y vio cómo estaba muy desorientada.

· ¿Jess? ¡Jess! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Me oyes? – preguntó Saijo lleno de miedo.

El joven miró enojado a Los Smiths, pensando que ellos tenían algo que ver.

· ¡¿Qué han hecho?! – preguntó Saijo, rabioso.

· No hemos hecho nada, estamos cumpliendo con nuestra palabra. Tienen permiso de retirarse, pero seguirán bajo vigilancia hasta que nosotros abandonemos la ciudad. – dijo Marr.

· _¡Last Resort! _– gritó Saijo.

Los Smiths rápidamente observaron al joven.

· ¡Rápido! ¡Rodéenlo! No quiero sorpresas. – dijo Moz.

· ¡Alto! ¡Quiero salvarla! – dijo Saijo.

Con su Stand, Saijo golpeó a Jessica con intenciones de curarla, pero extrañamente _no hubo efecto alguno_. Realmente el enemigo no había hecho nada, pero no podía explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la joven.

Al sospechar de que estaba por realizar algún contrataque, Moz envió una multitud de gente hacia el grupo de Jessica, haciendo que cada uno de los jóvenes fuese capturado por 4 o 5 personas.

El Stand de Saijo volvió a su cuerpo, mostrando que no tenía intenciones de atacar.

· Tu debilidad, Saijo Josuta, es esa mujer. Ella es la causa de tus impulsos, y el _déficit _de tus planes perfectos. Veo que tus intenciones fueron nobles, pero siempre hay que tomar medidas. – dijo Moz – No vamos a atacarlos, pero quedarán capturados hasta el momento en que nos larguemos de aquí.

Amanda volteó, y vio como 5 personas tenían atrapada a Jessica, apuntándole con cuchillos a pesar de que estaba casi inconsciente. Observó que estaba sangrando en el lugar que tenía la estrella.

_Amanda sintió una punzada en su hombro, y una sensación de algo que comenzaba a fluir dentro de ella._

Moz volvió su vista hacia Amanda, y ella también volteó.

· Es momento de que cumplas con tu destino, Amanda. – dijo Moz, sonriéndole a la chica.

El hombre vio los ojos de la chica, y comenzó a notar que algo ardía dentro de ellos, como si algo estuviese despertando: como si todo el miedo e impotencia se hubieran transformado en fuerza e ira.

Al darse cuenta, notó que su mano derecha estaba manchada de sangre. Al levantarla, vio que el hombro de la chica estaba completamente teñido de rojo, pero luego la sangre se corrió para darle lugar a algo que apareció en el cuerpo de la chica: _una marca en forma de estrella, la misma que Jessica tenía desde que nació, se había hecho presente en el hombro de Amanda._

· ¿Q-Qué es esto? – preguntó Moz en voz alta.

Al mirar su propia mano, vio que en su palma tenía dibujada la misma estrella que Amanda tenía en su espalda, como si ésta se hubiese transfigurado.

Amanda, que no despegaba su mirada llameante de Moz, comenzó a recordar lo que Saijo le había contado.

_Tu Stand emerge en el momento que más lo necesitas desde lo más profundo de tu alma, y sus poderes se amoldan a la situación actual. Confía en ti misma._

La estrella transfigurada en la mano de Moz comenzó a arder con intensidad, atravesando de lado a lado la mano del sujeto, quien liberó un profundo grito de dolor. A los pocos segundos, su mano entera comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

· ¡¿ACASO ESTO ES… SU "STAND"?! – gritó Moz.

· ¡Moz! ¡Ejecuta la orden! – dijo Marr.

· ¡ACABEN CON SUS V--

Moz intentó terminar la frase, pero antes de poder completarla, la energía que había destrozado su mano avanzó rápidamente hacia su cuello, como una rajadura en un vidrio. Tenía una grieta recorriendo su cuerpo. Ésta grieta se extendió hacia los niños que estaban pegados a Moz, y como por arte de magia, los separó de él.

El sujeto comenzó a hacer sonidos de ahogo, y segundos después la rajadura se extendió hacia la punta de su cráneo, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo estalle en una explosión de llamas intensas.

El líder de Los Smiths, Moz, había caído muerto al suelo. Apenas ocurrió esto, toda la gente que estaba bajo su control se encontró completamente confundida. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a mirar desorientada hacia todos lados, y comenzó a caminar normalmente. Todos los grupos de niños que estaban atrapados por Los Smiths comenzaron a correr lejos, y la gente que tenía capturado al grupo de Jessica rápidamente soltaron a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Marr y Joyce, los otros dos Smiths, se quedaron perplejos mirando a la muchacha.

Amanda comenzó a sentir que todo ese poder estaba tratando de salir de su cuerpo. Finalmente, y entre un aura llameante, ** _emergió el Stand de Amanda._ **

· Transformé a su líder en un volcán viviente. – dijo Amanda – Pero a ustedes los voy a reducir a cenizas.

· Marr, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Joyce – Hay que asesinarla.

· Brando dijo que hay que llevarla con vida, o todo el plan fracasaría. – respondió Marr.

· A esto me refería con que el plan podía fallar. – dijo Joyce

Marr, rápidamente, hizo aparecer su Stand: _Headmaster Ritual_. Usando su poder, tomó a unos niños cercanos y los fusionó con su Stand.

· Si me asesinas, estos niños también morirán. – dijo Marr.

Jessica comenzó a reincorporarse, y junto a sus amigos comenzaron a observar a Amanda. Jessica vio la estrella en la espalda de Amanda, y comenzó a sonreír. Saijo intentó avanzar para ingresar a la pelea, pero Jessica lo frenó.

· No. Ella puede hacerlo. – dijo Jessica

Saijo, luego de haber cuestionado a Jessica por creer en Amanda, decidió creerle esta vez y se quedó junto a ella cuidándola.

Joyce, observando a Marr plantándose frente a Amanda, eligió retroceder, y comenzó a correr.

· _¡COBARDE! _– gritó Amanda.

El Stand de la chica juntó sus manos en el aire, comenzando a concentrar energía entre ellas, y disparó una bola de fuego contra Joyce que impactó en su hombro, arrancándole el brazo.

· _¿Acabo de prender fuego el aire? _– pensó Amanda, tratando de entender su poder.

Aprovechando la distracción, Marr atacó a Amanda con su Stand, dándole tres golpes, y arrancándole un pedazo de piel de su brazo.

Luego de atacar, Marr comenzó a toser un poco por el humo que el _aire transformado en fuego _liberó. Amanda, recuperándose de los golpes, comenzó a intercambiar ataques rápidamente con Marr, haciendo pelear a su Stand contra _Headmaster Ritual_.

Viendo la pelea desde lejos, y levantándose lentamente con un solo brazo, Joyce aprovechó a escapar lo más rápido que pudo, dándose a la fuga.

Estando ambos muy golpeados, Amanda y Marr quedaron frente a frente. Ella se dio cuenta que el daño que ella le estaba causando, él lo estaba redirigiendo a los niños fusionados a su cuerpo.

· Vamos, Amanda. No quieres matar a estos niños, ¿o sí? – preguntó Marr

· _Maldito enfermo, no sé qué más hacer. Hasta ahora fue todo por impulso, pero no sé utilizar mi poder aún. _– pensó Amanda.

En un momento, pensó en cómo había prendido fuego al aire hacía instantes atrás, y se concentró en volver a intentarlo. Sin embargo, tenía una gran duda: _si prendía fuego el aire que Marr respiraba, ¿mataría también a los niños junto a él? ¿o solamente redireccionaba el daño de los **golpes**?_

· Se te acabó el tiempo, Amanda. – dijo Marr – _¡HEADMASTER RITUAL!_

Amanda se había quedado sin saber qué hacer, y su Stand se desvaneció porque ella perdió la concentración. El Stand de Marr salió disparado hacia Amanda, y la atravesó de un golpe, dejando un gran hoyo en su pecho. Acercándose, Marr, con su otra mano, apuntó a la cabeza de la chica.

· Me importa un bledo lo que Brando quiera para sus propósitos. Él nunca debió haberte dejado vivir. – dijo Marr.

Justo antes de que el puño de _Headmaster Ritual _impactara la cabeza de Amanda, todo el mundo se frenó, perdiendo las tonalidades de colores, cambiando por un tono sepia.

** _Todo comenzó a retroceder._ **

** _El puño de Headmaster Ritual salió del pecho de Amanda, y la herida que ella tenía comenzó a sanarse, revirtiéndose el daño._ **

** _Lentamente, se oían los pasos de Joshua._ **

Joshua tomó a Amanda, y la rescató del ataque del enemigo, llevándosela a donde estaban todos los amigos de Jessica.

Se oyó una voz de anunciador, algo robótica.

** _¡TIME OUT!_ **

** _El tiempo retomó su curso normal, a partir del momento en el que Headmaster Ritual lanzó su primer puñetazo._ **

Para sorpresa de Marr, el golpe no impactó en nadie. En tiempo real, Amanda había desaparecido de un momento al otro.

Al levantar la vista, vio a la chica junto a los otros 4 jóvenes, todos parados, mirándolo desde lejos. Todos unidos, sostuvieron a Joshua, que cayó exhausto al suelo por haber usado sus _tres intentos _de retroceso en el tiempo.

Saijo dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre Marr y sus amigos.

· Saijo Josuta, como siempre poniéndose al frente por su equipo. Me imagino que tu no dejarías morir a estos niños inocentes, ¿verdad? – dijo Marr.

En ese momento, Saijo comenzó a correr hacia Marr, estando éste esperándolo con mucha confianza. Al estar a solamente un metro y medio, Saijo dio un salto en el aire.

· _¡LAST RESORT!_

Desde él, salió su Stand disparado con un puñetazo hacia _Headmaster Ritual._ Al momento de impactar, el golpe de Saijo había atravesado completamente a _Headmaster_, pero Marr comenzó a reír.

· Lo que acaba de ocurrir – dijo Marr – es que acabo de fusionar a tu Stand con el cuerpo de _Headmaster_. Caíste en mi trampa.

A pesar de esto, _Last Resort _lanzó un segundo puñetazo hacia _Headmaster_ que también se fundió con su cuerpo. Marr no comprendía la locura que Saijo estaba cometiendo.

· ¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Estás dejándote perder? – preguntó Marr con confusión.

· Yo no caí en tu trampa al haber fundido a mi Stand con el tuyo; tú me abriste la puerta para que entre en tu Stand. – dijo Saijo.

_Headmaster _miró hacia su pecho, y vio que comenzó a irradiar una luz dentro de él, en el lugar donde los brazos de _Last Resort _estaban metidos.

· Usé a mi _Last Resort _para hacer que tu Stand pierda sus poderes, pero no podía hacerlo si no me dejabas entrar a tu cuerpo. – dijo Saijo – Me di cuenta que tu poder solamente redirige el daño superficial, porque al haber inhalado el aire caliente que Amanda incendió comenzaste a toser, pero los niños no.

Marr se quedó paralizado. Los niños que estaban fusionados a él comenzaron a separarse, y salieron corriendo. Al ver a su abdomen, vio que tenía un inmenso agujero causado por los golpes de _Last Resort_. Tosió sangre, y vio a los ojos a Saijo.

· _Brando vendrá por ustedes… por **ellas** –_ dijo Marr, con su último aliento.

· Aquí lo esperamos. **Lo espero**. – dijo Saijo.

_Last Resort _sacó sus dos brazos del pecho de _Headmaster_ rápidamente.

· _¡MUDAAA! _– gritaron Saijo y su Stand a la par.

Ambos puños de _Last Resort _atravesaron la cabeza de _Headmaster_, acabando con la vida de Marr haciéndole estallar la cabeza. Saijo, agotado, se desplomó sobre el suelo para descansar.

Jessica, estando junto a Amanda, comenzó a intentar observar la estrella que tenía en su hombro. Ambas chicas, nuevamente, mostraron sus hombros y dejaron ver que las dos tenían _la misma marca en el mismo lugar_.

· ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Amanda.

· No lo sé, pero estoy segura que podremos encontrar la respuesta _juntas_. – dijo Jessica.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

_-_

_2 de abril, al día siguiente de la pelea contra Los Smiths._

_9:00 AM._

_Aeropuerto Newark._

_Nueva Jersey._

Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban esperando en la fila para subir al avión. Saijo estaba charlando con Joffrey y Joshua. Por otro lado, Jessica estaba junto a Amanda mostrándole su disco favorito: _Chuck _de _Sum 41_. Estaban juntas escuchando la canción llamada _Some Say._

· Amo este disco tanto como a mi vida – dijo Jessica.

· Si, se nota. Es la tercera vez que lo escuchas en el día. – dijo Amanda, escuchando con uno de los auriculares.

Se oyó la voz por los parlantes anunciando que el siguiente vuelo sería hacia **San Francisco**.

Los 5 jóvenes tomaron su equipaje con firmeza, y comenzaron a avanzar. Joffrey, a último momento, había sido convencido por Amanda para viajar con ella hacia San Francisco, lo cual aceptó con algo de vergüenza. Su hermano se alegró de que iban a volver a estar juntos.

· Entonces, ¿no tienes familia aquí? – preguntó Jessica a Amanda.

· No exactamente. – respondió ella.

· Creo que vas a sentirte muy cómoda en San Francisco, es un lindo lugar. – dijo Jessica.

Finalmente, subieron al avión, para comenzar su viaje de regreso a su ciudad. No tenía idea por qué, pero Jessica sabía que había algo esperándola en aquella ciudad, pero ella se sentía segura junto a sus amigos.

-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se veía un hombre muy pálido apoyado contra una cabina telefónica. Al sujeto le faltaba un brazo, y parecía que su herida había comenzado a gangrenarse: era Joyce, que había logrado escapar.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, marcó un número en el teléfono. Lo atendieron del otro lado.

· _¿Moz? _– preguntó la voz.

· S-s-soy Joyce, señor – dijo Joyce – Moz ha sido asesinado.

· _¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Tienen a la chica? _– preguntó la voz.

· **La chica **fue quien lo asesinó. Despertó su poder. – dijo Joyce – Ella me atacó a mí también, y pude escapar, pero me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo.

La voz guardó silencio.

· _¿Y Marr? _– preguntó la voz.

· Fue vencido por Saijo Josuta, señor. – dijo Joyce.

· _¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está **Amanda**?_

· Mi Stand, _Bigmouth_, puede repetir lo que las personas que estuvieron cerca de mí dijeron. Lo que _Bigmouth _dijo fue que ella está yendo rumbo a San Francisco junto al grupo de _Jessica Quill_.

· _Entiendo. Se ve que **La Última Frontera** de la Organización debe tomar cartas en el asunto._

· S-señor, ¿qué hay de mí? – preguntó Joyce, sintiendo cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

· _Tú, Joyce, tenías un trabajo el cuál no cumpliste. Además, huiste de la pelea dejando atrás a tus compañeros. Eres un cobarde, un **traidor**._

· P-pero **señor Brando**, le brindé la información – dijo Joyce, entre lágrimas.

· _Adiós, Joyce._

** _Brando_ **, que estaba del otro lado del teléfono, colgó la llamada, dejando a Joyce completamente sólo, muriendo.


	14. Clouds & Cream

_10 de junio._

_En un complejo de apartamentos de San Francisco._

_Alrededor de las 10 AM._

Ella se despertó teniendo una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo pasaba, porque cada vez que sentía algo en su marca en forma de estrella significaba que era el precedente de un suceso desagradable: así fue, por ejemplo, con la pelea contra _Los Smiths._

De todas formas, Amanda desconoce completamente el porqué de esa sensación, y temía que su día le diera motivos para justificarla.

Amanda decidió levantarse, y cautelosamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo fuera de su apartamento, para luego tocar la puerta del apartamento de sus amigos.

_Luego de decidir mudarse a San Francisco, Amanda y los hermanos Johansson decidieron establecerse en un mismo complejo de apartamentos. La joven quería tener un lugar propio para vivir, mientras que los hermanos decidieron mudarse juntos. Para protegerla, ellos alquilaron el apartamento que está pegado al de Amanda. Para pagarlos, los Johansson empezaron a trabajar en un taller, mientras que Amanda permanecía gran cantidad del tiempo escondida en su apartamento._

Para empezar con su lista de malas pasadas, sus amigos no respondían al llamado en su puerta. Golpeó reiteradas veces, pero nadie contestó. Parecía que ambos habían ido a trabajar al taller, pero lo extraño era que, generalmente, ellos se turnaban para ir a trabajar. Amanda ya no contaba con la protección de sus amigos, o al menos no hasta que supiera algo sobre ellos.

Rápidamente ella volvió a su apartamento, y se encerró, tal y como le habían dicho que lo hiciera en caso de peligro. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Amanda comenzaba a aburrirse de una manera exagerada: sumado a todo esto, para su poca suerte se le agregó que la electricidad se cortó en todo el edificio, dejándola sin siquiera con la poca televisión que estaba mirando.

Después de mucho dudarlo, y de cambiar 7 veces de posición en el sofá, Amanda decidió finalmente que iba a salir a caminar. Además, ella estaba confiada de que aún tenía su gran Stand listo para ser utilizado en caso de emergencia.

Al salir del edificio, notó que en uno de los pasillos había un niño mirándola, lo que le llamó la atención puesto que en los 2 meses que ella estuvo alojada allí nunca había visto ninguno. Al volver a mirar hacia la columna en la que se ocultaba aquel niño, vio que no había nadie ni nada. Tuvo una bizarra sensación, un impulso que le decía que le convenía quedarse; Amanda volvió a recordar que no había nada para hacer en su apartamento, así que sin volver a pensarlo salió por la puerta de la recepción hacia la calle.

Amanda miraba paranoica hacia todos lados, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila: sentía que estaba dejando atrás un miedo. Sin embargo, en medio de su camino se le generó una duda.

\- _¿Qué demonios hago? _– pensó ella, deteniendo su caminata.

Reflexionó unos segundos, y recordó que podría intentar ir a buscar a sus amigos para estar completamente segura, pero otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza: ella quería dejar de depender de los demás para mantenerse a salvo.

\- _Todos tienen su propio Stand bien desarrollado, y cada uno sabe defenderse en una situación de peligro. Vamos Amanda, se supone que el tuyo es el más poderoso de todo el grupo, pero no volviste a hacerlo aparecer. _– se reprochaba a sí misma por dentro.

La joven recordó cuando, en la pelea contra _Los Smiths_, ella fue capaz de disparar una especie de proyectil de fuego. Finalmente, se decidió por comprar latas para practicar ese disparo, para ver si podía replicarlo, y comenzar a entrenar su propio poder. También sabía que debía comprar algún extintor o tener agua cerca al momento de practicar.

Caminó una manzana, hasta llegar al mercado. Entró y comenzó a buscar pasillo por pasillo el sector de los enlatados. Todos la observaban, puesto que Amanda había salido de su apartamento tal cual se había despertado. Era una joven muy bella, pero no se preocupaba mucho por su imagen.

Nuevamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sintió de nuevo una mirada sobre ella. Al voltear, no vio a nadie, pero oía pasos. Decidió ignorar esa sensación, y tomó un par de latas de la alacena.

Al retirar los productos de la góndola, vio por los huecos entre los productos que, en el otro pasillo, había un niño: era el mismo niño que vio en el apartamento, pero esta vez se veía completamente perdido, y ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

El niño siguió caminando, mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien, pero en ningún momento se fijó del todo en Amanda. Parecía estar murmurando, o sollozando.

Amanda decidió no darle mucha importancia, y terminó de agarrar las latas que necesitaba, y fue directo a la caja a pagar, y al estar en la fila, nuevamente, vio que aquel niño deambulaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida. Su turno en la caja finalmente había llegado.

\- Señora. – dijo el cajero.

Amanda no contestaba. Su mirada estaba fijada en aquel niño, que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

\- Señorita. – dijo el cajero nuevamente.

La joven torció la cabeza, para analizar mejor la imagen del pequeño, el cual finalmente la miró de forma fija.

\- Ehmm, ¿señorita? – repitió una vez más el cajero, tocando el hombro de Amanda.

La chica reaccionó, y al darse cuenta de lo que pasó tuvo mucha vergüenza. Pasó las latas por la caja, y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el niño, pero él había desaparecido. Metió los productos en una bolsa, y se dirigió a la salida, pero justo cuando estaba a un paso de salir del mercado, tuvo que detenerse porque algo se le había cruzado por delante: _un gato_.

\- _¡Ay, pero que preciosura! _– exclamó la chica, agachándose para acariciarlo.

Amanda amaba a los gatos, pero aquel gato en especial había salido de la nada. Ella, que no pudo resistirse a mimarlo, ignoró aquel dato, de no ser porque a los pocos segundos apareció _otro gato más_, con la particularidad de que era idéntico al primero, pero a diferencia del otro, cayó desde el techo del mercado.

Cuando la chica miró hacia arriba, otro gato más estaba cayendo. Apenas pudo esquivarlo con el primer gato en brazos, mientras que veía como caían un par de gatos más. Todos desde adentro del negocio miraban hacia la puerta, y observaban aquel fenómeno.

Cayeron aproximadamente 14 gatitos, todos idénticos entre sí, y una vez que cesó la _lluvia minina_, Amanda salió del lugar. Dejó al primer gatito en el suelo, y miró hacia el cielo: había una gran nube oscura en el cielo, pero con la peculiaridad de que parecía estar flotando únicamente sobre toda la manzana.

Mientras miraba hacia arriba con confusión, oyó que alguien salió corriendo por detrás de ella: era aquel niño, que estaba persiguiendo a uno de los gatitos. El pequeño no tuvo éxito, puesto que todos los mininos se escaparon, aunque el niño parecía sonreír al verlos.

· Los gatos me gustan mucho. Me calma verlos, pero nunca pude tener uno de mascota. – dijo el niño en voz alta, presuntamente hablándole a Amanda.

La chica miró hacia ambos lados, pero vio que no había nadie más que ellos dos. Decidió prestarle atención, solamente porque también le gustaban los gatos.

· ¿Cómo que nunca pudiste tener uno? – preguntó Amanda.

· Nop. Mi mamá nunca me…

El niño se quedó sin palabras, y su sonrisa se volvió tristeza. Empezó a sollozar. Amanda no sabía qué había hecho mal, y tenía miedo de que el niño la hiciera quedar mal.

· Mi mamá… no la encuentro por ningún lado. Necesito volver a verla. – dijo el niño, con tristeza.

Amanda sospechó un poco del niño, pero no lograba ver un enemigo en los ojos de aquel niño: realmente estaba dolido por estar perdido. Ella se agachó para ponerse a su altura y hablar mejor.

· ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? ¿Hace cuánto la perdiste? – preguntó ella.

· Me llamo _Indie_, y la perdí hace una hora. La estoy buscando por toda la manzana, y pensé que estaría aquí haciendo las compras. Ella me dijo que estaría aquí.

· ¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Amanda – podemos ir con la policía, y ellos la encontrarán más rápido.

El niño volteó bruscamente.

· ¡No! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – gritó el niño.

Amanda se asustó por la repentina reacción.

· ¡Ella me dijo que me esperaría en el parque! ¡Recordé que ella compraría cosas para un picnic, y que luego iríamos allí!

· Bien… pero conviene que primero vayamos a la estación de policía. Puede que ella ya haya ido allí buscándote, Indie.

Indie se notó molesto. Comenzó a hacer un berrinche. Parecía tener alrededor de 10 años.

· ¡VAMOS AL PARQUE! ¡AL PARQUE, AL PARQUE!

_La tormenta sobre el cielo sonó con un trueno distante, indicando que se acercaba una fuerte lluvia._

Amanda no tenía una pizca de paciencia para el niño, y poco le importaba ya que él fuese fan de los gatos: realmente ella estaba a punto de irse caminando del lugar.

· _Compórtate como adulta, Amanda. No abandones al niño. No necesita otro abandono. Sé fuerte. Dale lo que quiere._ – se decía a ella misma mientras suspiraba para calmarse.

· Bien, amigo Indie, iremos al parque. No está a más de dos manzanas, pero prométeme que no te despegarás de mí. – le dijo Amanda.

El niño comenzó a sonreír, y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara. Como si fuese su hijo, ella comenzó a caminar junto a él hacia aquel parque. Al volver a mirar hacia el cielo, notó que las nubes comenzaban a moverse lentamente, y tenía miedo de que ambos quedasen bajo la lluvia.

Pasó un buen rato desde que habían llegado al parque, y ya eran casi las 12. Amanda estaba tratando de entretener al niño para que no se diese cuenta de la ausencia de su madre: lo había jugar en los juegos, jugaron a la búsqueda del tesoro, y también lo hacía jugar con otros niños de su edad al fútbol.

Mientras el chico jugaba, Amanda notó que las nubes se habían disipado un poco, pero su observación fue interrumpida por el niño tironeando de su vestido.

· Oye, ¿no has visto a mi mamá no? Tengo miedo de que ella me haya visto jugando y haya decidido irse un rato más hasta que yo terminara.

· No, no la he visto Indie. Creo que deberíamos ir con la policía a que nos ayuden a buscar, será más fácil. – dijo Amanda.

· ¡No! La voy a esperar aquí, ya lo dije. – respondió el niño con capricho.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, porque la joven sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer para entretenerlo.

· ¿Me compras una gaseosa? Tengo mucha sed y eres adulta, podrías comprarme. – preguntó el niño repentinamente.

· Niño, solamente soy 8 años mayor que tú, además que crecer no incluye el dinero. Gasté todo en mis compras. – dijo ella.

· Tienes que tener más. Tengo sed, por favor. ¡Quiero una gaseosa!

Amanda comenzó a respirar enojada revoleando los ojos para arriba. Tomó su billetera violentamente y la abrió frente al niño, mostrando que no tenía nada.

· ¿Lo ves? Vacío. Nada. _Nothing_. – dijo Amanda enojada.

El niño observó en silencio.

· ¡Mentirosa! Seguro tienes escondido dinero en tus bolsillos. ¡Quiero una gaseosa! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! – gritó el niño.

Mientras el niño hacía su escena, el viento comenzó a soplar más y más fuerte. Amanda vio cómo las nubes volvían a formarse. De repente, comenzaron a caer unas gotas. La joven tomó al niño del brazo y lo llevó hacia un lugar techado para evitar mojarse.

· Me imagino que tienes un paraguas. – dijo el niño.

· Negativo. Esperemos unos momentos a ver si deja de llover.

La lluvia no era torrencial, y a los pocos instantes cesó. Antes de salir del lugar techado, Amanda notó que había algo extraño en el agua de lluvia: era burbujeante, y tenía un color más opaco que el agua común.

El niño salió por detrás de Amanda y juntó un poco de esta lluvia con su mano, para luego bebérsela.

· ¡Eres desagradable niño! – dijo ella, empujando su mano y dejando caer el agua que el niño había juntado.

· ¡Loca! ¡Estaba bebiendo gaseosa! Además de que eres mala y mentirosa por no querer comprarme, eres mala persona. ¡Mala persona! – dijo el niño gritando.

Todos alrededor comenzaron a ver a Amanda, pero ella solamente prestó atención a lo que había dicho el niño.

· ¿Dijiste "bebiendo gaseosa"? – preguntó ella.

Amanda tomó un poco de agua de lluvia, y la bebió. Para su sorpresa, el agua que había llovido no era agua común: era _gaseosa_. Bebió dos veces para comprobar que lo que decía el niño era cierto.

· _Alguien nos debe estar oyendo, o están usando de chivo expiatorio a este niño para atacarme. Definitivamente esto es obra de algún Stand enemigo. _– pensó ella.

El niño volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo y a beber la gaseosa.

· Niño, no estamos seguros aquí. Debemos ir con la policía. – dijo ella.

· P-pero mi mamá dijo que – decía el niño entrecortado, aun con gaseosa en su boca.

· Tienes razón, soy la adulta a cargo, y debes obedecerme. Han pasado 40 minutos y tu mamá no vino, así que tarde o temprano irá a la estación de policía, y ellos te llevarán a tu casa.

· ¡Pero debo hacerle caso! – insistió el niño.

Amanda, sin decir una palabra y ya sin paciencia, tomó al niño del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a hacerlo caminar junto a ella, casi arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta que él pudo ponerse bien de pie.

Nuevamente, la tormenta se agravó. Amanda comenzó a desesperarse por no saber qué caería del cielo, y trató de apurar su paso junto al niño, hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su brazo. Al mirarlo, vio que tenía un clavo clavado en él. Pensó que había sido el niño, pero luego vio que habían caído un par de clavos más al suelo, y algunas personas de alrededor. Sin embargo, vio que ningún clavo fue a parar hacia el niño.

· _La nube de la tormenta nos viene siguiendo desde el mercado. Llovieron gatos cuando el niño se sentía triste. Llovió gaseosa cuando el niño tenía sed, y ahora están lloviendo clavos a la par del enojo del niño. ¡Él es el usuario de Stand!_

Ella, que tenía al niño agarrado del brazo, rápidamente lo soltó e intentó alejarse de él.

· ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero quedarme solo! – gritó el niño.

De repente, las nubes comenzaron a bajar, rodeando el área con una neblina espesa, casi sólida, como si se tratara de una espuma muy densa. Amanda intentó atravesar la niebla, pero al intentarlo ésta comenzaba a empujarla para evitar que escapara.

Amanda volteó, y vio al niño.

· ¿Aun quieres la gaseosa? Es verdad, tenía un poco de dinero guardado. Si quieres podemos ir a comprar alguna. – dijo la chica, rascando su cabeza con vergüenza.

· Lo único que quiero es _a mi mamá. _– dijo el niño, con un tono muy serio.

· No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, niño, y veo que tienes un poder bastante espeluznante.

· Por culpa de este poder que tengo, mi mamá fue capturada por ellos. – dijo el niño.

· ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Amanda.

· Lo siento mucho. Realmente me caes bien, cuidaste de mí, y también te gustan los gatitos, pero tuve que traerte hasta aquí para que te vinieran a buscar. – dijo el niño, buscando algo en su bolsillo.

· _Bien, este sería un buen momento para que apareciera mi Stand y poder contraatacar el poder de este niño. _– dijo Amanda.

La chica comenzó a apretar sus puños, y a hacer fuerza, pero nada ocurría. Intentó nuevamente atravesar la niebla, pero cada vez era más sólida y no pudo siquiera avanzar ni la mitad de lo que había avanzado en el primer intento.

Ella volteó, y vio que el niño estaba por sacar algo de su bolsillo, por lo que rápidamente arrojó una patada. Ella intentó darle a la mano del niño, pero sin querer la patada fue a parar a la cara de éste, tumbándolo.

El niño, que lentamente se levantó, comenzó a sollozar mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su pómulo. La tormenta encima de ambos se tornó _casi negra_, y comenzó a arrojar chispazos.

· Debo limpiar mi herida de inmediato, o se va a infectar. Odio los gérmenes. ¡Los odio! – dijo el niño, mientras se tocaba la raspadura en su pómulo.

· _Este niño hace unos instantes bebió agua directamente desde el suelo, y ahora está intentando desinfectar una simple raspadura. Realmente me saca de quicio. _– pensó Amanda.

Desde el cielo, comenzaron a caer cajas de gasas, y botellas de agua oxigenada. Amanda no podía creer el grado de irrealidad que poseía el Stand de este niño. Indie tomó una caja, y una de las botellas, y comenzó a preparar una gasa para pasársela por su herida.

· Siempre fui de lastimarme con facilidad, así que mi madre me enseñó a curarme sólo. – contó el niño.

Desde su bolsillo, Indie sacó un teléfono celular.

· No me vuelvas a interrumpir, por favor. Fuiste muy maleducada al golpearme. Los adultos no deben golpear a los niños. – dijo Indie, comenzando a marcar en el aparato.

Amanda rápidamente tomó una de las latas y se la arrojó directamente al teléfono del niño, haciendo que caiga al suelo, para que luego ella lo pisara para romperlo.

· Lo siento niño, pero me vas a decir quién te envió, y luego veremos si te presto mi teléfono para que llames. No tiene juegos, así que ya quiero que te ahorres la escena de caprichos para cuando me lo pidas. – dijo Amanda, con otra lata en su mano lista para ser arrojada.

El niño cerró sus puños con furia, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica. La tormenta tronó, y comenzaron a llover _teléfonos_ _celulares_. Al prestar atención, Amanda notó que eran del mismo modelo que el que acabó de romper. Indie se detuvo en medio de su avance, y tomó uno de los teléfonos.

· Mi poder se llama _Clouds & Cream_, y puede crear copias idénticas de cualquier cosa haciéndolas llover. Las copias son idénticas al objeto original, copiando también los recuerdos o datos. – explicó el niño.

· Y veo que también de cierto modo puedes controlar las nubes. Verdaderamente impresionante, niño. – dijo Amanda.

· Las nubes sobre nosotros me persiguen a todos lados, y me obedecen, pero casi nunca me dejan elegir qué cosas copiar. Al menos me hicieron caso para no dejarte escapar.

El niño comenzó a escribir en el teléfono.

· El teléfono que rompiste fue clonado completamente. No perdí ningún contacto, ni tampoco los juegos que tenía. Me subestimaste y me maltrataste por ser un niño. Si hubieses sido buena persona me hubiera costado más traicionarte, porque nos hubiéramos hecho buenos amigos. – dijo el niño.

· ¿Quién te envió a capturarme? – preguntó Amanda.

Indie dejó de escribir inmediatamente, y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. La tormenta comenzó de nuevo a activarse.

· Me hiciste recordar su rostro. – dijo el niño.

Desde el cielo, cayó un rayo entre ambos, que levantó una inmensa polvareda. Tanto Amanda como Indie comenzaron a toser, hasta que el polvo desapareció. En el lugar donde cayó el rayo, apareció una persona. El niño la miraba con terror.

· Es mi padre. – dijo Indie, con mucho miedo e impotencia.

· ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes clonar a las personas? – preguntó ella.

· Si, pero no pueden hablar, y a los pocos minutos se desvanecen. Pero pueden defenderme. – dijo Indie – Yo no quise hacerlo aparecer.

· Pero, es tu Stand, tu debes intentar controlarlo. – dijo Amanda.

El clon del padre de Indie permanecía quieto e inmóvil.

· Como te dije, las nubes no me dejan elegir qué copiar. Es inconsciente, y no puedo controlarlo. Hace solamente unos meses que tengo este poder, y al obtenerlo mi padre me quiso enviar a una organización junto con otros usuarios para poder "entrenar".

El niño comenzó a golpear al clon con mucho enojo, pero ni siquiera se inmutaba. Parecía ser un muñeco inerte, sin conciencia ni mente propia. Finalmente, el niño se cansó, y secó sus lágrimas.

· Él me entregó, y como me negué a ayudarlos con mis poderes, la organización se llevó a mi madre. ¡Todos los adultos apestan! ¡No quieren a nadie más que a su trabajo! ¡Mi madre era la única que me quería! Quiso evitar que papá se enterara de mi poder, pero no pudo.

El niño pegó una patada al clon de su padre por puro rencor, y luego volvió a tomar el teléfono. Amanda no sabía qué hacer.

· Niño, ¿sabes por qué me quieren capturar? No será bueno para nadie si terminas de enviar ese mensaje. – dijo Amanda, tratando de acercarse.

El clon se puso frente a Amanda, y la empujó hacia atrás. Indie seguía escribiendo.

· El mundo entero corre riesgo, Indie. Si consiguen mi poder, todo se habrá terminado. No van a devolverte a tu mamá porque no habrá lugar para que puedan vivir juntos. – agregó Amanda, hablando por arriba del hombro del clon.

El padre del niño bruscamente golpeó a Amanda en el abdomen, y luego la empujó de nuevo.

· No hables de mi madre. – dijo el niño, deteniendo su escritura para advertirle. – No me importan tus problemas, yo solamente quiero volver a ver a mamá.

El niño comenzó a escribir de nuevo, y Amanda ya no sabía qué más decirle para convencerlo de que se detenga. Sumado a esto, su Stand no aparecía. Pensó en una última estrategia.

· Ellos vendrán personalmente a buscarme, y cuando lo hagan podemos vencerlos, Indie. Luego de ganarles podremos encontrar a tu madre. Mis amigos también son usuarios de Stand, y juntos seremos imparables. Solamente deja que les avise a ellos primero, y les tenderemos una trampa. Te prometo que la encontraremos. – dijo Amanda.

Indie dejó de escribir. El clon del padre estaba a punto de volver a atacarla, pero Indie chasqueó sus dedos y el clon desapareció. La nube de la tormenta en el cielo se tornó de un gris más claro, y comenzó a llover, pero esta vez era agua normal.

El agua se empezó a acumular de forma extraña frente a ellos, hasta formar a una persona: una mujer, de cabellos rubios, y ojos de color azul profundo. El niño la observó con profunda tristeza.

· Ella… es mamá. – dijo Indie.

El niño abrazó al clon, el cual ya había tomado la consistencia de una persona normal, y luego la soltó. Secó un par de lágrimas.

· No vas a poder encontrarla, ni tú ni nadie, porque ella no está perdida. Ella fue _asesinada_ por el líder de la organización. La mató frente a mis ojos, de un solo golpe, con su Stand que tiene esos ojos aterradores. Me da mucho miedo. – contó el niño.

· ¿Entonces por qué quieres hacer esto? No hay forma de recuperarla, Indie. – dijo Amanda.

· Si, la hay… _tu poder_ hará que Brando sea capaz de revivirla, y traérmela de nuevo. Él me lo prometió. – dijo el niño, con cierta esperanza.

Nuevamente, Amanda no sabía qué más decirle. Sintió de nuevo que todo el peso del mundo recaía en ella.

· Por culpa de mi poder también mucha gente murió y fue lastimada, Indie. Nunca elegí esto. Tampoco soy capaz de controlar mi poder, y si pudiera hacerlo, muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado.

· Estás tratando de ser buena conmigo, ya detente. No somos parecidos. Solamente lo de los gatitos. – respondió Indie.

· Si mi poder fuese capaz de revivir a la gente, yo también hubiese revivido a mis amigos, o a mi madre. Ella también fue asesinada por gente de esa organización, pero sé que ella luchó hasta el último segundo de su vida para mantenerme a salvo, y no voy a desperdiciar su esfuerzo, y por eso estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien.

· Detente. – dijo el niño, viendo cómo cada vez más sus historias se parecían.

· La realidad es dura, y tienes que entender que una vez que alguien perdió la vida, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No podremos traerla de regreso, pero puedes hacer que esa bondad que ella dejó en ti sea bien usada, Indie. – dijo Amanda, extendiendo su mano para que el niño la tomara.

Indie dudó unos momentos, hasta que finalmente tomó la mano de Amanda. La joven le sonríe al niño, pero luego siente una extraña sensación viniendo de su mano al igual que Indie, y ambos vieron un destello saliendo desde sus manos.

Amanda soltó al niño, y este retrocedió mientras agarraba su mano, la cual seguía brillando. La tormenta hizo caer un rayo sobre la mano del niño, y éste comenzó a gritar, para luego caer al suelo arrodillado y llorando.

· ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hiciste, Indie? – preguntó Amanda.

· ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Trae las cosas para curarme por favor! – gritó el niño.

Él dejó ver su mano, y estaba completamente quemada por el impacto del rayo. La tormenta estaba muy activa, y las nubes se iluminaban sin parar como si fuera un show de luces. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba pasando.

Finalmente, un último rayo cayó a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Al voltearse ambos, vieron que en el lugar había aparecido una persona.

· No puedo creerlo. – dijo Amanda.

Al ver con más claridad, Amanda vio que aquella persona era _un clon de ella misma_. Tenía la misma ropa, los mismos ojos, e incluso tenía la misma marca de estrella en su espalda.

· Usaste tu poder para copiarme. – dijo Amanda.

· ¡No lo controlo! ¡No elegí copiarte! Ya te he dicho que no controlo mi Stand.

La tormenta dejó caer dos rayos más, haciendo aparecer otros dos clones de Amanda a los costados del primero.

· Detenlo, niño. ¡Haz algo! – gritó Amanda, tomando al niño desde el cuello de su camiseta.

· ¡No lo estoy controlando! – comenzó a gritar Indie con desesperación.

En medio de su discusión, los clones de Amanda comenzaron a emanar un aura, y las marcas en sus espaldas tomaron un color más brillante parecido a un rojo vivo.

Amanda volteó, y cuando vio a los 3 clones, éstos dejaron salir algo de sus cuerpos: _sus Stands_. Amanda se aterrorizó, y el niño se quedó boquiabierto.

· _Parece ser que también puedo copiar a las personas con sus respectivos Stands. No sabía que mi poder podía llegar hasta ese punto. _– pensó Indie.

Amanda soltó al niño, y retrocedió unos pasos. Realmente estaba aterrada, y ahora se sentía más que indefensa.

· _Entonces… si ya tengo almacenada a Amanda en mi lista de cosas para copiar, significa que no necesito que ella venga conmigo_. _Su poder puede ser extraído de cualquiera de sus clones. _– terminaba de realizar Indie en su mente.

El niño, viendo que Amanda estaba completamente fuera de sí, aprovechó y comenzó a moverse lentamente por un costado, mientras enviaba las coordenadas por mensaje en su teléfono.

Los clones de Amanda comenzaron a acercarse a la chica.

_El niño, al darse cuenta de que ya no necesitaba de la Amanda original, inconscientemente permitió a los clones que la matasen para deshacerse de ella._

· _Si tengo que pelear hasta el final, que sea como hiciste tú, mamá. _– pensó Amanda, mientras se preparaba para pelear con los clones.

El primer clon envió un golpe a Amanda, el cual le impactó en la cara. Ella devolvió el golpe con una patada que impactó en la pierna del clon, haciendo que caiga.

Por un costado, atacó el segundo clon, que con su Stand transformó el suelo en arena movediza. Mientras Amanda caía lentamente dentro de la arena, el clon le asestó un par de puñetazos.

El tercer clon comenzó a seguir al niño porque éste se sentía solo. El clon cargó al niño en sus brazos, y comenzaron a alejarse lentamente.

Amanda, al ver que el niño se estaba yendo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

· ¡Te conté cosas que nadie sabe, y te ofrecí una alternativa para que trabajemos juntos Indie! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡No entregues esos clones! – gritó Amanda, mientras se seguía sumergiendo en la arena y era golpeada brutalmente por los dos clones.

La joven finalmente comenzó a sentirse ahogada, puesto a que la arena ya estaba tapándole la boca, y ella seguía hundiéndose. Uno de los clones le dio una patada en su cabeza, para que perdiera la conciencia y terminara de hundirse, pero -no sé si para su fortuna- seguía consciente mientras lo único que veía era la arena tapar su vista.

La arena terminó de taparle los ojos, y su cabeza desapareció de la vista de los clones, sumergiéndose completamente en la arena movediza. Para asegurarse, el clon volvió a transformar la arena en suelo sólido, sellando a Amanda completamente debajo del piso.

No se oyó ningún quejido más. Indie se sentía algo triste, pero sabía que ahora podría traer de regreso a su madre.

Los otros dos clones comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el niño para acompañarlo, pero de repente sintieron una especie de sismo. Al ver el suelo, observaron que comenzó a romperse, dejando grietas con una gran luz roja saliendo de ellas.

Desde las aberturas en el suelo, salieron un par de manos que tomaron de los tobillos a los dos clones. Al entrar en contacto con ellos, los clones comenzaron a ver cómo de su piel empezaban a salir burbujas y vapor, como si se estuvieran derritiendo. Finalmente, las manos salidas de la tierra dejaron fluir un impulso de energía a través de las piernas de los clones, cuyas bocas y cavidades oculares comenzaron a emitir un fuerte destello rojo.

Finalmente, los clones se transformaron en vapor absoluto. Al voltear para ver, Indie sabía que esto no era obra de su Stand, y que tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

Desde el suelo, salió bruscamente un brazo levantando un puño, el cual apoyó sobre el suelo, como intentando salir desde debajo de la tierra. Indie comenzó a notar que, por algún motivo, se estaba acercando hacia aquel brazo emergente. Al ver al suelo, el niño se dio cuenta que el piso estaba siendo succionado hacia aquel lugar, como si se tratase de la cinta de una máquina caminadora.

Indie, cargado todavía sobre los brazos del clon, comenzó a desesperarse.

· ¡Haz algo! ¡Detenlo! ¡Tú tienes un Stand poderoso! ¡Haz algo, maldito clon! – gritó Indie al clon.

El clon dejó al niño sobre el suelo, e hizo aparecer su Stand para atacar aquel brazo, pero una grieta avanzó rápidamente hacia él, y se extendió por su cuerpo, para finalmente hacerlo estallar. Indie había quedado solo.

Desde aquel vórtice en el suelo, el brazo se arrastró y dejó ver que pertenecía a Amanda, la cual estaba resurgiendo desde debajo del suelo con el poder de su Stand. Pudo sacar todo su cuerpo, y se puso de pie nuevamente. Se veía completamente enojada, llena de poder, y su Stand estaba parado a su lado, amenazante.

· Enviaste a esos clones a enterrarme viva. – dijo Amanda – Y quisiste usarlos para entregar mi poder a ese maldito de Brando.

· ¡Ay no! ¡Aléjate! – gritó el niño.

Indie intentó correr lejos de Amanda, pero el suelo seguía arrastrándolo en dirección hacia ella. Finalmente, luego de intentar escapar con todas sus fuerzas, el niño tropezó y fue llevado frente a la joven.

La chica lo observó desde arriba.

· No tienes la culpa de todo esto, Indie. Tu no elegiste esto, y yo tampoco, y cada uno tiene un motivo diferente por el cuál pelear.

El niño se levantó, y Amanda seguía mirándolo fijamente.

· Sé que realmente quieres recuperar a tu madre, pero si te dejo ir con Brando _todo estará perdido_.

· ¡Por favor! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No voy a avisarle a nadie sobre ti! ¡No me lastimes! – gritó el niño entre lágrimas.

· Aprenderé a usar este poder, y veré si puedo hacer regresar a tu madre, Indie.

· No lo entiendes. Ellos tienen el cuerpo de mamá, y sin él no puedes regresarla. Necesito hacerles caso, o se enfadarán y lo destruirán. – dijo el niño, cada vez llorando más.

Entre medio de su llanto, Amanda notó que una sombra estaba cubriendo el lugar, y que cada vez era más grande. Al ver hacia arriba, vio cómo se aproximaba un camión que había sido arrojado desde la nube de _Clouds & Cream._

Amanda abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa, y solamente un segundo para reaccionar.

_-¡¡¡HEEEEEEELLRAISER!!! _– gritó Amanda, haciendo que su Stand lance una ráfaga de golpes al camión.

Antes de que el vehículo los aplastara, fue transformado en polvo brillante por el poder del Stand de Amanda.

· Elegí nombrar a mi Stand _"Hellraiser",_ y creo que su poder es transformar las cosas a mi voluntad. Veo que es una especie de contraparte de tu Stand, siendo que eliges crear las cosas.

· ¡Yo no elegí que cayera un camión! ¡Ya te dije que es un Stand inconsciente! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! – dijo el niño llorando con mucha culpa.

· No he dicho que fuera tu culpa, pero inconscientemente sabes que no quieres cooperar conmigo, y que no quieres seguirme. Quieres entregarme al enemigo.

· ¡Fue Brando! ¡Él me hizo beber esa agua roja! Yo no quise tener este poder, fui obligado a conseguirlo para pelear. – dijo el niño, desesperado.

· ¿Dijiste… _agua roja_? – dijo Amanda, entrecortada.

De repente, su Stand volvió bruscamente a su cuerpo, y ella comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza. Un fuerte dolor apareció en su marca en forma de estrella, y empezó a tener visiones.

_Se vio sumergida dentro de un lago con agua roja, y cuando intenta sacar su mano fuera del agua, en su mano tiene agarrada una flecha._

Amanda comenzó a gritar, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Indie, al ver que Amanda estaba teniendo este ataque, aprovechó y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

_Ella vio cómo alguien le arrebataba la flecha, y acto seguido hubo un gran destello. Vio todo el mundo teñido de rojo, y ve a su amiga Jessica muerta a sus pies. Frente a ella, había una persona con un aura oscura levantando la flecha. La persona volteó, y con sus ojos rojos penetró la mirada de Amanda._

_La visión terminó. Amanda supo que un futuro terrible estaba viniendo._

La chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo del parque, completamente debilitada.

· _No puede ser... ese no puede ser el futuro. ¿Qué significa el agua roja?_ – se preguntó Amanda a sí misma.

Amanda, al levantar a vista, vio al niño en la lejanía, escapando.

· No puedo permitirlo. Ya no más. – dijo Amanda.

Amanda comenzó a emitir de nuevo su aura roja. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el mismo color, y _Hellraiser _apareció por detrás de ella. El Stand tomó el suelo como si fuese una alfombra, y lo tiró con fuerza hacia él. A los pocos segundos, se vio cómo Indie salía despedido por los aires.

El niño comenzó a respirar con desesperación. Estaba frente a los ojos de _Hellraiser_, como si el Stand fuese un juez de almas.

· ¡Te juro que no hice nada! ¡Estaba yendo por ayuda! ¡Pensé que estabas teniendo un ataque y quise ir a buscar un médico! – gritó el niño, excusándose, pero no veía ningún cambio en Amanda.

· _Ya no más. _– dijo Amanda.

_Hellraiser _apoyó su dedo índice sobre la frente del niño, y comenzaron a expandirse grietas desde allí hacia todo su cuerpo. Indie observó a Amanda con una mirada perdida.

· _Lo siento tanto, mamá…_– dijo Indie por lo bajo.

Luego de terminar su frase, el cuerpo entero de Indie se transformó en un gran conjunto de mariposas que rápidamente salieron volando en dirección al cielo, el cual lentamente se comenzaba a despejar, mientras la nube del Stand de Indie iba desapareciendo.

_Hellraiser _volvió al cuerpo de Amanda, y ella cayó rendida al suelo, lamentándose por la acción que acababa de cometer. En el fondo, ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

En el suelo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, Amanda encontró el teléfono que Indie tenía guardado, y lo tomó para revisarlo. Al desbloquearlo, observó que tenía una notificación:

_MENSAJE ENVIADO CORRECTAMENTE._

Al ver qué mensaje había sido enviado, Amanda leyó que el mensaje en cuestión era para confirmar que ella se encontraba en aquel parque.

Brando ya había recibido la localización de Amanda.


	15. Last Resort

_10 de junio._

_Alrededor de las 9 AM._

Se despertó sólo en su departamento, como de costumbre. Saijo era alguien que vivía en mucha soledad, aun llevando mucho tiempo formando algo con Jessica. Parecía ser una persona que nunca terminaba de mostrar todo a los demás, y prefería guardarse las cosas para sí mismo.

Saijo no tenía mascotas, ni cuadros, ni tampoco conversaba con sus vecinos. Tenía una rutina de levantarse a las 9 AM, ordenar su habitación, asearse, desayunar, y luego comenzar con el resto de sus actividades diarias.

Había conseguido trabajo como bibliotecario en una escuela local, un empleo que quedaba bien con su personalidad. Su turno de trabajo comenzaba a las 10 AM, por lo que llegaba siempre justo a tiempo luego de haber hecho toda su rutina mañanera.

La ventaja de su trabajo, es que quedaba cerca de la universidad en la que Jessica estudiaba, por lo que a la salida de su turno generalmente la pasaba a buscar en su coche y pasear por la ciudad. No se veían muy seguido debido a sus horarios, pero cada uno se hacía un pequeño espacio en su tiempo para el otro.

En los dos últimos meses de "receso" de todos aquellos acontecimientos bizarros, ellos habían desarrollado una especie de relación inconclusa, pero poco parecía importarles aclarar lo que llevaban juntos. Sin embargo, Saijo sabía que el estar con Jessica le estaba cambiando sus horarios y modos: se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, a veces se escapaba unos minutos de su trabajo para verla, o inclusive ella decidía no asistir a alguna que otra clase para verse. Él estaba conforme con todo esto, pero a la vez temía perder el foco de las cosas.

Muy en el fondo, Saijo sabía que él no quería aferrarse a nadie, pero a veces sabía que dejarse llevar lo alejaba de la realidad rutinaria que vivía. Por eso mismo, el día de hoy estaba planeando recoger a Jessica luego de su trabajo, y charlar sobre la chance de "concretar" su relación, y dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran casi las 10:00 AM. Se había quedado pensando, mirando a la nada, mientras desayunaba. Tenía que salir rápido para llegar a su trabajo, al cual tardaba alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar.

Saijo tomó su abrigo, y comenzó a vestirlo mientras masticaba la tostada que aún no había terminado de comer, tratando de abrir la puerta del departamento. Él odiaba hacer las cosas con prisa o poco tiempo, por lo que estaba algo irritado.

Logró salir del departamento, y a mitad de pasillo recordó que se había olvidado las llaves de su auto dentro, así que tuvo que volver corriendo a buscarlas rápido. A todo esto, él ya se estaba sintiendo un completo idiota; no tenía mucho temperamento para cuando se trataba de errores tan estúpidos.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y miró su reloj: _09:54 AM_. Llegaría unos minutos tarde, y a pesar de que le molestaba el hecho de no ser puntual, sabía que se lo perdonarían por siempre haber llegado a tiempo.

Ya al final del recorrido, llegando a la cochera, apuró un poco más su paso y apretó el botón de sus llaves para desactivar la alarma del coche.

_"BIPBIPBIP..."_

La alarma de su coche progresivamente se iba haciendo más grave y lenta, como si se hubiese descompuesto. Al levantar la vista, vio que sobre su coche se encontraba una silueta. No podía distinguirla bien porque las luces de la cochera estaban titilando.

Saijo se paró firmemente, y se quedó quieto, observando.

\- Bájate del coche. - dijo él.

\- Estaba pensando en que podrías llevarme a dar un paseo. - dijo la persona misteriosa, la cual tenía voz femenina.

A Saijo, aquella voz le hizo un gran eco en su cabeza, como si le sonase muy familiar. Él no respondió, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ahora vas a hacer de cuenta que no me conoces? - dijo la mujer misteriosa.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Saijo, con agresividad e intriga.

La silueta sobre el coche comenzó a mostrarse, mientras el foco de luz lentamente comenzaba a iluminar correctamente.

\- Vamos, no seas tan cruel, _Saijo_ \- dijo la chica.

Finalmente, se dejó ver: posando como para una revista de moda y sobre el coche, estaba una joven: vestía un gran traje rojo que la recubría en gran parte, aunque toda la ropa por debajo era muy escasa. Tenía cabello y ojos café, y una extraña marca en su frente, la cual parecía ser _media estrella_, acompañada de 5 puntos, que parecían ser marcas de nacimiento. Tenía la piel de una tez extraña, pálida y oscura, y una boca pequeña.

Saijo, al verla, se quedó perplejo, y dejó caer las llaves que estaban en su mano. Parecía estar viendo un fantasma.

\- _¿Artemys? _\- preguntó Saijo.

_5 años antes_

Saijo era un joven que vivía apartado de su familia; sentía un fuerte desapego emocional con la gente que lo rodeaba. No se debía a sentir que "no encajaba en ningún lado", sino que simplemente no sentía esos sentimientos hacia aquellos que lo querían.

Mientras asistía al colegio, en el cual también mantenía un perfil bajo, un día ocurrió algo que nunca le había pasado: cruzó miradas con una chica, pero ninguno se dignó a hablar con el otro.

Al finalizar la clase, camino a su hogar observó que la chica que había visto antes estaba discutiendo con otra chica, la cual le estaba gritando con un odio bastante intenso. A los pocos segundos, la que gritaba se retiró, dejando a la chica misteriosa sola, sollozando y evitando llorar. Saijo, por primera vez, sintió interés en saber qué es lo que le pasaba. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse, por lo que casi inconscientemente comenzó a desviar su camino hacia donde ella se encontraba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a frente con ella.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero a él no le salían las palabras.

\- No es un buen momento. - dijo ella.

\- Solamente quería saber si podía ayudarte, es que vi que la otra chica te gritó muy fuerte y se nota que estás mal. - dijo Saijo.

\- Era mi mejor amiga, y cuando toma malas decisiones le gusta desquitarse conmigo. Vivo estando a su lado para cuando lo necesite, pero me termina pagando con una moneda totalmente diferente. - dijo la chica, limpiando su cara.

Saijo empezó a buscar sus pañuelos en su mochila.

\- Nunca des todo por alguien. Cuando no te necesitan más, se olvidan de quién eres y todo lo que hiciste por ellos. Al final, solamente nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y nadie más puede ayudarnos. - dijo Saijo, seriamente.

Él sacó los pañuelos de su mochila.

\- Debemos aprender a apoyarnos en nosotros mismos, aunque de vez en cuando una mano amiga no viene mal. - dijo él, extendiendo su mano, ofreciéndole los pañuelos.

La chica se quedó mirándolos, y finalmente los tomó, dejando de lado la desconfianza.

\- Soy Artemys. Creo que te vi en la escuela hoy. - dijo la chica, limpiándose el delineador corrido con los pañuelos.

\- Me llamo Saijo Josuta. Lamento haberme acercado en medio de tan mala situación, pero creo que lo necesitabas. - dijo él.

Él observó que la chica tenía una extraña marca en su frente, como si fuesen manchas.

\- ¿Acaso te lastimaste la frente? - preguntó él.

\- ¿Eh? No, es una marca de nacimiento. A veces parece que es la forma de la mitad de una estrella, pero no me gusta que se vea. - dijo la chica, ocultándose la mancha de nacimiento con su cabello.

\- No sé por qué ocultas algo que te diferencia del resto de la gente. Nunca vi algo parecido, hasta me parece bonita. - dijo Saijo.

La chica sonrió, y se quedaron hablando un rato más, hasta que finalmente pasó el bus que recogía a la chica. Cuando ella se iba arriba del vehículo, ambos se quedaron mirando. Saijo estaba teniendo una sensación que le preocupaba.

Con el pasar de los meses, ambos comenzaron a verse y hablarse más seguido, hasta que finalmente llegaron a ser pareja. A pesar de esto, Saijo parecía estar el doble de aislado del resto de la gente, excepto con Artemys. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, e incluso a veces dejaban de lado la escuela solamente para verse un rato más.

Los dos eran felices juntos, pero todo claro tiene su oscuro: Saijo, hacía ya varios años, pertenecía a una organización: la _organización liderada por **Brando** _, pero Artemys nunca supo acerca de esto. El se suministraba económicamente de esta organización, y a cambio realizaba trabajos como robos o asesinatos.

Cierto día, Brando ordenó a Saijo que debía asesinar a un blanco en particular: se trataba de un traficante, el cual se había robado un suministro de algo llamado _"**agua roja**", _la cual era de suma importancia para Brando. Parecía ser una especie de droga nueva y de gran valor, por lo que era menester recuperarla y eliminar al traficante.

Esa misma noche, Saijo se escabulló entre las calles, hasta llegar al negocio en el cual se hallaba aquel traficante.

El local parecía ser el típico almacén de 24 horas. No parecía haber gente, así que entró tranquilamente con su capucha puesta. El cajero lo observó con miedo, y también vio que estaba guardando algo en el bolsillo delantero de su buzo.

\- No te atrevas. - dijo Saijo en voz alta.

El vendedor se frenó en seco, justo antes de tocar el botón antipánico. Al levantar la vista, observó el cañón del arma enfrente de sus ojos.

\- Dime dónde está el _agua roja_. - dijo Saijo.

El vendedor se sintió acorralado por segunda ocasión, por lo que sin dudar comenzó a buscar debajo del mostrador.

\- No me hagas nada por favor, solamente la estoy distribuyendo por el dinero. Yo no le robé a nadie. - dijo el vendedor.

\- Ir contra la voluntad de Brando es un error. Nunca debiste irte de la organización. Sabes bien lo que le ocurre a quienes nos traicionan. - dijo Saijo.

El vendedor dejó un pack de 4 frascos sobre el mostrador, los cuales contenían un líquido rojo muy espeso.

Desde el fondo del negocio, se asomó una persona.

\- ¿Saijo? - dijo la chica, que estaba escondida detrás de los mostradores.

Saijo volteó, y vio a su novia _Artemys _mirándolo con mucho terror, como si no lo conociera. Parecía ser que la habían enviado a hacer una compra nocturna.

Al ver la distracción, el vendedor presionó el botón antipánico, activando las alarmas.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!? - gritó Saijo, apoyando el arma sobre la cabeza del hombre.

\- Si me atrapan, te llevo conmigo. - dijo el vendedor.

Saijo, sin dudar, apretó el gatillo, matando al sujeto en el acto, para luego recordar que su novia lo estaba mirando.

\- _Lo siento, Temys - _dijo Saijo a la chica.

Él se dio a la fuga, llevándose los frascos de agua roja, y la chica corrió hacia el cuerpo del vendedor, aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde. Para su sorpresa, vio que a Saijo se le había caído uno de esos frascos, por lo que se lo guardó.

Durante todo el día siguiente, Saijo no recibió llamados ni mensajes de Artemys. Durante la noche, su teléfono comenzó a sonar: era ella, pidiéndole que se reúnan en un callejón para hablar a escondidas sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que él aceptó.

Al llegar al lugar, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más.

\- No llamé a la policía ni nada parecido, Saijo. Quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo, pero quiero que tú me lo expliques. - dijo ella.

Saijo se quedó callado. Sabía que, si hablaba, sería un traidor para la organización, pero los sentimientos que tenía hacia Artemys eran tan fuertes que parecían dejar todo el resto de sus prioridades en un segundo plano. Ella era _su vida_.

\- Si te lo digo, seremos asesinados los dos, Artemys. - dijo él.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que debo de averiguar yo mismo qué está ocurriendo. - dijo ella.

La chica, desde su cartera, sacó un frasco de _agua roja_. Saijo se precipitó.

\- ¡Deja eso! ¡Es peligroso! - gritó Saijo.

\- Si no me dices qué es todo lo que está ocurriendo, voy a beberlo. - dijo Artemys, destapando el frasco.

Él se quedó impotente, y comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica.

\- Soy parte de algo muy grande, pero no puedo decírtelo. Debes devolverme eso de inmediato, Artemys. - dijo él, acercándose.

\- ¿Ahora eres un asesino? ¿Eso haces? ¿Matas personas y destruyes familias? - dijo ella.

\- ¡Era un traficante! - dijo él - Esa cosa que tienes _mata _a la gente, ni siquiera sé qué es, pero es demasiado peligrosa y debes devolvérmela.

\- Yo confié en que eras alguien bueno, en que siempre hacías lo correcto. Eres la única persona en la que tengo interés en mi vida, más que con mi propia familia, y sin embargo lograste destrozarme. No dudaste en apretar el gatillo aún sabiendo que yo estaba mirándote. Eres un monstruo, Saijo.

\- Yo no elegí estar en esta organización, pero no puedo abandonarla. - dijo Saijo - Mi familia me obligó a esto.

\- ¿Y seguirás trabajando bajo la sombra de una familia que no amas, asesinando otras familias?

Saijo se detuvo, y cayó de rodillas.

\- Mi propósito en mi vida, por lo cual me concibieron, fue para que una vez que crezca me convirtiese en una herramienta de esta organización, pero _tú_ le diste un verdadero propósito, Artemys. Todo aquello que alguna vez gané de esta maldita organización, ahora está guardado para armar un futuro juntos. Es lo único que quiero. - dijo Saijo.

\- Si no hubieses jalado el gatillo, aun tendría interés en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Nada me asegura que no volverás a disparar un arma, ni que tampoco yo seré un futuro objetivo, ¿cierto? - dijo Artemys.

Saijo guardó silencio.

De repente, muchos puntos de luz rojos comenzaron a aparecer sobre él y Artemys. Comenzaron a oírse pasos, y ambas salidas de aquel callejón fueron tapadas por personas armadas. Uno de aquellos sujetos dio un paso al frente, y comenzó a hablar.

\- Solamente tenías _UN _trabajo, Saijo, pero te las arreglaste para que descubrieran todo, y además perdiste la mercancía. - dijo el sujeto.

Al voltear, Saijo vio que era uno de sus superiores dentro de la organización.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Saijo.

\- Verás - dijo el sujeto - ayer una alarma antipánico alertó a la policía, y les pareció un tanto extraño que el cajero fuese asesinado y ni siquiera se hayan llevado dinero, sumado a que la única testigo aseguró que se trató de un acto de venganza por parte de una _"organización secreta"_.

Saijo miró a Artemys, pero ella no parecía arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

\- Además, según tengo entendido, no nos trajiste toda la mercancía, y lo último que queda está en posesión de esta jovencita. - dijo el sujeto.

El hombre apuntó con el arma a Artemys.

\- Saijo, haz que te devuelva el _agua roja _o yo mismo la retiraré de las manos de su cadáver - dijo el sujeto.

Saijo se levantó, y dio un paso, pero la chica acercó el frasco a su boca.

\- Si das un solo paso más, no solo voy a intentar beber esto, sino que voy a destruir el frasco. - dijo ella.

\- Niña, no intentes jugar con cosas que no entiendes. Debes devolver eso ahora mismo. - dijo el sujeto de forma muy seria.

Nuevamente, Saijo intentó acercarse, pero la chica volvió a acercar el frasco a su boca. Ella finalmente miró a su novio a los ojos, y tomó una decisión.

\- No estás sólo porque no sabes preocuparte por los demás: estás sólo porque arrastras a todos los que te rodean a la ruina. Rompiste mi corazón, Saijo. No te a-

La chica se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

\- Vamos, díselo. A él no le interesa. Dile que no lo amas. - dijo el sujeto.

\- Yo no... no te... - seguía intentando de decir la chica.

El labio de la chica comenzó a temblar, y una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Rápidamente, dio un trago de aquel frasco, y recibió tres disparos en el pecho de aquel sujeto. Saijo rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella, y sostuvo la cabeza de Artemys.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Saijo, llorando.

\- Porque yo si tuve el valor de hacerlo - dijo ella, casi sin aire.

\- Pero no tuviste el valor de decirle lo que sientes, pequeña. - dijo el sujeto, contando sus balas.

En medio de la charla, la chica le acercó a Saijo la botella de agua roja a escondidas. Cuando Saijo la sostuvo, ella finalmente cerró los ojos y su mano dejó de tener fuerza. Vio cómo desde los labios de su novia rebalsaba una gota de aquella _agua roja_.

Saijo apoyó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de su novia, y comenzó a llorar, mientras unos metros detrás de él se encontraba el sujeto que la acababa de asesinar.

\- Supongo que sabes lo que pasa con aquellos que nos traicionan, Saijo. - dijo el sujeto, cargando la pistola.

El chico no levantaba la cabeza, y seguía llorando sobre el cadáver.

El sujeto se acercó a él, y lo tomó por los pelos. Al levantar su cabeza, vio que de su labio estaban saliendo gotas de aquella _agua roja_.

\- ¡Bebiste el agua! - dijo el sujeto, con mucha furia.

El hombre le dio un culatazo a Saijo, y lo derribó. Una vez en el suelo, Saijo no intentó levantarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Rápido, a quemarropa! - dijo el sujeto.

Los otros 20 hombres armados apuntaron a Saijo, y le comenzaron a disparar sin descanso, hasta dejarlo completamente acribillado. De su cuerpo no emergía ni un suspiro más.

\- Recojan los cuerpos, y limpien el lugar. - dijo el hombre.

Cuando todos empezaron a acercarse, sintieron una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos. Cuando levantaron la vista, notaron que estaban todos encerrados dentro de una gran burbuja que abarcaba todo el callejón.

El cuerpo de Saijo comenzó a emitir un aura platinada, y se levantó a la par de que las heridas desaparecían, sanando completamente.

\- _Todos... ustedes... morirán_ \- dijo Saijo, apretando los dientes y con un aliento de vida mínimo.

De repente y uno por uno, los soldados comenzaron a sentir cómo sus cuerpos se aplastaban, como contrayéndose, rompiendo sus huesos hasta dejarlos hechos cubos compactos de carne, huesos expuestos, y sangre.

El líder del grupo de los asesinos comenzó a mirar aterrado para todos lados, viendo cómo uno por uno iba muriendo sus tropas. Uno de sus soldados logró acercarle el cuerpo de Artemys, pero luego murió, dejando al líder junto con el cadáver de la chica.

\- No puede ser... ¿acaso está...? - dijo el líder.

\- Este es mi último recurso. - dijo Saijo.

Saijo comenzó a gritar salvajemente, mientras iba matando a cada hombre de alrededor.

\- ¡Es su _"Stand"_! - dijo el líder.

El sujeto, justo antes de que le tocara ser asesinado, comenzó a emitir un aura, y empezó a dirigir una especie de ondas hacia Saijo, haciendo que este caiga desplomado al suelo.

Saijo se retorcía en el suelo, viendo cómo el sujeto se estaba llevando el cuerpo de Artemys.

\- ¡ELLA NO DEBÍA MORIR! - gritó Saijo con mucha rabia, sin poder moverse.

Totalmente paralizado, comenzó a sollozar en silencio, entre todos los hombres destruidos, mientras que una burbuja pequeña salió flotando del lugar, en dirección hacia donde aquel sujeto se había escapado junto con el cuerpo de Artemys.

Saijo, por unos segundos, sintió que tenía el poder para cambiar completamente la realidad, pero ahora mismo sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se sintió totalmente derrotado, y allí quedó, inmóvil sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Cinco años más tarde, en el presente.

Saijo se volvía a encontrar frente a frente con aquella mujer que creía haber perdido: _Artemys_. Estaba completamente desconcertado, y no entendía cómo era que ella continuaba con vida.

La chica se bajó de encima del coche, y se paró firmemente con las piernas separadas, y las manos en su cadera.

\- El tiempo te ha tratado muy bien. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Esto es una especie de truco enfermo? Te doy una chance de que me digas quién eres realmente, o voy a averiguarlo a golpes. - dijo Saijo, comenzando a enfurecerse.

\- Está bien si no crees que sea yo, lo importante es que _yo sé quién eres realmente_. - dijo ella - Además veo que te las arreglaste para ganar esa pelea en aquel callejón hace unos años.

Saijo otra vez fue golpeado por las palabras. De a poco se iba convenciendo de que verdaderamente era ella.

\- ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Yo te vi morir frente a mis ojos! Tu respiración, tu corazón, todo había dejado de funcionar. - dijo él, con un tono algo angustiado.

Artemys comenzó a hacer gestos de estar impacientándose.

\- Si me llevas a donde te digo, te cuento todo. - dijo ella.

Él se quedó dudando: sabía que estaba llegando tarde al trabajo, y que además era un día importante para él y Jessica puesto que habían decidido juntarse, pero Saijo en su interior sabía que tenía demasiadas cosas inconclusas que podían resolverse en ese mismo momento.

\- Pensé que me odiabas. - dijo él.

\- Pasó ya mucho tiempo. - dijo ella, con seriedad.

\- Dejé la organización la misma noche en la que moriste. - dijo Saijo.

\- Pues espero que estés listo para una misión más. - dijo Artemys.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Saijo.

\- Aun quedan traficantes de aquella _agua roja_.

\- Ese ya no es mi asunto, Artemys. Supongo que de eso se encargará el desgraciado de Brando.

\- Supongo que no tienes ni idea de qué es esa _agua roja_, ¿verdad? Debemos recuperarla a toda costa, y destruirla.

Saijo se sintió intrigado, y por primera vez se sintió completamente desinformado.

\- El _agua roja_ sirve como catalizador para despertar ciertos "poderes" en los genes de aquellas personas que son descendientes de usuarios de Stand, o mejor dicho, miembros de la organización de Brando. - dijo Artemys.

\- ¿Cómo que solamente los miembros de la organización? - dijo Saijo.

_La organización de Brando tenía un estricto método de selección de miembros: solamente aquellos que eran familiares o descendientes de miembros originales podían ingresar. Esto se debe a que por algún motivo poseían la habilidad de despertar "poderes" en sus genes._

\- Supongo que, al haber pertenecido a la organización de Brando, tu también tienes uno de esos "Stands". Tus padres te transmitieron ese gen, y a menos que hayas estado en contacto con esta _agua roja, _supongo que despertaste naturalmente tu poder. - dijo ella.

\- De hecho, aquella noche bebí ese agua, y se despertó mi Stand al instante. - dijo Saijo.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? - preguntó ella

\- Los maté a casi todos. - dijo Saijo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

La chica se reposó sobre el auto, esperando que Saijo se subiera para conducir. El joven finalmente decidió dejar de lado toda su rutina, y embarcarse en un misterio absoluto.

Cuando estaba conduciendo y se frenaron en un semáforo en rojo, él suspiró fuertemente. Ella estaba en el asiento de acompañante.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Me refiero a aquella noche. - preguntó Saijo, angustiado.

\- _Tú _me salvaste, Saijo. Por eso estoy en deuda contigo. - dijo ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él.

_Artemys comenzó a recordar._

_\- Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando la vista se me nubló completamente debido a que perdí mucha sangre, y sentí que me desvanecía. Luego, desperté dentro de un gran contenedor de basura, al final de otro callejón lejano del cual nosotros nos habíamos encontrado. Cuando vi mi mano, me di cuenta que dentro de ella había una gran burbuja platinada, la cual estaba "incrustada" en mi palma. Sentía como la fuerza vital de mi cuerpo fluía desde aquella burbuja, y algo me decía que había sido obra tuya._

Saijo quedó desconcertado. Él recordó cómo aquella noche vio que una burbuja pequeña flotando por los aires, que se escapaba hacia algún lado, pero en aquel momento él no entendía que había sido obra suya y de su Stand, _Last Resort_.

\- Mi Stand reescribe la realidad de los objetos o personas, usando golpes o burbujas. Se ve que en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en volver a tenerte hablando a mi lado. ¿Por qué no regresaste? - preguntó él.

\- No quería meterte en más problemas, ni levantar sospechas. Además, de haberme vuelto a aparecer, aquella organización sabría detalles acerca de tu poder. ¿Te lograron descubrir? - preguntó ella.

\- Nunca. Ni el mismísimo Brando supo cómo pelear contra mí. Se ve que tu estrategia fue efectiva, pero me hiciste mucha falta. - dijo él - Me quedé con muchas cosas por decir, con mucha culpa. Tuve que haber estado en tu lugar por haberte arrastrado a eso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Trataron de buscar cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- ¿Cuántos traficantes tienes localizados para atacar? - preguntó él.

\- Tres en total. El primero está allí.

Ella señaló por la ventana hacia un pequeño negocio de zapatos. Estacionaron con el auto, y ambos bajaron. Todos en la vía pública observaban a Artemys por su extraño vestido llamativo.

Los dos procedieron a entrar, y esperaron que el último cliente delante de ellos abandonase el negocio. Una vez que éste se fue y cerró la puerta, Artemys sonrió.

\- _Ahora. _\- dijo ella.

La chica sacó una pistola silenciada desde su gran saco, y apuntó directamente al vendedor. Saijo quedó sorprendido.

\- ¡No quiero ningún juego estúpido de hacerte el desconcertado, zapatero! ¡Quiero ver ya el _agua roja _y saber a quiénes se la vendiste! - gritó ella.

Artemys apoyó su pierna sobre un pequeño banquito que estaba junto a la caja registradora, y se acomodó el pelo.

\- Primero el estilo. - dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Saijo.

\- Está bien, no debemos precipitarnos. La tengo en el depósito, en mi caja fuerte. Solamente le vendí un frasco a otro traficante, fue por un acuerdo que hicimos. - dijo el zapatero.

La chica acompañó al zapatero hacia la caja fuerte sin bajar la pistola de su cabeza. Sin ninguna intención de resistirse, él le entregó dos frascos de aquella _agua roja_.

\- Bien, supongo que podemos irnos. - dijo ella.

\- Prometo no volver a hacerlo, ¡lo juro! - dijo el zapatero, muy arrepentido y temiendo por su vida.

\- ¡Seguro! No hay problema. - dijo Artemys.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Cómo la destruimos? - preguntó Saijo.

Artemys miró los frascos, y comenzó a vaciarlos sobre el mostrador del negocio.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? - preguntó el zapatero.

\- Te devuelvo el daño que causaste. - dijo ella.

La chica tomó un encendedor, y lo echó sobre el mostrador empapado de _agua roja_. Parecía ser que era muy inflamable, porque emergió una fuertísima llama de color roja fosforescente que empezó a consumir todo el negocio mientras los dos jóvenes salieron directamente hacia el auto. Saijo había ido corriendo al vehículo, mientras que ella fue caminando muy tranquilamente.

\- Eso que hiciste fue una locura. - dijo Saijo, encendiendo el coche.

\- ¿Y qué pensabas que iba a hacer? ¿Reciclarla? - dijo ella - Conduce rápido, que estamos a 3 manzanas del siguiente traficante.

\- Pensé que estabas totalmente en contra de hacerle daño a la gente. - dijo él.

\- Eso pensaba hasta que me hicieron daño.

Saijo fue golpeado por la culpa una vez más, y siguió conduciendo en silencio.

Para el siguiente traficante, Artemys usó el mismo método, quemando el negocio completo y eliminando toda el _agua roja_ que conseguían. Finalmente, luego de conducir 5 minutos, llegaron a la puerta del último lugar: una casa de familia.

\- No voy a hacer esto. - dijo Saijo - Tal vez el traficante se lo merezca, pero su familia no tiene por qué pagar el precio de que sus vidas estén en riesgo e incendies su casa.

\- Está bien, no voy a hacer nada salvaje. _Grr_. - dijo ella.

Saijo la miró de forma extraña, pero trataba de disimular que el estilo de Artemys le alegraba un poco la mañana. Ambos bajaron del coche, y tocaron el timbre de la casa. Al abrirse la puerta, se vieron cara a cara con el traficante, y apenas vio la chance, Saijo abrió aún más la puerta, y entraron a la fuerza.

El supuesto traficante fue arrastrado hacia su sofá, en el cual fue arrojado y comenzaron a presionarlo.

\- El _agua roja_. Ya. - dijo Artemys.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. - dijo el hombre.

Artemys, furiosa, sacó un papel de su saco y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

\- _"Alexander, 45 años de edad. Trabaja en una fábrica textil, pero sus ingresos se elevaron misteriosamente en los últimos 5 meses, lo que le ha permitido incluso tener una **doble vida **teniendo una familia aparte con su amante. Se lo ha visto entregando frascos con líquido rojo a sus compradores." _A menos que trafiques sangre, quiero una buena excusa. - dijo Artemys.

El hombre quedó en silencio, muy tenso, como si estuviese acorralado. De repente, a la sala entró el hijo pequeño de Alexander. Tenía alrededor de 8 años. Artemys, sin dudarlo, tomó al niño del cuello, y lo usó como rehén, apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza.

\- Detente. - dijo Saijo - No necesitamos esto, va a cooperar.

\- No va a cooperar. Le importa más su sucio dinero que su propio hijo. - dijo ella.

\- ¡Estás demente! - dijo el hombre, tratando de levantarse.

Artemys pateó el pecho del sujeto, y volvió a sentarlo.

\- ¿Tan demente como para cumplir con mis amenazas? Tal vez. Dame el _agua roja_, o quemaré tu casa con tu familia dentro. - dijo ella.

\- ¡Ya no tengo más! - dijo Alexander.

\- ¿Ah? Ahora resulta que sí traficabas, qué raro. Hace unos segundos jurabas no vender nada. Maldito mentiroso. - dijo ella.

Hubo mucha tensión. Saijo volteó para ver a Artemys, la cual se veía sin miedo alguno.

\- No hablas. Bien. - dijo Artemys, jalando el gatillo.

\- _¡LAST RESORT! - _gritó Saijo.

El niño cayó desplomado al suelo, con un gran agujero en su sien.

\- ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!? - gritó el hombre.

Artemys volteó para ver al sujeto, y sin dudar le disparó dos veces en su rostro, matándolo.

Lentamente, la bala en la cabeza del niño comenzó a ser expulsada, y la herida se curó.

\- Veo que usaste tu poder para salvarle la vida al niño, Saijo. - dijo ella - Podrías usarlo para revivir a este sujeto para que nos revele acerca de dónde tiene el _agua roja_.

\- No puedo hacer eso, acabo de devolverle la vida al niño, pero tú no dudaste siquiera en matar a su padre. ¿¡Qué te ocurre, Artemys!?

\- No puedo creer que sigas poniendo la vida de personas comunes por encima del destino de todo. Te dije acerca de las consecuencias del _agua roja _y sin embargo prefieres salvarle la vida a quien la distribuye. No tienes idea de nada. Este tipo pudo haber transformado a toda su familia en _usuarios de Stand _y hacer que nos ataquen. Incluso ese niño podría poseer uno. - dijo ella.

\- ¿" Transformar a toda su familia"? ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? - preguntó Saijo, desconcertado.

\- Ups. Metí la pata. Se ve que debo contarte la verdad. - dijo ella.

Artemys se puso frente a Saijo.

\- Aquel día en el que "fallecí" ... - comenzó a relatar Artemys, mientras empezaba a recordar un flashback.

_La joven bebió un sorbo del agua roja, frente a todos los hombres armados, recibiendo disparos y cayendo al suelo. Artemys terminó de fallecer por la pérdida de sangre, pero el agua roja había logrado entrar en su cuerpo. Pero, ¿cómo había logrado recuperar la **vida**?_

_Saijo, antes de caer rendido al suelo luego de matar a todos y ser reducido por el líder de los sujetos armados, dejó salir -inconscientemente- una pequeña burbuja, que fue volando hacia el cuerpo de Artemys, el cual estaba siendo llevado por este sujeto armado._

_"¡ELLA NO DEBÍA MORIR!"_

_Eso fue lo que gritó Saijo, lo que el realmente deseaba que hubiese cambiado aquella noche. Lo que él no sabía, era que había logrado cambiar la realidad: aquella burbuja entró por la piel de Artemys, y su corazón volvió a latir._

El flashback había terminado. Artemys se veía muy perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- Al día siguiente "desperté", y aquel hombre que me había disparado fue el que luego me cuidó durante estos años. - dijo ella.

Saijo sintió un vacío enorme, como si todos estos años hubiese vivido lamentando una muerte que él mismo anuló. Por un momento se asustó de hasta qué punto controlaba sus poderes.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el _agua roja_ en todo esto? - preguntó Saijo.

\- ¿Acaso sabes cómo se obtiene un "**Stand**"? - preguntó ella.

Esa pregunta hizo ruido en la mente de Saijo.

\- Si, por el linaje. Todos en la organización de Brando son hijos de usuarios de Stand, y va de generación en generación. - dijo Saijo.

\- Te está faltando el otro capítulo del relato, Saijo. El _agua roja_ es la que originalmente otorga o activa los Stands de la gente. Cuando tú la bebiste, se despertó el Stand que yacía en tus genes, pero aquellos sin linaje que se atreven a beberla son sometidos a una especie de "juicio biológico". Si somos dignos y nuestros cuerpos lo soportan, conseguiremos un Stand. - explicó ella.

\- ¿Artemys? - preguntó él, acercándose lentamente.

Las paredes comenzaron a chorrearse, y aparecieron manchas en el techo, como de humedad.

\- Aquella noche en la que bebí el _agua roja_, y tú me devolviste la vida, fue cuando conseguí mi "Stand". Me transformaste en un monstruo, y quiero evitar que la gente consuma esta agua. Debo salvarlos, y no me importa sobre quién deba pasar.

El color blanco de las paredes se volvió verde y negro, mientras que un aura verde fluorescente comenzó a rodear a Artemys.

\- Artemys, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Desde el muro que estaba al lado de la joven, apareció una gran mancha negra, de la cual emergieron unos grandes ojos verdes.

Artemys estaba manifestando su Stand.


	16. Toxicity

Saijo tomó al niño inconsciente en sus brazos, y comenzó a alejarse de Artemys. Todas las paredes comenzaron a descascararse, y los pedazos que caían humeaban y se achicharraban.

Desde la gran mancha negra en la pared, se extendieron un brazo y una pierna, acompañado de un sonido de respiro muy parecido al de _Darth Vader_. Saijo estaba aterrado, lo cual era extraño, pero él sabía bien por qué.

Saijo, al mirarse hacia abajo, observó que su ropa comenzaba a ponerse rara, como si se estuviese rompiendo muy de a poco, pero lo que más le preocupó fue ver cómo los pelos de su brazo comenzaban a _quemarse_, como si estuviese al lado de una caldera a alta temperatura.

Artemys se veía muy angustiada, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

\- ¡Detén tu Stand! – gritó Saijo, comenzando a retroceder un poco.

\- N-No puedo, y no quiero. No retrocedí ante el peligro aquella noche, y no voy a retroceder ahora. Voy a cumplir mi misión a toda costa. – dijo ella.

Finalmente, el Stand salió completamente de la pared, pero algo en su apariencia aterró aún más a Saijo: parecía que los colores que tenía eran los opuestos a los colores de _Last Resort_.

\- Aquella noche – comenzó a decir Artemys, avanzando – ambos despertamos nuestros Stands. El tuyo nació por tu desesperada intención de salvarme, de hacer el bien, pero el mío nació del odio y el rencor de tu traición y tus mentiras. Decidí llamarlo... ** _Toxicity_ ** _. _

Él comenzó a retroceder, hasta que finalmente _Toxiciy _se percató de esto, y comenzó a correr hacia Saijo.

\- _¡ATRÁPALO! – _gritó Artemys.

_Toxicity _comenzó a perseguir ferozmente a Saijo. Él, con el niño en brazos, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, y escapó hacia la habitación del fondo de la casa, a unos 6 metros de donde estaban.

Estando en un rincón de la habitación, Saijo tomó un respiro, y notó que no se oían más pisadas, indicando que tal vez había ganado un poco de tiempo hasta que los encontraran: el tiempo necesario para poder recuperar sus energías y pelear.

De repente, oyó un chisporroteo al costado de su cabeza, y vio como unos dedos negros goteantes se aproximaban a su rostro. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio aquellos ojos verdes acompañados del sonido de respiración de antes.

\- _Kuhh... – _murmuraba _Toxicity_.

Rápidamente, _Toxicity _golpeó hacia abajo, arrasando con gran parte de la pared, y casi golpeando a Saijo, que logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Nuevamente se encontró frente a frente con el Stand enemigo, mientras que Artemys ingresaba por la puerta.

\- ¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por una persona que está obstruyendo planes ajenos? No tienes idea de nada. Estás protegiendo a alguien que eventualmente se volverá un peligro. – dijo ella.

\- Es solamente un niño, Artemys. – dijo Saijo.

\- _Amanda _también lo es, y tú mismo viste el poder descomunal que tiene. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que aprenda a usarlo para su propio beneficio. – dijo Artemys.

\- Iba a preguntarte cómo era que sabías tanto sobre el _agua roja_, los Stands y sobre tantas otras cosas, pero veo que con lo de Amanda me respondiste todo. Trabajas para la organización de Brando, ¿verdad? – dijo Saijo, mirándola con seriedad.

Artemys no respondió, y miró al suelo con cierta decepción.

\- _Ellos _me enseñaron a controlar mis poderes, y a usarlos con un buen fin. Debes entender que los planes de Brando son con un buen fin.

\- ¿Cuál plan? ¿El de erradicar a todas las personas del mundo que no poseen Stand? ¿El de comenzar un _Segundo Holocausto_? – preguntó Saijo.

\- Debemos estar todos del mismo lado, de lo contrario... estás con _la minoría_. – dijo Artemys.

Ella levantó su mano, y señaló con su dedo al niño.

\- _Toxicity_, quiero que desintegres cada célula de ese niño. Yo me encargaré de quemar esta casa. – dijo la chica, tomando un fósforo.

\- ¡ARTEMYS DETÉN TODO ESTO! – gritó Saijo con mucha furia.

La joven se estaba retirando lentamente con una sonrisa, mientras que _Toxicity _se abalanzó contra Saijo. En ese mismo momento, Saijo volteó dándole la espalda al Stand, ocultando al niño.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado por _Toxicity..._

\- _¡LAST RESORT! _– gritó Saijo.

El Stand del joven se interpuso entre él y el enemigo, tomando a _Toxicity _del cuello y elevándolo mientras lo ahorcaba. Al mismo tiempo, Artemys comenzó a asfixiarse al igual que su Stand.

Saijo estaba completamente enfocado en asesinar al Stand enemigo, pero luego vio cómo la chica estaba muriendo también, por lo que rápidamente su éxtasis asesino rebajó muchísimo.

\- _Last Resort, haz que pierda la consciencia. _– susurró Saijo.

El Stand de Saijo emitió una luz sobre el cuello de _Toxicity_, y acto seguido el Stand enemigo se desvaneció, volviendo al cuerpo de Artemys, la cual estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo. Saijo se acercó a ella, aun teniendo al niño dormido en sus brazos.

Repentinamente, sintió un dolor punzante en su mano, y vio que tenía toda su palma completamente quemada e irritada, como si la hubiese sumergido unos segundos en agua hirviendo.

\- _Parece que Toxicity está recubierto de una sustancia corrosiva, y cuando lo tomé del cuello con Last Resort me quemó la mano. _– pensó Saijo.

Saijo ahora corría con una gran desventaja: sus poderes ahora estaban reducidos, debido a que para activar su poder sobre las cosas debía golpearlas con sus manos, o crear burbujas desde ellas. Ahora solamente contaba con la mitad de su capacidad.

El joven se aseguró de que Artemys estuviera completamente inconsciente, y luego escapó junto con el niño hacia la calle, mientras que la joven se quedó en la casa dormida.

Saijo, en su auto, llevó al niño al hospital para que sea revisado, dejándolo a su suerte, ya que el chico había perdido a sus padres. Ahora mismo, Saijo estaba más enfocado en otra cosa: descubrir todo acerca de Artemys.

Ya en el camino de regreso, observó que había una gran columna de humo asomándose por encima de las casas de la zona. Mientras iba conduciendo, y al doblar la esquina, Saijo observó que la casa en la que había dejado inconsciente a Artemys estaba completamente _incendiada_, lo que claramente indicaba que ella se había despertado.

\- _Es imposible. El efecto de Last Resort debería haber durado un mínimo de 30 minutos, pero el tiempo que transcurrió fue solamente de 15 minutos._

De repente, en el medio de la calle, apareció parada Artemys, con la mirada clavada en Saijo, quien se estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia ella sobre su auto. Había una gran tensión en sus ojos, lo que a Saijo no le auguraba nada bueno.

La chica levantó su brazo, apuntando al cielo, y desde su cuerpo comenzó a emerger _Toxicity._ Saijo comenzó a acelerar aun más rápido, esperando que la joven se apartara del camino, pero no parecía que la chica tuviese esa decisión tomada.

Estando ya a unos 10 metros, Artemys latigó su brazo con fuerza hacia abajo, y su Stand hizo el mismo movimiento en simultáneo, liberando una gran onda corrosiva en línea recta, que partió el auto de Saijo por la mitad. A cada lado de la chica, pasó una de las partes del coche, logrando evitar el choque sin siquiera haberse movido del lugar.

La mitad en la que se encontraba Saijo siguió de largo hasta chocarse contra un coche que estaba estacionado, y el joven logró salir de allí con mucha dificultad, pero ileso.

Estando sobre el suelo y tratando de reponerse, Saijo levantó la vista hacia Artemys.

\- Supongo que esta es la parte en la que nos volvemos enemigos. – dijo Saijo.

\- Siempre te dejo la chance para que estés de mi lado, Saijo. – dijo Artemys.

Ella se acercó un poco a Saijo, que aun estaba en el suelo, y se arrodilló para hablarle más de cerca.

\- La realidad es que estoy cazando a aquellos _exmiembros _de la Organización que venden el _agua roja_. Es un peligro que los usuarios de Stand estén apareciendo de forma desenfrenada sin nadie que los controle. – dijo ella.

\- Brando teme que se forme una _resistencia _en su contra, ¿verdad? – preguntó Saijo de forma burlona.

\- _Bingo_. Tú y tu grupo son la principal amenaza, Saijo, pero tú y Amanda son aquellos por los que Brando tiene interés en este momento. – dijo Artemys.

\- Así que esperas que ella y yo nos entreguemos a ustedes para que todo sea más fácil, ¿o no?

\- Ella es necesaria para cumplir el gran objetivo de Brando, y tú eres de los usuarios más poderosos que él jamás enfrentó, y por eso te necesita de su lado. Es absurdo formar una resistencia cuando en _cada nación _hay una gran parte del ejército de Brando, esperando órdenes para actuar.

Saijo se levantó, y se limpió la sangre de su boca.

\- Hasta que el último de ustedes no caiga, yo no dejaré de pelear.

Artemys observó en silencio, mirando a Saijo con cierta admiración.

\- Además, le prometí a Brando que en nuestro próximo encuentro lo vencería, y yo no rompo mis promesas. – dijo Saijo, apretando su puño sano, y comenzando a emitir un aura platinada.

\- Tienes solamente la mitad de tu poder, Saijo. No quiero matarte, pero lo haré si debo. – dijo Artemys.

\- ¿Me ves retrocediendo? – preguntó Saijo.

Saijo mostró el brazo de su Stand por detrás de él, mientras que _Toxicity _se puso en pose de combate. Se pusieron frente a frente, esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento en falso.

Finalmente, él fue quien hizo el primer movimiento girando su pie, a lo que rápidamente _Toxicity_ lanzó un zarpazo que rasgó la campera de Saijo. A los pocos segundos de haberla roto, el ácido residual de las manos de _Toxicity _comenzó a carcomer un poco más alrededor de la zona del impacto.

_Last Resort _salió disparado por detrás de Saijo, y tomó una vara de metal, y rápidamente la clavó en _Toxicity_. El ataque pareció hacerlo retroceder un poco, pero en cuestión de segundos la vara comenzó a carcomerse por el ácido de _Toxicity_.

\- Golpeas duro, pero vas a necesitar más. – dijo Artemys.

\- No tenía la intención de atravesarte de lado a lado con eso. – dijo Saijo.

De repente, todo el líquido corrosivo que recubría a _Toxicity _comenzó a perder fluidez, como si se estuviera dejando de secretar. El Stand enemigo comenzó a mirar sus manos con miedo y a hiperventilarse.

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste!? – preguntó Artemys con desconcierto.

\- Tu Stand, es capaz de disolver la carne humana rápidamente tal como lo hiciste con mi mano. A juzgar por la velocidad con la que el ácido actuó, supuse que tu _Toxicity _utilizaba ** _Hidróxido de Sodio_ **, así que, para neutralizarlo utilicé ** _Ácido Nítrico_ **, el cual se está fabricando dentro de la vara de metal que le clavé a _Toxicity_. Piénsalo como si fuese una gran jeringa que está anulando tu poder. – explicó Saijo.

Artemys se sintió acorralada, y dio un paso atrás mientras miraba cómo su Stand estaba igual de desesperado que ella. Saijo, por su lado, elevó su puño derecho -el cual tenía sano, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba quemada- mientras _Last Resort _hacía mímica repitiendo el mismo movimiento.

\- Y ahora que tu escudo bajó... _¡Last Resort! – _exclamó Saijo.

_Last Resort _arremetió contra _Toxicity _con su puño derecho_, _y le dio una ráfaga de patadas aprovechando que ahora no podía ser dañado por su armadura ácida.

\- _¡KUUUHH! _– gritó _Toxicity _lanzando una patada giratoria para contraatacar.

\- _¡MUDAAAA!_ – gritó _Last Resort._

Rápidamente _Last Resort_ bloqueó la patada con un puñetazo hacia abajo, y luego lanzó un rodillazo que golpeó el mentón de _Toxicity_, derribándolo. A todo esto, Artemys se encontraba tambaleando por todo el daño que su Stand estaba recibiendo.

Mirando a la nada, ella escupió sangre, y se miró fijo junto a Saijo.

\- Me siento sucio por la capacidad de mi poder, pero ciertamente tu _Toxicity _no parece tener debilidades. Corroe todo objeto que le impacta, es resistente, es inmune a ataques físicos. Tu Stand fue hecho para destruirlo todo. – dijo Saijo.

_Last Resort _se posicionó frente a _Toxicity, _preparando un golpe en caso de algún movimiento repentino del enemigo.

\- Tu Stand es el inverso del mío. – agregó Saijo.

\- Sus propósitos siempre han sido diferentes. – dijo Artemys.

\- Puedes cambiar ese propósito. – dijo Saijo – Puedes ayudarnos a vencer a Brando de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres vencerlo? ¿Por qué se siguen resis... resistien- - do? – dijo Artemys, entrecortada por el dolor.

\- Están proponiendo un genocidio del cual no pienso formar parte, ni del lado de los ejecutores ni de los perseguidos. – dijo Saijo firmemente.

\- ¿No ves lo que ocurrirá? Si nosotros no ponemos a raya a la humanidad, llegará el día en el que se sabrá la verdad. El día en el que el mundo enteró sabrá acerca de _los Stands_, ¿y sabes qué pasará?

Artemys comenzó a reponerse lentamente, con ira y temblorosa.

\- El ser humano le teme a lo desconocido, Saijo. Le teme a lo que no puede controlar. Cuando sepan que entre ellos hay personas con capacidades increíbles, tales como _controlar el tiempo, cambiar la realidad, _cosas sacadas de un cuento de ciencia ficción, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará la humanidad? – dijo Artemys.

\- No me vas a dar tu discurso racial. – dijo Saijo.

\- Ellos comenzarán a perseguirnos a nosotros. Ellos matarán a hombres, mujeres, y niños sin temor alguno, porque ellos saben la magnitud de la amenaza. Seremos los débiles, porque tarde o temprano encontrarán la forma de anular nuestros poderes, y estaremos a merced de ellos. – seguía diciendo Artemys.

_Toxicity _comenzó a levantarse.

\- Ellos no tendrán escrúpulos al momento de ponerle un arma en la cabeza a tus hijos, Saijo. Es por eso que ellos ganarán. Tu tienes miedo de _matar_, pero no entiendes que es la única manera de eliminar la amenaza. Tú quieres hacer las cosas bien, pero **yo no tengo tiempo de hacer las cosas bien**.

De repente, _Toxicity _comenzó a emanar un aura verde, a lo que le siguió un gran destello de luz en forma de explosión, la cual generó una gran cantidad de calor. Saijo retrocedió rápidamente, y _Last Resort _lo cubrió con la puerta de un coche que estaba cerca de ellos, evitando la radiación.

Todo en un radio de 10 metros alrededor de _Toxicity _comenzó a arder. La piel de las personas que pasaban por allí se irritó en cuestión de segundos, hasta el punto de comenzar a arder como si tuviesen fuego encima.

La brea de la calle empezó a burbujear por las salpicaduras de ácido, y las pisadas de _Toxicity _dejaban huellas hundidas en el asfalto.

\- Tenías razón, Saijo. Mi _Toxicity _no tiene debilidades, pero ahora voy a demostrarte que yo tampoco tengo debilidad alguna. – dijo Artemys.

La joven comenzó a escapar, corriendo por las paredes de los edificios. Al parecer el mismo ácido le daba cierta adhesión con las superficies verticales, lo que le permitía caminar libremente por cualquier superficie.

Saijo se levantó despacio, y observó toda la destrucción a su alrededor. Vio las personas asesinadas por _Toxicity_, los edificios quemados, y todo el ácido salpicado en cada superficie.

\- _¿A dónde se dirigirá? ¿Qué quiso decir con "demostrarme que no tiene debilidades"? _– pensaba Saijo.

El joven tomó un coche que estaba medianamente en condiciones, y se dirigió en la misma dirección en la que la chica se había escapado.

Condujo por al menos 5 minutos, hasta que finalmente el tráfico no lo dejaba avanzar. Para su mala fortuna, estaba atascado en el centro de la ciudad debido a un embotellamiento. Tanto tumulto de gente le iba a imposibilitar encontrarla.

De repente, comenzó a observar que todos los conductores comenzaban a bajar de sus vehículos, para luego mirar hacia arriba como hipnotizados. Al bajarse del coche, Saijo miró lo que todos estaban mirando con tanto temor.

Frente a él había un edificio corporativo, de una gran altura, en cuya cima estaba Artemys, como a punto de lanzarse desde el borde.

\- ¡Alguien que detenga a esa suicida, por dios! – exclamó uno de las personas en el lugar.

Saijo la observó, pero él sabía bien que ella estaba planeando algo más que lanzarse al vacío para quitarse la vida.

Finalmente, la chica levantó la mano en lo alto, y nuevamente emitió una gran onda ácida, que parecía expandirse en forma de esfera alrededor de ella.

\- _La toxicidad de nuestra ciudad. _– dijo Artemys, en voz baja.

Desde las personas de la calle, comenzó a emitirse una gran nube verde oscura, la cual iba subiendo hacia el techo del edificio, en donde estaba Artemys. Cuando la nube se terminó de formar, _Toxicity _la absorbió con sus manos, y comenzó a retorcerse, como si hubiese recibido una gran descarga de poder y estuviera tratando de contenerlo.

\- _¿Qué está planeando? _– pensó Saijo.

\- _Mi **Toxicity **fue forjado a partir de todo mi odio, por lo que puede nutrir sus poderes del odio ajeno. Si hay algo más tóxico que cualquier ácido o gas nocivo, es el **odio**. – _pensaba Artemys.

La chica miró hacia abajo, tratando de hacer un recuento de la cantidad de pisos que tenía el edificio.

\- Hora de tirar abajo este lugar. – dijo ella.

_Toxicity _posó sus manos en el suelo, y comenzó a descargar toda esa energía que había absorbido de la nube.

Desde abajo del edificio, comenzaron a oírse crujidos estructurales y temblores. Saijo se alertó.

\- No puede ser, ¿acaso está—

El edificio comenzó aumentar su temperatura interna, y las miles de personas que estaban dentro comenzaron a alarmarse por el calor repentino. Pensaban que fallaba el aire acondicionado, pero realmente no tenían idea de lo que estaba por ocurrirles.

Sumado a esto, _Toxicity _había logrado intervenir en el sistema de ventilación, por lo que las personas comenzaron a respirar el ácido gaseoso que el Stand de Artemys estaba liberando.

Saijo comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta del edificio, pasando entre todo el embotellamiento, saltando de auto en auto.

\- _Mi Last Resort está en su límite. Si salvo a todas estas personas, no me quedarán energías para volver a confrontar a Artemys luego. _– pensaba Saijo mientras corría.

En ese momento, Saijo recordó todo lo que Artemys le había dicho acerca de tomar decisiones, o de priorizar las cosas importantes por sobre la vida de las personas en ocasiones como estas. Él sabía que, si era derrotado por salvar a todas estas personas, su equipo quedaría muy vulnerable. Él sabía la importancia de su poder para las peleas, y su ausencia haría que la victoria fuese casi imposible de conseguir.

Por dentro del edificio, las paredes y los suelos comenzaron a arder y a chorrear ácido, causando que algunas personas salieran lastimadas y entraran en pánico. Toda la infraestructura de la obra estaba comenzando a desestabilizarse, debido a que el ácido era demasiado potente esta vez.

Saijo, mientras corría, miró su puño iluminándose una vez mas por el poder de _Last Resort_, y luego miró que en frente estaba una de las principales columnas del edificio. Entonces lo hizo; pensó muy bien en la reescritura que estaba por realizar, y finalmente golpeó aquella columna.

Artemys, que estaba viendo su Stand apoyado con sus manos sobre el techo, en ese instante sintió que algo malo había ocurrido. Una sensación extraña fluyó a través de todo el edificio, y finalmente llegó a ella.

Lentamente, todo el edificio comenzó a recomponerse de nuevo, haciendo retroceder el poder de _Toxicity_, y estabilizando la estructura de nuevo. Artemys, cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a ponerse histérica, y no sabía qué hacer.

\- _¡TOXICITY, BAJA POR LAS ESCALERAS Y COMIENZA A EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS! ¡HAZ QUE RESPIREN ÁCIDO! – _reclamó la chica a su Stand.

Artemys, de repente, vio que su Stand estaba comenzando a ser recubierto de material con el que estaba hecho el techo del edificio.

\- _Me temo que tu Stand no va a poder volver a actuar a menos que yo quiera. _– dijo una voz detrás de Artemys.

Ella, al voltear, vio a Saijo sentado sobre el borde del edificio, mirando a lo lejos, como si hubiese estado allí hace minutos atrás.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Saijo? – preguntó Artemys, horrorizada.

\- Hice que todo el edifcio volviese a reconstruirse porque estaba a punto de colapsar. – dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué _Toxicity _está recubierto de piedra? – preguntó ella.

\- Porque para reconstruirlo hice que el edificio entero se recubriese de una nueva capa sólida de material, pero tiene una particularidad.

Saijo miró hacia arriba, y suspiró.

\- Pensé en lo que me dijiste, esas cosas acerca de saber priorizar las cosas por encima de la gente. Por eso mismo, la capa material que recubre al edificio también recubrió a todo aquello que estuviese en contacto con el suelo del edificio. – explicó Saijo.

\- ¿Y por qué yo no estoy recubierta de piedra? – preguntó.

\- Porque fuiste la única excepción que agregué en mi _reescritura_.

Artemys se quedó pensativa. No entendía las acciones de Saijo.

\- Inutilizaste a _Toxicity _para que yo no pudiese usarlo, pero tampoco lo mataste para así dejarme con vida. – dijo ella.

\- Veo que aún eres aquella chica lista de cuando éramos más jóvenes. – dijo Saijo, sonriendo.

Ella, muy lentamente y mucha desconfianza, se acercó a Saijo, y se sentó a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a mirar hacia lo lejos, observando toda la ciudad.

\- Pude haber utilizado mi poder para muchas cosas, solamente tenía una chance. No salvé a quienes ya habían muerto por tu poder. No tengo más energía para pelear, pero prometo que apenas las tenga, liberaré a tu Stand y a todas las personas de la capa de piedra que las recubren. – dijo Saijo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me sigues dando oportunidades? – preguntó ella.

\- Porque ya he cometido una vez el error de priorizar cosas en vez de a ti. Todo este odio que tienes, toda esta destrucción, es mi culpa, y lo acepto. No voy a intentar revertirlo. Me lo merezco. – dijo Saijo.

Ella lo miró con misterio.

\- Yo fallé en mi misión de detenerte, pero tú fallaste en tu misión de mantener la discreción. Ahora todas las personas de allí abajo saben que tú estuviste a punto de destruir el edificio con tus manos desnudas. Todos vieron cómo destruiste un barrio bañándolo en ácido. Ahora todos saben que hay alguien extremadamente poderosa entre ellos. – dijo Saijo.

Artemys se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, y encontró verdad en las palabras de Saijo, pero no lo interrumpió.

\- Artemys, te amé como nada en el mundo, y tiré todo a un pozo. Ahora que regresaste a mi vida, eres un corazón lleno de odio, y lo acepto, pero nuestros caminos ahora son completamente diferentes. La vida nos ha puesto en dos bandos opuestos, pero verás que al final se van a terminar uniendo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Saijo? – preguntó ella, con un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

\- Nuestros modos son distintos. Antes hemos funcionado como si fuésemos dos piezas de un engranaje que deben funcionar para siempre, pero por mi culpa todo dejó de funcionar. Sé que me guardas un gran rencor, y no hubo una noche en la que yo no pensara en eso, pero algo me dice que no hemos terminado aún.

\- ¿No vas a matarme de una vez?

\- No. Tu y yo nos necesitamos en nuestros caminos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué esa seguridad? – preguntó ella, agresiva.

\- Bueno, tu tampoco me has matado hasta ahora.

Ella se quedó completamente callada, y su rostro enojado se transformó en uno afligido.

\- Lamento todo lo que hice, y de haber sabido que aún estabas con vida, te hubiese buscado sin parar. Antes de saber que no habías muerto, realmente quería estar en el lugar que te tocó estar a ti. No lo merecías.

\- Saijo, si todo esto es un intento para ablandarme y evitar que cumpla mi misión...

\- No pretendo meter en tu cabeza algo que ya está ahí. Tal vez sea muy ciego, pero tengo una especie de fe en ti, y me temo que mi confianza no se rompe, así como tú rompiste mi auto en dos partes. – dijo Saijo, con tono burlón al final.

Ambos rieron brevemente, y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes? No dudo en que, si fueses parte de la organización, no tardarías en llegar a ser el líder. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que Brando busca eliminarme entonces? – dijo él – Él busca conseguir ser el más fuerte, porque tiene miedo de ser sometido por alguien más poderoso; de que surja alguien que le arrebate todo lo que construyó.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – preguntó ella.

\- Hace cinco años, no tenía nada hasta que te tuve a ti. Luego de perderte, no tuve nada durante años, hasta que finalmente conocí a mis nuevos amigos. No pienso perder nada más en mi vida por un error mío. No voy a priorizar otra cosa que no sean las personas que quiero, y no las dejaré que sean lastimadas. Y entre esas personas, estás tú.

Artemys sintió una sensación de mariposas en su estómago, algo que no sentía hace mucho. Tambien la invadió una sensación de culpa profunda, como si por un momento se arrepintiera completamente de pertenecer a la Organización de Brando. Se puso muy triste.

\- S-Saijo, yo no puedo dejar atrás todo lo que tengo. Realmente hay gente que quiero en la Organización. Las órdenes a veces sobrepasan nuestras voluntades, y debemos obedecer porque es todo lo que tenemos. – dijo Artemys, con angustia.

\- Puedes tenernos a nosotros. – dijo Saijo.

Él extendió su mano, para que ella la tomara, pero Artemys se la quedó mirando perdidamente.

_Pasaron 20 segundos en silencio, y ella seguía mirándola._

Finalmente, volvió a reaccionar.

\- No. Tú los tienes a ellos, y debes protegerlos. Yo solamente voy a ser la culpable de muchos problemas que, por órdenes, debo causar. Vuelve con ellos Saijo, no queda mucho tiempo. – dijo ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él.

\- Yo soy parte del equipo más poderoso de Brando, pero mientras tu y yo estamos aquí, el resto del equipo está atacando a tus amigos. – dijo Artemys.

\- Debes ayudarme. Dime cómo detenerlos, Artemys. – pidió Saijo.

\- No, Saijo. Nuestra pelea terminó aquí, y fue una pelea justa. No voy a interferir en las otras peleas, y mucho menos delatar a mis amigos. Ya hago mucho con avisarte sobre que ellos están atacando. – dijo ella.

\- Entonces, ¿esto es un empate? – preguntó Saijo.

La chica rio, y volvió su mirada a Saijo.

\- La próxima vez, veremos quién es el verdadero villano, y ahí definiremos el resultado final, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó la chica, con buen humor.

\- Trato hecho. – dijo Saijo.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Ella, luego del apretón de manos, sostuvo la mano de Saijo unos momentos más, e intentó acercarse a él para besarlo, pero él apenas se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, volteó el rostro.

\- Lo siento, estoy con _otra persona_. – dijo Saijo, algo avergonzado.

\- Creo que ya sé a quién atacar la próxima vez. – dijo ella.

Saijo se puso serio, y todo su humor desapareció.

\- Era broma, pequeñín. – dijo Artemys, sonriendo.

\- Casi lo olvido. Lo prometido es deuda. – dijo Saijo.

Se levantó, e invocó a _Last Resort. _Su Stand golpeó el edificio, y en ese momento, tanto _Toxicity _como el resto de las personas del edificio, dejaron de ser piedra y volvieron a la normalidad. El Stand volvió al cuerpo de Artemys.

Ambos se despidieron, y Artemys descendió del edificio corriendo por las paredes, y saltando hacia otros edificios.

Por su lado, Saijo volvió a sentarse y mirar a la distancia. De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Apenas atendió la llamada, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – preguntó él.

\- _Son ellos. Están llegando. _– dijo Amanda.

\- Voy para allá. Ten cuidado. – dijo Saijo.

Luego de colgar la llamada, le llegaron mensajes de Jessica y de Joshua.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo: _ya no quedaba tiempo._


	17. Creeping Death

_10 de junio._

_Alrededor de las 8:00 AM._

Dos meses habían pasado desde que los hermanos Johansson volvieron a cruzar sus caminos y reunirse, y luego de la dura pelea que tuvieron en Nueva York, sus lazos no se rompieron. Joshua y Joffrey volvieron juntos a San Francisco, y comenzaron una etapa de recuperación de su lazo de hermanos.

Ambos, junto a Amanda, se mudaron a un complejo de apartamentos, en el que los 3 eran vecinos entre ellos. Los dos chicos, además de vivir uno frente al otro, decidieron comenzar un emprendimiento juntos: abrieron un taller mecánico en el cual les iba bastante bien y tenían muchos clientes, pero más que nada disfrutaban trabajar unidos.

Ese día, Joshua se despertó como todas las mañanas: apagó su alarma después de palpar durante casi un minuto su mesa de luz para encontrar su teléfono. Luego, se hizo de desayunar, y salió de su departamento para dirigirse a trabajar al taller.

Se subió a su coche, lo encendió, y ajustó el espejo retrovisor, para inesperadamente ver un par de ojos aterradores reflejados en éste. Rápidamente, la mirada de Joshua se nubló completamente, como si estuviera por desmayarse, y comenzó a sentir un miedo incontrolable fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, intentó hacer emerger a su Stand, _One More Time_, pero el terror que sentía era tal que no podía concentrarse en algo tan natural como lo era usar su poder.

Unas manos tomaron su rostro desde atrás, cubriendo cada lado de su cabeza, y empezó a sentir una respiración en su nuca. Al intentar girar su rostro para por identificar al enemigo, Joshua sintió un fuerte puntazo en su pecho, y el aire que respiraba empezó a sentirse _frío_.

Al bajar la vista, vio como había una especie de lanza atravesando su pecho, y cómo la mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse por su remera. Tosió sangre, y al ver hacia el asiento del acompañante observó que había una silueta de una persona sentada, observándolo y sonriendo. Esta persona misteriosa señaló a Joshua, y la criatura que se encontraba en el asiento trasero se abalanzó sobre Joshua, como obedeciendo órdenes.

Repentinamente, Joshua se despertó completamente exaltado y sudado. Todo había sido un sueño, pero él había sentido todo, en especial _el miedo_. Esa pesadilla fue el gran mal presentimiento que llevó a Joshua a llamar a su hermano.

El joven no contestaba los llamados, y tampoco parecía estar en el apartamento debido a que Joshua tocó su puerta varias veces y no hubo respuesta. Luego de mucho pensar, dedujo que posiblemente Joffrey se encontraba trabajando en el taller, y estaba en lo correcto.

_Taller Mecánico Johansson's._

_9 AM._

Joffrey estaba muy empecinado en arreglar un coche que le dejaron hace unos días, el cual parecía tener un fallo casi irreparable en el motor, pero él sabía que había una solución. Además, él sabía que la solución le traería más dinero.

Se deslizó para salir de debajo del coche, y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la grasa de sus manos. Luego, quiso fijarse la hora en su teléfono, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería y posiblemente se lo había llevado al trabajo así sin darse cuenta, pero poco le importó.

Mientras seguía limpiándose, oyó que alguien tocó el timbre del taller, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras trataba de comprobar si realmente su teléfono no tenía batería o si simplemente se encontraba defectuoso.

_Nuevamente tocaron el timbre._

\- ¡Ya voy! - dijo Joffrey, mientras caminaba.

_Insistieron una vez más, lo que comenzaba a irritar a Joffrey._

\- Qué impaciencia, por el amor de dios. - dijo Joffrey en voz baja.

_Tocaron el timbre y lo mantuvieron apretado, dejándolo sonar por casi 5 segundos._

Joffrey arrojó el pañuelo al suelo y se guardó violentamente el celular en su bolsillo, y clavó la mirada en la puerta. Apenas la abrió, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó hacia atrás.

Mientras se levantaba, oyó pasos entrando al taller, y una puerta que se cerró: alguien se había metido a su negocio y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

Vio que las piernas de este sujeto estaban lo suficientemente cerca, y Joffrey arrojó una patada baja, logrando hacer caer a su rival, y aprovechando para levantarse rápidamente. Se arrojó encima de él para golpearlo y reducirlo, pero al ver al hombre directamente a los ojos, la vista de Joffrey comenzó a nublarse, y empezó a respirar de forma irregular, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico.

El sujeto sonrió al ver esta reacción, y devolvió un golpe rápido, logrando sacarse de encima a Joffrey. Se puso de pie, y se pasó la mano por su ropa para limpiarla. Mientras tanto, Joffrey se reincorporó lo más rápido posible y se puso frente a frente contra el hombre. Ambos se miraron unos momentos.

\- _Joffrey Johansson_, finalmente te encontré. - dijo el sujeto.

\- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero no te conozco y acabas de entrar a mi taller golpeándome. - dijo Joffrey.

\- Vine a reclamar lo que me pertenece. - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Joffrey.

\- _Tu alma. _\- dijo el sujeto siniestro.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Joffrey, el cual estaba completamente confundido, pero listo para volver a golpear al rival.

Joffrey vio que a su lado tenía una caja de herramientas, en la cual había una gran llave inglesa. Intentó tomarla rápidamente, pero se le cayó de su mano debido a que esta no dejaba de temblar. No entendía por qué sentía tanto pánico, y por qué estaba repercutiendo tanto en todo su cuerpo.

Vio que el sujeto estaba cada vez más cerca, lo que lo estaba haciendo desesperar. Intentó cerrar sus puños para preparar unos golpes, pero nuevamente sus manos temblaban como gelatina. Estaba completamente desconcertado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué me temes tanto? - decía el hombre burlándose de Joffrey.

Finalmente, y como último recurso, Joffrey decidió usar su Stand.

\- _¡NIRVANA! _\- gritó Joffrey, señalando en dirección al sujeto.

El hombre quedó desconcertado. Detuvo su caminata, y miró hacia atrás pensando que había algo a lo que Joffrey estaba señalando.

\- Muy buena banda, por cierto. - decía el hombre, riéndose.

Al estar a solamente a 2 metros de distancia de Joffrey, el hombre se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Estoy esperando que uses tu Stand, Joffrey. Estoy listo, ¿o acaso pasa algo? - dijo el sujeto.

Inmediatamente Joffrey sabía que su rival era, obviamente, parte de la organización de Brando.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de temblar? - preguntó Joffrey con impotencia.

\- Estás bajo los efectos de mi Stand, _Creeping Death_. Tranquilo, es temporal. Solamente he venido a hablar contigo. - dijo el hombre.

Desde uno de sus bolsillos, el sujeto sacó un papel que estaba doblado, y al comenzar a desplegarlo se notó que era una fotografía en la cual había dos niños y una pareja adulta. La foto parecía ser vieja.

\- ¿Los reconoces? - preguntó el sujeto, acercándole la foto a Joffrey.

Joffrey vio la foto, y en ella pudo distinguir que quienes estaban en la foto no eran nada más ni nada menos que él y Joshua de pequeños, junto a sus difuntos padres. El rostro de Joffrey se afligió, y comenzó a recordar aquella noche en la que tuvo que matar a sus propios padres para salvarse a sí mismo y a Joshua.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí, maldito monstruo? - decía Joffrey, apretando los dientes.

\- Mi nombre es ** _One_ **. Yo fui quien les pidió a tus padres que los entreguen a mí, pero nunca llegaron a mí, y se las ingeniaron para desaparecer completamente del radar todos estos años. - dijo el sujeto.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

\- Yo iba a ser el encargado de entrenarlos, a ti y a tu hermano. Iba a ser su tutor, pero las cosas cambiaron. Incluso veo que se han vuelto mucho más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

Joffrey comenzó a sentir que la tensión en su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente.

\- Tuviste la voluntad no sólo de oponerte a la organización y a tus padres, sino también de asesinarlos. Eres todo un guerrero, Joffrey. - dijo One - Es por eso que estoy aquí.

One se acercó un poco más a Joffrey, y allí fue cuando el joven sintió que finalmente se había liberado de aquel efecto aterrador sobre su cuerpo. En ese instante, Joffrey hizo emerger a Nirvana a una velocidad increíble.

\- _¡NIRVANA! - _gritó Joffrey.

El Stand de Joffrey chasqueó los dedos, y desde allí se expandió una gran onda que tornó de color sepia todo a su paso. Todo alrededor dejó de moverse, y el tiempo dejó de fluir.

En el pequeño lapso en el _Nirvana _apareció y detuvo el tiempo, Joffrey vio cómo One comenzó a emitir un aura negra, casi como si fuera fuego negro, mientras sonreía como si estuviera confiado de que Joffrey iba a hacer eso.

_DENTRO DEL TIEMPO CONGELADO._

Joffrey se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, completamente aterrado de aquel sujeto. Volvió a ver la foto en la mano de One, y el flashback en su mente se repetía una y otra vez: _el fuego ahogando los gritos de sus padres._

Se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente Joffrey se reincorporó mental y físicamente. _Nirvana_ se posó a su lado, y juntos fueron corriendo hacia One, que seguía congelado.

\- _Cuando lo impacte, el tiempo volverá su curso normal, y el no habrá tenido idea de que en la velocidad de un parpadeo recibió un ataque directo. - _pensaba Joffrey, mientras corría.

Estiró, a la par de su Stand, su brazo hacia atrás, y empezó a enviarlo hacia delante para golpear a One.

\- _¡TOOOOOOOMA! _\- gritaron Joffrey y _Nirvana_.

El puño de _Nirvana _tocó el rostro de One.

_EL TIEMPO VUELVE A SU CURSO NORMAL._

Apenas hizo contacto con el cuerpo de One, Joffrey sintió un demoledor golpe en su estómago que lo frenó a él y a su golpe. Perdió todo el aire que tenía, y abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos focos de luz.

One, quien había sido congelado junto al tiempo, ahora estaba detrás de su Stand, el cual fue el que había golpeado a Joffrey con una gran fuerza. One seguía sonriendo, y su aura negra fluía junto al aura de su Stand.

\- Este es _Creeping Death_. Es el Stand más veloz dentro de toda la organización de Brando. - dijo One.

Joffrey retrocedió mientras trataba de recuperar aire y se agarraba el estómago con ambos brazos. One se acercó hacia él, para evitar que se aleje demasiado.

\- Tenía entendido que tu Stand era tan rápido que parecía detener el tiempo, pero no pensé que fuese tan literal esa información. - decía One, caminando junto a _Creeping Death_.

Apenas recobró el aire, Joffrey lo volvió a perder al ver al Stand enemigo: medía alrededor de 2,5 metros, y su apariencia era aterradora. Estaba recubierto de símbolos que significaban _"muerte",_ y no poseía ojos. Era como una especie de cráneo con las fosas oculares arrancadas, y desde dentro de estos huecos salía fuego negro. El sonido de su respiración se asemejaba al de una bestia enfurecida.

\- Parece ser que sigo siendo el más rápido aquí, porque pude contraatacar en lo que dura un parpadeo. - dijo One.

_Creeping Death _tomó a Joffrey del cuello, y lo lanzó contra la pared en donde él tenía sus herramientas colgadas. Ya en el suelo, Joffrey comenzó a ser golpeado por todas las herramientas que iban cayendo sobre él.

\- Voy a hacerlo muy simple, Joffrey. - dijo One.

Nuevamente, _Creeping Death _tomó a Joffrey (esta vez lo tomó del tobillo) y lo arrojó por el aire contra el coche que estaba arreglando minutos atrás.

\- Brando nos dio la orden de darles un _ultimátum _a ti y a tus amigos de unirse a nosotros o ser eliminados, y como todavía tengo pendiente que tú seas mi socio y alumno, vine a decírtelo de la mejor manera posible. - contó One.

_Creeping Death _se acercó a Joffrey, y este hizo aparecer a _Nirvana _frente a él para protegerse del siguiente golpe, pero _Creeping Death _tomó de ambos brazos al Stand de Joffrey y lo levantó por el aire.

\- Estamos muy cerca de cumplir el objetivo final. _Es inevitable_. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de formar parte de algo revolucionario, Joffrey. ¿Qué dices? - preguntó One.

_Nirvana _se liberó, e hizo retroceder a _Creeping Death _de una patada. Joffrey se volvió a levantar, y se paró junto a su Stand, poniéndose en posición de combate. Tambaleaba, pero se enfocó en su oponente y se puso serio.

\- No voy a dejar que le pongan una mano encima a nadie, mucho menos a Amanda. - dijo Joffrey.

El aura de Joffrey se veía débil, pero se esforzaba en mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Realmente vale la pena? Estás a punto de caer inconsciente, ¿y sigues pensando que pelear por una niña con un poder destructivo incontenible es lo correcto? ¡Ella es un monstruo! - dijo One.

\- Todos somos unos monstruos, solamente que algunos aprendimos a usar nuestras maldiciones para el bien del mundo. Ella eligió ese camino, y la protegeré hasta el final. - dijo Joffrey.

One sonrió.

_Creeping Death _tomó una gran barra larga de metal, y afiló su punta pasándola por su brazalete.

\- _Adieu_, entonces. Espero que tu hermano elija mejor que tú. - dijo One.

El Stand de One arrojó la lanza de metal directamente hacia Joffrey, a una gran velocidad. Se oyó un extraño y rápido sonido, que duró un milisegundo.

One sonrió.

_Creeping Death _tomó una gran barra larga de metal, y afiló su punta pasándola por su brazalete.

\- _Adieu_, entonces. Espero que tu hermano... - dijo One, deteniéndose en medio de su oración.

El sujeto observó que la lanza estaba en la mano de _Creeping Death_, y que Joffrey estaba en el mismo lugar, ileso.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó One - _¡CREEPING DEATH!_

El Stand de One arrojó la lanza de metal directamente hacia Joffrey, a una gran velocidad. Se oyó un extraño y rápido sonido, que duró un milisegundo.

One sonrió.

_Creeping Death _tomó una gran barra larga de metal, y afiló su punta pasándola por su brazalete.

\- _Adieu_. - dijo una voz por detrás de One.

One volteó, y recibió una patada en el rostro. Desde el suelo, One observó que alguien estaba ayudando a Joffrey a levantarse: era _Joshua_. El hermano de Joffrey observó a _Creeping Death_y la lanza que tenía en su mano, recordando su sueño.

\- Veo que no fui tan exagerado después de todo. - dijo Joshua - Te dije diez veces que debes mantener cargado tu teléfono.

\- No es un buen momento, Joshua. - dijo Joffrey, levantándose.

Ambos hermanos se pararon uno junto al otro, y sus Stands posaron junto a ellos. One se levantó, y su _Creeping Death _se paró junto a él. Se miraron fijamente, como en un duelo de pistoleros para ver quién disparaba primero.

\- Debes volver a donde perteneces, _Johansson_. - dijo One, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

\- _¿Me hablas a mí, bestia?_ \- dijeron ambos hermanos a la par.

One cerró sus puños.

\- _¡CREEPING DEATH! ¡ATACA! -_gritó One.

\- _¡AHORA, JOSHUA! - _gritó Joffrey.

_Creeping Death _fue corriendo hacia los Stands de los jóvenes, los cuales esquivaron el golpe del gran Stand, y contraatacaron por los costados, golpeando a _Creeping Death _en sus costillas.

El Stand de One pareció perder un poco el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se recuperó y lanzó un codazo a _Nirvana_. Mientras tanto, _One More Time _comenzó a golpear rápidamente el rostro de _Creeping Death_, haciéndolo retroceder. El Stand dejó caer la lanza de metal.

One comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y por su labio superior, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Joshua, al ver por detrás de la pelea de Stands, observó a One, quien le clavó la misma mirada que utilizó contra Joffrey. En ese momento, Joshua recordó su pesadilla, en la que él se encontraba con unos ojos aterradores, siendo los mismos que vio.

Un pánico incontrolable se apoderó de Joshua, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Repentinamente, _One More Time _dejó de golpear y empezó a moverse muy lentamente, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de su movilidad: su usuario estaba completamente anulado.

_\- ¡AHORA! ¡CREEPING DEATH! _\- gritó One, sonriendo maniáticamente.

El Stand de One cerró su puño derecho, del cual comenzó a brotar un destello negro, y lo envió con una gran fuerza contra _One More Time_, rompiendo parte de la armadura de éste, y destruyendo la caja torácica de Joshua.

La pelea de Stands cesó, y Joffrey fue corriendo hacia su hermano, que estaba en el suelo tosiendo sangre.

\- ¡¡JOSHUA!! - gritó Joffrey mientras esperaba una respuesta de su hermano.

Joffrey oyó unos pasos, y al voltear vio que era One, que estaba observando todo con mucha satisfacción, como si supiera que aquella pelea ya estaba ganada.

\- Uno menos. Queda uno. - dijo One.

_Creeping Death _comenzó a sonar sus nudillos.

Joshua tomó a Joffrey del cuello de su ropa.

\- _Puedo retrocederlo una vez más, debes ir por la derecha y atacarlo directamente. - _le susurró Joshua en el oído a su hermano.

Joffrey asintió, y desde el suelo, Joshua hizo aparecer la mano de su Stand.

\- _¡One... More... _\- comenzó a decir Joshua, mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para activar su poder.

\- Es inútil. - dijo One.

\- _...Time! - _terminó de exclamar Joshua.

Al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva de color sepia comenzó su recorrido, Joshua hizo entrar a su hermano al tiempo en retroceso.

** _EL MUNDO SE TORNÓ DE COLOR SEPIA._ **

Joshua activó su poder sobre su hermano, es decir, que ahora Joffrey podía presenciar aquellos siete segundos en retroceso, y también podía moverse libremente en este lapso en reversión. Joshua, en cambio, se sometió a su propio poder y sus heridas comenzaron a revertirse lentamente.

Joffrey, por su parte, comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, rodeando a _Creeping Death _-el cual estaba reproduciendo en reversa su secuencia del golpe a Joshua- y yendo directamente hacia One.

De repente, Joffrey se percató de que, por el suelo, comenzaron a arrastrarse unos tornillos en dirección a Joshua. Lo que le llamó la atención, era que estos tornillos no estaban moviéndose en reversa. Es como si estuvieran **ignorando las leyes de _One More Time_ **.

Joffrey en ese momento recordó que _Creeping Death, _al golpear a Joshua, había rodeado su puño con una especie de destello negro, cosa que no había hecho antes durante el combate.

Trató de ignorar este hecho, sabiendo que le quedaban solamente unos pocos segundos, y llegó a estar a 3 metros de One, casi dentro de su rango de ataque, pero nuevamente algo le llamó la atención: aquella lanza que _Creeping Death _había dejado caer durante el combate, ahora estaba yendo _volando _en dirección hacia Joshua, con la punta apuntando hacia él.

En ese momento, Joffrey tenía que tomar una decisión: sabía que esta era la última vez que Joshua podía retroceder el tiempo, y que One no tiene forma de contraatacar o de protegerse a sí mismo contra _One More Time_, pero también sabía que, si atacaba a One para matarlo, la lanza atravesaría a su hermano.

_Durante el tiempo en reversa, se oyó una voz robótica._

** _THREE, TWO, ONE..._ **

_El tiempo se acababa._

Joffrey tomó una decisión. Rápidamente, redirigió su curso hacia la lanza, y se lanzó en su trayecto, tomándola con ambas manos en el aire.

** _¡TIME OUT!_ **

_La voz dictó el final del retroceso del tiempo, y todo volvió a su curso normal a partir de antes de que Joshua fuese golpeado._

Nuevamente, nos encontramos en el punto de la pelea en el cual Joshua y One hicieron contacto visual, y un pánico incontrolable se apoderó del joven. _One More Time _dejó de luchar porque su usuario estaba completamente anulado.

Tanto One, como ambos hermanos, sabían que algo había ocurrido. Los tres sabían que el tiempo había retrocedido. En el medio del taller, se encontraba Joffrey sosteniendo la lanza con ambas manos frente a él. One sonrió.

\- Veo que funcionó mi plan. - dijo One - Que comience la fase de _Death Magnetic_.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Joffrey.

De la nada, Joshua comenzó a sentir cómo los tornillos y metales pequeños a su alrededor comenzaban a pegarse a gran velocidad a su cuerpo. Las tuercas golpearon su cara con fuerza.

Joffrey, que estaba sosteniendo la lanza, repentinamente fue atravesado por ésta, perforándole el pecho. La caja de herramientas cayó al suelo, y unas llaves inglesas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia Joshua, el cual empezó a repelerlas con una ráfaga de golpes de _One More Time_.

\- ¡J-JOSHUA! ¡SU STAND TIENE OTRO PODER! - gritaba Joffrey mientras la lanza se enterraba lentamente más adentro de su pecho.

One sonrió.

\- ¡Él te transformó en un imán cuando te golpeó con su Stand! - gritó Joffrey.

\- ¡Date la vuelta rápido! - gritó Joshua.

\- La lanza irá en dirección hacia ti, y te va a atravesar. - dijo Joffrey.

Joffrey intentó inclinarse, pero la lanza parecía estar horizontalmente rígida, lo que imposibilitaba a Joffrey realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Estaba parado de espaldas frente a su hermano, y no podía cambiar de posición. El objeto siguió abriéndose paso a través del pecho del joven.

Intentó doblar la lanza con su Stand, pero era inútil: la punta afilada seguía dentro de él, y no podía extraérsela.

\- Hoy haz hecho dos malas elecciones, Joffrey Johansson. - dijo One - Cada decisión errónea fue por el simple hecho de poner la vida de los demás por encima de la tuya, como si no fueras nada. Después de todo, no eras tan fuerte como pensaba.

Joffrey vio que, a su lado, estaba pasando una _camilla mecánica_, la cual él usaba para deslizarse por debajo de los autos y arreglarlos estando acostado sobre ella. El joven suspiró, y observó la fotografía de él y Joshua junto a sus padres, la cual estaba en el suelo. Su mirada se perdió en esa foto.

\- Joshua. Perdón por todos estos años. - dijo Joffrey, rendido.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Joshua.

\- A veces la situación solamente nos da una última chance para resolverla y no debemos desaprovecharla. Esa última chance la tomé cuando nos cruzamos en Nueva York, y tú debes tomar la tuya ahora. - dijo Joffrey.

\- ¡Detente! - gritó Joshua.

Joshua intentó hacer retroceder el tiempo, pero ya había usado sus 3 chances, y estaba totalmente exhausto. Solamente tenía energía para seguir desviando proyectiles que iban hacia él por el efecto de imán.

\- Por más que retrocedas el tiempo, su magnetismo aplica aun en el tiempo congelado. - dijo Joffrey.

La lanza comenzó a atravesar sus pulmones.

\- Joshua... - dijo Joffrey.

\- ¡JOFFREY! - gritó Joshua.

Rápidamente, Joffrey hizo aparecer su Stand, _Nirvana_, con el cual pateó la camilla mecánica hacia su hermano, el cual la atrapó con dificultad y fue embestido con fuerza por ella.

\- Nos vemos del otro lado, hermano. - dijo Joffrey.

Joffrey soltó la lanza, la cual terminó de atravesarlo de lado a lado, pasando a través de su columna. El cuerpo del joven cayó desplomado al suelo, y _Nirvana _comenzó a desvanecerse como si estuviese formado de cenizas que son sopladas por el viento.

La lanza salió disparada a una gran velocidad hacia Joshua, pero éste logró cubrirse de ella con la camilla mecánica que su hermano le había alcanzado, haciendo que la lanza se aplane completamente contra la superficie de la camilla al momento de impactarla.

La camilla era bastante gruesa, por lo que la lanza no era capaz de atravesarla, y además le proporcionaba a Joshua un escudo contra los demás proyectiles.

El joven, lentamente y muy dolido, se levantó, y miró fijamente a One a los ojos.

\- Aun tienes la chance de ponerte del lado correcto. - dijo One.

Joshua comenzó a emitir su aura con fervor.

\- Del único lado que quiero estar, es del lado en el que pueda ver tu cabeza siendo aplastada hasta tu muerte. - dijo Joshua, apretando los dientes con rabia.

One se acercó al cuerpo de Joffrey, el cual aun tenía espasmos y se esforzaba por respirar.

\- Basura. - dijo One.

_Creeping Death _emergió desde One, y atravesó el pecho de Joffrey de lado a lado, inclusive enterrando su puño dentro del suelo por la fuerza utilizada.

Joshua sintió algo romperse en su interior, algo que no era físicamente visible o comprobable. Comenzó a ver todo como en cámara lenta, sintiendo un pitido en su oído, y de repente el magnetismo en su cuerpo desapareció.

One observó al joven obnubilado anular el poder de _Death Magnetic_, lo que le llamó la atención, y alarmó al sujeto.

\- _Creeping Death - _susurró One.

El Stand enemigo fijó la vista en Joshua, el cual se encontraba parado sin decir ni hacer nada, con la mirada vacía, perdida en los ojos de su enemigo. Los metales pegados a su cuerpo seguían cayendo producto de la desaparición del efecto de imán.

_Creeping Death _corrió hacia _One More Time, _el cual estaba parado frente a Joshua, y empezó a lanzarle golpes. Ambos Stands empezaron a medir fuerzas, pero finalmente _Creeping Death _resultaba ser más fuerte.

_One More Time _fue golpeado brutalmente, y recibió una ráfaga de puñetazos, hasta que finalmente -a causa de la pelea de Stands- Joshua fue lanzado hacia el coche que estaba en el taller.

El joven estaba incrustado contra la puerta del vehículo, mientras veía cómo One se acercaba junto a _Creeping Death _caminando a su lado. One se puso cara a cara junto a Joshua, y lo golpeó con su ataque especial de _Death Magnetic_, haciendo que quede completamente imantado al coche.

\- Veo que las malas decisiones vienen de familia. - dijo One, observando la foto familiar de los Johansson.

En ese momento, Joshua recordó la noche en la que su hermano mató a sus padres, y entonces _lo entendió_. Finalmente pudo comprender a su hermano.

Al "salir" del flashback, se encontró frente a _Creeping Death_, el cual estaba enviando un puñetazo directamente hacia su cara.

_Algo fluyó dentro de Joshua. Algo **nuevo**._

Desde Joshua, emergió el brazo de _One More Time, _el cual frenó en seco el ataque de _Creeping Death_. One se quedó impresionado, pero sabía que su Stand ganaría de nuevo el forcejeo.

De repente, _One More Time_ comenzó a apretar el puño de _Creeping Death_, haciendo que comience a romperse como si fuese porcelana crujiéndose. One se aterró, y vio cómo los huesos de su mano comenzaban a romperse.

Una vez que el puño de _Creeping Death _retrocedió lo suficiente, _One More Time _emergió por completo desde Joshua, y con la palma de su otra mano golpeó el pecho de _Creeping Death_, haciendo que tanto el Stand quede inmovilizado al igual que su usuario, por lo que se vio obligado a volver a ingresar al cuerpo de One.

One retrocedió por el segundo golpe, y comenzó a mirar cómo su mano rota comenzó a sanar. Quedó confundido, pero se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer el joven Joshua.

\- Los niños como ustedes... juegan con sus Stands como si fuesen superhéroes. No tienen idea de lo que realmente conlleva todo esto, y terminan cometiendo errores como éstos. - dijo One, mostrando su mano, que ahora estaba completamente sana.

El enemigo se paró frente a Joshua, y sonrió.

\- No más juegos. _¡CREEPING DEATH! _\- gritó One.

Nada ocurrió.

Joshua miró hacia sus lados, pero el Stand no apareció.

One retrocedió un paso, y se tropezó con sus zapatos.

\- ¿¡Pero qué-

Confundido con que su zapato se le había salido, One se dio cuenta de que repentinamente su calzado había aumentado de tamaño.

\- ¿Por qué mis zapatos son más grandes? - preguntó One.

Cuando habló, One notó su voz un poco rara, y al tocar su cara también sintió que su barba había desaparecido. Rápidamente, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo de la puerta del coche, y quedó horrorizado.

One estaba rejuveneciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, y su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser el de un joven.

\- ¿¡QUE ME HICISTE!? - preguntó One.

Joshua se levantó lentamente, y al ponerse de pie notó que ahora era muchísimo más alto que One, el cual aparentaba tener entre 10 y 15 años. Joshua le arrebató la fotografía familiar de sus manos, y la observó detenidamente.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad, perdí a mis padres a manos de mi hermano - dijo Joshua - pero ahora sé que él tomó la decisión, _la chance_, y gracias a eso no soy el subordinado de mi enemigo. Él nos liberó, y toda mi vida pensé lo contrario.

El niño One comenzó a retroceder asustado, pero volvió a tropezar por pisar su propio pantalón. Joshua tomó al niño de los brazos, y atravesó sus manos con una barra metálica pequeña, haciéndole un nudo con ella a modo de esposas sanguinarias. One comenzó a llorar por el dolor y la desesperación.

\- Por lo que veo, tu a mi edad ni siquiera poseías un Stand. Debe ser por eso que no apareció tu _Creeping Death_. - dijo Joshua.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó One, de nuevo.

\- Parece ser que superé mi límite, y conseguí la habilidad de retroceder el tiempo que ha transcurrido sobre algo o alguien. En este caso, sobre _basura_. - dijo Joshua.

El niño trató de levantarse, pero con sus manos heridas no podía hacer nada. Joshua se paró frente a él.

\- _One More Time_, ** _Acto 2 _ **\- dijo Joshua, con una mirada llena de fuego.

El aura de Joshua se tornó radiante, y desde él emergió su Stand, ahora con una apariencia ligeramente cambiada y mejorada. Su Stand había _evolucionado_.

\- No suelo golpear niños, pero tú estás destinado a convertirte en un monstruo, y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Eres la peor mierda sobre este planeta ahora mismo, y no mereces respirar el mismo aire que aquellas personas que intentamos protegerlo. - dijo Joshua.

_One More Time Acto 2 _tomó a One de sus manos atravesadas, y lo arrimó hacia la puerta del coche.

\- Te dije que elegiría estar del lado del que pudiera ver cómo tu cabeza era aplastada hasta tu muerte. - dijo Joshua.

\- No, por favor... - dijo One.

El Stand abrió la puerta del coche, y colocó la cabeza del niño sobre el borde. Tomó la puerta con fuerza y...

\- _¡¡¡TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMAAAAAAAA!!! - _gritaron Joshua y su Stand mientras por cada grito la puerta impactaba contra la cabeza del niño.

Joshua terminó de ver cómo todos los sesos del niño estaban saliendo por el cráneo roto de éste, y volvió a guardar su Stand dentro de su cuerpo.

Fue hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, e intentó golpearlo con su Stand para retroceder el tiempo y devolverle la vida, pero no funcionó. Lo intentó una y otra vez, mientras gritaba cada vez más desesperado reclamando por la muerte de su hermano.

Finalmente, el sonido de una llamada entrante lo hizo volver a entrar en razón, y se detuvo, pero no fue una llamada de buenas noticias. Era Amanda, que necesitaba ayuda.


	18. Jessica Kill

_10 de junio._

_9:00 PM._

_Residencia Quill._

Jessica se levantó igual que todas las mañanas con mucha dificultad, debido a que era una chica a la que le gustaba dormir mucho. Ciertamente, ese día tenía tanto un matiz bueno como uno malo, y ella se dio cuenta de esto apenas de despertó.

Por un lado, sintió un mal presentimiento al tener raras sensaciones en su marca de nacimiento en su espalda. Era como un dolor que punzaba sin parar, y que le traía mal augurio.

Una vez que ese dolor se alivió, recordó el lado bueno de aquel día: ella había planeado verse con Saijo luego de ir al instituto, para salir y pasar la tarde juntos. Últimamente, ella había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, y estaba planeando dar un paso adelante y plantearle a Saijo la posibilidad de formar una pareja, pero no había logrado reunir el valor hasta ese día.

Se levantó de su cama, y se cambió de ropa y se hizo el desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa ella sola, puesto a que su abuela aún seguía internada en el hospital. Con la televisión sonando de fondo, y bebiendo su café, sintió una profunda soledad invadiéndola.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, tomó su celular, conectó los auriculares a él y salió de su casa escuchando música. Esa mañana eligió escuchar el disco ** _Three Imaginary Boys_ ** de ** _The Cure_ **.

A mitad de camino fue sorprendida por su amiga, Ashley, quien la tomó por detrás de sus hombros y la agitó para asustarla. Cuando Ashley tocó la espalda de su amiga, Jessica sintió de nuevo esa sensación punzante en su marca de nacimiento, pero le dio poca importancia. Luego de un poco de risas de parte de ambas, Jessica se sacó los auriculares y siguió su camino junto a Ashley.

\- Así que, hoy es el "gran día", ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ashley a Jessica, en referencia a su encuentro con Saijo.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo confesarle las cosas, estoy SÚPER nerviosa. – dijo Jessica, haciendo gestos de abanicos con las manos.

\- Solamente dile lo que sientes y lo que quieres. Sabes bien que es algo mutuo, no creo que sienta lo contrario. – dijo Ashley.

\- Si, no lo sé... – dijo Jessica, con mucha inseguridad y desaliento.

Ashley notó mal a su amiga, pero sabía que ese malestar era por algo más que por temas amorosos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Jes? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó Ashley.

\- Estoy bien, solamente que hoy me desperté con una sensación muy extraña, como un mal presentimiento. – contestó Jessica.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo haber soñado con nada. Simplemente me desperté sintiendo dolor en la marca de mi espalda, y eso solamente me ocurrió en ocasiones en las que pasaron cosas malas.

\- Debe ser un mal presentimiento de que él te va a rechazar. – dijo Ashley bromeando, mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo a su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron, pero Jessica nuevamente se tornó seria.

\- Pasó un largo tiempo desde la última vez que luché, pero siento que todavía no vamos a tener paz. Quiero encontrar el problema y arrancarlo de raíz. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Jessica recordó su pelea con su primer usuario de Stand rival, **Ais**, y por su mente pasaron las imágenes de cómo él atravesaba a Marie de un puñetazo con su Stand, ** _Cheap Thrills_ **.

\- Si hubiese sabido pelear con mi poder, mi abuela y otras personas estarían a salvo. – dijo Jessica, culposa.

\- No tienes la culpa, Jessica. Nadie quiso contarte la verdad de nada e hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en el momento. Ninguna persona es capaz de manejar un avión apenas la sientan a conducirlo. – dijo Ashley.

Jessica asintió y encontró un poco de consuelo en las palabras de su amiga, y se sintió un poco mejor, pero al mirar a Ashley sintió de nuevo la sensación en su espalda. Por un momento, tuvo una especie de _visión _en la que todo alrededor era de color rojo: el cielo, el agua, y también el cuerpo completo de su amiga.

Repentinamente, Jessica se lanzó un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Jes? – preguntó Ashley, algo asustada por su amiga.

\- N-Nada. Solamente tropecé. – dijo Jessica.

Ambas siguieron caminando, y comenzaron a hablar sobre la clase de hoy, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, a la distancia, alguien las estaba vigilando.

Al rato, ambas amigas llegaron a la universidad, y cada una se fue por su lado a sus respectivas clases. Al alejarse Ashley, Jessica se la quedó mirando, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Jessica se sentó en su asiento, y la clase teórica comenzó. Las luces se apagaron y el proyector comenzó a pasar las imágenes del tema a desarrollar: hoy iban a hablar sobre _el agua_.

Con cada imagen que pasaba, ella se sentía más extraña y no entendía por qué. Cada vez se iba alejando más de la realidad, y dejaba de escuchar lo que relataba el profesor.

Al levantar la mirada, vio que una de las diapositivas mostraba un gran lago rojo, en el cual se encontraba una persona en la orilla, la cual no se distinguía bien, pero llamó la atención de Jessica.

\- _A este fenómeno se lo llamó "Lago de Sangre", del cual surgió el mito de que, al beber el agua de él, la persona cambiaba completamente. – _relataba el profesor.

Jessica empezó a tomar nota, aunque sabía que no era parte del tema principal que debía estudiar, pero aquel relato le llamó la atención.

\- _Se dice también que aquel lago permanece escondido, y que muy pocas muestras de su agua se han recuperado. – _contaba el profesor.

La joven seguía tomando nota.

\- _Cuando la sangre de su sangre se una con el agua, todo el mundo se rendirá ante él._

Al oír esto, Jessica levantó la vista y observó que, aunque las diapositivas pasaban, la imagen seguía siendo la misma. Cada vez que una imagen pasaba, parecía hacerse zoom sobre aquella persona parada en la orilla.

\- _No puede cambiarse el destino._

Las imágenes pasaban cada vez más rápidamente y el zoom aumentaba.

\- _Amanda los llevará a la ruina._

Esa frase congeló a Jessica. Y al mirar hacia la pantalla, vio como los ojos de aquella persona del lago penetraron en su alma con una mirada horripilante, como si ya supiera quién era, y que sus intentos de escape eran en vano. Se sintió acorralada.

Al mirar alrededor, vio que todos sus compañeros tenían la piel lastimada, con la carne expuesta. La luz de afuera era roja, y había un olor a azufre insoportable.

Jessica volvió a entrar en razón cuando uno de sus compañeros empezó a mover su hombro.

\- Ehmm, ¿estás bien? Parecías aterrada. – dijo su compañero.

\- S-sí, supongo. Gracias por preguntar. – respondió ella.

Al volver a ver las diapositivas, vio que la clase teórica estaba continuando normalmente, y parecía ser que había imaginado todo aquello del lago rojo y demás, pero lo que oyó y el miedo que sintió había sido muy real.

_10:00 AM._

Pasada la clase teórica, Jessica se sentó en el patio de la universidad, y empezó a mandarle mensajes a Saijo.

_"¿En dónde quieres que nos reunamos? ¿Pasas a buscarme por la universidad?"_

Jes envió el mensaje, pero pasaban los minutos y él no respondía. Normalmente él no tardaba en contestar, y justamente ese día era de suma importancia que responda, por lo que ella se impacientó y luego se frustró.

A los pocos minutos pasó Ashley caminando, y la vio de mal humor, por lo que decidió sentarse junto a ella.

\- Creo que no quiere verme. – dijo Jessica, angustiada.

\- Tal vez esté conduciendo, o algo así. Quédate tranquila, ¿sí? – decía Ashley para animarla.

Jessica sonrió levemente, pero luego esa sonrisa se borró repentinamente.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrirnos... a todos nosotros. – dijo Jessica.

\- ¿A quiénes? ¿A ti y a Saijo? – preguntó Ashley.

\- No. Me refiero a todos los usuarios de Stand que conozco. Mis amigos. Tengo miedo de que el tiempo de "paz" esté llegando a su fin, y creo que está por llegar lo peor.

Ambas quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

\- Díselo a los demás, Jes. – dijo Ashley.

\- ¿Dices que debería? – preguntó Jessica.

\- Si. Ya he visto muchas cosas bizarras, no veo por qué no podría tener sentido tu sueño o visión. – dijo Ashley, convenciendo a Jessica.

La chica dudó unos momentos, y se mordió el labio mientras miraba de reojo su teléfono. Al volver a ver a Ashley, ella le lanzó una sonrisa mientras levantaba ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, a lo que finalmente Jessica tomó el celular y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos.

_Primer contacto: Saijo Josuta._

Presionó el botón de llamada, y esperó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente la casilla de correo de voz fue quien atendió la llamada.

\- Saijo, apenas oigas esto, por favor llámame. Tengo que contarte algo. – dijo Jessica, dejando un correo de voz.

Jessica colgó.

_Segundo contacto: Joshua Johansson._

Llamó, pero tampoco hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Jessica intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Sonó el contestador.

\- Joshua, llámame cuando me oigas, ¿sí? Es algo urgente. – decía Jessica al correo de voz.

La chica colgó, y Ashley empezó a desanimarse junto a su amiga.

_Tercer contacto: Amanda Ripp._

Ni siquiera hubo pitidos de llamada, porque apenas marcó su número fue redirigida al buzón de voz. Que haya pasado eso justamente con Amanda la preocupaba. La llamó dos veces más solamente para obtener los mismos resultados.

\- Amanda: LLAMAME, por favor. – dijo Jes, con desesperación.

_Cuarto contacto: Joffrey Johansson._

No tenía mucha relación con él, pero esperaba que le respondiera, siendo que sentía que era el más responsable de todo el grupo, pero no hubo caso.

\- Joffrey, nadie del grupo está respondiendo al teléfono. Si llegas a saber algo, por favor llámame. Espero que estés bien. – dijo Jessica, y colgó el teléfono.

Ninguno de sus amigos respondió. Ella se quedó mirando a la nada con el teléfono en sus manos.

\- Debo ir hacia el apartamento de Amanda. – dijo Jessica.

\- Te acompaño, Jes. – dijo Ashley.

Ambas se levantaron, y Jessica tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que alguien las estaba vigilando.

\- Ashley, si llegas a notar algo sospechoso...

La joven Quill detuvo sus palabras al ver una moneda volando sobre ellas, casi en cámara lenta. Esa moneda, por algún motivo, le resultó familiar. De repente, y lamentablemente muy tarde, se dio cuenta.

\- ¡ABAJO ASHLEY! – gritó Jessica, corriendo hacia su amiga.

La amiga de Jessica no entendió el por qué, pero se percató de aquel objeto. Desde la moneda salió un destello, seguido de un largo brazo que atravesó a Ashley de un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

\- _Z-Zero Spring _– dijo Ashley, con la poca voz que le salió.

Desde el suelo, y antes de caer desplomada, comenzó a crecer un frondoso rejunte de plantas que acolchonaron la caída de la chica, y comenzaron a enredarla. Algunas de estas plantas rápidamente recubrieron la zona donde Ashley había sido atravesada, y comenzaron a curarla muy lentamente.

\- Puedo curarme con la energía vital que estas plantas me dan. ¡Preocúpate por ver al enemigo, Jessica! – dijo Ashley desde el suelo.

Jessica recubrió su cuerpo entero con blindaje, y empezó a observar hacia todos lados. Se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor no había nadie. El patio parecía un pueblo fantasma en el que ella y su amiga se encontraban desoladas.

Comenzaron a oírse pasos.

Ashley ya estaba casi completamente sana.

\- ¿Viste algo? – preguntó.

\- No, pero creo que sé quién nos ataca. – dijo Jessica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Solamente conozco _una persona _que ha realizado ataques de Stand desde un objeto de valor como una moneda.

Los pasos retumbaban en los pasillos del lugar, pero no se veía a nadie.

\- No va a lograr escaparse de nuevo. No esta vez. – dijo Jessica.

Ashley logró ponerse de nuevo en pie, e invocó a su Stand, _Zero Spring, _a su lado. Las chicas estaban espalda con espalda buscando al enemigo. Jessica vio de nuevo aquella moneda en el suelo, y con un salvaje grito la aplastó de una patada, rompiéndola junto a una porción del suelo. Su amiga la vio con algo de miedo, puesto que nunca había visto a Jessica tan nublada por la ira.

El sonido de las pisadas cesó. Las jóvenes se pusieron en guardia.

Comenzó a oírse una especie de cascabeleo a la distancia, que cada vez se acercaba más y más, pero seguían sin ver nada. Cuando ambas levantaron la vista, vieron cómo se aproximaba una gran _lluvia de monedas _desde los balcones.

\- ¡CORRE! ¡ATACA DESDE LOS OBJETOS DE VALOR! – gritó Jessica tomando a su amiga del brazo y llevándosela con ella.

\- _¡Zero Spring! _– gritó Ashley mientras escapaba.

El Stand de Ashley hizo crecer rápidamente una gran cantidad de _enredaderas _que, desde el suelo, salían disparadas hacia las monedas para atraparlas. Luego, el trayecto de todas las enredaderas convergía en un mismo punto en el que las plantas, a modo de depósito, juntaron casi todas las monedas.

\- Mientras no estén dispersas, sabremos desde dónde atacará. – dijo Jessica.

Ocultas bajo un techo, esperaron unos momentos, pero no oyeron más nada. Repentinamente, Jessica comenzó a palpar toda su ropa, y se detuvo en su pantalón. Tomó su teléfono celular, y lo estropeó contra el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con sus auriculares.

\- Debemos destruir todo lo que tenga un valor monetario o sentimental significante. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo funciona el Stand enemigo?

\- Se oculta en objetos valiosos y ataca desde allí. Mientras más valioso sea el objeto, más fuerte será el próximo ataque. – explicó Jessica.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que debo hacer eso con toda mi ropa? Amo esta remera y me salió muy cara. – preguntó Ashley, algo confundida.

\- ¿¡Eh!? No lo sé. En mi única pelea contra él no demostró ser capaz de usar la ropa como fuente de ataque, así que por favor mantente vestida. – dijo Jessica, avergonzada.

Ashley comenzó a realizar el mismo proceso que Jessica hizo, y destruyó los objetos que había encontrado sobre ella.

\- Ashley, aléjanos del suelo. – dijo Jessica.

La amiga de la joven creó un árbol que las elevó unos 3 metros desde el suelo. Según los cálculos de Jessica, y lo que recordaba, estaban lejos del rango de ataque del Stand. Ambas, desde esa altura, también podían vigilar los balcones que fue por donde las monedas fueron arrojadas.

Desde el bolsillo de Ashley comenzó a emitirse un débil brillo, el cual llamó la atención de Jessica. Fue allí entonces cuando recordó que, luego de atacar desde la primera moneda, el Stand enemigo nunca fue visto al moverse hacia otro lado, por lo que sin haberse dado cuenta se habían llevado al rival junto con ellas.

\- _¡JESSICA KILL!_

El Stand de Jessica rápidamente abandonó su cuerpo para blindar el de Ashley, justo en el mismo momento que desde el bolsillo de ella salió un billete arrugado, desde el cual emergió el Stand enemigo lanzándole un puñetazo a Ashley.

El golpe del enemigo impactó contra el blindaje de Ashley, y no tuvo efecto alguno. Además, el rival quedó lastimado por haberla golpeado.

\- ¡Ahora, _Cheap Thrills_! ¡Jessica Quill no posee blindaje. – gritó una voz cercana.

_Cheap Thrills_, el Stand enemigo, rápidamente arrojó una patada a Jessica y la lanzó desde el árbol, haciendo que caiga una distancia de 3 metros. Rápidamente, _Jessica Kill _abandonó el cuerpo de Ashley e intentó alcanzar a Jessica mientras caía.

Ashley usó a _Zero Spring _para lanzar enredaderas que atraparon a Jessica justo a tiempo, la cual logró recibir el blindaje de su Stand y salvarse de un golpe fatal en su cabeza. De lo que Ashley no se había percatado, era que ahora ella había quedado completamente a merced del enemigo, el cual estaba flotando detrás de ella.

_Cheap Thrills _tomó del cuello a Ashley, y Jessica observaba desde el suelo. Su amiga estaba siendo atacada en la copa del árbol, y estaba muy lejos de su rango.

Desde el balcón que estaba detrás del árbol, comenzó a asomarse alguien.

\- Pensé que nunca habría un reencuentro, pero veo que una vez más nuestros caminos se cruzan, _Jes. _– dijo el hombre.

Al apoyarse sobre el barandal, la silueta mostró que el extraño era _Ais_, el primer usuario de Stand enemigo que Jessica había tenido que enfrentar. El Stand de Ais seguía teniendo capturada a Ashley.

\- Debo admitir que aquella vez te subestimé, y eso casi me cuesta la vida. – dijo Ais.

\- Yo tampoco voy a cometer el error de dejarte con vida. – dijo Jessica – Suéltala ahora, Ais, no la quieres a ella.

El hombre arrojó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- La última vez que nos vimos tenía objetivos diferentes a los que tengo ahora, por lo que te recomiendo que trates de oírme, Jessica. – dijo Ais.

\- ¿Oírte al igual que cuando casi asesinas a mi abuela? – dijo Jessica, apretando los puños.

\- No vine en nombre de _Brando_, vengo en su contra. – dijo Ais.

Jessica quedó confundida, pero tampoco se dejó llevar por lo que había oído por temor a que sea una trampa.

\- Lo que no ha cambiado, es que sigo en la búsqueda de aquel usuario de Stand que conocen como _Amanda_, pero mi objetivo es otro. Si estás dispuesta a oírme, nadie saldrá herido y desactivaré mi Stand. De lo contrario, no tengo ninguna duda en ejecutarla y seguir contigo. – dijo Ais.

La joven no notó titubeo alguno en las palabras del enemigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Amanda? Ya tuvimos suficiente de tu estúpida organización tratando de capturarla. – dijo Jessica.

\- No busco capturarla, busco _asesinarla_. – dijo Ais – Tal vez suene como un completo desquiciado, pero debo explicarte por qué me niego a entregarla a Brando, y por qué es menester eliminarla.

\- Estoy a cinco segundos de bajar este árbol a golpes y destruir tu Stand. – dijo Jessica.

Ais suspiró con frustración. Ordenó a su Stand que comience a asfixiar lentamente a Ashley.

\- Si no quieres oírme, voy a darte motivos de verdad para que no quieras hacerlo. – dijo Ais.

\- ¡DETENTE! Te escucho, maldición. – dijo Jessica.

_Cheap Thrills _dejó de asfixiar a Ashley, y sin soltarla la mantuvo captiva. Ais se sentó sobre el barandal, justo por detrás de su Stand.

\- Lamentablemente, tampoco me simpatizas mucho, Jessica, pero tú eres la única en este momento que puede detener completamente a Brando, quien estuvo mintiéndome durante años. – dijo Ais.

Ais sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, y empezó a jugar con ella en su mano.

\- Originalmente, el plan de Brando era erradicar a toda la población humana que no posee un Stand, y todos estábamos de acuerdo con eso. Era el siguiente paso hacia la evolución, y ese fue nuestro fin en común. – contaba Ais.

_El hombre comenzó a recordar._

Ais apenas había logrado escapar con vida de la pelea con Jessica, y rápidamente fue rescatado por la organización. Sus heridas fueron tratadas, y apenas pudo volver a ponerse de pie, fue llevado directamente frente a Brando para contar sobre los hechos vividos.

Al lado de Brando se encontraba Dun, su asistente. Según lo que se sabía, el Stand de Dun era capaz de predecir el futuro a corto y largo plazo, pero su desarrollo en combates era pésimo, por lo que Brando lo mantuvo como su mano derecha para siempre estar un paso delante de los enemigos gracias a las predicciones.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Brando.

\- Me enviaste a luchar contra una niña con un Stand durísimo. La subestimé. – contó Ais.

\- ¿Tenía Stand? ¿Era el Stand que estoy buscando? – preguntó Brando algo emocionado.

\- No lo creo. El poder de esta niña era blindarse y tener una fuerza descomunal. Nada relacionado al control de la materia. – dijo Ais.

Brando y Dun se miraron entre ellos.

\- Es imposible. La familia Quill era quien resguardaba al usuario de Stand que busco. – dijo Brando.

\- En efecto, esa tal Marie Quill sabe demasiado, pero no pude conseguir información alguna. La mujer está en estado crítico. Me aseguré de que ella pudiese sobrevivir al golpe, pero atacar en un hospital es mucho más fácil. – dijo Ais.

Brando se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a mirar el techo del cuarto en el que estaban.

\- Cometiste no sólo el error de atacar al blanco equivocado, sino de que ahora muchos _opositores _protegerán a Marie Quill, la cual simplemente pudiste habérmela traído hasta aquí. Ahora saben acerca de nuestras acciones, y de nuestro objetivo. – dijo Brando.

\- Tenemos muchas chances, señor. Tarde o temprano, su encuentro con Marie Quill ocurrirá y podrá extraerle la información que necesita. – dijo Dun – Pude prever muchas posibilidades con mi _Bandito_, y el encuentro suyo con ella siempre termina ocurriendo.

\- Si esa mujer llega a perder la vida, yo perderé el único rastro que tengo para llegar a conseguir el _poder para cambiar el mundo en un santiamén_. Necesito llegar a ella lo antes posible. – dijo Brando.

\- Tenemos muchos agentes disponibles para hacer ese trabajo, señor. – dijo Dun.

\- Es más fácil deshacerte de ellos cuando trabajan para ti. – dijo Brando, riendo.

Ais se asqueó al escuchar esto.

_\- En ese momento supe que Brando no solamente contrataba a los usuarios de Stand más poderosos para reforzar su ejército, sino que, además, los enviaba a luchar para descartarlos. – _dijo Ais a Jessica, fuera del flashback.

De repente, Dun tuvo una rápida predicción en su mente, y al terminar de verla dirigió su mirada a Ais.

\- Traidor. – dijo Dun, señalando a Ais.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Ais.

\- Él intentará difamarlo frente a los demás agentes, señor. – le dijo Dun a Brando.

Brando frunció el ceño, y miró a Dun.

\- ¿Ais? ¿Seguro que no te equivocas, Dun?

\- Parece ser que no se tomó para bien su comentario, señor. Puedo predecir un futuro en el que él comienza a poner a la organización en su contra. – dijo Dun.

Brando sonrió, y miró a Ais. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación muy lentamente, mirando el techo.

\- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien intenta oponerse a mí? El plan que elaboré durante **años **sería tirado abajo. Cumplir el objetivo que busco requiere que quien tome las decisiones no sea por ambición propia, pero es fácil confundir la toma del poder con el egoísmo. – dijo Brando.

Ais entonces comenzó a sentir que sus manos no podían levantarse de la mesa en la que las había apoyado. Volvió a ver a Brando, y notó cómo éste tenía un aura malvada que comenzaba a rodearlo.

\- Dediqué mi vida a construir esta organización, y en todo este tiempo he aprendido a que conviene tener a tus enemigos bajo control; debes tener a todos como _"amigos"_, o socios. – seguía diciendo Brando.

Ais comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder moverse, y al mirar arriba en el techo, se encontró con unos ojos vacíos y horripilantes: eran los ojos del Stand de Brando, _Happiness Machine._

\- Nunca me dejé descubrir del todo, ni me di a conocer al completo con nadie, a excepción de mis metas, pero hurgué e investigué cada detalle de cada uno de los integrantes de esta organización. Los conozco a todos como si fuesen mis propios hijos. – dijo Brando.

Dun tomó asiento y sonrió.

\- El día que intenten traicionarme, yo sabré cada punto fuerte, cada punto débil, cada detalle sobre ellos, cómo destruirlos por dentro y por fuera, pero ellos... ellos no tienen ni una mínima idea acerca de mí. No permitiré que nadie se alce en contra de lo que he construido solamente por querer usurparme el poder de algo material. – dijo Brando, muy inspirado – Y tú, Ais, eres uno de aquellos que quieren ir en contra de lo que hago solamente por cuestiones morales, y por eso no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí.

Desde el techo, comenzó a descender _Happiness Machine_, con una sonrisa retorcida y escalofriante.

\- Como te habrán dicho, nadie sabe con exactitud lo que hace mi Stand, y ese anonimato es más fuerte que cualquier otra habilidad. Ahora mismo estás bajo uno de mis muchos efectos: magneticé tu cuerpo a la mesa, como si fueras de metal y la mesa un imán. Te voy a dar un retiro digno. – dijo Brando.

El Stand del jefe levantó el puño, listo para reventar a Ais.

\- _¡CHEAP THRILLS! – _gritó Ais.

Rápidamente, con su Stand, ingresó su cabeza al reloj que llevaba puesto, logrando esquivar el golpe de _Happiness Machine_. De un momento a otro, desde el reloj emergió su Stand y destruyó la mesa de un golpe, haciendo volar adornos por el aire.

Ais aprovechó rápidamente para ir moviéndose con su poder, de objeto en objeto, hasta alcanzar una ventana, por la cual escapó rápidamente dejando a Brando atrás.

\- _Me di cuenta que si Brando lograba conseguir el poder que tanto anhelaba, no solamente erradicaría la población no-usuaria de Stand, sino que tendría control absoluto del mundo y del resto de los demás usuarios._

Durante el tiempo siguiente, Ais intentó localizar a Marie Quill, para poder terminar de ejecutarla y así evitar que Brando extraiga la información de ella, pero al llegar al lugar ya se la habían llevado. Esa misma noche fue cuando Brando enfrentó directamente al grupo de Jessica, y consiguió la información acerca de Amanda.

El flashback terminó. Jessica sentía la sensación en su marca cada vez que oía a Brando nombrarse.

\- ¿Por qué quieres evitar una dictadura que apoyabas tan vigorosamente hace tan solo unos meses? – preguntó Jessica, sin convencerse de nada de lo oído.

\- Su decisión llevará al mundo a su completa destrucción, solo piénsalo: un mundo lleno de seres con poderes extraordinarios. No existiría orden, solamente caos. Todos pelearían por ver quién es más poderoso, y en algún momento ellos se alzarán contra Brando para evitar vivir bajo su gobierno. Esa guerra acabaría con todo lo que conocemos. – dijo Ais.

Jessica nuevamente recordó aquellas visiones que había tenido, acerca de un mundo completamente rojo y destruido: no podía ser una coincidencia que aquellas visiones le fueran reveladas justo antes de que Ais contextualizara todos estos posibles acontecimientos futuros.

\- Sé que estás condicionada por tu moralidad, pero lo que debes hacer para salvar la realidad es eliminar a Amanda. – dijo Ais.

\- No puedo hacerlo, y no voy a permitir que otro lo haga. Si ella usa sus poderes, Brando no será problema. – dijo Jessica, oponiéndose rotundamente.

\- ¿Acaso oíste lo que conté? No hay otra manera. Es un destino **escrito**. La única forma de evitar que Brando obtenga sus poderes es matándola. ¿Acaso no te importa la vida de tu amiga, o la salvación del mundo entero? – preguntó Ais.

Jessica miró a su amiga Ashley, la cual le hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza, como diciéndole _"ni lo pienses, es una trampa"_.

\- Mi abuela también me importaba mucho, y tú no dudaste en empalarla con tu Stand. – dijo Jessica, acercándose al árbol con un aura comenzando a emerger de ella.

\- Tu abuela fue igual de necia que tú. Tuvo la oportunidad de evitar todo esto, y se dejó guiar por su estúpida moralidad. – dijo Ais.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que "tuvo la oportunidad"? Deja de decir estupideces. – dijo Jessica.

\- No está en mis asuntos revelarte cosas que no te incumben, Jessica Quill. Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿eliges ayudarme y sacrificar una vida? ¿o prefieres dejar que el mundo entero perezca ante un ser invencible? – preguntó Ais.

Ashley comenzó a hacer crecer unas pequeñas enredaderas entre sus dedos, y Jessica ya la había visto.

\- Acércate y te daré la respuesta. – dijo Jessica.

A Ais no le cayó para nada bien esa respuesta arrogante, y ordenó a su Stand que ejecute a Ashley, pero en ese momento Ashley lanzó las enredaderas de su mano hacia Jessica, la cual las tomó y comenzó a escalar rápidamente el árbol.

Subiendo en carrera, Jessica dejó salir su Stand y envió un golpe directo a _Cheap Thrills_, el cual salió despedido hacia atrás junto a su usuario, dejando libre a Ashley. Ambas chicas, finalmente reunidas, bajaron del árbol y comenzaron a correr.

En medio de su escape, Jessica se frenó, y Ashley la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué haces, Jes? Debemos apresurarnos a escapar. Es mucho más rápido y fuerte que nosotras. – dijo Ashley.

\- Tengo algo pendiente con él. Tú encárgate de buscar a los demás. – dijo Jessica, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

La joven comenzó a caminar, volviendo al patio en el que estaba Ais. El hombre bajó del balcón con ayuda de su Stand, y se sorprendió al ver a Jessica volviendo hacia él, pero también veía una gran decisión en los ojos de la chica.

\- Si lo que estás buscando es hacerme enfurecer, lo estás logrando. – dijo Ais, limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

\- No te voy a dejar escapar de nuevo. – dijo Jessica.

\- Tus decisiones están condenando a millones. – dijo Ais.

Jessica dejó ver su Stand, y Ais el suyo. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Finalmente, Jessica comenzó a correr hacia él mientras gritaba.

Antes de poder golpearlo, _Cheap Thrills _se desvaneció frente a ella, por lo que Jessica empezó a buscar por todos lados objetos en los que el enemigo pudo haberse escondido. Al ver sus pies, vio como una moneda iba rodando por debajo de ella, y desde allí emergió _Cheap Thrills_, dándole un puñetazo en la espalda a Jessica.

Rápidamente ella devolvió el golpe con un codazo, y aprovechando el mareo de su enemigo, le asestó una serie de rodillazos, que cada vez iban elevando más y más al enemigo. Le dio un último golpe con la rodilla, elevándolo por los aires, preparándolo para darle una ráfaga de golpes mientras caía.

Antes de caer y entrar al rango de Jessica, Ais tomó un frasco desde su bolsillo, y lo arrojó lejos.

\- ¡Se acabó, Jessica Quill! – dijo Ais, mientras caía.

Jessica vio que aquel frasco tenía un contenido líquido, de color rojo, y recordó sus visiones acerca de cosas tales como _agua roja_. Ella supo que aquel frasco contenía algo muy importante, y suponer eso fue su primer error.

Ais se concentró en el frasco, y logró introducirse en él junto con su Stand, salvándose de la golpiza que Jessica iba a darle. Ella vio todo el trayecto de aquel frasco, y cómo su oponente entraba en él.

El envase cayó al suelo, y el líquido se desparramó en un gran charco que cubría un gran radio alrededor de donde había impactado.

Jessica comenzó a observar alrededor suyo, rodeada por el líquido desparramado. Al observar dentro del líquido, comenzó a oír a Ais.

\- _Este líquido no es más que otra de las tantas cosas que desconoces, Jessica. Debiste hacerme caso cuando te propuse la única solución. – _dijo Ais, con una voz espectral.

Desde un costado, apareció Ashley, que estaba corriendo de vuelta hacia Jessica.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte sola en esto! – gritó Ashley.

Jessica se distrajo un momento al verla, y rápidamente desde el charco emergió _Cheap Thrills _con un golpe que le arrancó uno de sus brazos. La joven cayó al suelo completamente atónita, mientras que Ais terminó de salir del charco.

Ashley se quedó horrorizada, y Ais rápidamente envió a _Cheap Thrills _con un ataque que partió las piernas de la amiga de Jessica. El hombre había logrado incapacitarlas a ambas.

\- Realmente me la jugué al utilizar el frasco. Supuse que habías comenzado a tener las visiones sobre el _agua roja_ a causa del Stand de Dun, pero no estaba del todo seguro, y no tenía otro recurso. – dijo Ais a Jessica, levantando su cabeza tomándola de los pelos.

Ais soltó la cabeza de la joven, dejándola caer sobre el charco rojo.

\- Si hubiese sido _agua roja _real, estaríamos en problemas. Por suerte logré engañarte con agua con colorante rojo, y en el momento en el que le diste _valor _e _importancia_, fue cuando me permitiste entrar al frasco. Gracias de verdad, Jessica. – dijo Ais, sonriendo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia Ashley. La miró mientras ella se retorcía, completamente indefensa y sin movilidad por las fracturas en sus piernas.

\- Veo que eres otra hija de agentes de la organización de Brando. Tu Stand es muy versátil, pero elegiste el bando equivocado para pelear con él. – le dijo Ais.

Ais hizo aparecer a _Cheap Thrills_, y le envió un golpe a Ashley en la cabeza. Justo antes de impactar, y sin motivo aparente, _Cheap Thrills _se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces, _Cheap Thrills_? – preguntó Ais.

Intentó ordenarle de nuevo que reintente el ataque, pero su Stand estaba completamente rígido. Él, al intentar moverse, notó que tampoco podía moverse de la posición en la que actualmente estaba.

\- _S-siento como si mi cuerpo fuese una estatua. ¿¡Qué está pasando!? _– pensaba Ais.

Por detrás de él, comenzó a sentir una respiración temblorosa, llena de odio.

¿Recuerdas cuando atravesaste a Marie Quill de un golpe? – preguntó Jessica, por detrás de Ais.

\- _N-no puede ser. Tampoco puedo hablar. _– pensó Ais.

Jessica se había vuelto a levantar, aun con su brazo cercenado, como si hubiese conseguido todas sus fuerzas de nuevo. Ashley observaba desde el suelo.

\- Ella quedó en coma desde aquel día, postrada en una cama y completamente inmóvil. – dijo Jessica.

\- _Mis párpados tampoco se mueven, y siento una presión en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Será que...? - _pensaba Ais.

\- Incluso en ese estado, tú y tu organización no la dejaron descansar en paz, y la secuestraron para dejarla peor de lo que estaba. – contaba Jessica.

La joven se puso frente a Ais, mirándolo a los ojos. Él, por su parte, no podía mover ni siquiera los ojos, teniendo la mirada congelada hacia adelante, coincidiendo con la mirada de Jessica.

\- La última vez que peleamos, no te tuve miedo, y hoy no hubo diferencia alguna. Me viniste a buscar sin saber que en todo este tiempo desarrollé mi Stand, esperando algún día volver a encontrarte para usarlo contigo. – dijo Jessica.

La chica tomó la cabeza del sujeto, la cual estaba rígida, y se acercó.

\- No solo puedo enviar a mi Stand para que proteja a otras personas con su blindaje: también puedo hacer que mi Stand inmovilice completamente al objetivo al meterse en su cuerpo. Ahora mismo, mi Stand no es nada más que un sarcófago de acero que lentamente te está matando. A este poder lo llamo _Iron Maiden_. – dijo Jessica.

El hombre ya ni siquiera podía pensar en nada, y no mostró signo alguno de intento de movimiento. Ashley, por su parte, seguía observando en silencio.

\- _Iron Maiden _te transforma lentamente en una estatua, aplastándote por dentro, y llegado su punto máximo de presión, crea espinas que salen hacia el interior de tu cuerpo, igual que un ataúd de clavos. Vas a sentir lo que es estar postrado e indefenso, y que alguien venga a arrebatarte la vida. – dijo Jessica, apretando con odio la cara de su enemigo.

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente se oyó el _"¡crack!" _de los huesos de Ais, seguidos de la repentina aparición de espinas saliendo por todas partes del cuerpo de Ais. En ese momento, Jessica ordenó a su Stand regresar, y Ais cayó desplomado al suelo.

\- _N-no... hay... o-otra opción, Je-Jessica... _\- dijo Ais, agonizante.

Luego de sus ultimas palabras, Ais falleció en el suelo, defendiendo hasta el último momento su proposición de asesinar a Amanda.

Una vez que el enemigo murió, Ashley curó sus piernas rotas y el brazo de Jessica. Ambas amigas se miraron, y Jessica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- _Lo hice. _– pensó Jessica – _Maté a ese infeliz. Cerré el ciclo. Pero, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo dudas?_

Ashley apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jessica.

\- Jes, no tenemos más teléfonos. Debemos ir directamente hacia el apartamento de Amanda o de Saijo. – dijo Ashley, preocupada.

\- Si. Debemos apurarnos, tengo miedo de que hayan enviado otros enemigos a que peleen contra nuestros amigos. – dijo Jessica.

Ambas apuraron su paso y salieron de la universidad, pero entonces ambas se quedaron perplejas.

\- ¿Eso se supone que es normal? – preguntó Ashley.

\- Para nada. Debe ser uno de los enemigos. Vamos para allá, no estamos a más de 10 minutos de allí. – dijo Jessica.

Las chicas salieron corriendo en dirección hacia el fenómeno que habían visto: una gran nube de extraños colores, como si hubiese una poderosa tormenta, la cual solamente flotaba sobre un lugar en específico. Lo que ellas no sabían era que, en ese preciso momento, la pelea de Amanda contra Indie estaba en su punto máximo.

Por otro lado, Joshua terminaba de despedir entre lágrimas al cuerpo de su hermano para luego encontrarse junto al resto, mientras que Saijo estaba manejando directamente hacia aquel lugar en el que Amanda había convocado a todos con su pedido de ayuda.

El tiempo se había acabado.


	19. Amorfoda

Todos corrían. Sabían que el tiempo se había agotado. Las llamadas y alertas entre ellos habían sido confusas, pero todos tenían como destino el parque en el que Amanda se encontraba.

Amanda

Se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba en el parque. Sentía varias partes de su cuerpo destruidas; a duras penas había logrado pararse sobre sus piernas, y casi no podía caminar. Su cuerpo aún seguía en estado de shock por haber usado el poder de su Stand. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y el miedo aumentaba al ver que ninguno de sus amigos llegaba.

Saijo

Era quien más cerca se encontraba del lugar, a menos de un kilómetro. Tuvo un reencuentro inesperado, que terminó en un supuesto empate en el que ambos contrincantes se retiraron satisfechos. Estaba algo cansado y tenía una mano herida por el ataque de su rival.

Joshua

Estaba conduciendo en su auto, en dirección al parque. Estaba muy golpeado, física y emocionalmente, por la batalla en la que perdió a su hermano. Había logrado llevar a su Stand a otra fase de su poder -el _"segundo acto"_\- pero eso no lo hacía sentir seguro de nada.

Jessica

Junto a Ashley, estaban corriendo sin parar para llegar a donde Amanda. Tuvo una cruda pelea en la que, pese a los daños, pudo quitarse un gran peso de encima al haber vencido al _casi _asesino de su abuela. Demostró haberse preparado más que el resto al haber estado entrenando su Stand.

…

…

…

Un teléfono sonó dentro de una especie de oficina. Una mano con un guante negro atendió la llamada.

· Hable. – dijo el receptor.

· _Indie nos acaba de enviar la localización. _– dijo una voz detrás del teléfono.

El hombre del guante esbozó una sonrisa.

· Perfecto. Debemos asegurarnos de que no escape. Me imagino que sus amigos están en camino para rescatarla. Aseguren el lugar. – dijo el hombre.

Colgó el llamado, y dejó el teléfono donde estaba originalmente.

· Señor, ¿qué piensa hacer? Tres de nuestros cuatro agentes más poderosos han sido asesinados, y la agente Artemys está desaparecida. – dijo otro hombre dentro de la oficina.

El hombre del guante se levantó de su silla, sonriendo.

· Se les acabó el tiempo, Dun. Ya los tenemos a todos justo donde los queríamos. – dijo el hombre.

· Señor Brando, ¿acaso está pensando en presentarse personalmente? – preguntó Dun.

· Obviamente lo haré, pero no voy a ir yo primero. La última vez, subestimé a ese tal Saijo Josuta, y casi fallo por nublarme con mi confianza. Solamente me queda recurrir a la peor escoria de mi organización para que pueda hacer el trabajo sucio por mí sin correr ningún riesgo. – dijo Brando.

· ¿Está completamente seguro? El daño colateral será enorme.

· No me queda otra opción. Él es invencible, incluso para mí. – dijo Brando.

Dun, con mucha preocupación, tomó una llave para abrir una caja fuerte, dentro de la cual había un teléfono. Lo tomó, y se lo entregó a Brando. Dudó unos momentos antes de marcar el número, pero finalmente realizó el llamado.

· _¿Señor? _– dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono.

· Libérenlo, y envíenlo al parque ** _Washington Square_ ** lo antes posible. – dijo Brando – Es una orden, y la necesito cumplida ahora mismo.

· _S-sí señor…_

Brando colgó la llamada, y luego miró a Dun.

· ¿Tienes alguna predicción que tu _Bandito _pueda hacerme? – preguntó Brando.

· No puedo previsualizar nada, pero usted es quien sigue siendo el ganador. – dijo Dun.

· Bien. Llama al coche. Tenemos un lugar al cual acudir, y yo tengo un _destino que cumplir_.

Ambos hombres se retiraron lentamente de la oficina.

Por otro lado, en la **Isla de Alcatraz**, empezó a haber cierto movimiento. A pesar de ahora ser un centro turístico de lo que fue alguna vez una prisión de máxima seguridad, por debajo de todo ese disfraz de museo, había una gran bóveda sellada. Dentro de ella se encontraba una persona.

Todo alrededor de esta bóveda era un gran mecanismo, el cual comenzó a operar con dificultad como si nunca se hubiese utilizado. La persona dentro de la bóveda se despertó, mientras ascendía hacia la superficie de la isla.

El suelo del museo fue completamente destruido por la ascendente caja de acero inoxidable, la cual lentamente se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre. Él se paró con algo de dificultad, dio su primer paso sobre el suelo de la isla luego de, lo que parecía ser, _mucho tiempo_.

Los guardias del museo rápidamente sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron al hombre que estaba saliendo de la bóveda.

· ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡NI UN PASO MÁS! – gritó el guardia 1.

El segundo guardia, que también estaba apuntando, comenzó a oír que estaban intentando comunicarse con él desde su radio, lo cual no pasaba a menudo. El comenzó a transmitir un comunicado.

· _WASHINGTON SQUARE. 5 OBJETIVOS. OPERAR SIN FUERZA LETAL. REPITO. WASHINGTON SQUARE. 5 OBJETIVOS. OPERAR SIN FUERZA LETAL._ – dijo una voz desde el radio.

Los guardias se quedaron confusos y no entendían. El hombre de la bóveda, por su parte, escuchó atentamente.

· _Hmm_, _¿solamente cinco? Sí que te has vuelto débil, Brando. _– dijo el hombre para sí mismo.

El hombre miró sus manos, y comenzó a apretarlas con fuerza, solamente para volver a sentir cómo una energía fluía por su cuerpo nuevamente.

· _Al fin, libre. _ – dijo el hombre.

· ¡SI DA UN PASO MÁS, ABRIRÉ FUEGO! ¡NO DARÉ OTRO AVISO! – dijo el guardia 1.

· Lo invito cordialmente a dispararme, oficial. – dijo el hombre.

Avanzó otro paso, para finalmente salir del todo de la bóveda, y miró fijamente al guardia esperando a que dispare. El agente armado se notaba algo nervioso, y su compañero lo miraba con misterio.

· ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Dispárale! – dijo el guardia 2.

· N-no puedo, no lo entiendo. – dijo el guardia 1.

El guardia 2 también intentó dispararle, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

· ¿Acaso han olvidado su entrenamiento? – preguntó el hombre.

El guardia 1 guardó su arma en su cinturón, y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hombre para golpearlo con su tonfa. Al estar aproximadamente a 2 metros del hombre, el guardia 1 sintió un demoledor golpe en su rostro, que le hizo perder unos dientes y caer al suelo.

El guardia 2, aterrado, dejó caer su arma y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Repentinamente, el guardia 1 despertó, dejando ver que sus ojos poseían un color rosa brillante. Tomó la pistola de su cinturón y disparó al guardia 2, derribándolo. Luego, volteó su vista al_ hombre de la bóveda_.

· Señor presidente, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el guardia 1.

· De maravilla. Necesito que me lleves de vuelta a San Francisco. – dijo el hombre.

· A la orden, señor presidente. Hay una lancha que podemos usar. Sígame. – dijo el guardia 1.

El _hombre de la bóveda_, camino a la lancha, encontró una caja con su nombre escrito: ** _Jonpol_ **. Esta caja contenía un teléfono, ropa, y unos lentes. Luego de vestirse rápidamente una vez subido a la lancha, tomó los lentes y se los colocó, mientras miraba el puente _Golden Gate._

· Veo que hoy se termina todo. – dijo Jonpol, para sí mismo.

Jonpol pasó con su lancha por al lado de dos otros barcos. Él comenzó de nuevo a hacer fluir aquel poder dentro de él, y vio cómo ambos barcos chocaron entre sí, acompañado de los gritos de las personas a bordo que ahora se estaban hundiendo y sufrían heridas por el choque.

· También veo que mi poder sigue intacto. Terminemos con esto.

Amanda notó que una nube se estaba formando en el cielo, a pesar de que Indie había sido derrotado. Esta vez, y de forma normal, estaba empezando a nublarse precediendo a una lluvia.

Unas gotas cayeron sobre su rostro, y comenzó a oír pasos a la distancia. Al mirar en dirección al sonido, vio a dos chicas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella: eran Jessica y Ashley, ambas casi sin aire de tanto correr.

Jessica rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Amanda con un abrazo.

· ¡Amanda! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jessica, totalmente exhausta.

Amanda no dijo una palabra, y devolvió el abrazo a Jessica. Sin decir una palabra, ambas se contaron el duro día que habían tenido. Amanda miró a Ashley y la saludo sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

· ¿Qué sabes del resto? – preguntó Amanda.

· Perdí el rastro de todos. No tengo idea de donde están. – dijo Jessica – Ni siquiera podía comunicarme contigo.

· Yo ya presentía que este día iba a ser un mal día. – dijo Amanda.

· ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó Jessica.

· No lo sé… he tenido unas visiones extrañas y además tuve sensaciones en mi marca de nacimiento. – dijo Amanda.

Jessica y Ashley se miraron, recordando todo lo que Jessica había estado sintiendo durante el día.

· Visiones de un mundo envuelto en color _rojo_, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jessica.

Amanda asintió. Ambas llevaron sus manos a sus respectivas marcas de nacimiento.

Oyeron puertas de coche cerrarse, y al voltear vieron a Saijo acercándose, algo cansado. Caminando bajo la lluvia, logró tener contacto con los ojos de Jessica, y dirigió su paso directamente hacia ella.

Al llegar, él y Jessica se abrazaron fuertemente, y él se alegró de verlas a todas a salvo. Jessica vio la mano de Saijo y se impresionó.

· ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jessica, tomándole la mano.

· Fue por la pelea que tuve, pero no es nada que no pueda sanarme en unos momentos. Estoy exhausto. – dijo él – ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?

Todas afirmaron. Luego, una vez más, oyeron un motor apagarse y una puerta de coche cerrarse. Cojeando y con una mirada perdida, Joshua comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Saijo fue corriendo hacia él a asistirlo, y lo sostuvo pasándose su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

· Amigo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Saijo.

No hubo respuestas.

· ¿Dónde está Joffrey? – preguntó Amanda.

Joshua, con su mirada vacía, miró a Saijo, y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa.

· Lo perdí, amigo. Perdí a mi hermano, y no pude hacer nada. – dijo Joshua, lleno de dolor.

Todo el grupo entró en un silencio profundo. Amanda tapó su boca y dejó salir algunas lágrimas. Saijo apoyó su puño en su mentón, mientras que Jessica y Ashley simplemente guardaron silencio.

· No nos quedan muchas opciones. – dijo Amanda – Debemos hacer lo que hay que hacer.

Amanda se acercó a Saijo, y se postró frente a él.

· ¿Recuerdas cuando en Nueva York me dijiste que podías hacerme desaparecer con tal solo un golpe? Debes intentarlo ahora mismo. – dijo Amanda.

Jessica corrió hacia Amanda, y la tomó de los hombros.

· No vamos a tener de nuevo esta discusión. – dijo Jessica.

· ¡Mira a tu alrededor Jessica! ¡No me queda tiempo para aprender a usar este Stand! Y cada vez que lo uso, mi cuerpo queda al borde del colapso. Es algo que no puedo controlar. – dijo Amanda.

· Todos hemos perdido cosas y luchado para mantenerte a salvo, incluso tú has elegido pelear junto a nosotros para que Brando no obtuviese lo que quiere. No podemos rendirnos así sin más. – dijo Jessica.

Ashley se acercó lentamente a Jessica, y posó su mano en su hombro.

· Jes, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Ais? – dijo Ashley.

Jessica guardó silencio, como evitando aceptar que su rival había tenido razón.

· Yo solamente soy el recipiente de este poder, y por eso todos me buscan. Deben hacer lo que hay que hacer. – dijo Amanda.

· Mi rival… el asesino de mi hermano, dijo las mismas palabras que tú. Cuestionó nuestra decisión de seguir protegiendo a "una niña con un poder destructivo incontenible". – dijo Joshua, seriamente - ¿Eso fue lo que Ais te dijo, Jessica?

· En pocas palabras, sí, pero Ais no buscaba capturarla, sino asesinarla para arruinar los planes de Brando. – dijo Jessica – Pero si yo hubiese estado de acuerdo con él, no lo hubiera asesinado.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad. Todos se miraban seriamente entre ellos.

· ¿Pueden entender lo que les digo? Ya no queda tiempo. Brando está llegando, y quien sabe con qué otros usuarios de Stand para ayudarlo a capturarme. No sabemos tampoco qué pasará cuando consiga mi poder. Hagan lo que les pido.

Saijo, en silencio, recordaba sus charlas con Artemys: ella le había dicho que estaban luchando contra el _villano equivocado_, y que Amanda eventualmente se volvería un peligro una vez que aprendiera a utilizar sus poderes para su propio beneficio. Por otro lado, él también sabía que debía proteger a las personas que él amaba, cueste lo que cueste, aunque los métodos de conseguirlo fueran de lo peor.

· Lo haré. – dijo Saijo.

Todos lo miraron, deteniendo su discusión. Jessica no podía creerlo.

· Ya he oído suficiente, y es verdad que no nos queda más tiempo. Odio admitirlo, pero Amanda es una bomba de tiempo, y si su poder descontrolado no explota contra nosotros, Brando se encargará de hacerlo. – dijo Saijo, con mucha frialdad.

Nadie se le opuso, ni siquiera Jessica, quien había logrado encontrar la verdad en las palabras de Saijo.

· Todos nuestros encuentros tuvieron un _por qué_, y fueron para darnos cuenta que estamos librando una pelea contra el tiempo para evitar algo que eventualmente va a suceder. – dijo Saijo.

· Cada enemigo que nos pusieron enfrente tenía relación con nuestros pasados. Ais fue quien había atacado antes a Jessica, mi rival fue quien causó el asesinato de mis padres… – realizó Joshua.

· El niño me hizo dar cuenta del peligro que represento para los demás. – dijo Amanda.

· …y mi rival fue quien me hizo ver todo desde otro punto de vista. – dijo Saijo.

Jessica se acercó al centro de la ronda que se había formado.

· Tuve visiones, al igual que Amanda, en las cuales pude ver todo destruido, todo destrozado. El fin del mundo. Pude presentir la muerte de mis amigos, pero no quiero que se haga realidad. – dijo Jessica, con dolor.

· Deben dejar de ser tan egoístas, y darle prioridad al mundo. Deben hacer lo que hay que hacer, chicos. – dijo Amanda.

Saijo miró a Jessica, viendo cómo ella sollozaba, y luego miró al cielo. Tomó un gran respiro.

· _¡LAST RESORT! _– exclamó el joven.

Su Stand apareció a su lado.

· No poseo muchas energías debido a mi larga pelea, pero me queda poder para un solo ataque tal como para reescribir tu realidad, y borrar tu existencia. No sentirás nada; simplemente te desvanecerás. – dijo Saijo

· Solamente hazlo. – dijo ella – Me sentiré mejor de lo que me siento existiendo.

Jessica abrazó una última vez a Amanda.

· Llegué a quererte como a una hermana. Espero que encuentres la paz que tanto buscas, Jes, y que toda tu familia tenga una vida tranquila luego de que todo esto termine. – dijo Amanda.

_Last Resort _cerró el puño con fuerza, y comenzó a emitir un brillo dentro de él. Se posicionó, listo para atacar a Amanda.

· _¡¡¡OOOORA!!! _– gritó el Stand de Saijo.

Mientras el Stand estaba enviando el golpe, justo antes de impactar a Amanda, _Last Resort _se desvaneció. Todos quedaron perplejos.

· ¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? – preguntó Joshua.

· Saijo, ¿qué le pasó a tu Stand? – preguntó Jessica.

· N-no lo sé, no puedo hacerlo aparecer. – dijo Saijo, mirándose sus manos.

· ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estaba aquí hace un segundo. – dijo Joshua.

· Lo sé, ¡LO SÉ!, pero algo anda mal. Es como si no pudiera volver a invocarlo. – dijo Saijo.

· Podría intentarlo yo… puedo invertir tu reloj biológico y hacer que tu edad retroceda hasta el momento en el que eras una simple célula, haciendo que dejes de existir. – dijo Joshua.

· Hazlo. – dijo Amanda – Ya no hay tiempo.

· _¡ONE MORE TIME! ¡ACTO 2! – _exclamó Joshua.

Nada ocurrió. No apareció ningún Stand, y Amanda seguía parada normalmente.

· Imposible, algo anda mal con nuestros Stands. – dijo Joshua.

· ¿Todos ustedes pueden usar sus Stands? – preguntó Saijo.

Jessica, Ashley y Amanda intentaron hacer aparecer sus Stands, pero nada ocurrió. Se quedaron todos parados, mirándose entre ellos.

· Siento como si no supiese cómo invocarlo. Al intentar recordar cómo utilizarlo siento que hay una gran laguna en mis recuerdos. – dijo Saijo.

Jessica intentó caminar hacia Saijo para ver si estaba bien, pero al dar un paso cayó de cara al suelo. Todos se asustaron e intentaron socorrerla, pero al intentar caminar sufrieron el mismo destino que Jessica: todo el grupo de jóvenes había caído al suelo, y se miraban entre ellos en el suelo.

· J-Jessica… – dijo Saijo con dificultad.

El joven extendió su mano, y la chica la tomó. Ambos se miraban, buscando ver si el otro estaba bien.

Todos alrededor del parque _Washington Square _sufrían el mismo conjunto de efectos: las personas comenzaban a caer al suelo, y su habla disminuía.

En medio del parque comenzó a oírse a alguien caminando, como si el mundo entero hubiese enmudecido y los zapatos sonaran más fuerte que las gotas de la lluvia que caía. El hombre que caminaba estaba bebiendo un _capuccino _mientras tenía un paraguas en su otra mano. Junto a él, caminaba su Stand: tanto el usuario como el Stand eran de colores muy llamativos, como si no buscaran pasar desapercibidos.

El hombre tomó un último sobro de su café, miró a su alrededor y levantó las cejas con una falsa sorpresa.

· Veo que la fiesta ya ha terminado, ¿llegué para el _after_? – preguntó en voz alta.

Nadie respondió, y el hombre continuó caminando, hasta estar a unos diez metros del grupo de jóvenes. Se los quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente hizo contacto directo con Saijo, que seguía sin poder moverse.

· _¡¡¡T-TU!!! _– dijo el joven con mucha dificultad.

· Veo que tuviste más de un reencuentro inesperado hoy, Saijo Josuta. Veo que el tiempo te ha tratado bien. – respondió Jonpol.

Saijo señaló al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él lo miraba con desprecio desde lejos. Jonpol tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Luego, guardó su celular y se acercó un poco más a Saijo.

· Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vengarte. Sin embargo, creo que te habrás dado cuenta que no hay nada de qué vengarse, puesto que yo cuidé de Artemys luego de que la dieran por muerta. – dijo Jonpol.

**¿Quién era este tal "Jonpol"?**

_El hombre misterioso llamado Jonpol era aquel hombre que, en la noche en la que Saijo y Artemys bebieron el agua roja, le disparó a la chica. Luego de darse cuenta que ella había obtenido un Stand, decidió salvarla y entrenarla durante 2 años dentro de la organización de Brando, convirtiéndose en su maestro._

_Sin embargo, Jonpol tenía un mínimo control de su Stand, y no había terminado de manifestarlo. El día que pudo usar su poder completo, mucha gente de la organización murió por su culpa. Brando había considerado a Jonpol como una potencial amenaza por la magnitud de su poder, y decidió encerrarlo por su seguridad en una bóveda debajo de la isla de Alcatraz._

_El traslado de Jonpol tuvo que hacerse únicamente con máquinas, puesto que cualquier persona dentro de un gran radio alrededor de él caía bajo los efectos de su Stand, pero finalmente lograron llevarlo. Brando había prometido que esto era por su propio bien, y que el tiempo que Jonpol llevara encerrado le serviría para que aprendiera a perfeccionar su Stand. Llegado el día, Brando elegiría liberarlo, únicamente_ _para una gran emergencia o para el_ ** _gran día _ ** _en el que Brando conseguiría su objetivo. Una vez que Brando consiguiera su objetivo, Jonpol sería grandemente recompensado por haber sido apresado durante tanto tiempo._

A los pocos segundos de que Jonpol hablara con Saijo, comenzaron a acercarse unos grandes camiones blindados, los cuales poseían únicamente unas pequeñas ventanas de vidrio. Eran casi herméticos.

En toda la caravana, había un camión que poseía una especie de altavoz, el cual estaba rodeado por los demás camiones a modo de protección. Comenzó a oírse un ruido de encendido de micrófono, y algo de acople.

· _Bien, Jonpol, cumpliste tu cometido, y veo que lograste dominar tu Stand. – _dijo Brando desde dentro del camión, a través del altavoz.

· Diría que me alegra verte, pero estar 3 años encerrado en una bóveda comiendo comida de prisionero me volvió algo desapegado a la gente, Brando. – respondió Jonpol.

· _Veo que lo único que no cambió es que el efecto de tu Stand sigue actuando en área, pero no puedes aplicarlo solamente a objetivos pequeños tales como el grupo de jóvenes que estuve buscando. _– dijo Brando.

· _Amorfoda _no puede controlar su rango, y tampoco me molesta. No pude calcular el radio de alcance dentro de una caja de 5x5 metros. – agregó Jonpol, otra vez haciendo hincapié en su apresamiento.

· _Te aseguro que te recompensaré con todo lo que quieras. Lo que necesito ahora es que desactives tu Stand, para poder conseguir el poder que busco de **la chica**. – _dijo Brando.

Jonpol cruzó sus brazos, e hizo que su Stand volviera a su cuerpo.

· Tienes 5 minutos antes de que todos se recuperen de los efectos de mi Stand. – dijo Jonpol.

Finalmente, desde los camiones, bajó un grupo de personas armadas, y de entre todas estas se asomó el mismísimo **Brando**. Todos se quedaron enmudecidos, mientras que el hombre observó a quien tanto buscaba: Amanda.

· Finalmente… 18 años de búsqueda valieron la pena. Por fin nos conocemos, Amanda. – dijo Brando.

La chica se aterró, sintiendo un escalofrío, como si la voz de Brando fuesen las palabras del mismísimo ángel de la muerte antes de llevársela al infierno. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó arrastrarse en dirección contraria a donde él estaba, pero era completamente inútil: su cuerpo casi no reaccionaba y seguía inmovilizada.

Brando comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, la cual, junto a Jessica, comenzaron a sentir un punzón enorme en la marca de nacimiento de sus espaldas, pero con un umbral de dolor nunca antes alcanzado. Brando sonreía mientras se quitaba sus guantes a la par de que se acercaba cada vez más.

· Se ven tan adorables, tratando de escapar como si fuesen dos bebés recién nacidos. – dijo Brando.

Desde la estrella de su espalda, comenzaron a expandirse líneas en forma de venas por la piel de Jessica, la cual lentamente comenzó a poder mover los dedos de nuevo, y empezó a sentir que su Stand volvía a hacerse presente. Brando estaba cada vez más cerca.

· Me hubiera encantado que nuestra historia hubiese sido otra, niñas, pero el destino no puede ser cambiado. Estuvo escrito desde el momento de su concepción. – dijo Brando.

Amanda, entre todo su terror, vio fugazmente que Jessica podía moverse, y que su Stand estaba emergiendo débilmente de sus manos. Cuando ambas se vieron, Amanda asintió, dándole paso a Jessica a realizar un último esfuerzo para evitar que Amanda sea capturada por Brando.

· _Jessica Kill… Iron Maiden. – _susurró Jessica.

Jessica tomó la mano de Amanda con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, e hizo que su Stand se introdujera dentro del cuerpo de Amanda.

_(La habilidad "Iron Maiden" es una habilidad secundaria del Stand de Jesisca, el cual se introduce en otras personas y comienza a endurecerse, hasta que, al llegar a su punto máximo de rigidez, hace una implosión de clavos dentro del cuerpo de la víctima.)_

Una vez dentro, Amanda comenzó a sentir cómo incluso su parpadeo comenzaba a dificultarse debido a la rigidez en aumento que le causaba el Stand de Jessica. A los pocos segundos, comenzó a oír pequeños _cracks _en el interior de su cuerpo, indicando que faltaba poco para que sea ejecutada.

Ambas chicas se miraron, esbozando pequeñas sonrisas de libertad, solamente para que Brando tomara bruscamente a Amanda de su cuello, levantándola frente a todos.

· Ustedes solamente han escapado durante meses, no saben lo que es tener que hacer grandes sacrificios para lograr un objetivo. – decía Brando, mientras sostenía a Amanda.

· T-tú… eres un monstruo, Brando. No has perdido nada… ¡NADA! ¿De qué sacrificios hablas? – le recriminó Jessica.

· Qué curioso, suenas igual que tu madre. – dijo Brando, con cierta nostalgia.

· ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Jessica con ira.

Brando, con la mano que tenía libre, arrancó su prenda superior lentamente. Finalmente, al tener el torso desnudo, dejó ver que en su espalda tenía una marca de nacimiento: **una marca en forma de estrella**, idéntica a las que Amanda y Jessica tenían.

· Asesinar a Lorraine fue difícil, pero tener que asesinar a **mis propias hijas el día de hoy **sin duda es mi gran sacrificio. La pieza final de todo lo que he construido estos largos años. El fin de mi viaje. – dijo Brando.

El aliento de Jessica se congeló por completo, y se dio cuenta de que, todo este tiempo, la extraña sensación que sentía sobre Amanda, esa confianza ciega, era porque ambas eran _hermanas_.

· _¡¡¡HAPPINESS MACHINE!!! _– gritó Brando, con una energía imponente.

El sombrío Stand emergió por detrás de Brando, y envió un golpe devastador hacia Amanda, pero el puño se detuvo sobre la superficie de su piel y no pudo avanzar más; esto se debía a que _Jessica Kill _estaba blindando el cuerpo de Amanda.

· En el intento de proteger a tu hermana, ya sea matándola con tu miserable Stand o protegiéndola con él, no encontrarás otra cosa que **la muerte**, hija mía. – dijo Brando.

_Happiness Machine_ juntó todas sus fuerzas y logró atravesar de lado a lado a Amanda, también atravesando a _Jessica Kill_. Como resultado, tanto Amanda como Jessica terminaron con un enorme agujero en sus abdómenes.

En ese mismo instante, _Happiness Machine _absorbió el Stand de Amanda.


	20. Starboy

Mi nombre es Brando.

Nací alrededor del año 1900, en algún lugar de Norteamérica. No recuerdo mi familia, ni mucho acerca de mi infancia, pero tampoco es muy relevante. Algo que sí recuerdo es que me apodaban "Starboy" o "Chico Estrella" debido a que tengo una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en mi espalda, bajo mi hombro izquierdo.

Vivía en un pueblo cuyo nombre ha sido borrado de todo registro geográfico, libro, o cualquier base de datos. Es un pueblo cuya historia solamente sobrevivió con un relato de transmisión oral, de generación en generación: la historia del **Rio de sangre**.

La historia cuenta que, hace alrededor de un siglo atrás, un pequeño meteorito del tamaño de una vaca, impactó dentro del río de un pueblo, sumergiéndose en sus aguas, y disolviéndose por completo en ellas. Con el pasar del tiempo, y al disolverse en el río, el agua se tornó **roja**, como si fuese **sangre**.

El pueblo entero utilizaba el río como fuente de obtención de agua potable, y al haber bebido de él, todos los habitantes cayeron enfermos por un extraño virus que habitaba el agua.

Fueron casi 2 días enteros en los que todos ardían por la fiebre, sufrían por las convulsiones, y sentían que morían lentamente. La mitad de los habitantes sucumbió ante la enfermedad misteriosa, falleciendo sin esperanzas, mientras que la otra mitad se despertó al día siguiente mejor que nunca, como si no hubiesen enfermado en ningún momento de sus vidas.

Lo que el pueblo descubrió, con el tiempo, fue que aquella mitad que había sobrevivido, había adquirido habilidades por encima de lo común, antinaturales. Fue como si el virus del meteorito hubiese puesto a prueba a cada pueblerino, y recompensado con "dones" a aquellos que habían sobrevivido. Estos dones o poderes fueron llamados STAND.

Conforme transcurrieron los días, sumiéndose en un caos de habilidades sobrenaturales, los pueblerinos fueron dándose cuenta que ciertos Stands eran más fuertes que otros, y eso los volvía ambiciosos. Luego se fue teorizando que estas habilidades eran la clave para someter a aquellas personas que no poseían Stands, y no tenían chance alguna contra ellos. Se comenzó a hablar del verdadero "siguiente eslabón" en la evolución humana. Fue por eso que decidí fundar una especie de grupo, o resistencia, contra estos usuarios que buscaban destruirlo todo a su paso.

Creé mi organización.

El Stand que el agua roja me otorgó, fue bautizado por mí como "Happiness Machine", o "Máquina de la felicidad". Su apariencia siempre me aterró, y me intrigó, pero estos Stands eran el reflejo directo de nuestras almas: sus habilidades, sus apariencias, sus formas; todo lo que ellos eran lo éramos nosotros en el interior, por lo que acepté lo que soy.

Mi Stand tiene la peculiar habilidad de "robar" otros Stands, o mentes de mis oponentes, transformándolos en "fichas" que quedan almacenadas dentro de Happiness Machine, como si fuera una máquina tragamonedas.

Suena muy poderoso, pero la realidad es que mi Stand es muy limitado: los otros Stands que robo pueden ser utilizados solamente a la mitad de su capacidad, y no puedo utilizar más de un Stand robado a la vez, por lo que debo saber cuándo y cómo utilizar cada habilidad.

Durante el pasar de los años, logré conseguir poderes extraordinarios, y volverme alguien muy fuerte, casi invencible, pero hubo un enemigo al cual nunca pude vencer: el tiempo. Mi cuerpo seguía envejeciendo con el pasar de los años, y mi Stand se volvía cada vez más lento y menos eficiente, hasta que un día se presentó en mi camino un usuario de Stand, cuyo poder era curar heridas y regenerarse rápidamente.

Al vencerlo y robar su Stand, pude rejuvenecer mi cuerpo, teniendo una edad de 50 años, pero con el cuerpo de un joven de 20. Había adquirido la inmortalidad. Ese fue el primer escalón en mi recorrido hacia mi destino.

Mi gran desventaja fue que debía utilizar este poder diariamente para mantenerme joven, por lo que tampoco podía utilizar mis otros Stands robados para las luchas, por lo que me volví alguien que era invencible pero solamente durante unos minutos. Durante la misma pelea, y al dejar de estar usando mi poder de regeneración, comenzaba a sentir cómo envejecía rápidamente hasta volver a tener la edad que me correspondía, por lo que tenía que abandonar las batallas, o en su defecto, ganarlas rápidamente.

Con el tiempo, los miembros originales de mi organización fueron pereciendo, puesto que mis poderes curativos no podían ser utilizados sobre otras personas, ni tampoco podía otorgarles mis fichas de Stands robados. Fui viendo cómo cada uno de mis amigos moría frente a mi gran enemigo invencible. El maldito reloj que nunca se detenía.

El pueblo desapareció, junto con el Río de Sangre, quedando solamente en donde muy pocos conocen, incluyéndome. Todos los descendientes de los habitantes de aquel pueblo se esparcieron por el mundo, dando paso a generaciones y generaciones de nuevos usuarios de Stand.

Mi resistencia contra aquellos que querían tomar el poder por sobre los humanos lentamente se fue transformando en todo lo contrario: una gran red de poder que tomó el mundo, por lo que gané muchísimos aliados poderosos dispuestos a darlo todo por controlar al resto de la población humana. Pero yo nunca olvidé mi propósito.

Con cada generación nueva, vi cómo iban apareciendo usuarios de Stand cada vez más poderosos, y empecé a tener el temor de que alguno de ellos se alzara contra mí, y tomara las riendas de mi organización, utilizando la influencia y el poder para dominar el mundo con tan solo una orden. Fue entonces cuando decidí que debía buscar una manera de volver a hacerme **el usuario de Stand más poderoso del mundo**.

Como bien se dice, siempre hay que volver al origen de todo, por lo que regresé al Río de Sangre e intenté beberla por segunda vez para observar si había algún nuevo efecto, pero mi Stand seguía igual, y no hubo cambios.

Pero yo sabía que la respuesta estaba en el agua roja.

En el año 1989 conocí a un hombre llamado **Dun**, cuyo Stand llamado **Bandito **podía tener premoniciones y visiones acerca del futuro. Él fue quien me enseñó a creer en **el destino**, y me dijo que todos poseíamos uno. Él fue el que me encaminó en el sendero hacia mi objetivo.

Cuando Dun leyó mi futuro, tuvo una visión: estaba yo, metido con medio cuerpo sumergido en el Río de Sangre, mientras que a un metro de mí había una niña.

La niña estaba de espaldas a mí, y en su hombro izquierdo tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que yo: **una estrella**. De un momento a otro, y de un puñetazo que me atravesó el pecho, extrajo de mí todas las fichas de Stands robados que había conseguido durante todo el transcurso de mi vida.

La niña comenzó a emitir una luz desde sus manos, y todas las fichas comenzaron a fundirse y caer derretidas dentro del agua del río. Este metal fundido hizo que el agua comenzara a burbujear, hasta que lentamente se empezó a asomar algo que emergía a la superficie: **una flecha**.

Me quedé atónito viendo la flecha, hasta que de repente la misma salió disparada hacia mí, atravesando mi pecho. No sentí dolor, ni desesperación, y a los pocos instantes la flecha comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz que me cegó y me transmitió una especie de esperanza. Había visto **mi destino**.

Dun me explicó que aquella niña era mi **futura hija**, la cual nacería con un poder capaz de combinar dos grandes elementos: el poder extraído del virus del agua roja (que representa **la creación y el **origen) y las fichas de Stand robados (que representan **la evolución, la mejoría y la actualización**).

Me encaminé entonces en la búsqueda de la mujer perfecta, la cual me aseguraría que podría engendrar a aquella hija. Nunca creí en el amor, ni en ningún sentimiento en general puesto que representaban solamente distracciones, hasta que todo esto fue arrojado por los aires al conocer a **Lorraine Quill**. Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, y ambos terminamos juntos.

Pasó el tiempo, y finalmente ella quedó embarazada, pero hubo un gran inconveniente: descubrimos que no estaba embarazada de uno, sino de **dos bebés**. Haberme enterado de eso me desesperó, y Dun no tenía respuesta alguna. No encontrábamos respuesta a por qué iba a tener 2 hijas si en su visión solamente tenía una.

Sospeché que me había confundido, y que estaba por engendrar dos hijos que nunca estuvieron escritos en mi verdadero destino, por lo que tomé la decisión de asesinarla, pero Dun fue quien me detuvo y me hizo saber algo más acerca de mi destino: Lorraine Quill sí iba a ser la madre de aquella **usuario de Stand definitiva**, pero también iba a ser la madre de otra **usuario de Stand **que sería mi opuesto total, y que haría todo lo posible por detenerme en el futuro.

No sabía cuál de los dos bebés iba a tener que asesinar.

Lorraine, al enterarse de mis planes, escapó lejos de mí durante los últimos meses de su embarazo. Ella trató de convencer a su familia acerca de que existía una organización de humanos con "habilidades sobrenaturales", y contó todo acerca de lo que yo había planeado, pero nadie la tomó enserio y pensaron que Lorraine se había involucrado en una especie de secta o culto extraño, por lo que decidieron encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Dentro del hospital, Lorraine intentó intoxicarse y matar a las bebés, pero antes de poder hacerlo, empezó su labor de parto. Su madre, Marie, y su hermana, Melanie, asistieron al hospital psiquiátrico a acompañarla en su parto. Temiendo que yo descubriera en dónde estaba, le imploró a su madre y a su hermana que una vez nacidas las niñas, cuidaran de ellas, y las separaran a una de la otra, para así entonces nunca encontrarlas a ambas y asesinar a aquella que sería mi **némesis.**

Cuando finalmente encontré el lugar en donde Lorraine estaba internada, coincidí con que **ella estaba escapando del hospital psiquiátrico**, por lo que ambos nos volvimos a encontrar, cara a cara, y allí fue cuando supe que ella había logrado alejar a las bebés de mí.

Lorraine se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y conforme se iba acercando noté que empezó a emitir un aura extraña, muy parecida a las que los usuarios de Stand poseen, y logró golpearme fuertemente. Al ver su brazo, vi que lo tenía **blindado **por una especie de Stand que ella estaba manifestando, tal vez producto de compartir sangre con las bebés.

Sin embargo, luego de atacarme, cayó al suelo, y falleció finalmente en mis brazos, debido a que tuve que atravesar su pecho de un golpe con mi Happiness Machine.

**18 años** pasaron desde aquella noche lluviosa en la que Lorraine murió en mis brazos, y aquel golpe fue el golpe más duro que jamás recibí, pero supe que mi destino aún seguía escrito. Debía encontrar a **Amanda Quill **para poder conseguir aquel Stand que me permitiría conseguir el poder que buscaba, y también debía vencer cuanto antes a **Jessica Quill**, o mi destino se vería ofuscado por sus acciones.

Fue entonces cuando el **18 de marzo de 2008**, escuché la noticia de que había una chica que había utilizado una especie de **Stand de blindaje **para apalear a un chico en una discoteca. Aquel Stand de blindaje me remitió directamente a aquel que Lorraine había manifestado, por lo que supe que había encontrado el primer indicio de todo mi largo camino.

Finalmente, encontraría la aguja en el pajar que me permitiría llegar a mi objetivo final: conseguir ser el **usuario de Stand más fuerte del mundo, y eliminar al resto de los usuarios de Stand **para que nunca nadie se alce por sobre los demás, y así traer la verdadera **paz mundial**, antes de que la humanidad de sublevara ante la desconocida noticia de que, entre ellos, caminan personas con poderes sobrenaturales.

Yo, **Brando**, finalmente alcancé mi destino.


	21. Ad Infinitum

_10 de junio._

_Washington Square Park._

_Alrededor del mediodía._

La ciudad estaba enmudecida. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Toda persona en un radio alrededor del parque parecía estar completamente inmóvil, como dormida. Nadie entendía por qué, de repente, sus piernas dejaron de reaccionar y cayeron al suelo. Tampoco parecían poder hablar. Se sentían muñecos de trapo.

Los protagonistas, amigos de Jessica, no habían sido la excepción: estaban desplomados, observando como Brando estaba atravesando a Amanda, que estaba protegida con el Stand de Jessica, hiriéndolas a ambas. Saijo apretaba los dientes e intentaba moverse, pero sus dedos se movían tan mínimamente que le dolía intentarlo.

Jessica, por la fuerza del golpe que recibió su Stand, salió despedida hacia donde estaba su amiga Ashley en el suelo. Ambas se miraron, y Ashley comenzó a llorar al no poder hacer ningún tipo de acción para ayudarla.

La lágrima de Ashley, al tocar el suelo, causó que un pequeño brote de plantas comenzara a crecer, las cuales se extendieron hacia la herida de Jessica, comenzando a sanarla.

Frente a todo el grupo de Jessica, allí estaba él: **Brando**, alzándose con la victoria, mientras absorbía el Stand de Amanda. Lo que parecía ser el alma de la chica comenzó a ser extraído, en forma de luz, recorriendo el brazo de Brando como un tatuaje tribal brillante.

La joven se volvió pálida en su totalidad, dejando en evidencia que Brando ya había terminado la extracción.

· Finalmente, el poder por el que tanto luché, está ahora en mis manos. – dijo Brando.

El hombre arrojó el cuerpo de Amanda al suelo, y luego hizo aparecer a su Stand a su lado. El enemigo estaba a punto de comenzar la última etapa de su plan.

· _Happiness Machine_, quiero que actives a _Hellraiser_. – dijo Brando.

Una luz roja comenzó a emitirse desde la boca y ojos del Stand de Brando, y se oyó un sonido de máquina tragamonedas viniendo desde él.

· _¡Ding! Hellraiser_. – dijo _Happiness Machine_, deteniendo la luz roja y el sonido que emitía.

· Ya sabes qué hacer. – dijo Brando a su Stand.

_Happiness Machine _abrió una especie de compartimiento que tenía en el lado derecho de su pecho, de la cual sacó un enorme puñado de fichas. Cada una de las fichas tenía un dibujo y nombre diferente: eran los Stand robados que Brando había almacenado durante toda su vida. Con su otra mano, y del otro compartimiento en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sacó lo que parecía ser un frasco: contenía _agua roja_.

El Stand se alzó, con ambas manos extendidas -y ocupadas- y miró al cielo.

· El mundo me ha pasado por encima tantas veces… y ahora yo seré quien estará por encima de él. – decía Brando, algo filosófico y regocijado.

_Happiness Machine_ (activando a _Hellraiser_) hizo brillar ambos brazos, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, y luego, con una gran fuerza, aplastó el contenido de ambas manos haciendo una especie de aplauso, el cual liberó una gran onda expansiva. Se levantó una gran polvareda.

Una vez que el viento sopló nuevamente, se deslumbró la imagen de _Happiness Machine_, alzándose con una **flecha **de brillo rojo entre sus manos. Todos, mientras lentamente recuperaban la movilidad de sus músculos, observaban al enemigo haciéndose con la victoria.

· ¡He aquí el fin de este viaje! ¡Mi victoria, y el inicio de un mundo nuevo! – exclamaba Brando, con una sonrisa aterradora.

_Happiness Machine _observó la flecha, la cual parecía tener luz propia: desprendía pequeños parpadeos como de electricidad, y liberaba una energía que parecía recorrer por las venas de los brazos de _Happiness Machine_.

· Clava la flecha en tu pecho, mi precioso Stand, ¡y llegarás a un nuevo nivel inimaginable de poder! – dijo Brando a _Happiness Machine_.

El Stand de Brando miró a su usuario, y luego volvió a mirar la flecha. La tomó firmemente con ambas manos, y la dirigió a su pecho en forma de puñalada.

Justo antes de clavarse la flecha, _Happiness Machine _dejó caerla al suelo. A Brando le pareció extraño, pero luego se miró las manos y vio que su piel estaba _carcomiéndose_ por una especie de ácido.

· _¡Imposible! ¡Jonpol desactivó todos los Stands enemigos! ¿Qué demonios significa esto? _– pensaba Brando, mientras veía como sus manos estaban siendo destrozadas por ácido.

Al mirar hacia arriba, a lo lejos y sobre un monumento en forma de arco, vio la silueta de una mujer, cuyo gran traje ondeaba con el viento, y poseía un aura de color verde fluorescente: era **Artemys**.

· ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? – gritó Brando.

Artemys sonrió, y bajó corriendo por el monumento gracias al poder de su Stand. Rápidamente, comenzó a arrojar proyectiles de ácido, los cuales Brando tuvo que esquivar con dificultad. El último proyectil causó que Brando tuviera que lanzarse al suelo para esquivarlo.

Al reincorporarse, lo primero que vio Brando fue el puño de _Toxicity _golpeando a _Happiness Machine_, mientras que, a la par, Artemys pateó a Brando. Gracias a ese ataque sorpresa, _Toxicity _le arrebató la flecha al Stand de Brando, y tomó distancia.

Jonpol vio a la chica, y sonrió.

· Te tardaste mucho tiempo. – dijo Jonpol.

· Perdón, me gusta entrar en el momento más tenso. – dijo ella.

Brando se recuperó del golpe y miró a ambos traidores mientras hablaban.

· ¿Qué es esto Jonpol? Están arruinándolo todo. – dijo Brando.

El hombre volvió a mirar sus manos, y el ácido había avanzado casi hasta llegar a sus huesos.

· Dejaste encerrado a mi maestro durante años solamente por temor a ser vencido, ¿y pensabas que no iban a haber consecuencias? – dijo Artemys.

_Jonpol fue quien había rescatado a Artemys la noche en la que él mismo le disparó, al ver que sobrevivió al consumo de agua roja, y la entrenó durante años._

· Me tuviste apresado, teniéndome "guardado" hasta el día que me necesitaras. Pensaste que me estabas ayudando, siendo que nunca tuve intenciones de arrebatarte nada, pero ahora voy a arrebatártelo todo. – dijo Jonpol.

Artemys aprovechó el momento y fue a rescatar a Saijo, ayudándolo a levantarse. Desde su gran abrigo, sacó un pequeño vaso y se lo ofreció a él.

· Bebe, es café. Te ayuda a contrarrestar los efectos del Stand de Jonpol. – dijo Artemys a Saijo.

El joven, que a duras penas pudo asentir, bebió el café, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir que recobraba la movilidad en su cuerpo.

· Volviste. – dijo Saijo – Pensé que no estábamos del mismo lado.

· No lo estamos, pero me caes demasiado bien como para dejarte morir. – dijo Artemys sonriendo.

· ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ese es el hombre de aquella noche? – preguntó Saijo.

· Si, es él. Todos ustedes cayeron bajo los efectos de su _Amorfoda_ – dijo Artemys – pero ya estarán todos bien. Solamente me alcanzaba el café para ti, no tengo para tus amigos.

· _Stand: Amorfoda._

· _Usuario: Jonpol._

_Stand con un rango enorme, de alrededor de 500 metros. Su poder es el control de la memoria corporal, lo que causa que sus víctimas olviden cómo controlar sus cuerpos, o inclusive sus Stands, por lo que se le considera uno de los Stands más fuertes jamás vistos. Su efecto se transmite vía aire o por radiación, por lo que la única manera de no ser afectado es mantenerse protegido o encerrado. Una forma de contrarrestar su efecto es consumiendo alimentos o bebidas que sean buenos para la memoria: principalmente pescado o café._

_Toxicity _estaba sosteniendo la flecha, y llegó un momento en el que algo comenzó a andar mal. Artemys sintió que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a colapsar, y perdió el equilibrio. Saijo la tomó antes de caer al suelo.

· ¿Qué ocurre Artemys? – le preguntó Saijo.

· Su Stand está sosteniendo la _flecha, _la cual genera una energía inmensa que el cuerpo de Artemys no es capaz de soportar… al menos no por mucho más tiempo. – dijo Jonpol, mirándolos.

_Toxicity _no dejaba de tener la flecha.

· ¿Qué hacemos? No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hace la flecha. – dijo Saijo.

· Destrúyanla antes de que sea tarde, el poder que guarda es demasiado como para que alguno de nosotros soporte usarla. – dijo Jonpol.

Artemys vio que Brando se acercaba lentamente, con sus manos destrozadas.

· _Toxicity_, desintegra la flecha. Rápido. – dijo Artemys.

El Stand de la chica comenzó a emitir ácido de su mano para derretir la flecha, pero parecía que la sustancia no afectaba en lo más mínimo al objeto.

· Imposible, mi ácido es capaz de derretir cualquier cosa. ¿Qué demonios es esta flecha? – preguntó la joven.

Brando estaba cada vez más cerca. Los nervios de la chica aumentaban.

· _T-Toxicity_, ¡rómpela! – gritó Artemys, nerviosa.

_Toxicity _tomó la flecha de ambos extremos e intentó partirla a la mitad, pero tampoco se dobló en lo más mínimo. Parecía ser completamente _indestructible_. Brando iba avanzando mientras sus pisadas dejaban grietas con fuego en el suelo, producto de _Hellraiser_.

Desde atrás de Artemys, Saijo extendió su mano y débilmente activó su _Last Resort_, e hizo aparecer una pequeña burbuja que fue flotando hacia la flecha.

· Esta burbuja es impenetrable, y todo lo que esté dentro de ella permanecerá encerrado para siempre. – dijo Saijo.

La burbuja encerró la flecha en su totalidad. Este fue el movimiento final desesperado de Saijo.

Brando golpeó el suelo, abriendo una grieta enorme frente a él, y haciendo que Saijo y Artemys salgan despedidos por el aire, perdiendo la posesión de la burbuja con la flecha, la cual Brando se acercó a recoger.

· Es inútil, bastardo. La burbuja es impenetrable, y durará para siempre, incluso si logras matarme. – dijo Saijo, apenas pudiendo levantarse del suelo.

Brando sonrió, y miró su mano: tenía la carne colgando, y los huesos de sus dedos expuestos.

· _Happiness Machine_, haz que mis manos sean de _grafeno_. – dijo Brando.

El Stand de Brando, usando a _Hellraiser_, cambió la materia de las manos de su usario, transformándola en grafeno.

_El grafeno es el material más resistente jamás medido hasta ahora._

Empezó a golpear la burbuja con fuerza y rapidez.

· Si tu burbuja es irrompible, veamos qué pasa si es golpeada por algo irrompible también. – dijo Brando.

Luego de una serie de veinte golpes, la burbuja comenzó a agrietarse, aumentando la emoción de Brando y haciendo que golpee con más intensidad. Artemys miró a Jonpol.

· ¡Hazlo! No te preocupes por el resto, es nuestra última opción. – dijo Artemys.

Jonpol asintió, y comenzó a emitir un aura para que acto seguido apareciera su Stand, _Amorfoda_, a su lado.

· _Amorfoda_, hazlo. – dijo Jonpol.

Su Stand levantó la mano, y a los pocos segundos Artemys y Saijo cayeron al suelo repentinamente. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal: Brando seguía de pie, golpeando la burbuja.

· ¿Pensaste que no sabía cómo funcionaba tu Stand? ¿Por qué piensas que vine en un camión blindado? Era muy obvio que el efecto de tu Stand se transmite por el aire. – dijo Brando – Gracias al poder de _Hellraiser _modifiqué el aire a mi alrededor, para que se formara una especie de "bloque personal" de aire, en el cual el aire externo no entra. Estoy completamente protegido de tu poder, y me acabas de hacer un favor al incapacitar al resto de los usuarios de Stand.

Jonpol se quedó helado.

· ¡GANÉ! – gritó Brando, dando un último golpe a la burbuja.

La burbuja que contenía la flecha estalló en un haz de luz, dejando ver solamente a Brando sosteniendo la flecha en su mano. La tomó con ambas manos, y la impulsó contra su pecho, clavándola, y atravesándose de lado a lado.

Para sorpresa de Jonpol, Brando se quedó tieso, y escupió sangre. Dio pasos hacia atrás, y cayó arrodillado sobre una de sus piernas. Los ojos de Brando mostraban un dolor agudo, y una sensación de equivocación.

· _E-el fin de este viaje… _

Brando finalmente se arrodilló sobre su segunda pierna, y luego, cayó desplomado contra el suelo, con la flecha aun atravesada en su pecho. No volvió a levantarse, y su Stand _Happiness Machine _se desvaneció, desapareciendo mientras ascendía hasta dejar de verse en el cielo.

Jonpol desactivó su _Amorfoda_, y a los pocos minutos comenzaron a reincorporarse el resto de los usuarios aliados de Stand. Jessica, ya curada por Ashley, fue hacia donde Saijo para abrazarlo, y cruzó miradas con Artemys. En esa mirada se sintió una enemistad y desconfianza inmensa, como si ambas supieran las intenciones de la otra con Saijo.

Joshua ayudó a Ashley a levantarse, y luego recogió a Amanda, la cual permanecía completamente desvanecida y pálida. Jessica se acercó a ella, y puso su palma sobre su mejilla.

· Ese vacío que sentí toda mi vida, de que alguien me faltaba, eras tú, Amanda. No puedo creer que tuviéramos que descubrirlo así. Necesito que vuelvas. – dijo Jessica, entre lágrimas.

· Curé sus heridas, pero no reacciona de ninguna manera. Tampoco presenta signos vitales. – dijo Ashley – Lo siento, Jessica.

Ashley intentó contenerla, hasta que finalmente todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y cruzaron miradas.

· Necesitamos extraer y destruir la flecha que Brando tiene en su cuerpo. – dijo Jonpol – Parece ser que ocurrió lo que me temía, y el cuerpo de Brando no soportó toda la energía que la flecha tenía en su interior.

· ¿Dices que esa flecha es un objeto que no está hecho para humanos? – preguntó Joshua.

· Depende. Me temo que se requiere de una resistencia extrema para poder portarla, y la recompensa puede ser algo inimaginable. Basándome en los dichos de Brando, podría ser un _nuevo Stand_. – dijo Jonpol.

Todos se sorprendieron, quedando perplejos.

· ¿Un Stand nuevo? ¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que solamente puede poseerse un Stand por persona, y tal vez evolucionarlo, pero… ¿uno completamente nuevo? – discutía Joshua.

· Si la flecha decide que eres digno, te dará un _nuevo_ _Stand_, tal como pasó la primera vez que conseguiste un Stand gracias a tus genes o al _agua roja_. Pero repito, se necesita una fuerza y resistencia excepcional para poder sostenerla y usarla sin perder la vida. – dijo Jonpol.

· La pregunta ahora es… ¿quién extraerá la flecha del cuerpo de Brando? – preguntó Artemys – Porque yo sostuve la flecha menos de cinco segundos y casi pierdo la vida.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, viendo quién se ofrecería para realizar tal tarea suicida. Además, tenían que acercarse al cuerpo de Brando, por lo que había más de un riesgo.

De entre todos, Saijo apareció y se dirigió al cuerpo de Amanda. Puso sus manos sobre la chica, y utilizó su _Last Resort_, pero nada ocurrió. Hubo decepción en el rostro del chico.

· Mi poder no es capaz de traer de nuevo a Amanda. Su cuerpo está vacío porque Brando robó su Stand; _su alma_. Ningún Stand es capaz de regresar a Amanda a la normalidad, pero creo que podemos utilizar la flecha para poder traerla de nuevo y darle una nueva chance de vivir. **Yo me ofrezco a tomar la flecha**. – dijo Saijo.

· ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Artemys preocupada, llevándose el odio de Jessica.

· No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. No sabemos si hemos ganado o perdido, pero mientras haya alguna posibilidad me voy a ofrecer. – dijo Saijo.

El joven se hizo paso entre todos, acercándose a donde el cuerpo de Brando se encontraba. Extendió su brazo, apareciendo _Last Resort _a su lado, y se dispuso a tomarla.

· Igual que el _Rey Arturo_. – dijo Saijo en voz baja, bromeando.

El cielo, de repente, se cambió a un color rojo oscuro, casi igual que el de la sangre. Saijo elevó la mirada lentamente, al igual que sus amigos, y vieron que las nubes comenzaron a moverse muy rápidamente, mientras que el viento soplaba con mucha intensidad.

· Saijo, regresa. – le dijo Jessica a Saijo.

Saijo estaba mirando sorprendido el cielo.

· ¡Regresa! – le ordenó Jessica.

El joven parecía estar con la vista fija a algo: algo que estaba asomándose en el cielo. Jessica miró hacia donde miraba Saijo, y ahí descubrió que desde las nubes estaba descendiendo una _silueta_ negra. Todos los jóvenes quedaron asustados, mientras veían bajar al ser misterioso como si fuese un ángel volviendo a caminar entre los mortales.

Aquel "ángel", al pisar la tierra, se posó al lado del cuerpo de Brando, y fuertemente lo golpeó. El cadáver de Brando comenzó a brillar, y de un instante al otro se paró de nuevo, apareciendo Brando frente a ellos, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. El hombre tenía la flecha atravesada en su pecho aún, pero estaba totalmente ileso. Brando sonó su cuello, y sonrió.

· La flecha me ha elegido. Ella sabe que mi causa es la correcta, y por eso me permitió dar el primer paso en la construcción del futuro. – dijo Brando.

El hombre miró al "ángel", y lo señaló.

· ¡Éste es el futuro! ¡Es el hoy y el mañana! ¡Él es la nada y _el infinito_! Es… _Happiness Machine "Ad Infinitum"_. – dijo Brando.

Saijo retrocedió, volviendo a juntarse con su grupo de amigos. Nadie despegaba la mirada de aquel terrorífico Stand. Si la versión original era aterradora físicamente, esta lo era aún más. Su apariencia se asemejaba a la de un ente celestial, pero con una mirada vacía igual a la de su versión original. Tenía aros o aureolas alrededor de su cuello y extremidades, y una larga falda blanca platinada.

· Fallecí, es verdad. Entregué mi antigua vida y Stand para abrirme paso a algo nuevo. Pero este nuevo Stand me ha traído de nuevo a la vida… al borrar de la existencia el evento de mi muerte, por lo que aquí estoy parado frente a ustedes. – explicó Brando, mientras caminaba alrededor del grupo de jóvenes.

· ¿Borrar… eventos de la historia con tan solo un golpe? – preguntó Joshua, asustado.

· Y ahora, finalmente cumpliré mi cometido. – dijo Brando.

Jessica dio un paso al frente con desesperación.

· ¡No puedes eliminar a toda la raza humana que no posee Stands así porque sí! ¡Debes detener esta locura! – gritó Jessica.

Brando comenzó a reír con cierta locura, como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

· ¿Piensas que ese es mi plan? ¿Exterminar a todos los humanos que no poseen Stand? – preguntó Brando.

· Es lo que todos tus seguidores dijeron. Es lo que tú dijiste. – dijo Saijo.

· Ese… no es su verdadero plan. – dijo Jonpol.

· ¿Eh? – exclamó Saijo, confundido.

Brando comenzó a aplaudir.

· Veo que tenemos un genio en la clase. Lo que yo viví diciendo a mis seguidores fue justamente para tener una causa en común que generara una ambición en ellos, para que me sean fieles: la utopía de un mundo liderado por personas con poderes especiales, una tiranía, una dictadura. – dijo Brando – Lo que yo pienso hacer, es eliminar el gran error de este mundo, aquello que se nos otorgó a los humanos y nos hace pensar que debemos posicionarnos por encima de los demás.

· ¿Qué locura estás diciendo? – preguntó Jessica.

· Convertiré este mundo en un mundo justo, en el que todos sean igual de capaces, todos igual de poderosos. Es por eso que yo, Brando, aquel que tuvo la visión de cómo transformar el mundo en algo perfecto, eliminaré a **todos los usuarios de Stand del mundo**, para que el mundo se siga manteniendo en equilibrio. – dijo Brando.

Todos se asustaron. Ahora nada sonaba como una locura: acababan de ver cómo su Stand lo trajo de nuevo a la vida en un segundo con tan solo un golpe, y ahora no sabían qué más podían esperarse de Brando.

· Estás contradiciéndote. Estás poniéndote en un lugar de algo considerado un dios, y eres uno de aquellos que buscas eliminar. – dijo Saijo.

· ¡SOY AQUEL QUE DEBE DETENER ESTO ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE! ¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! ¿Acaso "Dios" permitiría que seres humanos controlen el tiempo? ¿Que puedan reescribir las leyes de la realidad? ¿Qué puedan ser inmortales? Solamente puede haber un "Dios", y es aquel que elige hacia donde dirigir las riendas del destino de forma justa. Estoy salvando el planeta, pero sus cerradas mentes no pueden entenderlo. ¿Acaso no lo ven? – decía Brando, frenético.

Guardaron silencio.

· Todos estos meses de lucha, todos estos AÑOS. Ustedes siempre pensando que debían usar sus poderes para sus propios beneficios, para enfrentarse los unos con los otros. Cualquier usuario de Stand medianamente poderoso podría sublevarse contra la humanidad entera, creyendo que tiene la razón, y asesinaría a cualquiera en su camino debido a su ambición. Yo, por mi parte, busco salvar a la humanidad **de ustedes**. – dijo Brando.

· ¿De verdad piensas escudarte con eso? – preguntó Jessica.

· ¿Qué harán cuando la humanidad se entere de su existencia? ¿De que existen "personas" con poderes inimaginables caminando entre ellos? Habrá una guerra, una persecución. Yo nací con el propósito de evitarla. – dijo Brando – Yo fui el único ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra que vio la manera de cómo acceder a _la manera _de cumplir mi cometido, y yo no creo en las casualidades.

Brando miró con desprecio a Jessica, y la señaló.

· En cambió **tú**, Jessica, tú has sido el más grande de mis problemas. Tú nunca debiste haber nacido, tú eres _la falla _en el sistema. Existes para interponerte contra mí. Fuiste capaz de juntar un grupo de gente y ponerse en mi contra, y tú junto con tu descendencia serán los causantes de que todo el mundo llegue a la ruina. – dijo Brando, con odio.

Bajó el dedo, y se quedó quieto, pensativo.

· Es por eso que ahora, antes de eliminarlos a todos, disfrutaré matándolos personalmente a cada uno de ustedes. Fueron las rocas en mi camino todo este tiempo, pero ahora poseo la fuerza suficiente para romper esas rocas **con tan solo mover mi dedo**. – dijo Brando.

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear, cada uno dejando ver su Stand, exceptuando a Jonpol.

· _¡Jessica Kill!_

· _¡One More Time!_

· _¡Last Resort!_

· _¡Zero Spring!_

· _¡Toxicity!_

Frente a Brando, aparecieron los 5 Stands de sus rivales, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Al contrario, él sonrió.

· _Stand: Happiness Machine Ad Infinitum._

· _Usuario: Brando._

_Sus golpes poseen la capacidad de borrar el tiempo o el espacio. Puede remover eventos, personas, y la existencia misma de lo previamente mencionado, incluyendo su existencia en la historia._

Quien tomó la delantera del grupo de los jóvenes fue Joshua Johansson, quien se adelantó corriendo.

· _¡One More Time, Acto 2! _– exclamó el joven.

Su Stand salió disparado hacia Brando con una velocidad impresionante, y lo golpeó en el rostro. Acto seguido, hubo una gran onda expansiva.

_El mundo se tornó de color sepia._

_Todo objeto y ser vivo comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, hasta detenerse._

_Hubo un silencio total. Solamente se oían las pisadas de Joshua._

El joven se acercó a Brando.

· _Acto 2_, retrocede el reloj biológico de Brando hasta revertir la transformación de su Stand. – dijo Joshua a su Stand.

_OMT Acto 2 _golpeó nuevamente a Brando, pero no hubo efecto alguno. Al golpearlo, se oyó un sonido como de energía que decaía, indicando que el efecto era nulo.

_El mundo comenzaba a moverse en reversa, muy lentamente. UN SEGUNDO HA PASADO._

· ¡De nuevo, _Acto _2! – repitió Joshua.

Su Stand golpeó nuevamente a Brando, pero otra vez se oyó el sonido de falla, y viendo que no hubo efecto alguno. _Acto 2 _dirigió un cuarto golpe a Brando, el cual fue detenido por la mano de _Ad Infinitum_.

· ¿Con que este es tu poder, Joshua Johansson? Estás tratando de controlar el tiempo de _mi mundo_. Fue un terrible error. – dijo Brando, con su voz resonando en todo el silencio del _tiempo en reversa_.

· ¿C-Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso también puedes…? – decía Joshua.

· ¡Ahora verás lo que se siente que manipulen tu tiempo! – gritó Brando – Borraré que tú hayas retrocedido el tiempo.

_Ad Infinitum _levantó el puño, emitiendo una luz roja, y golpeando a _Acto 2_ directamente, el cual volvió al cuerpo de Joshua de forma forzosa. El joven sentía que algo andaba mal.

· _One **Last **Time. _– dijo Brando, de forma siniestra.

Joshua sintió que su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente. Al notar la forma de sus movimientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba _moviéndose en reversa_, a la par del resto del mundo. El contador de _One More Time _llegó rápidamente a cero.

_El mundo retomó su color normal._

_Joshua Johansson volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba al inicio, cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse._

_Su poder ha sido anulado._

_El tiempo volvió a su curso normal._

El grupo de jóvenes vio cómo, de un momento al otro, Joshua caía al suelo inconsciente. Jessica ahora tomó la delantera, sin detenerse. Brando la miró siniestramente.

· _Hija_. – dijo él.

· Hijo de puta. – dijo ella, mientras corría con rabia.

Jessica dio un salto en el último metro de distancia, lanzando un puñetazo con _Jessica Kill_. El ataque fue efectivo, e hizo retroceder a Brando. Cuando lo tuvo a su merced, Jessica no se contuvo.

· _¡¡¡ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! _– gritó Jessica junto a su Stand, dando una ráfaga de golpes a Brando.

De un momento a otro, Brando detuvo ambos puños de Jessica en el aire, frenando la ráfaga. Él estaba físicamente destrozado, con fracturas expuestas por los golpes, pero poco significó eso puesto que a los pocos segundos todos sus huesos comenzaron a sanar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo: _Ad Infinitum _había golpeado a Brando por detrás.

· Eliminé de la historia el momento en el que me golpeabas. Nunca ocurrió. – dijo Brando, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Jessica, con un último esfuerzo, liberó una de sus manos, y envió un golpe fulminante a Brando, el cual repelió fácilmente con una simple bofetada.

· _Débil_. – dijo él. – Crees ser fuerte, indestructible, ser aquella armadura que protege a tus amigos, pero eres _débil_.

Brando, luego de repeler el golpe, quebró el brazo de Jessica, y de una patada al pecho la sacó despedida por el aire. Estaba listo para su siguiente oponente.

Ashley se concentró, y desde el suelo crecieron plantas enredaderas gruesas que fueron directamente hacia Brando, que lo atraparon y mantuvieron inmovilizado. Adicionalmente, alrededor de Brando crecieron esporas que liberaron una especie de gas tóxico, que causaron una fuerte tos en Brando.

· Ahora sentirás la ira de lo que quieres controlar. – dijo Ashley, con su _Zero Spring _acercándose a Brando.

_Ad Infinitum _rápidamente golpeó las enredaderas, una por una y a una velocidad imperceptible, y éstas comenzaron a ceder ante la fuerza de Brando, quien las tomó como si fueran mangueras. Al tenerlas tomadas, las arrancó desde la tierra y las arrojó contra Ashley, enredándola y ahorcándola con ellas.

· Controlar la naturaleza. Tu poder demuestra que realmente eres alguien bondadosa, pero nadie puede ser la excepción. Hasta las mejores intenciones pueden volverse ambiciones. – dijo Brando.

Ashley comenzó a ceder ante la asfixia, sintiéndose débil. Rápidamente, Saijo entró a la escena, cortando las enredaderas de un golpe, liberando a Ashley y plantándose frente a frente contra Brando.

Ambos rivales volvían a encontrarse.

· La última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, ibas a matarme con tus propias manos. – dijo Brando.

· Veo que tienes buena memoria sobre cosas que van a ocurrir. – dijo Saijo.

· Estoy esperando que cumplas tu promesa, Saijo Josuta. – dijo Brando, desafiándolo.

El joven y el hombre comenzaron a caminar alrededor, sin despegarse las miradas. Finalmente, y a la par, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus Stands con ataques de puños, elevando una gran polvareda. Todos observaron la pelea.

Una vez más, Brando volvió a sorprenderse de Saijo: el joven seguía estando a la par de su fuerza, a pesar de que estuvo usando sus poderes durante todo el día. Aun sin estar en su máximo potencial, Saijo era un rival implacable.

Brando, sin dudarlo, preparó su ataque más fuerte.

· _Ad Infinitum_, ¡bórralo! – gritó Brando.

_Ad Infinitum _cerró el puño, emitiendo una luz roja, y golpeó directamente a _Last Resort_. Todos se enmudecieron, y Jessica sintió que su corazón se detenía al imaginar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Saijo retrocedió unos pasos, y su Stand volvió a entrar a su cuerpo. Parecía haber recibido un duro ataque, y que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Brando comenzó a reír, y se acercó a Saijo para volver a golpearlo.

· M…m… – murmuraba Saijo.

· ¿Qué dices? Quiero oírte antes de que desaparezcas.

· ¡¡¡MUDAAAA!!! – exclamó Saijo, haciendo aparecer su Stand de nuevo, con un puñetazo que destrozó la cara de Brando, y lo expulsó por los aires, cuatro metros hacia atrás.

Brando cayó de cara al suelo, sintiendo el polvo entrar en su boca y tosiendo, mientras que Saijo volvía corriendo hacia él para atacarlo nuevamente.

· Imposible… veo que reescribiste las reglas de tu existencia, y te volviste inmune a mis efectos. Tu Stand es tan fuerte que ni siquiera _Ad Infinitum _es capaz de romper esas reglas que modificaste. Jugaremos con tus reglas, entonces. – dijo Brando.

· _¡¡¡LAST RESORT!!! _– gritó Saijo, corriendo hacia Brando con el puño.

Rápidamente, _Ad Infinitum _detuvo el golpe del Stand de Saijo con una patada, pero luego recibió un puñetazo adicional de _Last Resort_, retrocediendo. Por su parte, Saijo seguía abalanzándose ferozmente contra Brando, sin darle tiempo de levantarse.

· Hora de reescribir tu existencia. – dijo Saijo.

_Last Resort _envió un puñetazo con una luz platinada, y golpeó a _Ad Infinitum_, pero nada ocurrió.

· Nuestros Stands son similares, pero creo que ahora nuestra pelea es puramente _física_, puesto que ambos anulamos los efectos del otro. Será la supervivencia del más fuerte. – dijo Brando, analizando la situación.

Saijo, sin terminar de oír a Brando, lanzó una ráfaga de golpes la cual _Ad Infinitum _podía devolver con mucha dificultad, hasta que en cierto punto la velocidad de _Ad Infinitum _comenzó a superar a la de _Last Resort_.

· Date cuenta de quién es el verdadero villano, Saijo Josuta. Estás peleando por una causa que solamente ustedes apoyan. – dijo Brando.

En ese momento, Saijo recordó que Artemys había dicho aquellas mismas palabras, lo que le hizo perder la concentración, dándole la chance a _Ad Infinitum _para superar a _Last Resort_, golpeándolo cinco veces y haciéndolo retroceder, vencido.

· Eres el más fuerte de tu grupo, Josuta, pero no el más fuerte del mundo. – dijo Brando.

_Ad Infinitum _envió un último golpe a _Last Resort _haciendo que Saijo salga despedido por el aire. Cayó contra el suelo, con el cuerpo y el ego heridos.

Finalmente, frente a Brando se postraron Artemys y Jonpol. Artemys envió a _Toxicity _a golpearlo, lastimándolo con su ácido, pero rápidamente _Ad Infinitum _deshizo el daño golpeando a Brando con su poder, y luego contraatacando a _Toxicity_.

Jonpol hizo aparecer a su _Amorfoda_, pero esta vez atacó a Brando de una forma distinta: lanzó una onda contra él, la cual anularía su cuerpo y sus poderes. Brando fue impactado por la onda, pero mientras ésta lo dañaba, _Ad Infinitum _golpeaba a Brando repetidas veces anulando el efecto de _Amorfoda_. Brando caminó dentro de la onda, en dirección a Jonpol.

· Si hubiera sido más descuidado, tu hubieras sido la persona que hubiese tomado el control de mi organización y del mundo. Eso se acabó. – dijo Brando.

_Ad Infinitum_, de un golpe, reflectó la onda de _Amorfoda_, impactando a Jonpol y haciendo que éste caiga arrodillado al suelo, sufriendo los efectos de su propio poder. Brando se acercó hasta estar a dos metros de él. Todo el resto del grupo observó la escena.

· ¡Admiren! ¡El poder de aquello que va _hasta el infinito_! – exclamó Brando.

El hombre señaló a Jonpol, y luego _Ad Infinitum _hizo lo mismo. Del dedo índice del Stand comenzó a brillar una débil luz roja, y Jonpol empezó a tener unos pequeños espasmos.

· _Mortem Ad Infinitum. _– dijo Brando.

Dicho esto, Jonpol comenzó a encogerse de hombros, y todo su cuerpo comenzó como a _abollarse_, hasta estar en posición fetal. Luego, todo su cuerpo se comprimió, oyéndose el crujir de sus huesos, hasta que, de golpe, Jonpol implosionó para luego desvanecerse, dejando solamente una estela roja.

Todo el grupo sintió la sensación de la derrota. El aliento se les secó, y un frío recorrió sus cuerpos. Solamente pensaban en qué tan lejos podrían correr para alejarse del rango del poder de Brando, pero tampoco lo intentaron: simplemente se quedaron allí, aceptando lo que tuviera que pasar.

Artemys, por su parte, comenzó a llorar en silencio, al ver partir a su maestro de tantos años en tan solo un instante, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Mordió su labio con impotencia, y apretó sus manos, mirando el suelo.

Brando miró su dedo índice, y comenzó a reír como un niño emocionado con algo nuevo.

· La flecha me dio exactamente lo que quería: la habilidad de desaparecer a mis enemigos con el mínimo de los esfuerzos. – se regocijaba Brando, festejando sus poderes.

Artemys, lentamente, se acercó a Saijo, que estaba ayudando a Jessica con su herida. Saijo curó a Jessica y la reescribió para ser inmune a los efectos de _Ad Infinitum_, pero a esta altura ni siquiera él sabía si funcionaría.

· Mientras más tiempo tenga esa flecha clavada a su cuerpo, más poderes conseguirá. – dijo Artemys a Saijo – El único límite de sus poderes es su misma imaginación, solamente que no se ha dado cuenta.

· ¿Qué propones hacer entonces? Ya no hay chances. – dijo Saijo.

· Ningún Stand existente puede vencerlo: es inmune a los efectos, se recupera del daño físico, y puede utilizar nuestros poderes en nuestra contra. – dijo Artemys.

· Si tienes una especie de solución, continúa. – dijo Jessica.

· Tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, es posible que podamos reducirlo para quitarle la flecha. Hasta ahora, todos lo atacamos individualmente y perdimos, pero _en conjunto _podemos darle pelea. Tenemos la fuerza del _Last Resort _de Saijo, la resistencia de tu _Jessica Kill_, y el ácido de mi _Toxicity. – _dijo Artemys.

Los tres se miraron en silencio, buscando visualizar en sus mentes si el plan funcionaría.

· Su Stand es la combinación de muchos Stands robados, así que creo que debemos hacer lo mismo para poder contraatacarlo. Puede que tengas razón. – dijo Jessica.

· Puede ser que también… debamos atacar a ambos objetivos a la vez. Atacar a Brando y a _Happiness Machine _a la vez, para que no pueda sanarse tan rápidamente y darnos la chance de derribarlo antes de que pueda usar su poder. – dijo Saijo.

Brando comenzó a dirigir la mirada a sus últimos 3 contrincantes: Artemys, Jessica y Saijo.

· Se acabó el tiempo. Hagámoslo. – dijo Artemys.

El sujeto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los jóvenes.

· Les llegó la hora. – dijo Brando.

Jessica y Saijo comenzaron a correr hacia Brando, a toda velocidad, completamente derrotados, pero sintiendo una luz de esperanza. Estaban a cinco metros de Brando.

Cuatro metros. El corazón de Jessica palpitaba.

Tres metros. Saijo respiraba agitado, pero mantenía una gran determinación.

Dos metros. Brando levantó su dedo índice, y apuntó a su hija.

· _Mortem Ad Infinitum. _– dijo Brando, señalando a Jessica.

_Ad Infinitum _levantó su índice, y con el brillo rojo característico, utilizó su poder contra la joven, la cual no detenía su carrera.

Un metro. No hubo efecto alguno.

El aliento de Brando se heló. Dirigió un puñetazo hacia Jessica.

Saijo envió su _Last Resort _a golpear a Brando. Jessica se deslizó por el suelo, esquivando el golpe de Brando, y blindó el Stand de Saijo con su _Iron Maiden_. Brando se había vendido completamente.

_Ad Infinitum _ya estaba preparando su golpe sanador para salvar a Brando, pero _Toxicity _apareció con un ataque de ácido que cortó la mano de _Ad Infinitum, _a la par de que _Last Resort, _blindado, destruyó el rostro de Brando con un golpe devastador.

El ataque doble (o triple) había logrado derribar al enemigo. Brando quedó mareado, desorientado, y ahora también severamente herido. Los tres jóvenes se prepararon nuevamente, y se dirigieron hacia Brando, que ahora estaba a dos metros de ellos.

Una vez más, y con la mano que no tenía cortada, Brando señaló a los jóvenes, pero nada ocurrió.

· Ni lo intentes. No funcionará. – dijo Saijo.

Brando comenzó a reír, con una risa ahogada en sangre, y dirigió el dedo índice que tenía apuntando a los jóvenes para ahora apuntar al cielo. Nada ocurrió, pero los jóvenes se quedaron extrañados.

Un ruido de un trueno irrumpió el momento.

· ¿Querían un "Dios" que los juzgue? Ahora, el cielo los juzgará, y cumplirá mi cometido. Todos ustedes desaparecerán. – dijo Brando.

· Déjate de juegos, maldito infeliz. – dijo Jessica.

La joven seguía manteniendo a _Jessica Kill _dentro de _Last Resort_, mientras que _Toxicity _se preparó para ejecutar a Brando, cuando de repente algo sorprendió a los jóvenes: una lluvia de estrellas fugaces comenzó a verse en el cielo. Cientas y cientas de estrellas fugaces empezaron a viajar a toda velocidad por el cielo.

· ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Saijo, otra vez sintiendo una horrible sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

· Su _Armagedón_, Saijo Josuta. – dijo Brando, sonriendo.

Sobre ellos, voló una de las estrellas, la cual rápidamente comenzó a caer en picada hacia ellos. No era un meteorito, o un objeto contundente: era simplemente una luz, la cual impactó y envolvió a Artemys. La chica se asustó, y su _Toxicity _-que estaba por ejecutar a Brando- se desvaneció.

Artemys miró a Saijo, y el joven sintó una horrible sensación en su pecho. Extendió su mano, pero la chica parecía estar perdida. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de ella, una vez más.

· _Saijo… _

· ¿Artemys?

La chica, lentamente, se tornó de un color rojo platinado, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció en una estela brillante. Una lágrima cayó por el ojo de Saijo, mientras veía la insonora lluvia de estrellas. Un zumbido engulló su audición.

A los pocos segundos, sintió golpes en su pecho, y gritos ahogados. Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar, vio a Jessica, llamándolo. La desesperación en los ojos de aquella mujer era algo que sentía mutuamente en ese momento.

· Saijo. – dijo Jessica.

· Jessica. – dijo Saijo.

· Es nuestra última chance. – dijo ella.

Saijo volteó a ver a Brando, quien lentamente trataba de levantarse, y cuyo Stand trataba de reincorporarse para poder curar a su usuario. Aun les faltaba una mano. Se habían alejado un poco, y ahora estaban a unos cinco metros de él. Caían luces desde el cielo por todo el parque.

Brando levantó la vista, y vio los ojos de Saijo, llenos de fuego. Ambos sabían que ese era el único instante en el que la balanza no estaba a favor de ninguno de los dos lados, y eso asustaba a Brando. Él temía a los momentos en los que el destino no se regía por lo que _había sido escrito_.

No lo pensaron nuevamente. Saijo y Jessica fueron corriendo hacia Brando, con _Last Resort Blindado _acompañándolos.

El camino estaba siendo azotado por aquella bellísima, pero apocalíptica lluvia de luces, que no significaba otra cosa que la **inexistencia** de aquellos usuarios de Stand que las tocaran.

Cada paso que daban era un momento que recordaban.

Jessica, a pesar de no recordar a su madre, visualizó el rostro de ella. Solamente la conocía por fotos, pero en su corazón ella siempre estuvo junto a ella. Ella dio su vida por su hija, y ella ahora estaba cumpliendo el deseo de su madre: luchar.

Saijo, en su mente, recordó aquellos momentos junto a Artemys, el momento en el que ambos bebieron el agua. Recordó brevemente a su familia, que a pesar de que nunca le importó mucho, le traía un cálido recuerdo.

Ambos recordaron a sus amigos y los momentos juntos. Recordaron cuando se conocieron. Recordaron las luchas en el hospital. Recordaron cuando conocieron a Joshua, a Ashley. Recordaron cuando conocieron a Amanda en Nueva York.

Amanda.

Jessica recordó a su hermana, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a arder. La perdió al momento de haberla conocido realmente.

Recordaron aquella noche en la que todos pudieron coincidir y reunirse a tomar algo por la noche: Amanda y Jessica haciendo karaoke, Ashley, Joffrey y Joshua aplaudiendo, y Saijo sonriendo al ver cantar a Jessica.

Esa noche.

Esa noche nunca volvería.

Ambos querían llorar, pero no tenían tiempo de hacerlo. Querían terminar con todo esto.

Brando, con una mano menos y la flecha atravesada en su pecho, se levantó rápidamente, e intentó que _Ad Infinitum _lo curara, pero sabía que no había tiempo: Jessica y Saijo estaban a tan solo dos metros de él. Se la jugó.

_Last Resort Blindado _movió ambos brazos hacia atrás, preparando sus puños, y luego los dirigió a la par para darle un puñetazo doble a Brando.

Lamentablemente, antes de poder impactar a Brando, _Happiness Machine Ad Infinitum _detuvo el golpe doble con su única mano. Todos se quedaron inmovilizados por el momento. Brando intentó sonreír, pero volvió a estar serio. A los pocos segundos de ver que todo permanecía igual, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Por encima de ellos, se acercaba una de las estrellas fugaces, que estaba yendo directamente hacia Saijo, el cual no podía moverse debido a que _Ad Infinitum _tenía atrapado a _Last Resort_ de sus manos.

· Ya no más sorpresas. Se acabó. – dijo Brando.

Jessica, que estaba mirando a un costado, miró a Brando, y él la miró a ella.

· Una más. – dijo ella.

Desde el pecho de _Last Resort_, emergió _Jessica Kill_, la cual tomó la flecha que estaba en el pecho de Brando, y lo atravesó de lado a lado, saliendo con la flecha en su mano por la espalda de Brando.

La estrella fugaz que estaba por impactar a Saijo se desvaneció justo antes de golpearlo. Las estrellas fugaces que estaban cayendo cesaron, y el cielo lentamente volvió a su color normal.

_Happiness Machine Ad Infinitum _se agrietó, hasta el punto de que todo su cuerpo cayó destruido como un _cascarón_, dejando ver ahora al _Happiness Machine _original, indicando que había perdido la mejora otorgada por la flecha. El Stand de Brando no se desvaneció, pero cayó al suelo, al lado del cuerpo de su usuario.

Joshua y Ashley comenzaron a despertar lentamente, pero seguían recostados sobre el suelo. Saijo cayó exhausto sobre sus rodillas.

Brando posó ambos brazos en su pecho, en el agujero que tenía hecho. A pesar de que un Stand lo había atravesado de lado a lado, parecía ser que _Jessica Kill _-al momento de atravesarlo- era del diámetro de un brazo de una persona adulta, por lo que la herida no era tan inmensa, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser una herida letal.

Brando miró a su Stand, viendo que había vuelto a la normalidad.

· _Happ-iness M-M-Machine…_ usa el poder regenerador. – dijo Brando.

· _¡Ding! Error. _– dijo _Happiness Machine_.

El sujeto quedó sorprendido puesto que nunca le había ocurrido eso. Al observar su Stand, vio que éste, al buscar entre las fichas de Stands robados, no encontraba ninguna. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que, al haber creado la flecha, había fundido todas sus fichas de Stands robados, por lo que ahora no le quedaba ningún poder disponible. Solamente disponía de una única ficha que pertenecía a Hellraiser, la cual había sido el único poder que no fundió a la flecha.

Brando comenzó a reír con locura.

· Aquel que está destinado a ganar siempre tiene un respaldo para asegurarse la victoria. ¡Actívalo, _Happiness Machine_! – gritó Brando.

· _¡Ding! Hellraiser_. – dijo el Stand de Brando.

_Happiness Machine _transformó su brazo en material volcánico, y detrás de él estaba Jessica. Aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas, el Stand decidió atacar sin contenerse.

· ¡¡¡JESSICA!!! – gritó Saijo, extendiendo su mano sin fuerzas restantes.

· ¡¡¡SE ACABÓ!!! – gritó Brando, dirigiendo su Stand al ataque.

El puño de _Happiness Machine _impactó la cabeza de Jessica, y se escuchó un fuerte _¡clang!_

Al ver su mano, _Happiness Machine _notó cómo se habían formado grietas en ella por el impacto. Las grietas avanzaron hasta el antebrazo de _Happiness Machine_, dejándolo quebrado. El brazo sano restante de Brando también se quebró.

Luego de ver su brazo herido, Brando volteó y allí la vio: Jessica Quill, se había blindado con su propio Stand una vez más, y había resistido el golpe del oponente. Su dureza extrema causó que el enemigo se destrozara su propio brazo con el impacto.

Jessica se separó de su Stand. Ella, en su mano derecha, estaba **sosteniendo la flecha**, la cual le estaba dejando marcas que avanzaban por su brazo. Su Stand, por su parte, se veía un tanto distinto: parecía potenciado, con una apariencia levemente cambiada y más intimidante. El pelo de Jessica levitaba unos pocos milímetros, y sus ojos de color café claro ahora estaban iluminados hasta parecer de color naranja platinado. En su cara se veía una expresión de estar soportando un dolor enorme, pero también se veía una mirada con un juicio pendiente.

· Tú. Tú dijiste que era débil, que fui un error, y que nací para interponerme en tus planes. – dijo Jessica mirando a Brando.

· Suelta esa flecha, inútil. No sabes qué puede ocurrir. – dijo Brando, mofando a la joven aun en su pésima condición.

· Mataste a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, y ahora… yo soy quien sostiene tu destino. – dijo Jessica, mirando la flecha.

· ¡Estás jugando con cosas que no entiendes! – exclamó Brando.

· Quédate tranquilo. Una vez que termine, destruiré la maldita flecha, pero ahora aprovecharé que me está dando este inmenso poder para cumplir MI objetivo. – dijo Jessica.

Un aura roja creció desde la flecha, aumentando el poder del Stand de Jessica.

· _Kill_. – dijo Jessica.

Su Stand se dirigió hacia Brando con un puñetazo a toda velocidad.

· ** _¡¡¡ORA!!! _ **– gritó ella.

El primer golpe fue por su madre.

_Jessica Kill _lanzó a Brando hacia arriba, y lo recibió con una serie de golpes rápidos.

· ** _¡¡¡ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! _ **

Aquella ráfaga de golpes fue por el sufrimiento por el que su abuela había pasado, y por la muerte de Joffrey.

Finalmente, endureció al máximo sus puños, y concentró toda su fuerza y velocidad en ellos. Recordó a Amanda sonriendo.

· ** _¡WRYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!_ **

Jessica lanzó ese grito inhumano y salvaje, y su Stand asestó alrededor de 20 puñetazos rápidos y contundentes en todo el cuerpo de su rival, que aun se encontraba en el aire.

Finalmente, cuando nuevamente Brando descendía por el aire hacia Jessica, apretó fuertemente su puño derecho, coordinadamente junto con su Stand. Recordó aquella noche en la que estaba junto a todos sus amigos.

· ** _¡¡¡ORAAAAA!!!_ **

Lanzó el último golpe, que golpeó en el pecho de Brando y lo sacó despedido por el aire.

Brando, que luego de rebotar 3 veces en el suelo, frenó su caída. Para su infortunio, había caído justamente frente a los pies de Saijo. Él lo tomó de los pelos, y lo levantó, hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

· Te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, te iba a matar. – dijo Saijo.

Dentro de su mano, preparó una burbuja, y la introdujo en el cuerpo de Brando. Para su sorpresa, Brando no sintió nada malo en esa burbuja, pero fue el precedente de algo aun peor.

· ¿Sabes qué acabo de hacerte? – preguntó Saijo, acercando su cara a la de Brando.

Brando lo miró en silencio, con la poca conciencia que tenía en ese momento luego de aquella brutal golpiza de Jessica.

· Acabo de **hacerte inmortal**. – dijo Saijo.

Brando no se sintió más lleno de vida, ni con menos de dolor: se sentía igual.

· Como deseabas tanto ser un dios, te acabo de conceder la posibilidad de ser inmortal, pero el no poder morir solamente hará que no haya fin a tu sufrimiento causado por aquello que tú creaste: **nosotros**. – dijo Saijo – Tus heridas nunca sanarán, y también desactivé tu Stand. Estás condenado a vivir sufriendo por el resto de la eternidad como una persona común y corriente que envejece sin parar.

_Last Resort _tomó a Brando por el cuello, y preparó su dedo índice acercándolo a su frente. El dedo comenzó a brillar.

· Te enviaré a vivir en soledad absoluta. – dijo Saijo.

Finalmente, _Last Resort _tocó la frente de Brando con su dedo brillante, haciendo que los ojos de este se abran como dos grandes focos de luz. Las pupilas de Brando se cristalizaron, y comenzó a perder la noción de la realidad. No pudo notarlo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, en pequeños fragmentos polvorientos, con un tono platinado. No sintió desesperación, ni miedo, ni tampoco más dolor del que ya estaba soportando. Miró hacia arriba, viendo el cielo, como despidiéndose una última vez de aquel mundo que el intentó "proteger". Su destino había llegado a su última página, y finalmente, Brando terminó de desaparecer frente a los jóvenes.

Luego de deshacerse de Brando, Saijo miró a Jessica, la cual tenía su mano completamente quemada por la energía de la flecha, por lo que fue corriendo a ayudarla y encerró la flecha en una burbuja.

Contuvo a Jessica, la cual cayó debilitada y drenada de energías en los brazos de Saijo. Sus amigos, Ashley y Joshua, se acercaron a verla, y se alegraron de verla con vida, pero estaban asustados de la magnitud de la herida y la consecuencia de la flecha.

Sin embargo, Jessica sonrió. Pero nadie entendía por qué.

· Una última sorpresa. – dijo ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Abrió su mano izquierda, y mostró que dentro de ella tenía _la ficha de Stand robado de **Hellraiser**, _el Stand de Amanda. Sin decir una palabra más, sus amigos entendieron, y fueron corriendo a buscar el cuerpo de Amanda.

Tomaron la ficha, y la apoyaron sobre la frente de Amanda. A los pocos segundos, la ficha se disolvió en la piel de Amanda, la cual recobró el color, y volvió a abrir los ojos acompañada de un fuerte respiro. Por el susto, la joven involuntariamente activó su Stand, y se puso a la defensiva.

· ¡Alto! – gritó Amanda.

Su ultimo recuerdo había sido el de Brando tomándola de rehén, pero al observar todo más detenidamente, vio que la pelea había cesado: ganaron. Recordó también, lo último que había oído, y miró a su hermana Jessica. Ambas pudieron abrazarse de nuevo, y fue un abrazo que duró mas que cualquier otro que hubieran recibido en sus vidas.

Saijo miró el cielo, esperando que la lluvia de estrellas fugaces se revirtiera, pero no era algo que pareciera que pudiera ocurrir. La victoria tuvo un precio alto, y dejó un gran vacío en todos; el vacío de Saijo se había llenado esa misma mañana, y ahora era aún peor.

Joshua se acercó por detrás de su amigo con una palmada, mientras él recordaba a su hermano Joffrey.

· Intenté retroceder el tiempo y traer a mi hermano de regreso, pero no funcionó. Su sacrificio no fue en vano. Algunas personas vuelven después de mucho tiempo, y nos duele el doble cuando se van de nuevo. Yo estaré a tu lado para cuando lo necesites, amigo. Cualquier siguiente batalla, cualquier situación, allí estaré. – dijo Joshua.

Saijo intentó buscar palabras, pero no encontró ninguna. No se sentía de ánimos para responder de la misma manera, por lo que solo asintió y acompañó a su amigo con otra palmada, quedando ambos mirando a la nada.

A lo lejos, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos, por lo que los jóvenes tuvieron que movilizarse antes de ser encontrados, pero una pregunta ahora rondaba sus cabezas:

_¿A dónde iremos ahora?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

En otra parte, o en otro plano de la realidad, Brando volvió a materializarse, apareciendo en el _Washington Square Park_, pero con un detalle extraño: el cielo era completamente blanco, las plantas y pasto eran grises, no había nadie, ni ningún coche, ni animal, ni nada. Era solamente un entorno infinitamente vacío. Había sido enviado a una especie de plano alterno; un plano de una realidad en la que él estaría condenado a vivir para siempre en soledad, sufriendo por toda la eternidad.

Tal vez este final estaba escrito en su destino desde el comienzo.


	22. Epílogo

Sin entrar en detalles, éste fue el futuro no-tan-lejano de cada uno de los personajes:

· **Jessica Quill:** terminó su carrera universitaria, convirtiéndose en una licenciada en arquitectura. No toleró tantos años de cosas ocultas por parte de su tía y su abuela, y eso fue lo que la llevó a que, una vez que consiguió su título, y que su abuela pudo recuperarse, mudarse y vivir con Saijo lejos de San Francisco.

· **Saijo Josuta:** comenzó a trabajar junto con Joshua Johansson, y cada tanto ambos debían investigar algún que otro caso acerca de usuarios de Stands o de fanáticos de Brando que hayan quedado dispersos. Sin embargo, eligió alejarse lo más posible de todo el asunto de los Stands y vivir una vida tranquila junto con Jessica, también estudiando alguna carrera universitaria y trabajando.

· **Joshua Johansson:** mantuvo su taller mecánico, a la par de que estudió ingeniería. Durante el tiempo después de la gran pelea contra Brando, intentó muchas veces invitar a salir a Ashley, pero nunca terminó bien. Sin embargo, puede que en algún momento ellos tengan una salida decente.

· **Ashley Cobra:** también terminando su carrera de arquitectura a la par de Jessica, siguió su vida normalmente, también interesándose más tarde en la botánica y las ciencias naturales. Su permanente actividad universitaria y su trabajo de arquitecta no le dejaba tiempo de intentar verse con Joshua, o de reunirse con su amiga Jessica, pero anhelaba cada momento tranquilo que podía tener junto a ellos.

· **Amanda Quill: **decidió comenzar el estudio de ciencias en general, sin poder decidirse por cuál inclinarse luego. De todo su grupo de amigos, ella era quien seguía practicando el uso de su Stand, con la esperanza de algún día poder controlarlo completamente. Sin embargo, lo que más quiere hacer con su tiempo es recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana. Pudo conocer a Marie y a Melanie Quill, pero fue de poco interés para ella. No tiene intereses amorosos por el momento.

· **Brando: **exiliado en otro plano de la realidad.

La flecha quedó bajo el cuidado de Saijo Josuta, tal vez el más responsable y capaz para el cuidado de tal objeto. Se desconoce la totalidad de las capacidades de la flecha, pero al ser indestructible no pueden deshacerse de ella, por lo que su existencia es un riesgo. Tal vez los seguidores de Brando quieran poseerla con fines diferentes.

La humanidad, frente a la cantidad de sucesos bizarros ocurridos en tan poco tiempo, comienza a sospechar que tal vez haya una causa supernatural a todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses del año 2008. Sin embargo, la cantidad de usuarios de Stand de ha reducido notablemente con la _lluvia de estrellas fugaces_.

Nadie sabe qué destino les espera a los usuarios de Stand, ni qué destino le espera al resto de la humanidad.

¿Habrá sido este el camino correcto? ¿Este era el destino que estaba escrito desde el inicio?

Solamente resta por decir, que, por el momento, este es **el fin**.


End file.
